El Valle de las Muñecas
by TwistedMindDevi
Summary: "Empezar de nuevo nunca es fácil. Jamás lo será". Dicen que la adolescencia es la mejor etapa de la vida de una persona. Sin embargo, ¿qué tan cierto es ésto? El último año de instituto es algo que no debe tomarse a la ligera. Menos aún si estudias en el instituto Sweet Amoris. Castiel/OC/OC, Nathaniel/OC/Kentin, Lysandro/OC.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **No. Ni tú ni yo somos dueños de Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love o Amour Sucré, lo juegues en la versión que lo juegues. Yo solo hago esto por diversión (y porque me aburro mucho).

**Nota: **¡Hola! A los que no me conocen, me presento: Me llamo Mag, y este es mi primer fanfic de este maravilloso juego. Creo que, como muchas, he quedado viciada con este juego, especialmente con su historia y sus —atractivos— personajes; así que heme aquí dando un aporte literario a este maravilloso fandom. Además de que, bueno, estoy dándome un respiro de las cosas llenas de acción con armas de fuego, mafiosos, gángsters y bla, bla, bla; que suelo escribir. Supongo que una historia de vivencias de secundaria nos hace bien a todos en algún momento.

(Y ya está bueno de tanta palabrería)

En fin, espero que les guste el prólogo de esta curiosa y bizarra historia.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **No sé qué voy a advertir. Es rating M después de todo, así que ya deben hacerse una idea de qué habrá acá. Además de que el género da una idea concreta de qué puede haber adentro.

**Música: **Sí, uso música para escribir. Además de que ayuda a darle _"ambiente" _a la historia, digo yo (por más que quiera, no puedo quitar este apartado de mis fics. Es como su soundtrack, y es indispensable):

_Christopher Young – The Uninvited_

**Summary:** _Empezar de nuevo nunca es fácil. Sobre todo si eres una adolescente dañada que lleva a cuestas un pasado y una historia en una ciudad que te vio crecer, reír, llorar, anhelar y temer._

* * *

_"__Mi doctor me dijo que no podemos elegir de dónde venimos, pero podemos elegir dónde vamos a partir de ahí. Sé que no son todas las respuestas, pero fue lo suficiente como para empezar a poner las piezas juntas. _

_(Las ventajas de ser invisible - Stephen Chbosky)"_

* * *

_Hacía frío._

_ La nieve caía en gruesos y blancos copos. El sonido de mis pisadas era amortiguado por la blancura bajo mis pies, los ecos del correteo se perdía en los muros de hormigón que constituían el sucio y oscuro callejón en el que esta escena siempre se repetía._

_ No recordaba cómo había llegado allí._

_ No recordaba siquiera por qué estaba corriendo. Solo sabía que debía huir, escapar._

_ De un momento a otro me vi a pocos metros de salir del callejón. La luz al final lucía como una señal silenciosa de inminente salvación. Hice un amago de sonreír porque creí estar libre del peligro._

_ Pero de un momento a otro me encontraba con una navaja manchada entre mis dedos, y mis manos sucias y cubiertas de oscura y pegajosa sangre seca._

_ Y lo siguiente que sabía era que estaba en mi cama, descalza, magullada y tiritando entre las sábanas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos ojos grises rodeados por unas ojeras que evidencian un fuerte padecimiento de insomnio, una amplia bufanda rodeando el pálido cuello y cubriendo parte de la mortecina piel del rostro, un cabello negro, largo y ondulado; cayendo completamente desordenado sobre la bufanda y el rostro…

Ese era el reflejo que me devolvía la oscura ventana del auto de mi madre. Mi descontento era completamente obvio para mi reflejo, para mis hermanas, para mis vecinos...

Excepto para mi madre.

—¿No estás feliz, Meg? ¡París, Meg!

—Debí suponer que había algo sospechoso cuando nos enviaste a ese curso de francés hace un año —murmuré con evidente molestia.

A los ojos de mi madre no lucía molesta, furiosa o llena de rabia. Lucía simplemente enfurruñada. Como un niño que hace un berrinche simplemente porque no lo dejaban ir a jugar con sus amigos. Escuché un chasquido y un bufido de su parte.

—Estaremos mucho mejor ahora. En especial tú.

_"En especial tú."_. Eso en lugar de aliviarme, me hacía fruncir más el ceño.

—¿Qué tenía de malo la ciudad?

No odiaba Londres, mi ciudad natal, claro que no. El problema radicaba en que esa gran ciudad se había convertido en una especie de prisión para mí, que me empujaba día tras día a comportarme de la peor forma. Cada día que transcurría me hundía más y más en una espiral sin salida. O al menos esa era la forma en que yo veía el estar sufriendo recaídas depresivas cuatro veces a la semana. El dinero ya no nos alcanzaba para tanto psicólogo y psiquiatra.

El problema era que, como buena Tauro, era reacia al cambio y terca en relación a las circunstancias. Yo no me veía empezando de cero en otra ciudad. Masoquismo puro supongo.

(Aunque sí que había una parte de mí que quería comenzar desde cero en un lugar donde nadie supiese mi nombre ni mi historia. Pero supongo que eso es contradictorio. Adolescencia en su estado puro, creo)

—¡Ya basta! —explotó mi hermana Aria. Su amplia melena castaña ondeó al girarse hacia atrás para mirarme con reproche. O al menos eso era lo que se veía en el cristal de la ventana. Escuché una aguda risita a mi lado. Enseguida supe que provenía de la garganta de una de mis hermanas menores, Janis. Un suave resoplido sonó más atrás, justo al lado de ella, de parte de su hermana gemela Adeláide.

—Hey Ari, puedes calmarte. A Meg lo único que le afecta es que saldremos de una cosmopolita ciudad a un pequeño agujero donde todo el mundo se aprende tu vida y obra al cabo de dos días de estadía —musitó Janis.

No pude evitar el soltar una ahogada risita. Mi hermanita nunca cambiaría.

—¡Janis, por amor de Cristo! —exclamó mi madre. La aludida simplemente atinó a encogerse de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—Solo digo la verdad, mamá —inquirió en tono burlón. Su amplia sonrisa lucía lobuna y maliciosa—. Además, eso lo dijo Meg esta mañana. Si al menos ella se mudara con nosotras, todo iría de perlas…

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Ustedes simplemente necesitan un cambio de ambiente! En especial Meg.

_"En especial Meg". _Sí, yo siempre era el problema de que tuviésemos que cambiar de ambiente.

¿Por qué nos mudábamos? Bueno, principalmente por el trabajo de mi madre. El conseguir empleo en un bonito consultorio en París era lo que ella siempre había querido.

Oh, y por otro lado, tanto ella como mi tía habían decidido que necesitaba un cambio de ambiente en el mismo momento en el que terminé internada en un hospital por causa de dos intentos de suicidio frustrados. Sí, una bonita historia para añadir a todo el drama que acarrea una mudanza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cambiar mi ajetreada Londres por la romántica París no era algo que me entusiasmase. Y eso se reflejó a viva voz en mis ojos mientras caminaba hacia la salida de aviones en el aeropuerto.

Normalmente una adolescente de mi edad suele estar acompañada de una multitud de amigos que en estos casos estarían abrazándola como si fuese a irse a vivir a otro planeta, llorando a pierna suelta porque no la verán en mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero luego de atentar contra mi vida no una, sino dos veces, las pocas amistades que tenía fueron desapareciendo. A nadie le gusta lidiar con personas que se dejan ahogar por sus problemas, supongo.

Los taxis que desfilaban para recoger a los recién llegados se movían afuera de las puertas de metal del aeropuerto de Londres, casi en cámara lenta. Mis ojos parpadeaban con una pesadez poco usual en mí, contemplando un par de escenarios que no volvería a ver en mucho, mucho tiempo. Tener que despedirme del frío tan característico de Londres era lo que quizás me tenía arraigada en la puerta con la mirada fija en el horizonte, preguntándome qué pasaría a continuación cuando arribásemos a París y yo tuviese que dirigirme al rincón más lejano de Francia a vivir con mi tía Agatha.

Una voz femenina notoriamente ensayada se filtró por los altavoces, llamando a los que salían al próximo vuelo hacia París. Giré mi cabeza, encarando con la vista la conmovedora escena de mis dos hermanas menores despidiéndose de sus amigos de primer año. Ambas abrazaban a cada miembro del pequeño grupo que no dejaba de repetirles lo mucho que las extrañarían y lo ansiosos que estarían esperando verlas en las vacaciones, así fuesen a pasar solo dos días en Londres.

Quise llorar, pero nada salió de mis ojos. Sabía que esto no estaría pasando de no ser por mi culpa. Tan solo esperaba que ni Janis ni Adeláide me odiasen por sacarlas de Inglaterra directo a un apartamento a la mitad de París, con personas completamente desconocidas, sometiéndolas a un proceso más penoso que el mío. De parte de mi hermana mayor, Aria, podía esperarme cualquier cosa. Desde una despedida seca y cortante, a una bofetada en el rostro. A veces tenía la impresión de que ella, más allá de todo lazo fraternal que nos unía, me odiaba.

En pocos minutos, luego de agilizar todo el proceso de inspección de equipajes y demás cuestiones, las cinco ya estábamos en el avión, esperando para despegar. Incapaz de darle una última mirada a la ciudad que me había visto crecer, decidí cerrar los ojos y dormir todo lo que durara el viaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin embargo, contra toda esperanza tuve una pesadilla.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Jadeé descontroladamente, sintiendo mi corazón bombear con fuerza contra mi pecho, haciéndome temblar en el duro asiento del avión. La luz amarillenta e intensa del sol me cegó por unos breves instantes, dándome una silenciosa bienvenida al que sería mi hogar de aquel día en adelante. Tirité de frío y me encogí contra el asiento, aovillándome contra la ventana, sujetando firmemente mis rodillas contra mi pecho en busca de calma. Tenía plena consciencia de que mi compañero de asiento debía estar mirándome con desconcierto, quizás con asco si notaba las cicatrices en mis brazos entre tantas pulseras y el suéter que usaba para ocultar dichas marcas. Hubiese preferido haberme sentado cerca de mi madre, quizás a su lado, pero tanto ella como mi hermana Aria habían insistido en ir separadas para comenzar a acostumbrarme a la idea de que dejaría de vivir con ellas durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Algo radical, pero que en mi extraña cabecita aceptaba como algo lógico.

La escena del callejón no dejaba de repetirse en mi mente, como una suerte de recuerdo grabado a fuego. Los intérvalos entre momento y momento aún me aturdían y los gritos todavía retumbaban en mis oídos. Para mi desgracia, tenía prohibido tomar alguno de mis antidepresivos, no solo por cuestiones de adicciones, sino para evitar efectos desfavorables y penosos a mitad del avión.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, surcándolas como hilos ardientes y dándome un silencioso recuerdo de que los malos sueños eran algo que no podía evitar y que mucho menos se quedaría en mi vieja casa, en mi vieja habitación; y mucho menos en mi viejo hogar. Londres ya no era más que un recuerdo lejano de una experiencia que tardaría mucho tiempo en borrarse, en conjunto con la multitud de cortadas que surcaban mis brazos como tatuaje y marca de una experiencia horrible que iba más allá de una simple pesadilla de un domingo por la noche o una película de terror un sábado en la madrugada.

Ladeé mi cabeza, recostándola del cristal de la ventana y encarando el tenue paisaje que adornaba las calles bajo mis pies. Los edificios lucían engalanados de capas de colores en espera de la próxima Navidad, la decoración le añadía un toque alegre y festivo al que sería mi nuevo hogar. Para una muchacha que ha vivido toda una vida en una ciudad donde siempre hace frío, tal y como lo es Londres, llegar en pleno otoño a un pequeño lugar donde intentaría rehacer mi vida no era algo que resultase tan malo. Sin contar el penoso proceso de ser la chica nueva (_otra vez_) en una secundaria, las cosas no parecían pintar mal en aquel lugar.

Solo deseé, firmemente, tener la fuerza necesaria para continuar adelante, así fuese en un lugar como aquel. Quizás lo único que me faltaba era un ambiente más cerrado y pequeño, tan lejano de aquellos escenarios tan similares que no dejaban de fungir como ambientes y telones de fondo para mis pesadillas. Soplé suavemente sobre la ventana mientras mis dedos dibujaban una palabra en el vaho húmedo que había quedado en el cristal, seguida de unas figuritas carentes de sentido.

En la situación en la que estaba, podría ponerme a tararear _Pocketful of Sunshine _hasta el cansancio.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Eh… Sí. Es muy corto, pero ya se los dije: Es el prólogo, el inicio de algo más largo. Normalmente no le hago prólogo a mis historias, razón suficiente para que resultase tan corto, creo yo. Prometo que a partir de aquí los capítulos serán más largos, ¡lo prometo!

Hum, ¿qué puedo decir respecto al fanfic? Bueno, principalmente que es parte de lo que podría ser mi historia personal. Ya.

¿Qué otra cosa? Ah, sí. Meg no es la única OC que intervendrá en la historia. Más adelante conocerán a toda la "tropa" de lunáticas (?) que mi querida Meg conocerá en Sweet Amoris.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	2. Mudanzas

**Disclaimer: **No. Ni tú ni yo somos dueños de Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love o Amour Sucré, lo juegues en la versión que lo juegues. Yo solo hago esto por diversión (y porque me aburro mucho).

**Nota: **¡Hola, hola! Segundo capítulo up. Había decidido dejar todos mis fanfics en hiatus, pero luego de darme un respiro de unas cuantas cosas, acá estoy continuándolo todo~.

(Para la multitud que me lee. Hola, solitaria personita. (?))

En fin, enjoy the chapter.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **No sé qué voy a advertir. Es rating M después de todo, así que ya deben hacerse una idea de qué habrá acá. Además de que el género da una idea concreta de qué puede haber adentro.

**Música: **No tengo nada que decir sobre este apartado. Just enjoy the music:

_The Samples – Could It Be Another Change_

_Boomkat – Rip Her to Shreds_

_Nikki Cleary – Hated_

_Peaches – Operate_

_Marvelous Toy – El Infiel_

_Nasimiyu – Rules Aren't Real_

**Summary:** _El primer día de instituto no podría ser más… ¿Problemático? ¿Alentador? ¿Positivo? No sé. Normal sí que no es._

* * *

"_El futuro es ese periodo de tiempo en el que prosperan nuestros negocios, nuestros amigos son verdaderos y nuestra felicidad segura.__"__ (__Ambrose Bierce__)_

* * *

**II**

**Mudanzas (O **_**"Las primeras víctimas del nuevo año en Sweet Amoris"**_**)**

Los árboles desfilaban a todo lo largo del camino pavimentado que la oscura camioneta Chevy de mi mejor amiga se empeñaba en avanzar. La multitud de colores convergían en torno a las ventanas conforme avanzábamos cada tramo en dirección al lugar donde estaría el nuevo hogar; amarillo, rosa, verde y azul se mezclaban en un caleidoscopio de tonos que maravillaba a mis ojos, aun cuando yo fuese una enemiga declarada de las cosas de colores. El olor particular de la camioneta se filtraba en mi nariz como un vaho invisible mezclado con el aroma a libro nuevo que emanaba el grueso volumen de _El Contador de Historias _que reposaba en mi regazo.

—Córax, ¿te importaría revisar el mapa? Quiero saber a cuántos kilómetros estamos —replicó la albina conductora que ostentaba el título de mi mejor amiga.

Dejé de mordisquear súbitamente los caramelos de menta y aparté mi vista del libro para concentrarme en el papel que yacía doblado debajo del grueso volumen. Mis ojos viajaron por toda la línea roja que el hermano mayor de mi amiga, Alexey, había dibujado sobre el mapa para indicarnos el lugar que fungiría como su nueva casa. Delineé con mis dedos la ruta que debíamos tomar y la detuve en un punto en concreto sobre el papel amarillo en cuanto recordé el último letrero que habíamos visto.

—Nos faltan unos tres kilómetros según Lex —musité, relamiéndome los labios. A mi lado, Alice suspiró, posiblemente de cansancio—. ¿Crees poder llegar antes de medianoche?

—Claro. No estoy tan cansada así. El problema es que no te dejaré mucho tiempo para acomodar las cosas para mañana.

—¿A quién le importa? —inquirí, dándole un rápido mordisco a una manzana que antes reposaba caída en el fondo de mi bolso de mano—. El primer día de un instituto jamás te dan cosas interesantes. Lo único que haces es conocer el maldito horario.

—Pero somos nuevas otra vez, no creo que nos la pongan fácil. Entre el papeleo de la reinscripción, el tener que hablarle a nuestros compañeros otra vez y toda la sarta de cosas que seguramente nos pondrán a hacer, no creo que sea algo tan sencillo —replicó mi amiga, parpadeando con aire distraído. Una de sus manos viajó hasta la corneta, haciéndola sonar insistentemente para pedirle paso al Volkswagen plateado que se había detenido frente a nosotras.

—Buen punto. Pero, bleh, ¿a quién le importan los compañeros? Es decir, no es como si a mí me interesase conocer gente en particular. Solo quiero graduarme y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Mi amiga se echó a reír.

—Cierto, cierto. Creo que estamos en las mismas, Córax.

—Por lo menos tú tienes la suerte de que vivirás sola. Yo tendré que continuar aguantando a la pesada de mi hermana Tanya y a mi irritante madre y su estúpido novio —inquirí, cruzándome de brazos. Podría apostar a que mi hermana se enojaría si me escuchase llamarla pesada o criticando al imbécil novio de nuestra fastidiosa madre.

—No seas infantil, Córax. No le veo lo irritante a tener que vivir con tus padres.

—Claro, claro. Mejor cambiemos el tema, ¿te parece?

Una suave risa afloró de los labios de mi amiga.

—Como prefiera, su alteza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana del lunes que dio inicio al año escolar amaneció tibia, casi fría. Tener que usar menos ropa de la que solía usar en Londres era algo a lo que todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarme. Sí, acá llovía bastante, pero no hacía suficiente frío como para usar la montaña de bufandas y abrigos que solía usar cuando salía de mi antigua casa en Londres, fuese a donde fuese.

El problema fue que a la tía Agatha no le gustó lo que yo había escogido ese día para empezar un nuevo año escolar. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando me vio, pero por la expresión en sus ojos no le agradaba mucho que me escondiera en medio de tanta ropa. Supongo que el cambio drástico que ella y mi madre querían que diera no iba a suceder de la noche a la mañana.

—¡Que te diviertas, tesoro! —me gritó mi tía Agatha del otro lado de la calle.

Correspondí su despedida con un leve ademán mientras le sonreía de vuelta. Personalmente no quería meterme en líos con mi tía, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ya era muy considerado de su parte acogerme en su espacioso apartamento de soltera. Me preguntaba si se molestaría ante el hecho de que ahora vivía con una adolescente en lugar de continuar disfrutando su soltería y su libertad.

Encontrarme caminando nerviosamente (podría apostar a que lucía como una especie de araña), enfundada en un pesado anorak marrón y unos jeans holgados que cubrían mis botas de combate negras y con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, no era como yo me imaginaba el primer día de instituto. Chocaba a cada momento con la multitud de alumnos que entraban al edificio, algunos agolpándose en la entrada y otros aglomerados en torno a los casilleros.

Avancé con cierto cuidado a lo largo del pasillo principal, apresurándome para entrar a tiempo a la clase de la primera hora. Sin embargo, como predestinado por alguna fuerza divina, trastabillé con mis botas y resbalé justo en el momento en el que entraba al salón, cayendo a los pies de una sombra alta e intimidante, que ocultaba por completo mi espacio visual.

—¿Se te perdió algo, niña? —musitó, en tono cínico, una voz masculina. El resto de las personas que estaban en el salón se echaron a reír.

Me levanté rápidamente, ignorando al que me había hecho la pregunta, y caminé presurosa hasta un pupitre al fondo del salón. Deseé poder colocarme los audífonos del iPod, pero era seguro que me perdería de una buena charla por parte del profesor que estaría con nosotros a primera hora, así que me contenté con subirme la capucha del anorak y recostarme de la pared, esperando que el resto no reparara en mi persona y se concentraran en el adulto alto y de cabello castaño que entraba en ese momento al salón.

—Buenos días, chicos. Supongo que no me han olvidado del año pasado, ¿verdad? Para los que no me conocen, soy el señor Farrés, su profesor guía.

—¿Otra vez? —musitó la misma voz perteneciente al individuo con el que había chocado momentos antes.

Mis ojos viajaron por cada persona sentada en el salón de clases, encontrándome con una figura forrada de ropa negra, sentada a un par de pupitres más allá de donde yo estaba. La cadena de metal que colgaba del bolsillo de su pantalón le daba un aire de típico rebelde de instituto, detalle que su cabello rojo acentuaba notoriamente. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa socarrona y sus brazos descansaban doblados detrás de su cabeza en un ademán despreocupado y distraído, casi pagado de sí mismo.

—Sí, Castiel. Otra vez —replicó el señor Farrés.

_Entonces se llama Castiel, _pensé.

—Como les decía —continuó el señor Farrés sacando un papel del bolsillo de su camisa y leyendo su contenido—, este año tenemos a una nueva estudiante y a dos más de vuelta. ¿Dónde está la señorita Me… Me…?

—Es Meaghan —inquirí mientras alzaba mi mano, levemente irritada por la típica confusión con mi nombre y el hecho de tener que presentarme frente a todo el salón cuando mi entrada ya había sido lo suficientemente introductoria y embarazosa para un año completo.

Sin embargo, el señor Farrés me hizo señas para que me levantase y me acercara hasta donde él estaba, haciéndome un ademán para que me quitara la capucha y dejara a la vista mi rostro. Por un momento pensé que mi boca me traicionaría —así como lo hicieron mis pies— y que terminaría profiriendo una palabrota (y que por ende todo el mundo me escucharía).

Cuando estuve al lado del señor Farrés, rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos en un ademán tranquilizador y amigable, sonriendo cálidamente.

—Bueno, chicos. Ella es Meaghan, viene desde Londres —"A_y demonios"_, ya podía imaginarme toda la escena que se desarrollaría a continuación, si es que no incluía una burla deliberada en torno a mi acento.

—Hola —musité, saludando nerviosamente al montón de ojos inquisidores clavados en mi rostro. Podía sentir a mi estómago dando vueltas.

—¿Quieres decirle algo a tus compañeros? O, no sé, presentarte de alguna otra forma-

—Ya dio suficiente presentación hace rato con una bonita caída, ¿no, _nueva_? —musitó la voz de una rubia de ojos claros, provocando unas buenas risas en el resto de mis compañeros. Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada y enojada a partes iguales; cosa que el señor Farrés notó.

—Bueno, puede irse de vuelta a su asiento —replicó, dándome una palmadita en la espalda

Sin siquiera alzar la cabeza, me dirigí de vuelta a mi asiento y me subí la capucha con un ademán mecánico. Realmente ya había tenido suficiente presentación para el poco rato que llevaba en aquella escuela. ¿Qué clase de suerte era aquella? No había pasado ni un día y ya era el hazmerreír de mi clase.

El señor Farrés se aclaró la garganta, acallando las risas, y continuó releyendo el papel.

—Para agrandar más nuestro grupo, tenemos dos estudiantes de vuelta como ya les había dicho. ¿Dónde están-?

Sin embargo, el monólogo del señor Farrés fue interrumpido por un par de delgadas figuras entrando estrepitosamente al salón, jadeando descontroladamente. Por la ropa que llevaban, pude vislumbrar que eran dos chicas. Una de ellas llevaba un vestido de lo que parecía ser dril negro con un estampado escocés en el escote y en la falda, medias de encaje con estampado de flores con espinas entrelazadas y botas para la lluvia con correas y tachuelas a los lados. La otra llevaba un suéter ajustado de lana negro con un cuello que dejaba ver una camisa de vestir femenina, jeans grises y botas para la lluvia con estampado de telarañas.

—Lo siento señor Farrés. Se nos hizo tarde. El apartamento de Alice queda en donde el demonio perdió los calzones —replicó una de las recién llegadas, abanicándose con una hoja de papel doblada.

—Sí, Córax. Siguen siendo igual de impuntuales como siempre —inquirió Castiel en tono burlón.

La aludida se enderezó y le hizo un ademán con sus brazos, simulando la seña obscena del dedo medio, mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

—¿A ti quién te preguntó, cabeza de pimentón? —replicó Córax caminando hacia uno de los dos pupitres desocupados (que casualmente quedaba en la fila donde yo estaba. Uno delante de mí y el otro a mi lado).

El chiste de la recién llegada hizo que varios estallaran en risas (¿qué demonios se había fumado esta gente que todo les causaba gracia?) y el aludido apretara los puños, visiblemente enojado. Su acompañante caminó detrás de ella y se sentó a mi lado con cierto aire distraído y ausente, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus jeans con ademanes rápidos y delicados.

—Sí, bueno. Tenemos de vuelta a la señorita Córax Carrington y a la señorita Alice Blaze. Espero que disfruten este nuevo año escolar —finalizó el señor Farrés, visiblemente incómodo. Parecía que este tipo de cosas no se le daban para nada bien.

—Claro que disfrutaremos del último año de clases, ¿cómo no? —masculló Córax, acomodándose en el pupitre y girándose automáticamente para fijar su espacio visual en su amiga, percatándose sin embargo de mi presencia.

¿Cómo sé que se percató de mí? Fácil, hizo una mueca de desconcierto similar a la mueca que hizo mi tía Agatha cuando me vio frente a la puerta de su apartamento.

—Hey, no te había visto por aquí antes. ¿Recién llegada en Sweet Amoris?

—Algo así —musité mientras asentía levemente.

Córax esbozó una amplia sonrisa, deslumbrándome con su blanca dentadura.

—¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras en el almuerzo hoy? Me da pena dejar sola a la chica nueva en su primer día —replicó, guiñándome un ojo y sin dejar de sonreír.

Me encogí de hombros y asentí con timidez, impresionada de que hubiese conseguido compañía para el almuerzo de una forma tan sencilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuatro horas después, las tres nos encontrábamos en la cafetería. Córax me había presentado a su mejor amiga y había comenzado a mostrarme los distintos lugares del instituto con una emoción que lucía atípica en su atuendo. No esperaba encontrar a una chica gótica tan alegre y entusiasta, más aún con su mejor amiga que era el contraste exacto de su personalidad.

Alice Blaze era la mejor amiga de Córax desde el jardín de infancia. Era una chica de largo cabello blanco (que, por lo visto y unos comentarios de parte de Córax, siempre llevaba recogido con una pinza) y claros ojos grises, que tenía un aire distante y que solía distraerse con facilidad. Era de actitud relajada y seria en comparación a su amiga. A pesar de su exterior frío y distante, era muy dulce y atenta con Córax, inclusive al punto en el que cuando las tres terminamos de desayunar horas atrás y decidimos pasar nuestra hora libre afuera en el patio, comenzó a hacerle trenzas en el cabello alegando que la hacía sentirse como cuando era niña y peinaba a sus muñecas con dedicación, cuestión ante la que Córax simplemente se echó a reír alegando que, cuando me tuviese más confianza, yo sería su nueva muñequita para peinar a su antojo; cosa que, honestamente, me hizo gracia.

—Y, cuéntanos, ¿de dónde vienes? —inquirió Córax dándole un rápido mordisco al trozo de filete ahumado que reposaba en su tenedor. Alice nos miró a ambas con claro interés mientras le daba un largo sorbo a la cucharada de crema de calabaza que formaba parte del menú del almuerzo.

—Londres —repliqué, meneando el tenedor con lentitud entre la ensalada para atajar los pedacitos de pan. La comida era muy abundante como para el común de los institutos y el hecho de que dieran cosas como filetes ahumados o ensalada césar era algo que me había sorprendido.

Córax esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se cubrió los labios con un ademán bastante rápido.

—¿En serio? ¡Wow! Qué increíble conocer a otra británica —musitó, dándole un bocado a la hogaza de pan que reposaba en una esquina de la bandeja.

Esbocé una mirada de desconcierto que no pasó desapercibida para ninguna de las dos, a pesar de que continuaban comiendo sin detenerse más que para hablar.

—Alice, aquí, es de Londres también —agregó Córax, masticando con rapidez.

—¡No lo creo! —exclamé, invadida por una repentina sensación de alivio. Al menos no era la única extranjera allí—. ¿Es en serio?

—Sí —contestó Alice, sonriendo alentadoramente—. Aunque mi acento no se nota casi por llevar tantos años aquí en Francia.

—Oh, comprendo —repliqué.

Sin embargo, nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida súbitamente en el momento en el que un chico alto de holgados pantalones militares y desordenado cabello castaño se sentó en nuestra mesa, justo al lado de Córax, siendo acompañado por un par de gemelos que, pese a ser gemelos, físicamente eran increíblemente distintos. No pude evitar el quedarme con la boca abierta cuando los vi, principalmente porque las únicas personas gemelas que yo había conocido era a las gemelas Thompson, un par de rubias de mi antiguo instituto que eran las peores buscapleitos de todas, pero que se ocultaban tras una actitud displicente y un uniforme impecable e idéntico. La verdad es que estos dos no lucían como aquellas dos.

—Hey Córax —musitó el chico de pantalones militares, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la aludida—. ¿Tenemos chicos nuevos este año?

—Hey Ken-

—¡No me llames Ken, Córax! —exclamó el aludido, sonrojándose violentamente y dándole un suave (pero visiblemente amigable) empujón.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, tonto. ¿Cómo esperas que te llame? ¿Osito? —replicó Córax, riéndose mientras lo empujaba a su vez.

—Ni se te ocurra. A menos que quieras que confiese una de tus mayores pasiones delante de todo el mundo —rezongó el otro, haciendo que esta vez fuese Córax la que se sonrojara.

—¡No te atrevas, Kentin Matthews! —atronó Córax, arrojándole una de las uvas que formaban parte del postre. Me pregunté qué sería aquella _pasión _como para que fuese algo tan vergonzoso para llegar al extremo de hacer sonrojar a Córax.

Los gemelos se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, su risa no duró mucho. Uno de ellos reparó en mi presencia y esbozó una mirada de desconcierto terriblemente similar a la mirada que me había dirigido Córax horas atrás.

—¡Hey, no te había visto jamás! ¿Eres la chica nueva de la que tanto están hablando? —inquirió el gemelo de cabello azul.

Me dieron unas ganas increíbles de maldecir por aquello (odiaba cuando la gente centraba su atención en mí por ser _la nueva_), pero me contuve, sonrojándome involuntariamente.

—Sí, Alexy —respondió Córax en mi lugar—. Déjame presentarte a la nueva integrante de nuestro pequeñísimo grupo, Meaghan Snyder, una británica salida del mismo rincón oscuro e inhóspito que nuestra tierna Alice —la aludida hizo un gesto de asentimiento con su cabeza, riéndose del comentario de su amiga.

—Meg, me gustaría presentarte a mi mejor amigo, Kentin —continuó Córax, haciendo un gesto hacia Kentin, quien me tendió una mano y estrechó la mía con firmeza. La melena oscura de Córax se movió tenuemente conforme ella se inclinaba hacia el gemelo al que ella había llamado Alexy—. Estos son Alexy y Armin, mis dos gemelos favoritos en todo el instituto.

—¡Los únicos dirás! —replicó Alexy, riéndose conforme estrechaba mi mano vigorosamente, haciéndome reír con su actitud—. Este es mi hermano Armin, la persona más tímida y sin estilo que conozco en todo este ancho mundo.

—Claro, Alexy. Como tú conoces y tratas a tantas personas —replicó su hermano, riéndose por la broma de su gemelo y estrechando mi mano mientras sonreía ampliamente. Me sonrojé involuntariamente. Había algo en el gemelo de Alexy que me resultaba imposible de explicar—. Soy Armin, no le hagas caso a este tonto. La música tecno lo tiene idiotizado.

Me reí ante la broma de Armin, sintiéndome un poquito más a gusto entre aquel grupo de chicos. Grupo que se vio ampliado, minutos más tarde cuando dos personas más se unieron a los recién llegados.

—Córax, ¿acaparando a la nueva? —musitó una de las recién llegadas. Me quedé boquiabierta al observar su vestido y lo largo de su cabello. Parecía salida de un instituto prestigioso—. Soy Rosalya, pero puedes llamarme Rosa —agregó, tendiéndome su mano con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

—Meg. Es un gusto —repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros. Mi mirada viajó hasta su rubio acompañante, quien lucía una formal camiseta blanca y un pantalón de vestir marrón. Tenía una expresión cálida y sostenía la bandeja con firmeza.

—Este es Nathaniel —continuó Rosalya, haciéndole un gesto con el hombro al rubio para presentarnos. Este a su vez asintió con la cabeza, saludándome con una amplia sonrisa. Ambos se abrieron espacio y se sentaron entre Alexy y Kentin, dejando a Armin justo a mi lado.

—Y, cuéntanos Córax, ¿qué tal las vacaciones en Alemania? Leí en tu perfil de Facebook que habías pasado parte de tus vacaciones en el Wave Gotik Treffen —inquirió Rosalya, dándole un rápido bocado al filete. Kentin miró, horrorizado, a la aludida.

—¿Te fuiste al Wave Gotik Treffen y no me invitaste? De acuerdo, Córax, ¡estás en mi lista negra! —exclamó Kentin, arrojándole la misma uva que su amiga anteriormente le había arrojado.

—¡No seas tarado! —replicó Córax, atajando la uva y comiéndosela rápidamente—. A ti no te gusta la música gótica, Kentin. ¿Qué demonios ibas a hacer allá en el Wave?

—No sé. Quizás disfrutar de algo más diferente a mi estadía en casa, recibiendo y conociendo a los compañeros de mi padre —rezongó Kentin, jugando con los trocitos de pan de la ensalada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto de la hora del almuerzo transcurrió entre el montón de anécdotas de parte de cada uno del grupo, contando cómo habían sido sus vacaciones de verano. Conforme el reloj avanzó, marcando las dos de la tarde, cada miembro del grupo fue alejándose para ir a recibir los horarios de los clubes en los que estaban. Casi estuve a punto de irme con Córax, cuando recordé que no había metido ninguna materia para algún club.

—¡Nathaniel! —exclamé, preocupada, provocándole un sobresalto al delegado, quien me miró visiblemente alarmado—. No metí nada para ninguno de los clubes. No sabía que había clubes. ¿Qué hago?

—Oh —musitó el rubio, mirándome contrariado. Se llevó una mano a los labios, pensativo, y me deslizó un formulario de entre el montón de papeles en su carpeta—. Lee la información de los distintos clubes que hay y dime cuál te llama la atención. Hablaré con la directora después para validar tu formulario.

—Gracias, Nathaniel —repliqué, aliviada. _"Qué amable"_, pensé.

Mis ojos comenzaron a moverse conforme iba leyendo cada subtítulo referente a cada club: Baloncesto, Jardinería, Costura, Literatura, Informática… Por las despedidas y los comentarios que los otros habían hecho antes de irse, sabía que Rosalya y Alexy estaban en el club de Costura, Córax y Kentin en el club de Baloncesto, Armin en el de Informática y Nathaniel y Alice en el de Literatura. Deseché rápidamente las cosas para las que no era nada buena (Baloncesto y Costura principalmente) y comencé a decantarme por Jardinería o Literatura, ya que tampoco era buena en cuanto a cuestiones de computadoras se refería.

—¿Encontraste alguno que te guste?

—Bueno, ya descarté los que me harían quedar como una basura absoluta —Nathaniel se echó a reír por mi comentario—, así que aún estoy indecisa sobre si escoger Jardinería o Literatura.

—Bueno, como Alice ya te dijo —la aludida se quitó los audífonos y nos miró con desconcierto. Nathaniel le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicándole que no era nada importante—, nosotros estamos en el club de Literatura. Si quieres estar un poco más cómoda en el sentido de que tendrías gente con la que podrías sentirte menos cohibida, puedes ir al de Literatura con nosotros. Eso, claro, si te gusta leer —finalizó Nathaniel, mirándome con cierto recelo.

Negué con la cabeza repetidamente para que desechara esa idea. A veces el pensar qué haría yo sin mis libros hacía que ideas horribles vinieran a mi cabeza.

—No, vale. Apúntame al de Literatura entonces.

—Vale. Firma aquí, por favor. El resto déjamelo a mí —aseveró Nathaniel, sonriéndome cálidamente conforme me ofrecía un formulario en blanco. Le hizo un gesto a Alice, quien seguía inmersa en un grueso volumen de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm con una melodía a todo volumen flotando a su alrededor. La albina se levantó y me tendió una mano, sonriendo cálidamente.

—¿Vienes? —articuló. Su voz sonaba clara y musical, aunado a la voz que escapaba de los audífonos. Asentí y sostuve la mano que me ofrecía, ayudándome a levantarme. Tenía que admitir que aquel rincón bajo la arboleda detrás del instituto era realmente fresco y relajante.

Los tres caminamos de vuelta al instituto a pasos rápidos y uniformes. Nathaniel comentaba los puntos positivos del club y la cantidad de libros semanales que nos asignaban como tarea, lamentándose de que todavía no nos habían mandado a leer ninguna novela policíaca.

—¿Te gustan las novelas policíacas, Nathaniel? —inquirí, acomodándome el suéter.

—Bastante. Son mis favoritas —contestó.

—¿Y tú, Alice? —interrogué, mirando a la albina mientras me relamía los labios, sintiendo el sabor a coco de uno de los caramelos que Córax me había dado momentos antes.

Sin embargo, Alice permaneció concentrada en su libro, sin inmutarse siquiera. Súbitamente, Nathaniel se giró hacia Alice y le jaló uno de los audífonos, provocándole un grito ahogado y un sonoro quejido.

—¿Qué? —masculló Alice, apartando la vista del libro. Nathaniel le hizo un gesto de reproche y la pinchó en el hombro con su dedo índice.

—Meaghan te hizo una pregunta.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó la albina, esbozando una mirada acorde a su disculpa. Se guardó los audífonos y apagó el mp3, silenciando automáticamente a la voz femenina que sonaba a todo volumen—. ¿Qué me preguntaste? Cuando escucho a Marina me abstraigo mucho.

—Que cuáles son tus libros favoritos, el género, ya sabes —musité, encogiéndome de hombros. Sin embargo, un destello de lo último que ella había dicho acudió rápidamente a mi mente—. Espera, ¿Marina? ¿Escuchas a Marina and the Diamonds?

Alice esbozó una amplia sonrisa, visiblemente sorprendida.

—¿Tú también la escuchas?

—¡Sí! Me gusta mucho. Su voz es muy singular.

—Alabado sea. No había encontrado a alguien en este instituto que le gustase Marina and the Diamonds. Córax se reirá cuando escuche esto.

—Apuesto a que sí —afirmó Nathaniel, sonriendo a su vez.

—¿A ti te gusta? —le pregunté al delegado. Nathaniel negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero admito que tiene una voz muy hermosa. Simplemente no es mi estilo de música.

—Ni el de tu hermana. Eso me hace feliz —bisbisó Alice, riéndose entre dientes.

Nathaniel la miró con silencioso reproche.

—No me recuerdes la espantosa música que escucha mi hermana. La quiero muchísimo, pero admito que es una tortura auditiva eso que ella escucha.

—¿Le gusta la música comercial? Ya sabes, los Jonas y eso… —inquirí. Alice a mi lado comenzó a tararear _Numb_.

—Sí. Le gustan muchísimo —contestó Nathaniel, cubriéndose los ojos avergonzado. Reí ante su mueca, cubriéndome los labios para no lucir especialmente risueña.

Nuestra conversación finalizó abruptamente en el momento en el que los tres nos encontramos con la puerta del aula B en donde, según el formulario, sería la reunión del club de Literatura. En cuanto Nathaniel giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, mis ojos se abrieron desorbitados cuando encontré a Córax, a Kentin y a un montón más de personas en el salón.

—Un momento, ¿qué hacen aquí? —inquirió Nathaniel, visiblemente desconcertado.

—El profesor de baloncesto no vino hoy y nos dejó una nota de que nos incorporáramos por esta vez al club de Literatura. ¿Algún problema, rubiales? —anunció el pelirrojo de la mañana, Castiel si no mal recordaba.

Nathaniel hizo una mueca de irritación, apretándose el puente de la nariz con visible disgusto.

—No, no hay ningún problema. Pero no me esperaba algo así el primer día —replicó.

—Ya ves. Los profesores son tan irresponsables como el mismo alumnado.

—¡Meg! —atronó Córax en cuanto me encontró con su mirada. Se levantó con una rapidez increíble y corrió hacia mí, encerrándome en un apretado abrazo—. ¿Te metiste al club de Literatura? Buh, yo me esperaba que nos hicieras compañía a Ken (_¡que no me digas Ken!_, atronó su amigo al fondo del salón) y a mí.

—Soy mala en los deportes, Córax —repliqué, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Con esa figura y esa ropa, no me extraña —musitó una voz femenina. Un coro suave de risas retumbó a su alrededor.

—Ámber, no empieces. Es apenas el primer día —gruñó Nathaniel.

Busqué con mi mirada a la autora del comentario, encontrándome con una chica de larga y abundante melena sentada un par de lugares más allá de Castiel, sonriendo maliciosamente. Casualmente, la misma chica de la mañana.

—¿Ahora defiendes a los nuevos, Nath? —gruñó Ámber cambiando súbitamente de expresión—. No basta con defender a la lesbiana aquella, que no ha pasado ni un día apenas y ya está detrás de la nueva, ¿verdad? —agregó, señalando a Córax con su dedo índice.

—¡Ámber! —exclamó Nathaniel, visiblemente enojado.

Córax, por otro lado, apretó los puños y me soltó, girándose hacia Ámber.

—Lesbianas serán tus amigas, que no dejan de reírse de tus estúpidas bromas sin sentido, cabeza hueca —rezongó Córax, respirando con pesadez.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió una chica de visible ascendencia asiática, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Ninguna de nosotras está en un club donde todos los integrantes son chicos. Una chica jugando baloncesto, puff. Lesbiana y encima marimacha.

Si hubiese podido comparar a un animal con todos y cada uno de los que estábamos en ese salón, a Córax la hubiese comparado con un búfalo. O un toro. Porque no podía imaginarla de otra forma después de verla casi echando humo por la nariz y las orejas, sonrojada de la rabia como estaba. Su cuerpo temblaba como si fuese un flan y los nudillos se le marcaban tanto en los puños que se le habían vuelto blancos.

—Córax —sostuvo Alice, colocándole una mano en el hombro a su amiga, deteniéndola. Casi me quedé boquiabierta por el instantáneo efecto que tuvo en Córax, quien se relajó y aflojó sus puños automáticamente—, no les hagas caso. Solo lo dicen para molestarte, sabiendo que esas tres son tan delicadas y malas en los deportes que si sus uñas hablaran, chillarían cada vez que tienen un balón cerca.

No supe si reír o quedarme boquiabierta ante la respuesta de Alice. ¿De dónde había sacado semejante compostura para calmar a su amiga y de paso decir algo así?

—Ámber, estamos comenzando un nuevo año, por favor no empieces a fastidiarlo todo otra vez —musitó Nathaniel con voz gélida detrás de nosotras.

—Alabado sea el delegado. Otra vez evitó una pelea de gatas —masculló Castiel, riéndose entre dientes. Impresionada por la actitud de aquel pelirrojo, no pude evitar el cruzarme de brazos y fruncir el ceño, terriblemente irritada.

—¿Tú no te callas nunca? —inquirí. No esperaba crearme enemigos el primer día, pero tenía que admitir que con cada palabra que salía de su boca, el pelirrojo me irritaba y desagradaba más y más.

La mirada de Castiel se clavó en mí, encarándome mientras fruncía el ceño. Por lo visto mi comentario había conseguido crear en él la misma reacción que en mí: Enojo, quizás furia.

—¿Qué te ocurre a ti, _nueva_? —rezongó, articulando con énfasis la palabra _nueva, _causándome un pinchazo en el pecho. Honestamente odiaba que me dijeran eso—. ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer, por ejemplo, darle otro besito al suelo?

Ámber y sus acompañantes rieron escandalosamente. Detrás de mí, esta vez fue Córax quien me sostuvo por los hombros y me empujó hacia donde estaba Kentin.

—No le hagas caso —inquirió, imitando a su amiga Alice—. El cabeza de pimentón solo está molesto porque, nuevamente, hay otra chica en el instituto que no lo soporta y que, sin siquiera conocerlo, lo odia. Justo como la mayoría de nosotros.

Contra toda reacción, aquella respuesta pareció afectarlo, porque apretó los labios y fulminó con la mirada a Córax, quien le sacó la lengua en un gesto burlón y me obligó a sentarme al lado de Kentin.

Antes de que se desatara alguna otra riña, el profesor encargado del club (curiosamente el mismo que nos había dado la bienvenida al nuevo año escolar, el señor Farrés) llegó al salón, jadeando y visiblemente cansado. Parecía que tenía el hábito de llegar tarde a todas partes.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente. A los chicos les habían asignado un libro durante las vacaciones de verano y el primer día de clases, contrario a lo que yo esperaría que hicieran, comenzaron a discutir acerca del libro. Fue una grata sorpresa encontrarme con que les habían asignado _La isla del tesoro_, cosa que no me dejó tan perdida durante toda la discusión referente al libro. Córax era la única del club de Baloncesto que lo había leído, así que no se mantuvo calladita junto a los otros.

Al caer la tarde, justo con los últimos colores del crepúsculo, el grupo que me había acogido con tanto ánimo en mi primer día de clases se agrupó para despedirme y desearme unas buenas noches. Honestamente, si esto me hubiese ocurrido en mi otro instituto hubiese jurado que al día siguiente me tenían preparada una broma o que toda la amabilidad se esfumaría en un tris, pero Córax me dio un abrazo tan amigable y apretado que me fue imposible dudar de ella. Entre intercambios de números de teléfono y la promesa de una agregada masiva al Facebook, fue la despedida más larga que jamás había tenido, tanto así que mi tía Agatha me tocó la bocina de su auto varias veces para que me apresurara.

—Entonces supongo que te fue bien en tu primer día, ¿no? —inquirió mi tía, sonriéndome ampliamente—. A tu lado hay una caja de cupcakes que te encantarán, son de una pastelería que queda al lado de mi consultorio. Son todos tuyos.

—Gracias, tía —repliqué, destapando la cajita decorada que reposaba a mi lado.

El vehículo arrancó y comenzó su marcha hacia nuestra casa con rapidez. Una melodía bastante rápida, que me hizo pensar en mi serie de televisión favorita, comenzó a sonar en los altavoces del estéreo. Me fue imposible no comenzar a seguirle el ritmo con la canción con mis pies mientras devoraba los pastelillos (o cupcakes como insistía en llamarlos mi tía).

—Y, dime preciosa, ¿cómo te fue hoy? ¿Fueron amables contigo?

Sonreí ampliamente al recordar al grupo con el que me había divertido en tan solo mi primer día de clases. Sostuve uno de los pastelillos entre mis dedos, mirándolo con cierta melancolía, sorprendida y dichosa de no haber pasado penurias en mi primer día de clases —a diferencia de lo que era usual cuando me cambiaba de colegio en Londres—.

—Sí, tía —repliqué, sonriendo. Pude captar un atisbo de la sonrisa de mi tía a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Hiciste amigos?

—Eso espero —respondí, dándole un rápido mordisco al pastelillo.

Mi tía se echó a reír y cambió la canción. Casi exclamé un grito de felicidad cuando Nasimiyu comenzó a sonar en la radio. Me pregunté si eso sería una especie de señal de que las cosas mejorarían allí, y deseé con todo mi corazón de que fuese así.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Uich, mi querida Meg no empezó el año con buen pie. Ya se hizo de enemigos. (?) Pero, bueno, en la secundaria las cosas nunca son fáciles. No todo es color de rosa como en las películas (aunque, ya muchos desearíamos que así fuese).

Para las que se sientan curiosas, este es el vestido que usa Córax: : / / gothicdresscode wp-content / uploads / 2013 / 05 / 37777 _ gothic _ skirt _ 41q8GIor3WL . jpg Ya saben qué hacer~.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	3. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer: **No. Ni tú ni yo somos dueños de Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love o Amour Sucré, lo juegues en la versión que lo juegues. Yo solo hago esto por diversión (y porque me aburro mucho).

**Nota: **¡Hola, hola! Wow, tercer capítulo y actualización rápida, creo. Espero que estén bien.

Humm… Normalmente suelo ser muy habladora en este apartado, pero hoy simplemente quiero hacer constar un par de cosas al respecto de esta historia:

**1.- **Este fic no se centra únicamente en las relaciones de las OC (o Sucrettes) con los chicos y personajes en general de CdM, sino que trata, como habrán notado en el capítulo anterior, de todo lo que ocurrirá en su último año de instituto, la transición entre adolescencia y adultez y la madurez y los problemas de los personajes (más centrado, he de admitir, en las OC).

**2.- **Por otro lado, el final de la historia puede o no cambiar conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama. Normalmente tengo un final predefinido para mis historias, pero esta vez quiero jugar un poco con eso. Especialmente porque soy de las que termina sus fics de mala manera (es decir, con finales tristes. O MUY malos), pero esta vez quiero probar algo diferente.

En fin, enjoy the chapter~.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

**Música: **No tengo nada que decir sobre este apartado. Just enjoy the music:

_Oleander – Runaway Train_

_Of Verona – Raining_

_Of Verona – Paint the Pictures_

_Grezzo 2 – Tu Sei La Mia Vita (Rémix)_

_Gotye – Heart's a Mess_

_The XX – Together_

_Lana Del Rey – Video Games_

**Summary:** _Yo no me esperaba que una simple llamada desencadenase un día con una crisis de amnesia, pero supongo que yo me lo he buscado._

* * *

"_Estamos hechos de cicatrices, depende de nosotros cerrarlas o dejarlas sangrar.__"__ (__Luciano Arcuri__)_

* * *

**III**

**Cicatrices (O las confesiones en medio de una fiesta improvisada)**

Decir que mi primer mes en Sweet Amoris fue productivo es quedarse cortos.

Al cabo de cuatro semanas, tachando el último número del calendario de Septiembre, recibí una llamada de mi madre. Era algo que había estado temiéndome durante días, pero luego de semanas de silencio por parte de ella y de mi hermana Aria, sabía que era inevitable que una de ellas me contactase pronto, al menos para guardar las apariencias. Al fin y al cabo, las únicas que manteníamos nuestra relación como antes éramos las gemelas y yo, porque, para rematar el asunto, mi madre les había prohibido seguir hablando conmigo, no fuese a _"contagiarles"_ mi depresión. Era algo que sinceramente me parecía estúpido tanto a mí como a las gemelas, porque Janis no dejaba de recalcarme todos los días que ni se me ocurriese mencionarle a la tía Agatha que todavía hablaba con ellas. Todos los días recibía llamadas de su parte durante la hora del receso para el desayuno en el instituto porque las realizaban desde un local de llamadas telefónicas a unos metros de su colegio. Me sentía como una especie de exiliada, y las noticias que ambas me relataban día tras día me hacían convencerme de que así era.

Así que, heme allí, encerrada en el baño con el celular entre los dedos, hablando con mi madre antes de ir al instituto.

—_¿Y cómo va todo? Agatha me dijo que habías hecho amigos._

Y, ciertamente los había hecho. Córax no dejaba de recalcarme cuánto me apreciaba a pesar de solo tener un mes tratándome. En un principio habría querido creer que Córax era simplemente el tipo de chica que se encariñaba fácilmente, pero luego comprendí que su amistad, junto con la de Alice, era algo que me hacía desear cada día ir al instituto, en lugar de continuar como en mis días en Londres: Encerrada en mi habitación, hecha un ovillo, mientras escuchaba la voz de Amy Lee taladrarme los oídos.

Claro, entre ellas y Armin. Pero lo de Armin era harina de otro costal.

—Sí, mamá. Todo va muy bien.

—_¿Y los exámenes, evaluaciones o lo que sea? ¿Ya comenzaron?_

_ —_No, mamá. Comienzan a finales de Noviembre —repliqué, echándole una ojeada al calendario.

Hubo un carraspeo extraño del otro lado de la línea.

—_Ah, bien. Tus hermanas te mandan saludos y se disculpan por no poder hablar contigo. El trabajo y los estudios las tienen ocupadas —_sí claro, mamá. El trabajo y los estudios, cómo no. A veces me sorprendía que ella pudiese mentirme con tanta facilidad y me pregunté si Aria haría lo mismo si pudiese. Aunque, francamente, aquello no me sorprendería—. _Que estés bien, querida. Adiós._

Y, sin siquiera darme tiempo a replicar, la llamada se cortó. Mis manos alejaron el teléfono de mis oídos de forma pausada, casi mecánica. Mis ojos contemplaban el aparato fijamente, mientras una extraña sensación de ahogo me oprimía el pecho. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero francamente no quería continuar con lo que se había hecho rutina en Londres. Quizás fuese estúpido llorar por algo así, y quizás ella tenía razón en alejar a mis hermanas de mí. Me pregunté si yo habría hecho lo mismo de estar en una posición similar, pero no encontré respuesta. Mi cabeza dolía terriblemente y casi proferí una maldición al darme cuenta de que, si continuaba encerrada en el baño, llegaría tarde al instituto.

Y lo peor era que tendría que lidiar con aquella dolorosa sensación en el pecho durante todo el día. Súbitamente mis ojos comenzaron a arder, sin embargo ninguna lágrima cayó.

_¿Tan fácilmente soy olvidada?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clase de la primera hora de los viernes era Matemáticas. Por el horario y la multitud de alumnos, a los de último año los separaban en grupos, por lo que ese día no me tocó con ninguna persona conocida, más allá de Castiel, la hermana de Nathaniel y sus amigas, y un grupo de personas que estaban en mi clase de Literatura. Me sentía extrañamente sola y, aunque yo supiese que aquello era algo estúpido, triste.

A pesar de que mis ojos estaban enfocados en la pizarra y en la clase del día, mi mente seguía concentrada en el poco rato que había estado hablando con mi madre. Me sentía extrañamente alienada. Una parte de mí no dejaba de estar sorprendida por lo común que me resultaba todo aquello y lo maleable que seguía siendo mi estado de ánimo. No fue sino hasta que alguien me sacudió del hombro bruscamente que vine a caer en cuenta de que seguía estando en el mismo salón de clases y no en el baño de la casa de la tía Agatha.

—Eh, niña. Tierra llamando a la nueva —fue extraño el no poder fruncir el ceño cuando me di cuenta de que era Castiel quien me zarandeaba. Parpadeé con desconcierto al notar que Castiel había empujado su pupitre contra el mío y que toda la clase estaba organizándose de forma similar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí, aún distraída. Castiel me miró como si hubiese soltado alguna barbaridad, para luego chasquear sus dedos frente a mis ojos repetidamente.

—Tenemos una evaluación sorpresa. El profesor nos asignó a los compañeros y hay que empezar ya —replicó, todavía frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah —repliqué, sin salir de mi estado ausente—. ¿Esto de los compañeros es permanente? ¿Cuántos puntos vale?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas —rezongó Castiel. En otro momento, quizás yo hubiese bufado y le habría salido con una de las mías, pero en lo personal ese día ni siquiera tenía ganas de prestar atención en clases.

—Lo siento —respondí, sin meditar mucho mi respuesta. Súbitamente Castiel me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loca.

—¿Me estás pidiendo disculpas? ¿A ti qué mosca te picó?

Mi mirada se desvió automáticamente hacia mi mochila conforme torpemente comenzaba a rebuscar entre mis cosas por una calculadora y una hoja de examen. Ciertamente, ¿qué mosca me había picado? ¿Por qué no podía sacarme de la cabeza aquella fugaz llamada?

—En fin, esto vale solo cinco por ciento de la nota completa. No tengo que marearte con todo el rollo de cómo es el sistema de notas aquí, ¿o sí?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Y respecto a los compañeros?

—Ah, eso —Castiel hizo una mueca de irritación—. Serás mi compañera el primer lapso, ya después puedes buscarte a otro que te aguante.

—Ah, de acuerdo —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo algo, pero podía sentir la mirada recelosa de Castiel clavada en mí conforme yo comenzaba a anotar la fecha y los datos en la hoja de examen.

—¿Cuál es que es tu apellido? —musité, sin alzar la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Gray —respondió.

Garabateé rápidamente su apellido para luego comenzar a anotar lo que el profesor había escrito en el pizarrón. Casi se me fue el alma al suelo cuando me di cuenta de que el tema para la evaluación era uno de los tantos que yo me había perdido en mi anterior instituto durante los meses en los que estuve en el hospital por el segundo intento de suicidio. Me dieron ganas de maldecir y de bufar al mismo tiempo, sin embargo continué callada y ausente.

—Me esperaba alguna queja de tu parte por la cuestión de que nos hayan puesto como compañeros hasta Diciembre —agregó Castiel, recelosamente, como si se estuviese esperando algún estallido de mi parte.

Sin embargo, yo solo atiné a simplemente encogerme de hombros y hacer como si nada.

—¿Tú no te callas nunca? —musité monótonamente, repitiendo lo primero que le había dicho en mi primer día de clases semanas atrás. Lo observé de reojo y pude apreciar a la perfección cómo una sonrisa cínica se asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios.

—Supongo que me gusta más así —replicó él, para luego guardar su cuaderno en su mochila.

El resto de la hora transcurrió entre la resolución de los problemas que habían en el pizarrón. Por suerte, el pelirrojo no estaba tan perdido como yo en cuanto la temática del día, por lo que me fue fácil retomar el hilo de la clase y resolver los problemas que me tocaban a mí, con tanta suerte —que en un momento nos resultó sospechosa, porque cuando acabamos cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde de comenzar, estábamos convencidos de que habíamos hecho todo mal porque nadie más parecía haber terminado—, que a tan solo quince minutos para que finalizara la hora, el profesor (visiblemente sorprendido de que hubiésemos terminado antes que todos), nos dio permiso para salir antes a desayunar.

Diez minutos más tarde, me encontraba completamente sola en una de las mesas de la cafetería. El aroma a café recién hecho pululaba en el aire, dándole cierto encanto al lugar. Mis ojos recorrían despreocupadamente la pantalla de mi celular revisando las publicaciones del Tumblr, por lo que me fue inevitable sobresaltarme cuando alguien se sentó en mi mesa, haciendo tanto ruido aposta con la silla que por un momento creí que el mueble se caería o se rompería. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al notar que, nuevamente, era Castiel.

—¿Dónde están tus irritantes amigas, nueva? —fruncí el ceño ligeramente. A pesar de llevar un mes en Sweet Amoris, él seguía empeñándose en llamarme así. Córax insistía en que no le hiciese caso, pero estaba comenzando a irritarme aquello.

(O quizás estaba susceptible por la bendita llamada)

—Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? —repliqué, dándole un mordisco a la tostada con jamón ahumado. Castiel esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

—Si quiero llamarte _"nueva"_, nadie va a impedírmelo —contestó él, dejando su bandeja con el desayuno en la mesa.

Parpadeé con cierta lentitud, procesando cada frase. Realmente debía estar ausente de mi forma normal de ser, puesto que en otro momento quizás hasta hubiera hecho amago de arrojarle el jugo encima. Amagos, claro, porque en lo personal no me gustaba meterme en peleas con nadie. Suficiente experiencia me había quedado del antiguo colegio en donde estaba.

Sin embargo, esto pareció descolocar más a Castiel, quien por lo visto se esperaba otra reacción de mi parte.

—De acuerdo, ¿siempre te pones así cuando no estás con tus amigos? Esperaba entretenerme un rato, pero veo que tú hoy vas de pasota con todo el mundo —rezongó, alzando su bandeja y disponiéndose a irse.

Sin embargo, contra toda reacción lógica, mi brazo subió rápidamente hasta la manga de su chaqueta, jalándolo suavemente e impidiéndole irse. Apuesto a que los ojos de Córax habrían saltado del espanto ante aquella escena.

—No, yo… Lo siento. Siéntate. Dame un par de minutos y continuaré fastidiándote como normalmente hago —repliqué a toda velocidad. La frase _"No te vayas"_ murió en mi lengua a punto de salir. Di gracias a mi autocontrol de no haber siquiera bisbisado aquella frase. ¿Qué demonios me ocurría ese día? ¿Será que _aquello _se me iba a adelantar?

(Por _"aquello"_, obviamente me refiero a los días en los que las mujeres odian todo cuanto conocen y se atragantan en helado o golosinas en general. No pienso decir la palabra exacta)

Castiel me miró recelosamente (comenzaba a ser molesta aquella mirada, como si fuese una especie de bicho raro. O un alien) y se sentó otra vez.

—¿Mala semana? ¿O así te comportas los viernes? —inquirió él, dándole un rápido mordisco a un pastel horneado. Me encogí de hombros.

—Problemas en casa —repliqué, escondiéndome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Él pareció quedarse estático por un momento, viéndome fijamente, tanto así que me vi en la necesidad de desviar mi mirada y retomar mi desayuno.

—Sí, puedo imaginarme la clase de cosas que te ocurren. Con semejantes cortadas, yo también tendría líos.

Casi me quedé fría. ¿Cortadas? ¿Acaso las había visto? Rodé mis ojos automáticamente en dirección a mis muñecas y caí en cuenta de que había olvidado las muñequeras y la multitud de pulseras que solía usar para esconder las cicatrices. Tenía lógica. Ahora tendría que contenerme de no alzar los brazos en algún impulso nervioso para evitar que se destaparan otra vez.

—No, no es eso —respondí rápidamente, casi de forma nerviosa. Castiel frunció el ceño sin dejar de mordisquear lentamente el pastel.

Hubo un momento de silencio tan incómodo que casi me vi tentada a irme de allí sin siquiera terminar mi desayuno. Hacía minutos que Castiel había dejado de mirarme y ahora parecía especialmente concentrado a terminar de degustar su desayuno. Agradecí mentalmente, aunque no terminaba de sentirme cómoda y en sintonía. Todavía me sentía como si hubiese hecho alguna tontería por el simple hecho de no haberme preocupado por cubrirme las muñecas con algo más que las mangas del anorak azul celeste que llevaba ese día. Casi me sentía mal por haber permitido que Castiel hubiese visto las cortadas, así no fuese intencional. Me pregunté si comenzaría a hacerme burlas en público en relación a esto.

—Y… —bisbisé, atrayendo su atención—. ¿Qué te gusta de música aparte de Winged Skulls?

Castiel me miró con los ojos desorbitados, como si no diese crédito a mi pregunta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que a los emos les gusta Winged Skulls?

Fruncí el ceño. _"Emos"_, qué tierno de su parte.

—Es una buena banda. Y no soy emo, para tu información —repliqué.

El pelirrojo estrechó sus ojos, como si no terminase de creer aquello. Le dio un rápido sorbo al jugo de naranja sin dejar de mirarme, cosa que nuevamente hizo que me encogiera de hombros y desviara mi mirada.

—Tienes la costumbre de no mantener contacto visual, ¿eh? —aseveró él.

Casi me dieron ganas de maldecir. Normalmente mantenía un buen autocontrol, pero ese día parecía que todas mis manías estaban saliendo a flote. Me dieron ganas de maldecirlo, así fuese a ofenderlo y quizás hasta ganarme un eterno fastidio en la siguiente clase, considerando que días atrás se había pasado una clase entera arrojándome bolas de papel.

—Todo el mundo tiene manías —repliqué, frunciendo el ceño, irritada.

Castiel pareció, extrañamente, satisfecho con mi respuesta.

—Nirvana —contestó a mi anterior pregunta. Suavicé mi semblante y terminé de comer mi tostada.

—Kurt Cobain no debió haber muerto —bisbisé. _"Bravo, Meg. Qué respuesta tan ingeniosa"_, pensé.

Castiel dejó escapar una risa que sonó natural, a diferencia de las veces que yo lo escuchaba reír y su risa se notaba burlona en lugar de sincera.

—Anda, ¿los emos escuchan a Nirvana? A ver, ¿qué canción te gusta? Y no me vengas con _Smells Like Teen Spirit_, o comenzaré a llamarte _poser _en lugar de emo.

—Preferiría que no me llamaras de ninguna forma, aparte de mi nombre pues —repliqué, dándole un largo sorbo al jugo de naranja de mi bandeja—. _All Apologies_.

—Esa es buena. El sonido de la guitarra me parece más fresco que en las otras canciones.

—Sí, tienes razón. Además, la letra es muy buena.

Extrañamente, aunque ya había terminado de desayunar, Castiel no hizo ningún amago de irse. Eso me resultó alentador, aunque no sabía por qué.

—¿Tú tocas la guitarra?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —replicó él.

—Considerando tu aspecto, supongo que es algo cliché —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Curiosamente esto, más allá de ofenderlo, pareció hacerle gracia.

—Cliché entonces, ¿eh? —respondió, sonriendo cínicamente. Me encogí de hombros nuevamente y sonreí a mi vez—. Pues, sí. Toco la guitarra.

—Le caerías bien a mi hermana menor. Ella también toca la guitarra —aseveré, sonriendo nostálgicamente. Aquello me traía recuerdos de las tantas veces en que Aria y mi madre se ponían a gritarle a Janis para que dejara de tocar la guitarra y se fuera a dormir, y ella en cambio hacía más ruido para molestarlas más. Recordaba perfectamente cómo Adeláide y yo nos reíamos hasta el cansancio de sus riffs a todo volumen.

—Anda, ¿tienes hermanas? ¿Son igual de simpáticas que tú? —inquirió, sin dejar de sonreír. No sabía por qué, pero aquella faceta suya, amigable y conversador, comenzaba a gustarme.

—Yo soy la más simpática de las cuatro —repliqué, sonriendo. Castiel se echó a reír.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Así serán tus hermanas que tú eres la más simpática!

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, roto por las risas simultáneas de ambos. Sentí un par de lágrimas en las esquinas de mis ojos haciendo amago de escaparse. No me reía así desde… Diablos, desde mucho tiempo en realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Córax y las demás llegaron media hora más tarde, vociferando como dementes que había fiesta esa noche en casa de Rosalya. Ni siquiera mencionó el motivo o el por qué iban a hacer una fiesta de la nada, solo recalcó en que había fiesta y que todos teníamos que ir. Fue extraño el verme al mediodía (los viernes salíamos a esa hora) caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad en busca de algo para la fiesta, acompañada de la misma Rosalya y de Córax. No era adepta a las fiestas, por lo que fue un rato bastante gracioso entre decantarme por muchas prendas y a escuchar a las dos rechazar las mismas prendas que yo escogía, alegando _"Poco sexy", "No le hace honor a tu figura", "Tapa mucho"_. Al final, después de mucha pelea (y porque el dueño de la tienda, el novio de Rosa, estaba riéndose al vernos tan atareadas por un simple atuendo para una fiesta improvisada), las dos permitieron que me llevara un vestido negro con mangas de encaje que el dueño de la tienda insistía en recortar para darle un aspecto menos holgado, cosa que yo no permití. Agradecí mentalmente que Rosa y Córax no insistieran en ello.

Así que, tras dos horas arreglándome en casa de la tía Agatha (quien estaba extrañamente emocionada de que me hubiesen invitado a una fiesta), finalmente la camioneta Chevy de Alice se detuvo frente a la reja de la entrada.

—Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues. No te excedas con el alcohol —inquirió la tía Agatha, acomodándome el cabello en una trenza.

—Sí, tía Agatha —repliqué, sonriéndole a mi reflejo del espejo a cuerpo entero que reposaba en una esquina de su habitación. Casi ahogué un chillido cuando la tía me pellizcó una de las mejillas e infló las suyas con un puchero de irritación.

—¡Tía Tata, Meg! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me digas tía Tata? —exclamó, sin dejar de pellizcarme. Me reí entre dientes y le di un abrazo rápido.

—De acuerdo, tía Tata.

Eché a correr por las escaleras para no retrasarme más y hacer enojar a Alice (aunque a veces me preguntaba si había algo capaz de hacerla enojar. Siempre parecía que pasaba más tiempo en las nubes que aquí en la realidad). Casi me sonrojé cuando escuché a mi tía gritar desde la escalera:

—¡Y tómate muchas fotos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No hagas preguntas —inquirí, arrastrando la maleta hasta el vestíbulo de la casa de Rosalya. Casi me resultó cómica su mueca de total desconcierto.

—Córax, ¿estuvimos fastidiando a Meg para que se comprara un vestido sexy y tú vienes a mi fiesta así? —rezongó Rosa, cruzándose de brazos. Llevaba un vestido púrpura de hombros descubiertos con pedrería en el cuello que le lucía increíble. Me dieron ganas de darle un pellizco y recordarle que aquello era una fiesta improvisada.

—Querida, se supone que estoy en problemas en casa. No puedo decirles que estoy en una fiesta, cuando se supone que debería estar estudiando para los exámenes de la otra semana. Vine a cambiarme aquí, bonita.

—Oh, cierto. Olvidé que llevas Matemática desde hace un año. ¿Qué le dijiste a tus padres entonces?

—Que estoy estudiando en tu casa —los ojos de Rosa se abrieron desorbitados del espanto.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Y si me llaman de tu casa para saber si es verdad? —exclamó la albina conduciéndome a su habitación para cambiarme de ropa.

—Atiendo y punto —repliqué, sonriendo ampliamente—. Técnicamente estoy en tu casa, que no esté estudiando es otra cosa. Además, mi madre ni se molestará en llamar.

-.-

Sin embargo, lo que nosotras esperábamos que fuese una fiesta bastante sencilla, fue una completa locura, porque casi todo nuestro grupo de último año estaba allí. Con la excepción de Nathaniel, su hermana y de Lysandro, todos estábamos allí. Fue terminantemente divertido ver cómo Alexy nos mantenía a todos encasillados en la sala de estar que ahora funcionaba como pista de baile, ya que Rosa le había puesto a cargo de la música. Por un momento me esperé que colocara algo de O-Zone, pero Alexy me bajó las expectativas y colocó música de todos los géneros. En aquel momento sonaba una pista tecno en italiano bastante movida, pista que hizo que Armin bajara a Alexy de su puesto de dj y le exigiese la información del sitio web de donde la había conseguido porque esa esa canción formaba parte de uno de sus videojuegos favoritos.

Así que, tras horas de estar bailando y con la pista en italiano retumbándome en los oídos, me arrastré hasta la cocina en busca de un trago. Lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme a Castiel inmerso en la nevera y a Meg hecha un ovillo en una de las sillas.

—Espero que no le estés haciendo nada a Meg; o tendremos problemas, Gray —inquirí, acercándome rápidamente a Meg.

Castiel estaba rebuscando en la nevera y colocando varias cosas rápidamente cerca de la licuadora. Esbocé una mirada de desconcierto, hasta que me di cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Meg.

—¡Santos dios! —agregué. Meg estaba con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y su piel estaba fría cuando me acerqué y le apreté una de sus manos—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Al parecer se comió un pastelillo con algo raro. Está majareta. Voy a darle algo de comer.

—¿Un pastelillo? No me digas, ¿Li o Charlotte? —inquirí, zarandeando con suavidad a Meg para que no perdiese la conciencia. Castiel rellenó la licuadora con varias bolas de helado de fresa y un vaso de leche.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —graznó Castiel, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos destilaban enojo e irritación.

—A veces me pregunto por qué estas tienen la costumbre de hacerle lo mismo a los nuevos.

—Es culpa suya por no estar pendiente de lo que se lleva a la boca. Si una de esas dos le dio un dichoso pastelillo, como mínimo ella tendría que haber sospechado.

—Puede que se lo hayan hecho llegar a través de otra persona. Me pregunto quién sería.

—Averigüen eso ustedes. Ya me basta y me sobra con no haberla dejado sola en aquel criadero de gatos salvajes que es el salón —replicó.

Yo no daba crédito a lo que veía. Me arrodillé al lado de Meg y comencé a darle suaves golpecitos en las mejillas para que espabilara, sin dejar de mirar recelosamente al pelirrojo.

—¿Y tú por qué le estás haciendo algo de comer? ¿Ahora eres embajador de la buena voluntad? Dame acá que eso lo hago yo —repliqué, levantándome y haciendo ademanes para quitarle el bol de las manos, labor que me él me dificultó bastante.

—No seas patosa y anda a buscar a tu amiga, la albina.

—¿Rosa o Alice?

—A quien sea —replicó él sin mirarme. Me dieron ganas de asestarle un puñetazo. No terminaba de confiar en él, pero al parecer Meg parecía estar más segura aquí que en el salón.

-.-

La cabeza me daba vueltas como si me hubiese bajado de una montaña rusa. Sentí varias veces los apretones y los zarandeos de Córax, pero me era imposible articular una sola palabra. La poca lucidez que me quedaba en el cerebro se preguntaba cómo era que Castiel estaba ahí conmigo y por qué, en lugar de dejarme en el salón, se había empeñado en que comiera algo. Escuché a mi amiga hablar con Castiel sobre quién de las amigas de Ámber podría haberme dado el pastelillo. Era una pena que no pudiese articular una sola palabra, porque les habría mencionado que la que me había ofrecido el pastelillo —juro que no sospeché que fuese amiga de Ámber. No solía verla con ella— era una muchacha de cabello castaño llamada Karla.

Un olor a jamón frito llegó hasta mi nariz, obligándome a alzar la cabeza. Repentinamente mi estómago gruñó, haciéndome quedar en evidencia. Si no estuviese tan atontada, apuesto a que podría haberme sonrojado. Escuché dos pares de pasos apresurados y, a pesar de tener los ojos nublados, pude ver el borrón verde del vestido de Alice inclinarse ante mí.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Meg? —inquirió la suave y delicada voz de Alice. Sus manos me tantearon las mejillas, su piel se sentía fresca contra la mía.

—Como si me hubiese bajado de una montaña rusa —repliqué, meciéndome suavemente. Escuché unas risas a lo lejos y me supuse que había sido Castiel.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar aire fresco? —murmuró Alice, apretándome el rostro con suavidad. Me dieron ganas de arrojarme a sus brazos, pero mi cuerpo no respondía—. Castiel, sé que esto es pasado de la raya pero, ¿puedes acompañarnos a la terraza? No sé si logre llevar a Meg por las escaleras y tengo miedo de que se caiga.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —un silencio momentáneo dejó en evidencia que Alice no estaba bromeando—. ¡Oye, yo no tengo por qué estar haciendo esto!

—¡Por amor al inexistente creador, Castiel! ¿Qué te cuesta hacer una buena obra por una vez? —estalló Córax.

—¡Ya hice mi buena obra del año! —replicó él.

—Castiel, en serio —inquirió Alice, sin dejar de darme suaves golpecitos en las mejillas para que me mantuviera medianamente consciente—. Prometo pagarte de alguna forma, pero en serio necesito de tu ayuda. No voy a traer a medio salón para acá

—¿Qué hay de Armin? ¿O Kentin?

—Kentin se fue hace rato porque sus padres lo llamaron. Y si Armin se viene, Alexy se irá detrás de él. Y, quiero mucho a Alexy, pero no sé si se le irá la lengua con esto —inquirió Córax.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—No quiero meterme en problemas con su tía. Se fue de una pieza de su casa y regresará en una pieza a la misma —musitó Alice en un tono que sonó amenazador.

—Tché —rezongó Castiel.

No tuve tiempo de enderezarme, por lo que el que Castiel se me acercara y me alzara entre sus brazos hizo que se me fueran los tiempos por unos breves segundos. Me sentía pequeña entre sus brazos y la luz amarillenta de la cocina danzaba en mis ojos.

—No te vayas a vomitar encima o te soltaré —advirtió Castiel. Negué con la cabeza y me encogí aún más en sus brazos. Un olor a cuero y a jabón de avena se filtró en mi nariz y supuse que Castiel no llevaba mucho tiempo en la fiesta como para comenzar a oler diferente y que llevaba puesta su sempiterna chaqueta de cuero.

—Llevaré a la terraza lo que le estabas cocinando. Déjame decírselo a Rosa —inquirió Córax.

No supe en qué momento Castiel y Alice me sacaron de la cocina y comenzaron a subir a la terraza. Yo me sentía como si estuviese flotando en una nube, con el olor a cuero y jabón de avena danzando a mi alrededor. No había preocupaciones ni tristezas —hasta había olvidado la llamada—, solo los fuertes brazos de Castiel sosteniéndome con firmeza y la imponente presencia de Alice a mi lado. No fue sino hasta que una brisa fría me azuzó la cara que me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la terraza.

—Gracias, Castiel —musitó Alice, su voz sonando más dulce y arrulladora que de costumbre. Castiel chasqueó la lengua y me aferró más a él.

—No me agradezcas ahorita sino cuando bajemos. He de suponer que no puedo irme hasta que ella se reponga, ¿verdad? —inquirió él.

Su cuerpo se movió tenuemente y supuse que Alice le había dado unas palmaditas, aunque a saber si en el hombro o en la espalda.

—Adivinaste bien. Como te dije, te lo pagaré después.

—Tché —replicó él.

No supe cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido, pero me resultó inmediata la llegada de Córax, posiblemente con el sándwich y la malteada. Un olor a jamón frito y a queso mozzarella llegó hasta mi nariz, provocándome otro sobresalto en el estómago.

—Castiel, ¿te importaría sentarla? Acá están el sándwich y la malteada —inquirió, imperativa, mi amiga.

—¿Qué más quieren? ¿Que le dé el sándwich mordisco a mordisco también?

—Castiel, deja de quejarte y piensa en que Alice y yo te estaremos eternamente agradecidas por esto.

—¿Acaso yo vivo con agradecimientos? —la espalda de Castiel se arqueó súbitamente y me supuse que Córax le habría asestado un puñetazo—. ¡Cuida lo que haces o terminaré soltándola sin querer!

—Ay, qué tierno. Me suponía que en cualquier momento lo harías aposta.

—Córax —gruñó Alice con un raro matiz de irritación en su voz.

—Voy a comenzar a ignorarte, Morticia; o si no a tu amiga le dará algo —inquirió Castiel en su típico tono burlón.

—¡Córax! —exclamó una voz que yo identifiqué como la de Rosalya—. Tienes que acompañarme a despedir a los invitados, están comenzando a irse.

—¡¿Ya tan rápido pasaron las tres horas?! —exclamó Córax. Escuché un correteo apresurado y supuse que mi amiga habría corrido escaleras abajo con Rosa.

Repentinamente sentí el suelo frío bajo mis piernas y caí en cuenta de que finalmente Castiel me había depositado en el suelo. Sentí algo cubrirme los hombros y a algo rozándome los labios.

—Abre o me comeré yo el sándwich —inquirió Castiel. Hice lo que me decía y le di un rápido mordisco al sándwich—. Mira que ponerme de niñera cuando tú y yo no nos llevamos bien.

—No nos llevamos bien porque tú eres muy arrogante —musité, sin saber lo que decía. Le di otro mordisco al sándwich y tirité. Algo me frotó los brazos con insistencia—. ¿Y Alice?

—Bajó a ayudar a Córax y a Rosalya a despedir a todo el mundo.

Un simple murmullo fue mi respuesta. Continué comiendo el sándwich conforme Castiel me ayudaba a sostenerlo y, para cuando terminé, me dieron ganas de mencionarle que había estado bueno, pero simplemente musité:

—Gracias.

Castiel se quedó en silencio por una fracción de segundos. Luego lo sentí sentarse a mi lado y colocarme el vaso con la malteada delante de mis labios.

—Ya, ya. Termínate la malteada y ya.

-.-

—¡Hasta el lunes, nos vemos! ¡Manejen con cuidado! —exclamó Rosa antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa y deslizar la cadena de seguridad con rapidez.

—Cielo santo. Voy a buscar unas bolsas de basura y un trapeador —musité, girándome para ir hacia el armario donde los padres de Rosa guardaban los productos de limpieza; siendo detenida automáticamente por su brusco agarre.

—No tan rápido, Córax. Castiel y Meg siguen en la terraza, Alice está ocupándose de los desperdicios, tú anda a estar pendiente de esos dos y avísame si Meg está mejor —inquirió Rosa con su tono mandón que solía reservar para las crisis en las tiendas de ropa.

—Vale, vale. Pero no me pegues, mamá —repliqué, riéndome entre dientes.

Me encaminé hacia la terraza, subiendo las escaleras con rapidez y cuidando de no tropezarme. En cuanto salí, una brisa me hizo tiritar de frío, sensación acentuada por la extraña visión de Castiel y Meg cerca y sin querer matarse a insultos, burlas o golpes.

—Vaya, Meg. ¿Solías emborracharte así cuando estabas en Londres?

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza. Ciertamente se veía mejor porque sus mejillas estaban más coloreadas, aunque no me pasó desapercibida la chaqueta de Castiel encima de sus hombros.

—Nunca me dejaban ir a fiestas —replicó ella, dejando el vaso donde antes hubo malteada de fresa a un lado.

—¿No? —inquirí, acercándome a ella y agachándome para levantar el vaso. Meg asintió y tiritó.

—Desde que intenté suicidarme la primera vez me prohibieron terminantemente ir a fiestas —soltó Meg de forma natural.

Mis ojos se abrieron involuntariamente, desorbitados. ¿Que ella… qué? Repentinamente sentí frío y podía apostar a que no era el clima, porque Castiel había girado su cabeza para clavar su atónita mirada en Meg. Ambos nos miramos por una fracción de segundos, incapaces de decir o hacer algo.

—Aunque, de todos modos no tenía amigos con los cuales salir, por lo que las fiestas nunca me hicieron mucha falta que digamos —agregó.

Eso no ayudó a calmar mi reacción, de hecho me hacía sentir peor. Me dieron ganas de abrazarla y de decirle que todo estaría bien, pero fui incapaz siquiera de moverme. Sin embargo, Castiel pareció tener mejor dominio de sí mismo, porque se levantó y se inclinó para tomarla de la mano.

—A ver, Meg —de acuerdo, ¿desde cuándo la llamaba por su nombre?—; ya es hora de ir a casa. Vamos a bajar para que Alice te lleve.

En cuanto Meg asintió e hizo amagos de levantarse, Castiel se movió rápidamente y volvió a alzarla entre sus brazos como había hecho anteriormente para llevarla hasta donde estábamos. Una brisa repentina nos despeinó a los tres y me hizo sentir, por un momento, como si me hubiese caído un balde de agua fría encima. En tan solo un momento sentí dolor, angustia y desesperación; no por lo usual que formaba parte de mi rutina sino por mi amiga. Es decir, era tan extraño sentir un dolor que no era mío y comprendí por qué ella lucía tan ida y tan perdida la primera vez que la vi y; especialmente, por qué tenía esa mirada perennemente triste y rota. Sin que me dijese nada, comprendí a la perfección por qué tenía ojeras, por qué siempre se encogía de hombros cuando Rosa y yo la increpábamos por el hecho de que siempre usaba suéteres y abrigos tan holgados o por qué cuando le preguntábamos por su vida en Londres ella simplemente cambiaba de tema.

—¿Vas a seguir pensando en la mentalidad del cangrejo, o vas a bajar? —inquirió Castiel, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Asentí, temblando y con los ojos húmedos.

Minutos más tarde, Meg iba de vuelta a su casa, hecha un ovillo en el asiento delantero justo entre Castiel y yo. Esperé a que estuviese completamente recostada para comentarle lo que había dicho a Alice, cosa que hizo que frenara bruscamente por unos breves instantes y nos mirara con horror y tristeza contenida. Sus ojos claros enfocaron a Meg por una fracción de segundo, mirándola con un dolor casi maternal. Un suave murmullo nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos:

—Mi tía Agatha me pidió que tomara fotos. Se va a molestar —bisbisó Meg, más dormida que despierta, bostezando luego de hablar.

Castiel simplemente le sacudió los cabellos y afianzó su agarre en sus brazos para que no resbalara. Yo desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Las luces de la ciudad danzaban frente a mis ojos conforme Alice conducía de vuelta a la casa de la tía de Meg. El frío de la madrugada se filtraba por las rendijas de los cristales y una suave música sonaba en la radio. Si no hubiese sucedido nada de aquello, habría despertado a Meg para decirle, emocionada, que uno de sus grupos favoritos estaba sonando en la radio. Pero simplemente atiné a morderme los labios y estrechar sus dedos entre los míos.

_Sí, después te tomarás muchas fotos. Muchas, muchas fotos. No estarás sola otra vez. No pienso permitir que estés sola otra vez._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para cuando abrí los ojos, la luz amarilla del sol se filtraba entre las cortinas azules de mi habitación. Una suave melodía resonaba en mi celular y la voz de Lana Del Rey endulzaba mis oídos y amainaba el espantoso dolor de cabeza con el que había despertado. Sentí la garganta seca y un extraño sabor a fresa en la lengua. Presioné la tecla de llamada y me llevé el teléfono a los oídos.

—¿Hola? —inquirí en voz rasposa.

—_¡Cariño! ¡Vamos a comer pizza! —_atronó la animada voz de Córax del otro lado del teléfono. Casi sonreí.

—¿Qué hora es?

—_Mediodía, cariño mío. Alice va en camino a tu casa, no acepto un "No" por respuesta —_y colgó.

Ahogué un tenue gemido de cansancio mientras bostezaba. No recordaba cómo había llegado a mi habitación, pero me encontraba con el pijama prolijamente puesto y mi vestido doblado cuidadosamente sobre la silla de la computadora. Me estiré con cierta pereza y escuché a mi tía llamar a la puerta.

—¡Corazón, tu amiga Córax acaba de llamarme! Anda a bañarte para que pueda peinarte —exclamó la voz de mi tía del otro lado de la puerta. Casi me pareció extraña su reacción. ¿No estaba molesta por haber llegado a la casa de madrugada? El cansancio que sentía no podía ser por haber llegado temprano.

Volví a estirarme y me levanté, calzándome las pantuflas y arrastrándome perezosamente hasta donde estaba el cesto de la ropa sucia y el armario. Me desvestí rápidamente y arrojé el pijama al cesto, cubriéndome automáticamente con la toalla. Cuando salí al pasillo, me encontré con que mi tía sonreía melancólicamente, viéndome con ojos tristes. Parpadeé con desconcierto y sonreí nerviosamente.

—¿Qué ocurre, tía Tata? —inquirí. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y me dio un abrazo súbitamente.

—Nada, princesita. Anda a bañarte que Alice llegará y no vas a estar lista.

—Vale, vale —repliqué, riéndome.

Continué mi camino hacia el baño, pero me detuve frente al picaporte en cuanto escuché a mi tía llamarme de nuevo.

—Tienes buenos amigos, Meg —musitó mi tía, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

Sonreí, sin saber a qué se refería, pero dándole la razón.

—Sí, tía. Es verdad —repliqué.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras una media hora y un baño que funcionó como un eficaz despertador, estaba en mi habitación cepillándome el cabello y terminando de arreglarme. Ese día había decidido usar un suéter de lana blanco y un vestido negro con medias de encaje y mis botas de combate. No sabía por qué, pero me sentía un poco más segura para usar aquello. Un rubor rosado me adornaba las mejillas, aunque me hacía ver más pálida.

Un bocinazo me sacó de mis cavilaciones, haciéndome saltar del susto en la silla. Corrí hacia la ventana y me encontré a una multitud esperándome afuera. En la parte trasera de la camioneta iban Rosalya, Nathaniel, Armin y Alexy y… ¿Castiel? Fruncí el ceño, desconcertada, pero no me sentí enojada como podría haberme sentido en otro momento. Había un chico de cabello blanco al que yo no conocía, sentado a su lado con aire distraído y relajado que, por un momento, me hizo recordar a Alice. Adelante Córax y Kentin me hicieron un gesto de efusivo saludo, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Cariño, ya vinieron a buscarte! —exclamó mi tía desde la cocina.

—¡Ya bajo! —contesté. Terminé de arreglarme y bajé a toda velocidad, cuidando que no fuese a tropezar y a caerme por andar emocionada.

—Cuídate, pequeña. No vuelvas tarde —inquirió mi tía, saliendo de la cocina con un plato entre sus manos y sus brazos llenos de jabón—. Te abrazaría, pero voy a ensuciarte.

—Me abrazas cuando regrese, tía —respondí, sonriendo. Mi tía me imitó y me dio un empujón con su cadera, instándome a irme.

Me encogí de hombros y corrí hacia la puerta, saliendo mientras hacía sonar mis llaves adentro del bolsito que colgaba de mi brazo.

—¡Miren lo que hace un fin de semana! —atronó Córax, riéndose. Rosalya se levantó y dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa.

—¡Alabado sea! ¡No está usando suéteres holgados como los de siempre! —exclamó Alexy, sonriendo ampliamente.

Me sonrojé de la impresión y caminé con rapidez hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta, deteniéndome en seco en cuanto vi a Castiel tenderme la mano para ayudarme a subir, sonriendo socarronamente.

—Buenos días, nueva —inquirió.

Había algo nuevo en su mirada. Inclusive sus ojos se habían suavizado y no tenía esa expresión malhumorada clásica. Sonreí y le apreté la mano, aupándome para subir a la camioneta, cayendo sin tambalearme (¡aleluya!).

—Buenos días, cabeza de cerillo —repliqué, sonriendo.

Castiel me desordenó los cabellos y regresó a sentarse donde estaba, riendo entre dientes; mientras que yo me senté entre Rosa y Armin, quien enseguida comenzó a hablarme del nuevo teaser del Grand Theft Auto 5 que había salido esa mañana.

No sé si será algo relevante pero, aunque estuve conversando con Armin durante todo el viaje, mi mirada solo volvía a un mismo punto. Y descubrí que no era la única así, porque Castiel pasó todo el rato sonriendo sin razón aparente mientras desviaba su mirada una y otra vez hacia donde estábamos Armin y yo, hablando con su amigo de cabello blanco. Maldije entre dientes a la amnesia que tenía con respecto a la noche anterior porque, por la actitud de Rosa y del mismo Castiel, aunado a la mirada dulce que me dedicaba Córax, girándose cada cierto tiempo para observar lo que ocurría atrás; me confirmaba aquello que no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza: Algo había sucedido la noche anterior. Pero no parecía haber sido algo malo, aunque eso no quitaba las ganas que tenía de suspirar de frustración.

Lamentaba simplemente no recordar nada.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Eh... ¡Sí, nuevo capítulo! No sé qué decir al respecto, excepto que me encantó escribirlo, aunque todavía no tengo ni remota idea del por qué.

Para las que se sientan curiosas, estos son los vestidos que usan las chicas en la fiesta:

Rosalya: : / / image . dhgate albu _ 305726107 _ 00-1 . 0x0 / 2013 -popular-dark-purple-a-line-party-dress . jpg

Alice: : / / 4 . bp . blogspot -XlatS2dNQyg / UQaQmti9x3I / AAAAAAAAHY4 / krV3vrw3CGo / s1600 / asos+green+dress . jpg

Córax: : / / images4 . fanpop image / photos / 15400000 / Goth-Dress-gothic-15490367-273-500 . jpg

Meg: : / / i01 . i . aliimg wsphoto / v0 / 504077125 / Dresses-black-dress-long-sleeve-dress-lace-dress-a utumn-dress-size-M-L-XL-fashion-dress . jpg

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	4. Personalidad

**Disclaimer: **Todo ser de ChinoMiko y Beemov. Las OC ser mías. Mío ser el fic. Unga, unga~.

**Nota: **¡Hola, hola! Another actualización (?), yay. Esta vez es semanal, jaja.

Es raro no decir casi nada acá. En fin, quiero agradecer a mi querida Aru por ser una maravillosa Beta Reader y aguantarse todo el fastidio de mi parte. Dear, muchísimas gracias. Te mereces muchos Lokitty's y un harén de clones de Nathaniel.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

**Música: **No tengo nada que decir sobre este apartado. Just enjoy the music:

_Jack White – Missing Pieces_

_Fresh Body Shop – Never End Up Like This_

_Löhstana David – Quand Je Serai Grand_

_Lovett – Eye of the Storm_

_Lana Del Rey – Lolita (Demo)_

_Lana Del Rey – Yayo (Instrumental)_

_Kevin Macleod – Aftermath_

_Kevin Macleod – Anxiety_

_Alex Goot – E.T._

_Zero 7 – When It Falls_

**Summary:** _¿Quién dijo que la amistad y las transiciones eran como coser y cantar?_

* * *

"_Nunca está más oscuro que antes del amanecer." (Anónimo)_

* * *

**IV**

**Personalidad (O la desventura de un Halloween bajo tierra)**

Conforme Octubre avanzaba, las llamadas de mi madre comenzaron a hacerse más esporádicas, hasta que, cuando faltaba una semana para Halloween, se detuvieron por completo. Sin embargo, esto no fue algo que comenzara a hacer mella en mi estado de ánimo, porque siempre estaba pendiente de otra cosa, ya fuese alguna de las locas ideas de Córax y Rosalya, o de los estudios recibiendo ayuda de Nathaniel y Alice para no estar tan perdida como solía estarlo.

A veces me divertía la preocupación casi paternal que ambos mostraban por mí, especialmente la forma en la que ambos solían arrastrarme de mis ratos en el patio con Córax, Rosa, Kentin, Castiel y su amigo Lysandro; a veces incluso provocando escenas cómicas donde Córax le rogaba a nuestra amiga que me dejase un rato más con ellos y que luego me ayudarían a estudiar; cosa que nunca era cierta, porque ya iban cuatro veces que Nathaniel nos pillaba a Córax, Castiel, Lysandro y a mí fumando en la terraza. Parecía que todos y cada uno de ellos (especialmente Córax y Alice) buscaban mantenerme ocupada de cualquier forma posible.

Tachando el día veintinueve en mi calendario, observé con ilusión cómo mi fecha favorita (Halloween) estaba más cerca, encerrada en un prolijo círculo rojo. Ese año me sentía entusiasmada, aunque todavía ninguna de las chicas hubiese mencionado planes para ese día. Halloween era la única fecha en la que a mí no me preocupaba guardarme mi entusiasmo y mi ánimo para celebrarlo a mi manera. Las únicas de la familia que le teníamos cierto amor a la fecha éramos mi hermana Janis, la tía Agatha y yo; por lo que una reunión familiar alusiva era algo imposible, por no decir impensable. Además, con el silencio de ambas partes (ya ni siquiera recibía llamadas de parte de las gemelas), estaba segura de que solo podría contar con la tía Agatha si decidía celebrarlo, a pesar de que mi celebración anual del Halloween constase de un maratón de películas de terror y comida con adornos alusivos a la fecha.

Aquella mañana del lunes estaba fría, por lo que varios alumnos se encontraban disfrutando de chocolate caliente en la cafetería. Entre ellos, estábamos todos los del grupo ocupando una mesa con sendas tazas de alguna bebida caliente, no solo chocolate. Para ejemplo estábamos Nathaniel, Alice y yo. Córax estaba inmersa en su libro de Biología, frunciendo el ceño con irritación conforme sus ojos viajaban por cada párrafo de teoría. Como ya había mencionado, a nuestro salón lo separaban en grupos, y al grupo donde estaba Córax le tocaba presentar el examen de Biología el jueves a primera hora. La pobre se encontraba desanimada y estresada, con los nervios a flor de piel, y las horas de desvelo por los estudios comenzaban a pasarle factura en el rostro.

—¡Jamás saldré bien en ese maldito examen! —estalló Córax, soltando el libro y escurriéndose sobre la silla. Kentin se echó a reír al ver a su amiga tan estresada, y Nathaniel la observó con una mirada de dura desaprobación.

—No seas tan negativa. Has estudiado bastante. Dedica estos dos días a repasar y con eso será suficiente —aseveró el delegado. Córax lo miró, frunciendo el ceño mientras sus labios hacían un amago de puchero.

—Claro, a ti te gusta estudiar, delegado —acotó mi amiga, cruzándose de brazos—. Además, el miércoles es Halloween, no pienso pasar mi noche favorita del año estudiando. No señor.

—No pensarás salir de fiesta la noche previa al examen de Biología, ¿o sí? —le recriminó Nathaniel.

Me causó gracia aquel súbito despliegue de preocupación de parte de nuestro delegado, visiblemente consternado ante la idea de que Córax prefiriese hacer algo más en Halloween que estudiar.

—No creo ser la única amante del Halloween —opinó ella. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en mí, conforme una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios—. Meg, aquí presente, adora el Halloween. ¿No es así?

Asentí, encogiéndome de hombros. Alice, sentada al lado de Nathaniel, sonrió conforme le daba un largo sorbo a su taza de café.

—Me alegra saber que Córax y yo no somos las únicas emocionadas por la venida del Halloween —musitó la albina, dedicándonos una sonrisa cálida.

—¡Ahí lo tienen! —exclamó Córax, súbitamente emocionada. Golpeó la mesa con el puño y se bebió su vaso de chocolate (frío por culpa de su abandono) de un trago—. Haremos algo para conmemorar el Halloween y punto.

Nathaniel suspiró, visiblemente molesto. Córax hizo una pelota con la servilleta y se la arrojó para ganar su atención nuevamente, sorprendiendo al delegado, quien la observó atónito y con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Vamos, Nath. Podemos decirle a tus padres que estarás estudiando y ya. No tienen por qué enterarse de esto —inquirió Rosa, visiblemente emocionada por la propuesta de mi amiga. Alice las observó con brillante interés. Armin, Alexy y Lysandro a su vez hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Ves? Tenemos que celebrar el Halloween como dios manda. Tenemos una nueva adición al grupo —añadió Córax, guiñándome un ojo y provocándome un ardor en las mejillas—, así que debemos salir.

—Convencer a mis padres no será fácil, Córax —inquirió Nathaniel, todavía renuente a aceptar las palabras de mi amiga. Alice lo observó, inexpresiva—. Además, tendremos que darle una muy buena coartada para que nos crean.

Córax se quedó en silencio momentáneamente, para luego sonreír de una forma que me resultó tétrica, casi grotesca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que ninguno se esperaba era ver a Córax vistiendo ropas diferentes a las que solía llevar y sin el maquillaje característico suyo, usando un tono de voz amable, tímido y casual. Se había tomado muy en serio la idea de convencer a los padres de Nathaniel, por lo que se había puesto un vestido de seda y encaje blanco, en conjunto con un suéter verde y unas medias marrones. No tuvo que decir de dónde había salido semejante atuendo como para saber que, obviamente, no era suyo. Por lo visto no fui la única en pensarlo, porque todos miraron a mi amiga albina, completamente inexpresivos a sabiendas de que todo el "disfraz" de Córax era propiedad suya.

Alice había colocado su teléfono en el bolsillo del suéter de Córax con una llamada entrante, mientras que Rosa había colocado el suyo con los altavoces encendidos en la mesa del café a unas cuadras en el que todos esperábamos la respuesta de ambos. Todo el grupo contemplaba el aparato mientras escuchábamos la conversación de Córax y Alice con los padres de Nathaniel con una expectativa nada característica en nosotros. Podía apostar a que no era la única sorprendida por lo buena actriz que podía ser nuestra amiga y lo fácil que todo se estaba desarrollando. Eso aunado a la presencia de Alice en la sala con ellos, que hacía las veces de segunda coartada para Nathaniel.

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de los tres, me convencía de que Córax, si no fuese tan mala alumna por ser tan perezosa, podría ser una excelente delegada o compañera de Nathaniel. Inclusive Alice, aunque en su caso era su despiste y su pereza por estar haciendo papeleo lo que impedía que se le pasara por la mente la idea de trabajar con Nathaniel en la sala de delegados.

—_Entonces, ¿creen que Nathaniel podría venir a ayudarnos con los exámenes? Realmente ambas necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos —_inquirió Alice en un tono suave y muy educado.

Hubo un momento de silencio de ambas partes, mientras nosotros nos manteníamos expectantes. El corazón de Córax retumbaba contra el auricular del teléfono, añadiéndole más tensión al momento. Finalmente los padres de Nathaniel nos dieron la respuesta que todos esperábamos:

—_Bueno, si tanta ayuda necesitan, no veo por qué Nathaniel no puede pasar un par de días en el apartamento de Alice. Me parece una muy buena idea —_replicó quien, por su voz masculina, supusimos que era el padre de Nathaniel.

—_Oh, muchísimas gracias, señor Lambert —_inquirió Córax, escondiendo toda su alegría en un tono de tímido agradecimiento. Podía imaginarme a mi amiga conteniéndose para no aullar de felicidad y arrojarse a los brazos de Alice—. _Le aseguramos que Nathaniel estará de regreso tranquilamente el viernes por la tarde._

_ —No se preocupen, chicas. El estudio siempre es primero —_replicó el padre de Nathaniel.

-.-

—Damas y caballeros, ¡Nathaniel es todo nuestro durante dos días! —exclamó Córax juntando su brazo con el delegado.

—Bravo —masculló Castiel, quien había llegado minutos antes al café. Ciertamente la idea de que el delegado pasase el Halloween con nosotros no le hacía ninguna gracia. A decir verdad, estaba completamente segura de que el pelirrojo estaba allí era simplemente por Lysandro. Por todo gesto de irritación, le di un amigable codazo a Castiel, quien cada cierto tiempo me lo regresaba mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Supongo que debo darles las gracias a las dos —replicó Nathaniel, encogiéndose de hombros ante el súbito gesto de camaradería de parte de Córax. Siendo honestos, hasta a mí me resultaba increíble el que Córax hiciese tanta presión para llevar al delegado con nosotros, considerando que ellos no parecían ser muy cercanos.

—No nos agradezcas, rubiales —inquirió mi amiga, guiñándole un ojo, cosa que provocó un sonrojo en el delegado—. Mejor empaca tu ropa más abrigada, porque nos iremos a París a pasar la noche de Halloween.

Todos, a excepción de Alice (quien parecía esperarse aquello), la miramos súbitamente. Hasta Armin desvió su mirada de su PSP para observarla con espanto.

—¡¿París?! ¡Tú no mencionaste nada de ir a París, Córax! —estalló Alexy—. ¡Mis padres jamás nos dejarán ir a Armin y a mí a París un día a mitad de semana teniendo clases al día siguiente!

—¡Por favor, estamos a una hora de París! Además, nos quedaremos en el apartamento de Alice, que queda justamente en el área cercana a París —suplicó Córax, con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

Lysandro pareció molestarse por un momento. Su ceño se frunció suavemente y una de sus manos subió hasta sus labios, otorgándole un gesto pensativo.

—Me parece que te estás dando demasiadas libertades con respecto a Alice. ¿Ella aprueba esto? —inquirió el albino mirando a mi amiga con los ojos entornados. Miré de reojo, extrañada por la reacción del albino, y me encontré con que no era la única que lo estaba mirando con la misma expresión, porque inclusive Castiel y Rosa lo observaban con una mueca idéntica a la mía.

Sin embargo, Alice simplemente sonrió con calidez mientras le daba un largo sorbo al frappé de limón que yacía entre sus manos.

—Por supuesto. Yo fui quien se lo sugirió para empezar —replicó. Realmente me divertía en demasía lo permisiva que podía ser con respecto a las locuras de Córax, aunque me preguntaba cómo sería su apartamento si estaba dispuesta a que todos pasásemos la noche allí.

Por otro lado, Córax sonreía, visiblemente pagada de sí misma y satisfecha porque todo se estuviese dando tal y como ella quería.

—Bueno, tenemos ahora que pedir permiso por todos lados y acomodar un equipaje ligero. Ya saben, solo lo necesario para… Alice —musitó Córax, esbozando una mueca como si hubiese olvidado algo repentinamente—, ¿cuánto tiempo me dijiste que sería?

—Pueden quedarse dos días. Yo no tengo problema —replicó la aludida, sorbiendo con calma su frappé.

Lysandro hizo una mueca de extrañeza, como si le pareciera raro aquello.

—¿No te molesta que haya tanta gente en tu casa? —inquirió él, frunciendo los labios hasta volverlos una delgada línea.

Alice se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—Vivo sola. Un poco de compañía no me hará mal —respondió, con un gesto ausente.

Aquel gesto me hizo ladear la cabeza, preguntándome si Alice ocultaría algo tras aquella frase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche del Lunes transcurrió rápido. Convencer a mi tía fue más fácil de lo que yo hubiese esperado, por lo que al cabo de unas horas de haber regresado a su casa, le comenté a Córax por _chat_ que tenía permiso y ella me respondió que Armin y Alexy le habían avisado que podían ir, inclusive Rosa le había comentado a Alice que hicieran un maratón de películas de terror, ante lo cual mi amiga había aceptado encantada. Kentin, por otro lado, tenía permiso solo para quedarse un día, así que tenía que regresar a la villa al día siguiente. En otro caso, Castiel y Lysandro habían dicho exactamente lo mismo, el pelirrojo acotaba que no podía dejar solo a su perro un día entero, y Lysandro simplemente había dicho que no quería causarle molestias a Alice.

Admito que aquello me decepcionó y entristeció un poco, aunque no sabía por qué. Supongo que esperaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con ellos, o que por otro lado sentía que los planes terminarían de forma extraña sin estar el grupo completo. Honestamente me gustaba pasar tiempo con todos y cada uno de ellos.

En cuanto escuché los golpeteos de mi tía a la puerta, apagué la computadora y me deslicé adentro de mi cama. Esa noche hacía frío, por lo que inconscientemente me acurruqué en la cama, abrazando el peluche de Ulquiorra Cifer que tenía desde los trece años, y me arropé.

Curiosamente, aquella noche no soñé con nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, la mañana no trajo cosas buenas.

Finalmente, tras días de silencio, Janis se había decidido a llamar. Lo que pudo haberme hecho animar un poco (porque, vamos, realmente quería a mis hermanas), no hizo más que hacerme sentir un extraño ardor en el pecho. Tuve que fingir durante todo el viaje desde la casa de mi tía hasta el instituto, aguantando el nudo en mi garganta y pestañeando repetidas veces para impedir que alguna lágrima saliese de mis ojos. Esfuerzo que se vio roto en cuanto pisé las baldosas del instituto.

Esa mañana no entré a clases. Las piernas me temblaron en cuanto entré, y una desesperación que no había sentido en _semanas _regresó a mi pecho con tanta fuerza como si me hubiesen arrojado un balón directo al esternón. El admirable autocontrol que había mantenido durante mucho tiempo se desplomó en cuanto entré al baño y me dejé caer en uno de los cubículos. Un sollozo escapó de entre mis labios, y finalmente me permití a mí misma romper a llorar. Fue como regresar dos meses atrás.

-.-

—_No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no llamaste? Estuvieron muchos días sin-_

_ —Mira, Meaghan —aquello me desconcertó. Janis jamás, JAMÁS, me llamaba por mi nombre completo—. No vamos a volver a llamarte. Adeláide no quiere saber más de ti._

_ Esbocé una mueca de desconcierto, incapaz de creer aquellas palabras. Podía llegar a creerlas si las escuchase de parte de mi madre o de mi hermana Aria, pero no de ellas. La voz de mi hermanita sonaba fría y mecánica del otro lado del teléfono._

_ —Addy no quiere saber de ti. Dice que por tu culpa está deprimida. Y, ¿sabes?, tiene razón en no querer saber nada de ti. Después de todo, es tu culpa que nos hayamos mudado. Aria tuvo mucha razón en sugerirle a mamá que te enviase lejos. Qué pena que no lo hizo antes, porque al menos Addy no estaría deprimida y yo no odiaría tanto el maldito instituto en el que mamá nos inscribió._

_ —Janis, pero yo no tengo la-_

_ —¡Claro que sí! —estalló mi hermana en el teléfono—. ¡Por tus malditos intentos de suicidio es que nos mudamos! ¡Yo estaba bien en Londres! ¿No podían simplemente mandarte a ti nada más y quedarnos nosotros en Inglaterra? Joder, seríamos muy felices, ¿sabes?_

_ —Janis, ¿mamá te dijo que me dijeras esto? —inquirí con un hilo de voz. Escuché unas risas del otro lado que me hicieron dudar de mi pregunta._

_ —No, Meaghan. Mamá no hizo nada. Ni siquiera sabe que te estoy llamando. Está con Addy en el psicólogo, ¿sabes? Realmente ahora me arrepiento de haber estado llamándote, porque quizás mi hermana estaría de mejor ánimo._

_ —Janis, es increíble que creas que Addy está deprimida por mi culpa. Hasta tú sabes que eso es demasiado estúpido —repliqué. Mis ojos temblaban al igual que mi voz y por un momento temí romper a llorar._

_ —Yo ya no sé qué creer, Meaghan. Lo único que sé es que mamá hizo bien en apartarte de nosotras. Ojalá solo existiésemos Aria, Addy y yo. Quizás hasta mamá estaría feliz. Dios, Meaghan. Te odio como jamás había odiado a nadie. Por haber hecho que nos mudáramos, por hacer que Addy esté deprimida y por hacer de todo esto un incordio._

-.-

No supe si Janis había terminado la llamada antes que yo. Yo simplemente apagué el teléfono, sin dar tiempo a nada más.

Sin embargo, allí estaba yo. Había escuchado las palabras con las que mi consciencia me torturaba una y otra vez cuando estaba en Londres: _"Están mejor sin ti"_. Esa frase se repetía una y otra vez conforme las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Ardían como nunca antes y parecían no tener fin. Estaba hecha un ovillo adentro del cubículo, sollozando sin poder detenerme. Me dolía muchísimo haber escuchado aquello de parte de las únicas personas de mi familia que yo aún creía que me querían. Me dolía respirar, me dolía llorar.

Me lamenté de no estar en casa, completamente sola. Era una pena que me hubiese llamado justo antes de bajar al auto de la tía Agatha, porque quizás si lo hubiese hecho más temprano, yo podría haber inventado alguna excusa, aludiendo a que me sentía mal o me había resfriado. No me importaba en realidad. Simplemente me hubiese gustado estar a solas en el baño, quizás adentro de la bañera con el agua fría a mi alrededor y un par de hojillas cerca. Dios, cómo ansiaba poder sentir el frío metal cortando mi piel, haciéndome preocupar por algo más que el dolor en mi cabeza y en mi pecho; sentir una especie de libertad con cada trazo y cada cortada, una liberación de todos mis problemas y un extraño y doloroso consuelo a mi pesar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francamente no supe cuánto tiempo pasé allí encerrada. Solo sabía que la campana estaba sonando y que era hora de almorzar. Por lo que, tras un muy breve rato de estar en la fila para la cafetería, me encontraba en una mesa, completamente sola y apartada de todos. Justo como había esperado que fuese el primer día en Sweet Amoris.

Quizás debió haber sido así. Posiblemente así hubiese terminado lo que no terminé en Londres, les habría quitado un peso de encima a mi madre y a mis hermanas. Addy no estaría deprimida, Janis no me odiaría, Aria… En realidad no sabía cómo estaría Aria, pero apostaría a que sería feliz. Al igual que mi madre.

En un solo instante odié a Córax y a Alice por haberme devuelto las esperanzas. Por haberme devuelto algo que yo no merecía. Los odié a todos y cada uno de ellos por ser como eran. Una parte dentro de mí, una voz que yo creía que había desaparecido, comenzó a susurrarme aquello que pocas veces rondaba por mi mente: "_Ellos no te necesitan, no quieren tu presencia. Sabes que solo están esperando a que te hundas por completo para respirar con tranquilidad. Sabes que es una farsa, sabes que todo es mentira"_. Sentí ganas de asentir, aunque pareciese una lunática que estaba hablando sola, pero no lo hice.

Repentinamente, mis cavilaciones mentales fueron interrumpidas por alguien depositando bruscamente su bandeja frente a la mía, robándome un sobresalto y provocando que soltara el vaso con jugo que sostenía entre mis manos.

—Quiero suponer que te quedaste dormida —era Castiel. Sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en mí con una expresión extrañamente sombría en ellos.

Arqueé las cejas con marcado desconcierto. Mis sienes palpitaban con una fuerza que yo creía imposible, y por un momento me vi tentada a gruñirle un _"Lárgate". _Sabía que debía lucir patética, con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos todavía brillantes por las lágrimas. Eso, aunado a mi sudadera negra y a mis pantalones holgados. Debía verme patética, terriblemente patética. Intenté hilar una respuesta que no sonase cortante ni irritada, pero simplemente atiné a musitar:

—¿Eh?

Castiel frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, todavía parado frente a mí. Mis ojos viajaron por un momento por todo el comedor, y me di cuenta de que, unos metros más allá, Córax y el resto del grupo nos miraban con una expresión preocupada en sus rostros. Inclusive Lysandro y Kentin lucían preocupados.

—No entraste a clases. Supongo que te quedaste dormida, porque no te vi en el patio —replicó Castiel, visiblemente enojado por mi escueta respuesta.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer? —contesté, con la voz más ronca de lo usual.

Castiel frunció aún más el ceño y apretó su gesto con los brazos, incordiado a unos niveles que yo jamás había visto.

—Sí, tienes razón. No sé ni por qué demonios me acerqué a ti —replicó él, alzando su bandeja nuevamente—. Y cuando quieras llorar como magdalena, vete a tu casa y llora. Pero no lo hagas en el baño del instituto, que te ves patética.

Aquello fue simplemente la gota que rebasó el vaso. Sin terminar mi almuerzo, agarré mis cosas y me levanté velozmente, sin siquiera responder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No recordaba cómo había llegado a casa, ni mucho menos haber salido del instituto. Todo el trayecto desde la cafetería hasta mi habitación estaba en blanco, inexistente, como si hubiese desaparecido frente a todo el mundo y hubiese aparecido en mi habitación, al más puro estilo de las teletransportaciones de las películas. Solo tenía consciencia del blando colchón bajo mi cuerpo, la manta sobre mis piernas y a Lovett a todo volumen en mi estéreo.

No había encendido el teléfono, por lo que desconocía si tendría alguna llamada de parte de mi tía o de otra persona fuera del instituto. El incesante martilleo en mi cabeza había disminuido hasta desaparecer por completo en cuanto me dejé caer sobre la cama y extendí mis brazos a lo largo del colchón. La voz de Ben Lovett me taladraba los oídos una y otra vez. _Eye of the Storm _sonó hasta que, finalmente, me quedé completamente dormida.

-.-

Tener que mentirle —_otra vez— _a mi tía no había sido lo que yo esperaba. En lugar de ver una enojada tía Agatha, al borde de la histeria, gritándome o algo por el estilo; ella simplemente me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que pediría comida árabe para cenar. Personalmente, quería otro tipo de reacción; quería algo más que la mirada de lástima y la caricia en el cabello que me dio. Quise llorar otra vez, pero ahora sonaba Lana Del Rey en el radio y, aunque sonase extraño, me sentía vacía; como si hubiese desahogado lo suficiente. Era una sensación horrible, indescriptible.

Por la oscuridad afuera de la habitación fue que me di cuenta de que era de noche. Parpadeé con pesadez, repitiéndome mentalmente que tenía que levantarme a cenar, que mi estómago estaba vacío (y que por ende me dolía horrores), y que ya era hora de apagar el estéreo. Propósito y cavilaciones que se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación abriéndose bruscamente.

Me giré, alarmada, esperando encontrarme un ladrón o algo por el estilo. Pero un extraño cosquilleo me recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando me encontré con la rojiza cabellera de Castiel y el vestido de encaje negro de Córax. Ambos lucían expresiones idénticas de enojo en sus rostros, aunque Córax lucía más como un toro enojado que el mismo Castiel.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios te fuiste del instituto, Meg? —exclamó Córax, haciendo jarras con ambos brazos.

Mi mirada vagó del uno al otro antes de contestar.

—Eso es problema mío —mi respuesta sonó más cínica de lo que yo esperaba y, por lo visto, descolocó mucho a Castiel y a Córax porque ambos se quedaron atónitos.

—¿Problema tuyo? Claro, claro —replicó Córax—. ¿Sabes algo? Se supone que los amigos no son solo para ir a fiestas y a comer pizza, Meg. Si sucede algo puedes contárnoslo, por dios.

—¿Desde cuándo a ustedes les importa eso?

Los ojos de Córax se abrieron, desorbitados, como si no diera crédito a mis palabras.

—¿Ves que no solo fue cosa mía? —replicó Castiel, mirándola de reojo. En una fracción de segundo, Córax se acercó a mí y me sujetó por los hombros, zarandeándome con suavidad.

—¿De dónde sacas semejantes paridas, Meg? Somos tus amigos, por supuesto que nos importa.

—No me grites —repliqué, moviéndome para soltarme de su agarre—. Y suéltame, no estoy de humor.

—Eso puedo verlo, Meg —replicó Córax—. ¿Vas a explicarme qué ocurre? No pienso irme hasta que me digas qué demonios te ocurre y por qué faltaste a clases hoy.

—Te saldrán raíces, así que vete —repliqué, girándome y arropándome de nueva cuenta.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Más allá de la voz de Lana, no se escuchaba nada más en la habitación. No fue sino hasta que sentí el súbito tirón de la cobija y me percaté de que había sido Córax quien lo había hecho y que ahora me observaba, furibunda, frente a la cama.

—¡Por amor al inexistente creador, ¿qué demonios te ocurre?! Joder, entiendo que una depresión no se pasa de la noche a la mañana pero, carajo, ¿dónde quedan nuestros malditos esfuerzos? ¿Qué acaso estamos pintados al óleo?

—¡No me grites, Córax! —estallé.

Inconscientemente unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas conforme el martilleo irritante de horas antes regresaba a mi cabeza. Castiel contemplaba la escena con los labios entreabiertos, mirándonos a las dos alternadamente, por lo visto sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Una parte de mí se retorcía de vergüenza por estar permitiéndome el llorar frente a ellos, especialmente ante el pelirrojo. No sabía por qué, pero había algo dentro de mí que rogaba que los echara a patadas y que no les permitiese ver una faceta de mí que yo prefería ocultar.

—¡Es que quiero que dejes de actuar de esa forma, Meg! Es normal sentirte triste, es normal sentirte mal cuando ocurren cosas malas. Es normal, joder, es normal —gruñó ella, llorando a su vez. Pero por su expresión, podía adivinar que sus lágrimas eran más de ira que de otra cosa—. ¡Y te grito porque me preocupas, Meg!

Ambas nos quedamos observándonos con los ojos brillantes, sumidas en un silencio abrumador. Castiel continuaba observándonos en silencio y ni siquiera la presencia de mi tía se sentía en el piso de abajo.

—Eres mi amiga, Meg —agregó Córax, tragando saliva—. No acepto que eches a la basura todo lo bien que habías estado hasta entonces. No lo acepto, no —finalizó, negando con su cabeza.

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de mi parte, Córax se dio media vuelta y desapareció en el pasillo, siendo seguida por Castiel. Mi tía subió minutos después, preguntándome si ya me sentía mejor, solo para recibir una respuesta negativa de mi parte y un mutismo en el que me había sumido que funcionaba mejor que cualquier respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertar al día siguiente sabiendo que los que habían sido mis planes para Halloween se habían ido al carajo fue lo más pesado de todo. Mis ojos estuvieron clavados durante un largo rato en el número treinta y uno del calendario del mes de Octubre. Tía Agatha estaba tan preocupada por mí que hasta se disfrazó de bruja y me llevó el desayuno a la cama, mostrándome que había hecho unas tostadas con forma de murciélago con mermelada de fresa y salchichas de coctel cortadas para asemejarse a una araña. Hasta había trozos de pan con forma de ataúd. Quise abrazarla para agradecerle el gesto y el interés que ponía en todo esto, pero solo atiné a sonreírle.

En cuanto llegué al instituto, mi desánimo por el Halloween fue en aumento al ver a medio mundo disfrazado para la ocasión. Al igual que el día anterior, el espacio de tiempo transcurrido entre la salida de mi habitación hasta la entrada al aula donde veía Matemáticas estaba en blanco, completamente en blanco. No fue sino hasta que Castiel arrastró su pupitre hasta donde estaba el mío, que recordé que ese día teníamos examen en parejas. Como un gesto mecánico y ausente, saqué una hoja de examen y comencé a anotar todos los datos y los ejercicios del pizarrón, gesto que obviamente le molestó al pelirrojo, porque no duré ni muchos segundos con la hoja en el pupitre hasta que él me la arrancó y masculló un "_Yo lo hago"_. Era una suerte que recordase levemente cómo hacer los ejercicios, porque mi mente continuaba en blanco y el haber olvidado estudiar el día anterior le había caído mal a mi cerebro, que ahora chapoteaba en las lagunas donde se suponía que debía estar el conocimiento de todas las clases anteriores y los ejercicios realizados con Castiel durante las mismas.

Tras una hora y media de realizar el examen y luego de que el profesor nos permitiese salir antes a un puñado de alumnos que ya habíamos terminado el examen, estaba caminando hacia la cafetería con la completa intención de aislarme tal y como lo había hecho el día anterior. Intención que fue interrumpida por el súbito agarre que alguien ejerció en mi brazo, sosteniéndome con una fuerza bárbara. No supe si sorprenderme o extrañarme de que ese alguien fuese Alice, quien por lo visto había llegado más temprano ese día. Francamente, estaba decepcionada de que fuese ella y no otra persona, aunque no supiese por qué.

—No quiero tener problemas contigo, Liz —inquirí, ocultando mi rostro entre toda la maraña que era mi cabello—. Suéltame, por favor.

Alice aflojó su agarre, deslizando su mano por todo mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano, apretándola con una calidez y delicadeza muy usual en ella. Sin mediar una sola palabra, me hizo caminar hasta el patio, en dirección al mismo lugar donde nos habíamos sentado todos el primer día. La brisa movía los árboles, otorgándole un aire más tranquilo y relajado de lo usual al lugar. Agradecí mentalmente que estuviese ella sola, porque no creo haber soportado la idea de encontrarme con todo el grupo esperándome afuera del instituto.

Ambas nos sentamos bajo el mismo árbol que el primer día y Alice me ofreció un pastelillo similar a los que mi tía había comprado mi primer día en el instituto. Lo tomé, no sin cierta renuencia, y me aovillé contra el nudoso tronco, procurando encogerme lo más apretada posible.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué ocurre? —inquirió ella con voz suave y calmada. Me encogí aún más, mordisqueando el pastelillo con renuencia y lentitud.

—Nada —repliqué.

—Si no estuviese ocurriendo nada, estarías sentada con Castiel en la cafetería. O, quizás estarías sola, pero no estarías con esa cara ni escondida entre tu cabello y la capucha del suéter —musitó, ladeando la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión cálida y preocupada.

Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y me fue imposible no encogerme más, abrazando mis rodillas y apretándolas contra mi pecho. Segundos después sentí los delgados brazos de Alice rodeándome y envolviéndome en un cálido y suave abrazo. Su cabello me rozaba la frente y un olor a hierbabuena y manzana me aletargó por completo. Un nudo subió hasta mi garganta y fue imposible no romper a llorar allí.

Le conté todo lo referente a la llamada que había recibido el día anterior, sin querer ahondar en cosas más allá (por ejemplo, por qué le había respondido a Córax y a Castiel de la forma en la que lo había hecho). Todo el rato que estuve hablando, Alice se mantuvo en silencio, acariciándome el cabello con delicadeza y ofreciéndome más pastelillos conforme me terminaba el que estuviese comiendo. No fue sino hasta que terminé de hablar y llorar, que alcé mi rostro para observarla y me percaté de que ella estaba a su vez llorando, compartiendo de alguna forma lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Con un gesto delicado y suave me deslizó un pañuelo por el rostro, secándome las lágrimas con movimientos muy tenues, casi imperceptibles.

—Supongo que ahora comprendo por qué estabas como estabas ayer —replicó ella, ofreciéndome el último pastelillo de la caja y secándose las lágrimas con un movimiento rápido—. Pero opino lo mismo que te dijo Córax: Los amigos no son solo para emborracharse en fiestas, salir a comer los fines de semana o hacer alharaca en los salones de clase —puntualizó, mirándome con su misma expresión dulce y atenta.

—Ya lo sé —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros y mordisqueando lentamente el pastelillo—. No sé si a ti te habrá pasado antes, pero cuando me deprimo tiendo a pensar que el mundo está en mi contra y que en realidad no le agrado a nadie. No sé si me entiendes.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Alice y la expresión de sus ojos se suavizó aún más.

—Claro que te entiendo. Suele ocurrirme lo mismo, pero yo simplemente me ausento de clases —aseveró ella, deslizando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de una de mis orejas—. No me gusta que las personas me vean así, así que opto por el aislamiento total al menos por unos días.

—¿Córax te hace lo mismo que me hizo a mí?

Alice se echó a reír y asintió.

—Una vez destrozó el cristal de la ventana que da a la escalera de emergencia del edificio donde vivo. Los vecinos creyeron que era una ladrona y yo me di cuenta de que ella en realidad sí se preocupaba por sus amigos. Inicialmente ella no me caía bien, ¿sabes?

Yo abrí los ojos, completamente atónita, y musité un débil _"¿Qué?"_. Alice asintió a su vez y se apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro y dejó que su mirada vagara más allá del gimnasio.

—Yo solía ser muy odiosa años atrás. Creía que todo el alboroto que Córax se montaba en las clases y lo extrovertida que era formaban parte de un llamado de atención. No solía hablar con nadie y mucho menos solía dirigirle la palabra a las personas. Era muy solitaria, ¿sabes? —inquirió, estrechando sus ojos con cierto aire soñador—. Luego de muchos años comprendí que en realidad le gusta demostrar sus emociones con las personas, si le caía mal alguien no dudaba en demostrarlo, al igual que si alguien le caía bien.

—Pero ella me dijo el primer día que tú habías sido su amiga desde pequeñas.

Alice volvió a asentir sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y era así. Ella, aunque no me agradase, me consideraba su amiga porque decía que yo era alguien inusualmente genial —replicó, riéndose otra vez—. Al cabo de unos años de afianzar nuestra amistad, eventualmente me fui relacionando con más personas. Ya no solo hablaba con ella y Kentin, sino que hablaba con Rosa y con Nathaniel, inclusive intercambiaba algunas palabras con Castiel y Lysandro.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio entre ambas. La brisa producía un sonido relajante y el frescor del ambiente le añadía un toque bastante adormecedor al lugar. Las copas de los árboles se mecían con el viento y unas cuantas hojas se desprendían conforme las ramas chocaban y la brisa las arrastraba.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto, Liz? —inquirí, mirándola fijamente y ya más calmada. Ella a su vez se giró y se levantó, tendiéndome una mano para en ayuda para levantarme.

—Porque quiero que sepas que no somos un montón de gente aleatoria en este instituto. Somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti —replicó conforme yo la tomaba de la mano y me aupaba para levantarme—. Y porque el plan para Halloween se había cancelado. A Córax no le agradaba la idea de hacer algo sin ti. Y, francamente, a mí tampoco.

Sonreí, estrechando mis ojos para evitar llorar, esta vez de dicha, y la abracé; gesto que ella me correspondió para luego darme unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Así me gusta. Vámonos ya a Química, que llegaremos tarde. Y más tarde me acompañas a comprar pastelillos. No me acordaba de que los pastelillos eran para todo el grupo y al final los devoramos entre las dos.

Me eché a reír por el despiste de la albina y la seguí en dirección al instituto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debí haber supuesto que nuestra charla le llegaría a Córax porque, sin mediar una sola palabra, en cuanto entró al laboratorio de Química acompañada de Kentin, se echó a mis brazos y cubrió mis mejillas de besos, rogándome que no dejase de considerarla mi amiga porque a pesar de ser tan brusca y demás realmente me quería. Debo admitir que fue bastante divertido ver la expresión que Kentin mantenía en su rostro conforme nos observaba a las dos y se colocaba la bata de laboratorio. Momentos más tarde, Alexy y Rosa me envolvieron en un apretado abrazo, preguntándome si ya me sentía mejor y que si lo de la noche continuaba en pie. Quise preguntarle a Alice si le había mencionado todo a alguien más aparte de Córax, pero su mirada me respondió silenciosamente que Córax era la única que lo sabía; y ella a su vez que nadie más lo sabría.

Mientras mezclábamos los materiales para realizar la solución química de la clase, meditaba en lo fácil que resultaba modificar mi ánimo. Quise abrazar de nueva cuenta a Alice y darle las gracias por haberme escuchado atentamente y a Córax por lo que había hecho la noche anterior, porque aunque yo hubiese reaccionado mal el día anterior, estando allí meditándolo me hacía darme cuenta lo sincera y atenta que era Córax a su vez. Solo a ella se le ocurría salir en medio de la noche hasta mi casa solo para preguntarme qué pasaba y recalcar lo mucho que me consideraba su amiga.

-.-

Así, tras horas en la tienda de disfraces y empacar mudas de ropa y unas cuantas cosas, todos íbamos apretujados entre las mochilas en la parte trasera de la Chevy de Alice. Kentin y Córax iban en los asientos de adelante, cantando _Halloween (She Get So Mean) _a todo pulmón mientras el resto de nosotros atrás íbamos riéndonos de la escena. Era divertido observar las elecciones de disfraces de todos y cada uno de los chicos, en especial las de Córax y Kentin. Armin había presionado a su hermano para disfrazarse de Mario y Luigi en venganza por todos los fines de semana en los cuales el gemelo de cabello azul lo arrastraba de compras. Rosa se había disfrazado de Morticia, sorprendiéndonos a Castiel y a mí, quienes esperábamos ver ese disfraz en nuestra gótica amiga, quien en su lugar se había disfrazado de Alice Liddell, o al menos como aparecía en el juego _American McGee's _con el traje blanco manchado de sangre (disfraz que le sacó múltiples suspiros a Armin).

Por otro lado, Nathaniel había optado por algo simple e iba disfrazado de la clásica Parca con la inmensa hoz de plástico a su lado. El que nos hizo bastante gracia fue Lysandro, pues no tuvo que hacer gran cosa; un par de colmillos y maquillaje que lo hiciese ver más pálido remataron su disfraz de vampiro. Córax y Rosa en un principio querían obligarlo a vestirse como Lestat (el de _Entrevista con el Vampiro_), pero Lysandro se opuso terminantemente a ello, alegando que se sentía más cómodo con lo que llevaba y que el atuendo de Lestat era más pesado para llevarlo de un lado a otro.

Adelante, junto a Córax, iba Kentin vestido de Albert Wesker (disfraz que también le había sacado momentos de absoluto frikismo a Armin por ser uno de los mejores personajes de _Resident Evil_), con el detalle de que la peluca rubia le había dado comezón, por lo que había optado por llevar su cabello castaño peinado del mismo modo. Por otro lado, Castiel había hecho algo similar, ya que se había disfrazado de Tate Langdon (uno de los personajes principales de la primera temporada de _American Horror Story)_ con el maquillaje de calavera y el cabello rojo peinado prolijamente hacia atrás, alegando que no usaría nada rubio. Alice, sin embargo, había decidido vestirse como Jack Frost de _El Origen de los Guardianes_. Y finalmente, yo me había decantado por un sencillo disfraz de Jeff the Killer que me quedaba como anillo al dedo por la ropa que mayormente había en mi armario.

Así pues, todos íbamos en la parte de atrás hablando de distintas cosas. Desde el examen de Matemáticas de la mañana (examen del cual nos sacaron mucha información a Castiel y a mí) hasta lo que haríamos no bien llegáramos a París. Transcurrió una hora y media desde la villa hasta la capital de Francia, y cuando finalmente divisamos la imponente torre Eiffel, los ánimos se elevaron por completo. Todos gritamos de emoción en cuanto llegamos a la plaza _Charles de Gaulle_.

Paseamos por un buen tramo de la plaza, exhibiendo nuestros disfraces mientras reíamos y nos tomábamos fotos en los cafés y en la plaza. Había una multitud de niños disfrazados caminando acompañados o solos con sendas bolsas de golosinas. Tomamos unas cuantas fotos con las cámaras de Alice y Rosa y grabamos unos cortos vídeos entre risas y gritos de entusiasmo. Para cuando finalmente a Kentin se le ocurrió decir que estaba muriéndose de hambre, todos seguimos sin chistar a Alice, quien nos llevó a una pizzería a unas calles de la plaza, justo al lado de un café que se veía muy elegante por el estilo de las mesas que estaban en plena calle.

Tras una hora de contar anécdotas e historias de terror conforme los pedazos de pizza desaparecían, todos saboreábamos el pastel sorpresa de la pizzería (pastel que hacían una sola vez al año para conmemorar el Halloween).

—Chicos, tengo una idea —murmuró Córax al cabo de un rato, frotándose las manos para amainar el frío. La pizzería se iba vaciando cada vez más conforme los minutos avanzaban. Todos parecíamos estar expectantes ante la sugerencia de Córax que, por lo bien que la conocíamos, no sería buena.

—¿Qué quieres hacer, Córax, querida? —inquirió Kentin, frotándose sus brazos con decisión. Castiel a mi lado le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y se apretó más contra los asientos.

—Estamos a mitad de París. ¿Alguien conoce las famosas catacumbas?

—¡No me jodas! —estalló Kentin, levantándose de golpe—. No vamos a bajar a las catacumbas en una noche de Halloween, ¿estás loca?

—Además de que sería suicida bajar con esta oscuridad —acotó Lysandro, visiblemente contrariado.

—Por dios —exclamó mi amiga, haciendo un gesto de cansancio e irritación—, ¡es Halloween! ¿Pasaremos nuestro último año juntos celebrando el Halloween de una forma tan aburrida?

—Córax, no —replicó Nathaniel, mirándola con severidad—. Ya hicimos mucho al venir hasta París a disfrutar del Halloween. No hay necesidad de exponerse. Además, ¿qué pasaría si nos metiésemos en problemas?

—¿Cómo podría pasar eso? Es decir, ¡hola! ¡Es Halloween! Apuesto a que no seremos los únicos allá abajo —insistió mi amiga, mirándonos con los ojos llenos de súplica—, ¡vamos!

-.-

Contra todo pronóstico y para desgracia de Nathaniel (y por lo visto de Lysandro también), los demás accedieron a bajar y a caminar un mínimo tramo de las catacumbas. Era una suerte que Alice guardase varias linternas en la parte trasera de la camioneta, nos sorteamos el bajar en grupos y nos organizamos. No supe si Córax había sugerido aquello como parte de alguna treta extraña, aunque en cierto modo tenía algo de lógica porque las catacumbas recorrían todo París y no eran pocas y la idea de aventura ciertamente nos movía a todos para experimentar algo nuevo.

Pero, luego de que cada grupo bajó y encendió su respectiva linterna, internándose en cada catacumba, las cosas no se veían tan fáciles como al principio habían parecido. Y más porque, por lo visto, realmente éramos los únicos que habían accedido a la brillante idea de bajar a las catacumbas en esa noche de Halloween.

Por sorteo antes de bajar, Castiel era el encargado de mi grupo de llevar la linterna. Los cinco íbamos caminando con cierta lentitud, escuchando el chapoteo y el eco de nuestros pasos a nuestro alrededor. Al ser un espacio tan reducido, íbamos en parejas, a excepción de Castiel que iba diligente delante de nosotros. Rosa y Alexy iban detrás de él y Armin y yo detrás de ellos.

Como ya dije anteriormente, proponer la idea de bajar a las catacumbas de París es una cosa, pero bajar en realidad es otra completamente distinta. La multitud de cráneos en las paredes aumentaban mis ideas más tétricas y casi podía sentir mis pesadillas como algo tangible, algo agravado por la tenue luz de la linterna delante de nosotros.

Mis ojos ardían y una fina capa de sudor frío me bañaba el rostro. Contra todo deseo o cuestión que yo pudiese haberme esperado, una multitud de recuerdos funestos vinieron a mi mente con una rapidez fugaz, casi increíble. A pesar de que sentía la tibia mano de Armin sostener la mía, me sentía como si caminase sola a lo largo de aquellas catacumbas. El aire frío y húmedo me atenazaba los pulmones y un nudo en mi garganta amenazaba con derribarme y hacerme encoger como niña asustadiza. Tenía que admitirlo, siempre había odiado la oscuridad, y el hecho de que estuviese entre amigos no amainaba el terror (al contrario de lo que yo había pensado que sucedería al bajar con ellos). Mi pecho ardía y por un momento temí asustarme tanto que pudiese exhibirme de forma vergonzosa vomitando o llorando frente a los demás, temor amainado por la idea de que la linterna fallase y nos quedásemos completamente a oscuras.

No fue sino hasta que escuchamos un súbito alarido que Armin soltó mi mano y todos nos giramos hacia atrás, hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el alarido que todavía permanecía como un eco distante entre los muros.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —musitó Alexy, tartamudeando la última palabra. Rosa se aferró a su brazo y Castiel se acercó más a nosotros, apuntando con la linterna en todas direcciones.

—¿Podemos regresar? —inquirí, temblando como papel. Castiel se echó a reír y me dio un rápido pellizco en el brazo.

—Nueva, ¿estás nerviosa? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a la oscuridad? —rezongó el pelirrojo, rezumando burla en cada palabra. Inflé mis mejillas y me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, le tengo miedo a la oscuridad. ¿Tienes algún maldito problema? —gruñí, apretando los dientes y lo puños.

—Meg tiene razón. Ya avanzamos mucho. Regresemos y llamemos a los otros. No deben estar muy le-

Sin embargo, la voz de Armin fue silenciada súbitamente por un correteo a nuestras espaldas y un alarido que sonó de nueva cuenta a lo lejos. Súbitamente la linterna que llevaba Castiel se apagó y escuché cómo los demás gritaban y se echaban a correr. Ocurrió en una fracción de segundo, y repentinamente me vi completamente sola y a oscuras a mitad de una de las tantas catacumbas de París.

Maldije internamente a lo débil y miedosa que era. No podía moverme a causa del terror y los ecos de la carrera que habían emprendido los demás todavía retumbaban en mis oídos, acompañados del tenue y lejano eco del alarido y el correteo detrás de nosotros. Mis piernas temblaban pero no se doblaban para dejarme caer. Parte de mí quería correr, parte de mí quería encogerse y comenzar a llorar. Me sentí impotente e inútil, incapaz de hacer un atisbo pequeño de un simple movimiento que me sacase de aquel agujero perdido bajo el suelo parisino.

Debieron haber pasado varios minutos desde que el grupo entero se había separado de mí. Podía sentir la humedad y el frío atenazarme los huesos. Mi corazón martilleaba desenfrenado contra mi pecho. Estaba aterrada y enojada a partes iguales, especialmente por haber sido tan confiada como para creer que mi miedo no me paralizaría si ocurría algo así. Por un momento consideré, si salía viva de aquella y me encontraba con los demás totalmente sanos y salvos, comenzaría alguna terapia psicológica para superar ese maldito miedo a la oscuridad. Apreté los puños y decidí girarme y regresar por donde había venido, así tuviese que recorrerlo todo completamente sola.

Sin embargo, no había caminado ni un solo centímetro cuando algo me empujó contra los muros de las catacumbas e impidió que gritase, cubriéndome los labios con las manos. Me debatí ferozmente, intentando con todas mis fuerzas que aquel desconocido me soltase. Sentí un par de lágrimas asomarse por las esquinas de mis ojos y a mi garganta ahogar un grito.

—Si eres llorona, caramba —musitó la ronca voz de Castiel. Casi exhalé de alivio, gesto que sin embargo desapareció de mi mente en cuanto sentí un cálido aliento, posiblemente el suyo, colarse adentro de uno de mis oídos—. Ya que los otros huyeron, ¿qué te parece si con esta oscuridad hacemos algo más interesante que explorar catacumbas?

Me sonrojé conforme abría los ojos desorbitadamente ante aquella frase _tan _sugerente. Mis mejillas ardían a niveles imposibles y mis rodillas temblaban como si mis piernas estuviesen hechas de mantequilla. Castiel no podía estar hablando en serio, no podía, no podía…

¿O sí?

Un grito nos sacó de nuestras cavilaciones. Mis manos viajaron automáticamente hacia el rincón de mi pantalón donde solía esconder una navaja. Rogué por todos los cielos que no la hubiese perdido en todo el transcurso del camino. Por otro lado, Castiel afirmó su agarre en mi cintura y me empujó aún más contra la pared, como queriendo esconderme de lo que sea que hubiese gritado. Sus manos volvieron a subir hasta mis labios, cubriéndolos completamente. Admito que su cercanía y su cuerpo completamente junto al mío era algo que me perturbaba a niveles extraños, especialmente el sentir y adivinar las formas de su ser. Su pecho aplastaba el mío hasta un punto en que dolía, y su cabello me rozaba el rostro con cierta delicadeza.

—No. Hagas. Ruido —masculló Castiel muy cerca de mi rostro. Su aliento olía a menta y a chocolate y por un momento casi me atonté por causa del mismo. No podía ver a Castiel en medio de toda aquella oscuridad, pero me sentía segura estando con él, aunque una parte de mí sintiese vergüenza por las reacciones que me provocaba el tenerlo tan cerca.

Ambos estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su corazón martilleando contra su pecho. Parecía estar tan nervioso como lo estaba yo, aunque en cierto modo su cercanía me tranquilizase y perturbase a partes iguales. Sin embargo, su agarre se aflojó en cuanto escuchamos a los demás gritar, llamándonos a lo lejos. La voz de Córax retumbaba junto a la de Rosa y la de Alexy con un desespero similar al que ambos mostraban cuando servían pasteles de crema en la cafetería.

-.-

Sobra decir que nuestra pequeña escapada fue desastrosa, no solo entre el pequeño grupo que formábamos Castiel, Armin, Alexy, Rosalya y yo. Del otro lado de las catacumbas, Córax, Nathaniel, Alice, Lysandro y Kentin no avanzaron mucho porque al cabo de unos pasos se sintieron tan intranquilos que decidieron regresarse, quedándose estáticos bajo la entrada a las catacumbas. Armin seguía insistiendo en que él no estaba asustado, pero Lysandro se veía bastante intranquilo luego de haber subido a la superficie. Los únicos que al parecer habíamos explorado de más habíamos sido los de mi grupo, cosa que le hacía gracia a Córax y a Kentin, quienes insistían en que nuestro orgullo se había pasado de la raya al no querer admitir ninguno de los cinco que estábamos perdidos y que estábamos muertos de miedo.

Así que, tras media hora de camino en la Chevy de Alice, todos nos encontrábamos en un gigantesco apartamento en un blanco edificio a las afueras de París. En cuanto entramos, casi se me cayó la mandíbula al ver lo impecable y espacioso que era el apartamento de mi amiga.

No parecía el apartamento de una chica soltera emancipada, sino más bien un apartamento familiar, cosa constada por lo grande que era la sala y la cocina. Los muebles eran tres sofá cama de color negro con múltiples cojines en color lila, las paredes estaban pintadas de un sencillo color blanco y tenían colgados diversos cuadros agrupados como si fuesen mosaicos, habían floreros muy sencillos, de distintos colores pasteles, en las esquinas de la casa con varios ramilletes de distintas flores (el único ramillete que logré reconocer fue uno de margaritas); había un caballete apostado en una de las esquinas en dirección a la cocina y una caja de un teclado Sony a su lado. Unas campanillas chinas alargadas y con pequeñas flores y pelotitas a lo largo de éstas, colgaban encima de la entrada a la cocina. Había un suave y delicioso olor a flores frescas en la sala, que le añadía un toque de lo más particular a aquel lugar.

Me había esperado dos escenarios para el apartamento de Alice: Un lugar cuyo propósito fuese igualarse a alguna de las habitaciones del palacio de Versalles tal y como aparecía en _"María Antonieta"_. O, un apartamento diminuto, que recordase levemente a la habitación de un hotel en las gasolineras de las películas estadounidenses.

—Lamento no haber comprado algo más para que no durmiéramos amontonados —inquirió Alice, caminando hacia la cocina mientras los demás contemplábamos su apartamento como si fuese el palacio de Versalles.

—Es muy amable de tu parte acogernos a todos, Alice —inquirió Lysandro yendo detrás de ella con movimientos cautelosos, como si temiese incordiarla. Rosalya fue detrás de él también, meciendo su largo cabello trenzado conforme se movía.

—No hay problema. Me agrada tener compañía. Siéntanse como en casa —dijo Alice en un tono de voz más alto de lo usual.

—¿Acomodo las colchonetas, Lizzie? —inquirió Córax acercándose a un armario al fondo del pasillo que llevaba presumiblemente a las habitaciones y al baño.

—Por favor —replicó Alice desde la cocina. Córax simplemente asintió y abrió la puerta del armario, comenzando a sacar varias colchonetas dobladas prolijamente. No necesitó de pedir la ayuda de alguien, porque enseguida Nathaniel y Kentin se acercaron al armario para ayudarla a sacar todas las colchonetas.

Por otro lado, Castiel, Armin y yo nos pusimos a mover los muebles para hacerle espacio a las colchonetas. Alexy contemplaba la amplia colección de películas de Alice con una mirada crítica grabada a fuego en su rostro. Sus claros ojos escudriñaban cada título y cada sinopsis con una actitud de crítico de cine.

—Liz —inquirió el chico—, ¿habrá maratón de pelis de terror?

—Ajá —replicó la aludida desde la cocina. Varios sonidos de explosiones pequeñas y un olor a mantequilla nos anunció que los tres que se encontraban allí estaban preparando palomitas.

—_¿"The Evil Dead", "Fright Night", "Lost Boys", "Bram Stóker: Drácula", "Salem's Lot"? _¡Alice, por amor de dios! ¿No tienes algo más actual?

—Tengo _"Silent Hill", "El Exorcismo de Emily Rose", _el remake de _"The Evil Dead"_, el remake de _"Woman in Black"_, _"Don't Be Afraid of the Dark" _y _"Mama"_. Creo que tengo más, pero no lo recuerdo con exactitud. Soy más de películas dramáticas, lo siento —musitó Alice, saliendo de la cocina con un bol lleno de palomitas. Rosa y Lysandro la siguieron mientras sujetaban varias botellas de gaseosa y un paquete de vasos de plástico.

—Sí, ya veo —inquirió Alexy, mirando con desconcierto el DVD de _"Las ventajas de ser invisible"_.

—¿Cómo van con los muebles? —comentó Córax, llegando a la sala con varias colchonetas debajo de sus brazos.

—Ya terminamos acá —respondí, apartándome un mechón de cabello de la frente.

—De nuevo, lamento que tengamos que dormir tan amontonados. Debí haber previsto lo pequeño que resultaría todo esto —bisbisó Alice, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo, visiblemente entristecida. Rosalya le dio asestó un manotón en la cabeza para que se callase.

—No seas boba. Más bien es demasiado espacio para todos. Además de que, en caso de terrores nocturnos, estaremos todos juntos —inquirió Rosa. Castiel arqueó una ceja con visible cinismo. Ya podía entrever que el pelirrojo haría algo aposta para asustarnos a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin embargo, tras ver el remake de _The Evil Dead_, Alexy propuso ver películas cómicas y no hubo ni una sola alma que se opusiera a ello. Por lo visto todos seguíamos profundamente perturbados por lo que había ocurrido en las catacumbas, aun cuando nadie hiciera una sola mención del asunto; así que terminamos viendo "_Son como niños", "Las ventajas de ser invisible" _(película que hizo que muchos terminásemos llorando)_, "¡Sí señor!", "Mamma Mía" _y "_El Gran Mentiroso"_. A medianoche, ya todos se habían acomodado con sus respectivos ropajes de dormir en cada colchoneta y varios estaban completamente dormidos. Esperando poder dormir con tranquilidad, cerré los ojos y aflojé mi cuerpo, permitiendo que Morfeo me atrapase en sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El problema es que no fue así.

Mi respiración sonaba pesada y mis jadeos entrecortados retumbaban contra mis oídos. Podía sentir extraños latidos en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, inclusive en mis oídos. Cerré los ojos conforme me secaba el sudor con mis manos. Unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon y rodaron hasta mis oídos, mojándome unas pocas hebras de cabello.

-.-

_Corría. __Hacía frío._

_ La nieve no caía. El sonido de mis pisadas era amortiguado por la blancura bajo mis pies, los ecos del correteo se perdía en los muros. Atónita, contemplé cómo los muros de hormigón se transformaban y se deformaban, moldeándose en una multitud de cráneos y huesos apilados en las paredes. _

_Corría, huía. Pero no sabía de qué. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos._

_ ¿Cómo había pasado de un callejón a aquel túnel, aquel agujero olvidado de la mano de Dios? Quise gritar, pero de mi garganta no salió ningún sonido._

_ De un momento a otro me encontré con una navaja manchada entre mis dedos, y mis manos sucias y cubiertas de oscura y pegajosa sangre seca. Una linterna bajo mis pies parpadeó antes de apagarse y un alarido retumbó en mis oídos._

-.-

Aquello se había sentido tan real, todo, absolutamente todo: La nieve bajo mis pies, el chapoteo en el laberinto de las catacumbas, la brisa fría de aquel día, los gritos, los agarres que hacían daño, la sangre salpicando mis manos, el olor a óxido en mi nariz… Había sido muy tangible, tan vívido que me asustaba. En el breve rato en el que mi consciencia deambuló entre este mundo y la realidad alterna de las pesadillas, trayéndome de vuelta al mundo real, me pregunté si habría sido el rato en las catacumbas, aunado a la película de terror, lo que me habían traído las pesadillas de vuelta. Por un breve instante me vi de vuelta en aquel callejón oscuro y lúgubre en una calle sin nombre de Londres, escapando de… de… Dios, ya ni siquiera recordaba de qué estaba escapando.

—No sabía que fueses de las que se asustaban con películas ñoñas —inquirió en tono bajo una voz a mi lado.

Me levanté de un tirón, sobresaltada, solo para caer en cuenta de que Castiel me observaba acostado a mi lado, con una sonrisa burlona grabada a fuego en su rostro. Me giré rápidamente, observando a cada uno de mis amigos, contemplando cómo todos continuaban profundamente dormidos. El martilleo en mi corazón disminuyó hasta calmarse, tranquilizando mi respiración desbocada conforme me recostaba nuevamente en la colchoneta, quedando justo al frente de Castiel.

—No te burles, idiota —repliqué. Podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza. Una suave risa afloró de los labios del pelirrojo, aturdiendo mis oídos momentáneamente por lo aterciopelada que sonaba.

—Serás miedosa, ¿dónde está tu peluchito protector? —bisbisó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Me aovillé bajo la manta en posición fetal y lo ignoré. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, roto segundos más tarde por causa suya.

—Realmente te aterra todo esto, ¿no? —aseveró él, esta vez sin una nota de burla en su voz.

Asentí, encogiéndome aún más.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa entonces. No creí que fuese algo tan delicado —murmuró él con cierta renuencia en su voz, como si le costase el disculparse (cosa que me pareció lógica, considerando su forma de ser).

—No te preocupes. Yo tengo que agradecerte por no haberme dejado sola allí.

—Soy un caballero ante todo, nueva —replicó él, volviendo a su tono burlón usual. Chasqueé la lengua y le di un pinchazo con mi dedo justo en la punta de su nariz.

—Cállate y déjame dormir —inquirí, dándole un suave empujón. Él se echó a reír suavemente en respuesta y me revolvió el cabello.

Cerré los ojos, dispuesta a dormir. Sin embargo, unos minutos después (sin tener una sola pizca de sueño), escuché de nueva cuenta la voz de Castiel.

—Realmente no puedes dormir, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza. Honestamente todavía seguía perturbada por la pesadilla que había tenido hacía rato. Comenzaba a temer la idea de terminar pasando toda la noche despierta. Observé la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y el alma se me fue a los pies: Era apenas la una y media de la madrugada. Gemí en voz baja, angustiada. Sin embargo, algo me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Sucedió tan rápido que me costó tomar constancia de ello e hilar un pensamiento coherente.

Castiel había agarrado mi mano entre una de las suyas, estrechándola con firmeza. Su piel estaba tibia y era áspera, pero agradable al tacto. Un ardor asaltó mis mejillas conforme yo parpadeaba repetidamente, desconcertada ante aquella súbita acción de parte suya.

—¿P-por qué hiciste eso? —inquirí con voz temblorosa. Castiel sonrió burlonamente, sus blancos dientes destellando en medio de la oscuridad.

—Para que te duermas y me dejes dormir a mí también, nueva —replicó él en su característico tono pícaro.

Sonreí tenuemente y me cubrí aún más con las mantas, dejando mi mano aferrada a la suya con firmeza por fuera de las mantas. Cerré los ojos y me acomodé en la colchoneta, cayendo presa del sueño instantáneamente.

Aquella noche los escenarios de mis pesadillas se repitieron. Pero una calidez en mi mano izquierda y una presencia a mi lado me hizo saber que estaba a salvo, que nada me pasaría. Atravesé el mismo callejón, pero esta vez no iba sola. Ahí estaba Castiel conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol hacía acto de presencia con cada minuto que pasaba. Las luces del alba despuntaban en el horizonte, iluminando el cielo a lo lejos. El aroma del café llegaba hasta mi nariz y la esencia a menta del cigarrillo atenazaba mi garganta. Mi cabello se mecía con la fría brisa matutina de un primero de Noviembre. Mis ojos viajaron por toda la calle, enfocando al escuálido chico que repartía los periódicos arrojar cada rollo de periódico en cada casa y dejando un gordo paquete afuera de la entrada del edificio. Me recosté de la ventana y permití que la fría humedad me acariciara el rostro.

Era extraño observar cómo un día nacía con tanta sencillez y pureza, como un niño que abre los ojos, inocente ante el mundo. Las nubes parecían ser delicadas niñas, removiéndose conforme su padre, el astro rey, el sol; acariciaba con delicadeza sus blancas superficies y les hacía un llamado a un nuevo día. Unos delgados mechones de cabello se soltaron de mi moño, rozándome los hombros con aire ausente. Parpadeé con distracción, bebiendo del aroma matutino, sintiendo una extraña calidez en aquel primer día de invierno. Sonreí, adjudicándoselo a la grata compañía que reposaba en la sala, sintiéndome dichosa de haber compartido un Halloween entre tantas personas a las que les profesaba un sincero aprecio.

Mi momento de calma se desvaneció en cuanto escuché un bostezo detrás de mí. Me giré, aunque ya conocía a la autora del bostezo me parecía un acto de mala educación el ignorar olímpicamente a mi amiga solo por estar inmersa en el amanecer.

—Por favor no me digas que estás fumando desde temprano —musitó Córax, bostezando nuevamente y estirándose. Su largo vestido de dormir negro se meció con la brisa que se colaba por el gran ventanal de la cocina.

Sonreí, a sabiendas de que si mentía me llevaría alguno de sus reproches.

—No dormí mucho, así que aproveché para despertarme y hacer el desayuno —repliqué, dándole una suave calada al cigarrillo. Córax se frotó los brazos y caminó con aire ausente hacia donde yo estaba.

—Te tomas muchas molestias, mujer. El día que decidas ser madre, serás estupenda —inquirió ella, sentándose a mi lado y dándome un suave y amigable empujón. Sonreí de nueva cuenta.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambas conforme contemplábamos la ciudad a lo lejos y una nueva melodía llegaba hasta nuestros oídos. Córax fue la primera en romperlo, carraspeando suavemente.

—¿Viste la pequeña escena de la sala? —bisbisó ella, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

—Sí. Me pareció tierna, sobre todo porque Rosalya me mencionó que Castiel regresó por Meg cuando estaban en las catacumbas —repliqué, ladeando mi cabeza para apretarme más contra la fría reja de hierro.

Otro instante silencioso, roto nuevamente por Córax, quien en lugar de hablar había apartado un mechón de mi cabello, colocándolo con atención detrás de una de mis orejas.

—¿Crees que esto signifique algo? —inquirí.

—No lo sé. Castiel no suele hacer ese tipo de cosas con cualquier chica —contestó ella.

—¿Crees que Armin se moleste si se entera?

—No sé si se molestará, pero no creo que se lo tome bien.

—Pero hasta donde sabemos ellos no son nada. Castiel y Meg, quiero decir.

—Ya. Pero de todos modos no creo que se lo tome bien.

Ambas continuamos con nuestra vista fija en el horizonte, contemplando la salida del sol. Las luces amarillentas iluminaron suavemente el blanco rostro de mi amiga, otorgándole un toque ausente y maduro a sus facciones. Escuchamos un ruido en la sala y nos estiramos simultáneamente, preparándonos para encarar aquel nuevo día con unos ánimos que, si bien no eran altos, rozaban la neutralidad que puede arrastrar una fría mañana de invierno.

* * *

**Notas finales: **No tengo gran cosa que decir o aclarar. Espero que los dos cambios de narrador que hubo en este cap no los haya desorientado.

¿Qué más? Ah sí, me divertí muchísimo con este capítulo. Ya sé que las elecciones para disfraces no son las mejores pero, ¿qué puedo decir? En Halloween yo no me disfrazo sino que me arreglo más de lo usual (la mayor parte de mi ropa es tirando al estilo gótico; así que es divertido jugar con ella); así que no soy muy creativa con respecto a esto. ¡Lo siento!

Por cierto, si les causa curiosidad cómo son Córax, Meg y Alice; he aquí un dibujito que hice de las tres: : / / sunako – schiffer . deviantart art / Valley-of-the-Dolls-Protagonistas- 375736969?q = gallery % 3Asunako-schiffer & qo = 0 Junten espacios para ingresar. :3

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	5. Prioridades

**Disclaimer: **Todo ser de ChinoMiko y Beemov. Las OC ser mías. Mío ser el fic. Unga, unga~.

**Nota: **¡Hola, hola! Another actualización (?), yay.

No tengo gran cosa que decir, excepto que —como siempre—, quiero agradecerle a mi queridísima amiga Aru por ser una maravillosa beta. Se merece todos los pastelillos de chocolate que puedan existir y miles de Lokitty's por ser una persona tan estupenda.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

En este capítulo en específico hay una escena subida de tono. Ya advertidos, continúen.

**Música: **No tengo nada que decir sobre este apartado. Just enjoy the music:

_Florence and the Machine – Blinding_

_Florence and the Machine – What the water gave me_

_The XX – Together_

_The XX – Infinity_

_The XX – Missing_

_Florence and the Machine – Girl with one eye_

_Zero 7 - Distractions_

**Summary:** _Siempre he pensado que hay mejores cosas sobre las que deberían escribir, por ejemplo: Cómo saber si estás enamorado y cómo contrarrestarlo._

* * *

"_El amor es: El dolor del vivir lejos del ser amado." (Anónimo)_

* * *

**V**

**Prioridades (O **_**"La Melancolía de Meg Snyder"**_**)**

Regresar al instituto al día siguiente fue la cosa más extraña de todas. No solo por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior (ahora que me encontraba con la mente más fresca, más fría y menos nublada por el miedo; me daba cuenta de que el que Castiel sujetase mi mano antes de dormir no había sido algo natural o usual), sino también por el aire taciturno que embargaba a mis amigas. Alice conducía su Chevy en dirección al instituto, más callada de lo normal. Y Córax tenía un aire melancólico en su mirada, como si estuviese nostálgica o triste por algo, aunque ignoraba profundamente _el qué_. Kentin parecía entender esto, ya que se limitaba a leer sus apuntes de Biología mientras compartía el iPod de mi gótica amiga sin mediar una sola palabra.

Por otro lado, atrás de la camioneta casi todos iban sumidos en un mutismo impresionante. Quise creer que era por los exámenes de aquel día, pero el ver hasta al mismísimo Armin concentrado en sus apuntes de Química en lugar de su PSP me hizo darme cuenta de que, tal vez, me estaba desviando mentalmente hacia algo que no tenía ninguna importancia. Quise leer mis apuntes y concentrarme en ellos, pero simplemente no podía. La voz cristalina de Florence Welch embriagaba mis labios con su clásica sutileza y el frío adormecía mis sentidos hasta un punto casi inverosímil. Un olor a tierra mojada se filtró en mi nariz y me mandó directo al mundo de los sueños, desconectándome automáticamente del mundo exterior.

-.-

Luego de animar a Córax para su examen de Biología, los pocos que no veíamos clases a esa hora nos quedamos en la cafetería, huyendo del opresivo frío que había afuera del instituto. Lysandro se frotaba sus manos con rapidez y las acercaba al humeante vaso de chocolate caliente, buscando calentar su piel y disipar un poco el frío; mientras leía su gastada edición de Hamlet. Rosalya y Alexy revisaban una de las revistas de moda que él había traído en su mochila, discutiendo sobre los estilos de la gala francesa de invierno que se realizaría la otra semana. Se habían filtrado unas imágenes de los atuendos a internet, por lo que los reporteros de aquella revista no habían desaprovechado aquello, dándole por consiguiente material de conversación a los dos.

Por otro lado, dándole un buen uso a su chaqueta de cuero, Castiel se había ido a la terraza a fumar un rato. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una vergüenza inconmensurable cada vez que alzaba la cabeza, buscándolo en la mesa. No entendía qué me ocurría, pero sabía que era vergonzoso y estúpido. Después de todo, no era como si yo me llevase especialmente bien con el pelirrojo. Tenía que agradecerle, sí, que hubiese regresado por mí en las catacumbas, pero ni siquiera nos habíamos definido como amigos, encima hablábamos muy poco. No sabía definir aquello como al menos un cariño o una simpatía. Eso podía adjudicárselo, más bien, a Armin.

Quise suspirar, pero supuse que eso de alguna forma atraería la atención de alguno de los chicos en la mesa, y francamente no quería conversar con nadie sobre… nada. Seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos, más allá de la cafetería del instituto, recordando los dos meses que llevaba de estadía en la villa Amoris. Me hubiese gustado estar a solas, posiblemente en el baño, para meditar acerca de todo. Especialmente sobre mi relación con todos y cada uno de ellos.

Estaba segura de querer a Armin, más allá de un amigo. Había instantes en los que, mientras jugábamos al _Guitar Hero_ o al _Grand Theft Auto_, o nos reíamos mientras veíamos las locuras que poníamos a hacer a los pobres _Sims_; en que Armin daba muestras de afecto que yo no tomaba como afecto normal (normal, claro, en el sentido de amistad): Deslizar un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja mientras sonreía, estrechar mis dedos suavemente luego de chocar las manos al ganar las rondas en el _Dance Dance Revolution_. Sin mencionar el que correspondiera mis súbitos abrazos cada vez que hacíamos una buena partida al _Guitar Hero_ o terminábamos las partidas de _Fórmula 1._

Por otro lado, no podía olvidar lo comprensivo y atento que era. Podía contarle cualquier cosa sin sentirme juzgada, y cuando tenía algún bajón en mis ánimos él solía hacer alguna payasada para animarme o me arrastraba hasta la arcada de videojuegos local para soltar mis frustraciones con el hockey sobre mesa. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero Armin era como ese hermano que vela porque tú estés bien y feliz. Lo que no sabía definir era si él me gustaba o si era ese cariño típico de amigos; en lugar de esa magnética atracción que yo sentía por Castiel. Era como si algo me impulsase a ir en busca de él, algo para lo cual yo no tenía nombre.

Fue entonces cuando me permití a mí misma suspirar y dejar caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, con un ademán de cansancio. Castiel me atraía y me repelía de una forma para la cual yo no tenía explicación. Sabía que cuando quería podía ser un verdadero cretino, igualmente como cuando quería podía ser atento y comprensivo (el que sujetase mi mano para que yo pudiese dormir comprobaba mi teoría). Por un momento se me cruzó que tal vez, solo tal vez, aquella faceta suya de cretino en potencia no era algo más que una máscara para impedir que gente hueca se acercase (aunque no mentiré que consideré la posibilidad de que fuese una treta para impedir que gente _en general _se acercase a él. Pero estaba aprendiendo a no juzgar de buenas a primeras, gracias a Alice).

Dios, no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba sobre analizándolo todo, en lugar de continuar como si nada y no hacerle mucho cerebro a aquello. Quizás Castiel estaba irritado porque yo no lo dejaba dormir y había hecho lo que había hecho por la misma razón. En una fracción de segundo quise ser como la mayoría de la gente y no ser una niña tan crítica y racional que tenía por pésima costumbre analizarlo y sobre analizarlo TODO. Deseé que mi mente se quedase en blanco y me permitiese concentrarme en otra cosa más allá del pelirrojo gruñón que fumaba, ajeno a todo, en la terraza del edificio.

Obviamente, no lo logré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella noche, teniendo permiso para quedarme un día más en casa de Alice, nos encontrábamos únicamente Alice, Nathaniel, Córax y yo; cenando en la cocina. Habíamos comprado comida árabe, comida que honestamente yo nunca había probado y que ahora me encantaba a mares.

Sin embargo, aquella escena en la cocina resultaba fría. Todos y cada uno estábamos silenciosos, inmiscuidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, especialmente Córax y Nathaniel, quienes parecían querer sumergirse dentro de su plato. Por otro lado, Alice permanecía impasible e inexpresiva, con su vista fija en la ventana de la cocina, como si de un momento a otro fuese a levantarse y a saltar. Sus ojos mostraban un anhelo que yo, en mis dos meses en Francia, jamás había visto. El gris de ellos brillaba con una intensidad nostálgica, casi melancólica, como si Alice extrañara silenciosamente algo más allá del horizonte, más allá de París; inclusive más allá de este mundo. Y yo permanecía como una observadora silenciosa a todo esto, grabando cada minuto en mi cerebro.

Quise romper ese silencioso vacío, pero me era imposible (o impensable) hablar. Quise preguntarle a alguno de ellos, fuese quien fuese, qué ocurría; por qué todos estaban tan silenciosos. La que más me preocupaba era Córax, quien tendía a ser animada y alegre por naturaleza. Me pregunté si se sentiría igual de rara que yo, estando lejos de su mejor amigo (Kentin en su caso, Armin en el mío). Ambos se veían tan cercanos, que a veces me causaba ternura. Kentin parecía ser ese bastón antropomorfo, ese algo que hacía falta para que ella estuviese completa. Me pregunté si ambos se verían así, aunque luego repetí mi petición de la tarde, queriendo no sobre analizar absolutamente nada. Posiblemente no había nada que analizar, y ahí estaba yo buscándole la quinta pata al gato.

-.-

Horas más tarde, una pesadilla me arrancó de mi sueño, al que yo creía profundo y reparador. Estaba sentada, jadeando como si no hubiera mañana, con el corazón martilleando con fuerza contra mi pecho. Unas gotas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente y mi cabello estaba completamente enredado en torno a mi rostro.

Cuando finalmente me calmé y reparé en que estaba a salvo, en casa de una de mis mejores amigas, escuché un ruido al final del pasillo. Un ruido brusco y fuerte, como si arrojaran cosas al suelo repetidas veces o rebuscaran en cajones, hasta escuché un colchón rechinando con fuerza. Giré mi cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando a mis acompañantes, y reparé en que las colchonetas de la sala estaban completamente vacías. Horrorizada, me levanté bruscamente y comencé a girarme repetidas veces, pensando que había algún ladrón en la casa y que quizás les habían hecho daño.

Agarré mi pesada mochila con tanta rapidez, que por un momento creí que lo había pensado en lugar de haberlo hecho; y caminé con cautela hacia el pasillo, midiendo mis pasos y haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por no hacer ruido. Cuando llegué a la habitación al final del pasillo, sitio del cual seguían emanando los fuertes y audibles ruidos, deslicé mi mano con sigilo hacia el pomo, conteniéndome para no girarlo con fuerza y alarmar a quienes estuviesen ahí adentro, quién sabe si vaciando los cajones de mi amiga o haciéndoles algo malo a mis amigos. Sin embargo, en cuanto entreabrí la puerta para echar un vistazo, lo que vi me dejó atónita.

Una delgada y blanca sábana cubría la pelvis y las piernas de una figura que, por su despeinado cabello rubio, me hizo caer en cuenta de que era Nathaniel. Debajo de este, moviéndose conforme el delegado movía con rapidez su cintura de adelante hacia atrás, yacía mi amiga Córax, con la espalda arqueada, los ojos apretados y su cortina de cabello negro completamente despeinado y desparramado a todo lo largo de la almohada, gimiendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Sus manos arañaban con fuerza la espalda de Nathaniel y se aferraban a su nuca con una fuerza tal, que podía ver las marcas en la blanca piel del delegado; ambos gimiendo audiblemente, completamente inmersos en aquel acto.

Me fue imposible no sonrojarme y cerrar automáticamente la puerta, rogando al cielo que ninguno de los dos se hubiese percatado de mi presencia. Caminé con rapidez, soltando mi mochila en el sofá como un acto reflejo mientras me alejaba del pasillo hacia la cocina. Necesitaba un vaso con agua, o quizás un mazazo que me devolviese a la realidad y me hiciera caer en cuenta de que acababa de contemplar a las dos personas que yo jamás habría imaginado que mantuviesen una relación a escondidas de todo el mundo, teniendo sexo en la habitación de una de mis mejores amigas.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa que, al entrar a la cocina, me encontré con Alice sentada en la ventana, fumando con parsimonia y languidez, ajena a lo que ocurría en su habitación.

—Los encontraste, ¿no es así? —inquirió, sin mirarme; completamente ausente y perdida en el horizonte.

Mis mejillas todavía ardían con fuerza, aunado al acelerado palpitar de mi corazón. Asentí y respondí un mutilado:— Sí.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cansada, como si hubiese visto venir aquella escena.

—Tarde o temprano te lo hubiese dicho. No esperábamos que lo descubrieses así —replicó ella, todavía con su mirada de aire soñador fija en la distancia.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que…? —inquirí, sin poder terminar la oración.

Francamente todavía continuaba perturbada. Sin embargo, Alice se removió en la ventana, acomodándose y haciéndome una seña para que fuese a sentarme a su lado, orden silenciosa que obedecí sin rechistar. El aire frío de la madrugada me dio de lleno en el rostro, adormeciéndome por una breve fracción de segundos, y la frialdad del hierro bajo mis piernas me hizo temblar por un momento.

—¿Cómo es que ellos están allá así? Buena pregunta, Meg. ¿Te parece si retrocedemos dos largos años? —musitó mi albina amiga, todavía distante y perdida en la vista afuera de la ventana.

Asentí y me aovillé más contra la ventana, ladeando mi cabeza hacia afuera y permitiendo que mi mirada se perdiera en el mismo punto en el que Alice estaba perdida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_—Hace dos años las cosas eran muy diferentes en Sweet Amoris. El grupo no era especialmente sólido como lo es ahora, Armin y Alexy no estudiaban con nosotros. De hecho, solo éramos Rosa, Córax, Castiel, Lysandro y yo. Tanto el pelirrojo como nuestra amiga trataban con recelo al delegado, burlándose de él a diestra y siniestra, pero sin ninguna intención de dañarlo. Era un contraste muy usual en realidad. En aquel entonces, Córax le profesaba cierta simpatía a Castiel, pero ambos nunca llegaron a tener nada por el carácter tan tozudo, terco y atravesado que ostentaban._

_ A pesar de ser especialmente inteligente (creo que te habrás dado cuenta de que ella es especialmente creativa y sabe arreglárselas en cualquier situación), Córax era —y sigue siendo— terriblemente perezosa. En aquel entonces estaba más distraída que hoy en día, por lo que casi siempre se ausentaba de clases, se metía en más líos que el propio Castiel y la mayoría del comité educativo la detestaba profundamente. Por ende, sus notas eran alarmantemente bajas. Si hubiese continuado así, no estaría aquí._

_ Kentin, en aquel entonces, era alguien completamente diferente; por lo que no hacia presión en nuestra amiga para que ella estudiase. Se limitaba a aconsejarla y a rogarle que estudiase, que no quería verse privado de su compañía el próximo año. Era tierno, ¿sabes? Siempre me parecieron un dúo especialmente encantador._

_ Justo ahí fue cuando Nathaniel entró de lleno en su vida._

_ Gracias a su puesto como delegado y alumno ejemplar, Nathaniel fue asignado como tutor personal de nuestra amiga. Tenía que lograr que Córax avanzase y no se quedase atrás, repitiendo el año y estancando completamente sus posibilidades de encontrar una plaza en alguna universidad. Sin embargo, ambos no se llevaban bien, y Ámber y Córax tenían disputas más frecuentes porque el delegado ya no pasaba tanto tiempo ayudando a su hermana con las tareas. Así que, al final del año Córax había aprobado todas las materias con la nota mínima exigida y había avanzado con nosotros, pero todavía precisaba de la ayuda de Nathaniel, quien se había visto en la penosa situación de tener toda su reputación arruinada por un suceso que no es relevante en este momento._

_ Fue ahí cuando la cuestión se agravó. Kentin ya no estaba porque, al tener tantos problemas con Ámber y sus amigas, su padre había decidido mandarlo a una institución militar para reforzar su carácter. Recuerdo cómo Córax se entristeció muchísimo, porque Kentin siempre ha sido su pilar de apoyo y ese algo que la complementa especialmente a ella. Sin la compañía y la presión de Kentin, el trabajo de Nathaniel se hizo más arduo, y ambos comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos._

-.-

Alice hizo una pausa y suspiró, como si no quisiera relatar lo que seguía a continuación. Su semblante se volvió más distante y su expresión se llenó súbitamente de tristeza.

-.-

_Fue casi inevitable. Ambos comenzaron a acercarse, más allá de toda responsabilidad estudiantil. Nathaniel le contaba muchas cosas a Córax, y viceversa. Se habían convertido en el confidente especial del otro. Córax descubrió que tenía gustos en común con Nathaniel (las novelas policíacas principalmente y parte de la literatura clásica), y viceversa. Todo ocurrió tan rápido y fluido que, para mediados del año, ya ambos estaban saliendo a escondidas._

_ Sé que debes preguntarte por qué a escondidas. Eso era algo que resultaba tan triste como deprimente: Ambos eran perfectos opuestos, él era la promesa estudiantil y un alumno brillante y ejemplar que se encontraba rehaciendo toda su reputación y limpiando su nombre, ella era la clásica buscapleitos que desahogaba sus problemas en clases de la peor manera. A pesar de haber cambiado bastante, era muy difícil que los profesores dejasen de verla de aquella forma. Era algo cliché, pero Córax no quería causarle problemas a Nathaniel; y aunque intentaron alejarse muchísimas veces, siempre regresaban el uno al otro, como imanes compatibles destinados a estar juntos irremediablemente._

_ Aquel año el grupo se amplió considerablemente. Armin y Alexy se incorporaron a nuestro grupo de penúltimo año. Kentin regresó de su larga estadía en la institución militar luego de las vacaciones de Navidad, encontrándose con que su mejor amiga era novia de la persona más inimaginable de todo el instituto. Y Córax y Nathaniel continuaron viéndose a escondidas para evitar problemas con la directora, y más recientemente con los padres de él._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Solamente nosotros conocemos esto. El grupo completo. Más allá de ahí, nadie sabe ni conoce todo lo que sucedió. Para el resto, Córax simplemente se cansó de fastidiar a Nathaniel y decidió tratarse con él a base de pura cortesía —finalizó mi amiga.

Mis ojos estaban húmedos. Podía imaginar la frustración de ambos al no poder relacionarse con plena libertad en el instituto. Sin embargo, un atisbo de algo más triste arribó a mi mente.

—¿Kentin sabe de toda la historia? Es decir, he visto cómo la mira, cómo se tratan. ¿Acaso él…?

Alice me dedicó una mirada significativa. Sus ojos también estaban húmedos y brillantes, y no era por el clima y el aire distante que había tenido en todo el día. Había dolor en ellos, un dolor que se transmitió instantáneamente a mi pecho. Un dolor que no era suyo ni mío.

—¿Por qué crees que no se quedó aquí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que era estúpido, terriblemente estúpido. Especialmente porque no era asunto mío, pero no pude evitar entristecerme en cuanto pisé el suelo de mi habitación al día siguiente.

Podía imaginar el dolor de Kentin, lo mal que debía sentirse al tener que ver a la chica que más quería en brazos de otra persona. Podía imaginar al muchacho fuerte y atento con mi amiga, desmoronarse emocionalmente al recordarlo todo y pensar en ello. Era estúpido, lo sé, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal por ellos. Por Córax, por Nathaniel, por Kentin… Dios, era tan horrible aquella sensación.

Debo admitir que fue imposible para mí el comenzar a mirar a Córax y a Nathaniel como si nada hubiese pasado, como si yo no los hubiese visto entregándose el uno al otro como seguramente ya habrían hecho infinita cantidad de veces. Pero fue el ver a Kentin abrazar con tanto entusiasmo a Córax y a esta estamparle un beso en la mejilla, posiblemente ignorante de todo lo que ocurría más allá de ella y Nathaniel; que me hizo sentir una tristeza infinita.

Era tan doloroso y horrible observarlos tratarse con tanta naturalidad, ver a Córax reír y brincar una y otra vez a los brazos de Kentin, ajena al cariño más que amistoso que él mostraba en sus ojos verdes. Fue tanto que, e insisto, entiendo que es estúpido; tuve que subir a la terraza, haciendo uso de la copia de la llave que Córax me había dado, para despejarme un rato.

El problema es que yo no contaba PARA NADA con encontrarme a Castiel nuevamente allí. Y, para cuando quise regresar por donde había venido, sin querer hice ruido en la perilla de la puerta y él se dio la vuelta y reparó en mi presencia. Su gesto, distante y similar al que todos habían tenido el día anterior, se transformó en una mueca de extrañeza mezclada con recelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió, dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

Yo desvié mi mirada, haciendo que mis ojos vagaran inconscientemente de un lado a otro. Era incapaz de soportar su intensa mirada, aunque no sabía por qué. Apreté los puños, sin saber qué contestar e incómoda de verme en aquella penosa situación.

—Nada, pensé que esto estaba vacío. Que estés bien —solté, girándome súbitamente y bajando las escaleras de sopetón, sin siquiera detenerme a mirar hacia atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese fin de semana fue una completa tortura. El teléfono completamente silencioso, el _chat _vacío y el muro de _Facebook _lleno únicamente de publicaciones sobre páginas que me gustaban. Era genial el que todos estuviesen pendientes de estudiar, aunque me daba cierta envidia que todos lidiasen con aquellas cosas con tanta naturalidad y pudiesen concentrarse en los exámenes. Yo intentaba fijar mi vista en los apuntes, solo para terminar escuchando música o jugando alguno de los mini juegos del celular.

La noche del sábado me decidí por salir a caminar un rato para pensar en otra cosa. Con suerte quizás consiguiese el nuevo CD de Lana Del Rey, o si no un CD de algún artista que me gustase. Llovía y hacía frío, por lo que decidí usar el cárdigan gris de mi tía encima de mi vestido negro junto a unas medias panty negras y unas botas para la lluvia con estampado de calaveras que Alice me había regalado.

Bajaba por la calle principal, escuchando el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el paraguas, tarareando _Infinity_. El chapoteo de las botas en conjunto con la tenue melodía de la lluvia me distraía a ratos conforme avanzaba hacia el mini centro comercial de la villa. Mi mente continuaba enfrascada en sus propias cavilaciones.

Pensaba en cada uno de mis amigos, estudiando en la comodidad de sus habitaciones, y me recordaba que faltaba poco para terminar el dos mil doce y comenzar el dos mil trece. Estaba más cerca de la universidad y más lejos de la secundaria, debía estar segura de qué quería hacer con mi vida y a qué quería dedicarme por el resto de ella. Sin embargo, no lo estaba.

Me quedé estática bajo la lluvia, sujetando el paraguas con firmeza, con la vista fija en las losas de piedra decorada de la calle. El viento frío me azuzaba el rostro y me despeinaba, adormeciéndome tenuemente. Sentía mi cerebro extrañamente desconectado ante aquella nueva cavilación: ¿Cómo era posible que todos estuviesen estudiando, concentrados en las materias, mientras que yo permanecía flotando en una atmósfera adormecedora, completamente distraída e ignorante en lo referente a qué quería ser más adelante?

Ya había surgido una conversación como aquella días atrás, cuando Rosa y Alexy habían aparecido en el instituto con un volante de la edición más reciente de la _Gentlemen's Quarterly_, en el que se señalaba la apertura de un curso de _"Introducción al Diseño de Modas"_; curso por el que ambos estaban completamente entusiasmados, ya que era para jóvenes pre-universitarios que estuviesen considerando dedicarse a ello de por vida.

Córax había comenzado a interrogarnos a cada uno sobre qué queríamos hacer cuando saliésemos del instituto; como siempre comenzando el interrogatorio conmigo. Había atinado a encogerme de hombros y sonreír, respondiendo silenciosamente que no tenía ni idea de qué quería hacer; respuesta que hizo a todos reír. Risas que se repitieron igualmente cuando Alice hizo el mismo gesto que yo, minutos después.

Aquello me hacía cavilar en si no era la única que continuaba en el limbo respecto a sus planes post-instituto. Suspiré, desganada, y resolví en no pensar tanto en aquella cuestión y continuar hacia donde originalmente me dirigía.

-.-

Tras conseguir una edición deluxe del disco homónimo de The XX, me encontraba sentada en un cálido café al final del centro comercial. El sabor y olor del _capuccino _recién hecho me llenaba por completo conforme ojeaba la nueva edición de _Mono_, una revista en español que me gustaba muchísimo. La temática de la nueva edición era el futuro, cosa que me traía de vuelta a mi meditación fugaz en medio de la calle camino al centro comercial. También hacían alusión a una serie de lugares en su país de origen que recomendaban por la increíble comida que presentaban. Fue imposible que una sonrisa no se dibujase en mis labios al mismo tiempo que me prometía que, una vez saliese del instituto, iría un día a aquel lejano país y probaría todos aquellos manjares que reseñaban y recomendaban con tanto esmero.

Sin embargo, mis nuevas cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una figura sentándose en la mesa donde me encontraba. Debo admitir que me sorprendió ver a Lysandro tomando asiento frente a mí, con una taza de humeante _mocaccino _recién hecho; sorpresa que me fue imposible de disimular, porque el albino sonrió alentadoramente conforme se sentaba.

—Lamento haberte asustado. Quise preguntarte si podía sentarme, pero parecías muy entretenida con la lectura. ¿No te molesta que te acompañe? —musitó él, desviando la mirada con un deje de vergüenza en su pálido rostro. Aparté la revista y me encogí de hombros, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—No, vale. Tranquilo —respondí, sonriendo igualmente. Mis ojos captaron un fugaz atisbo de una edición algo desgastada de los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm—. ¿No es esa la misma edición que tiene Alice?

—Es suya en realidad. Me la prestó a cambio de que yo le prestara mi edición de _Cumbres Borrascosas_. Ella quería leer _Matando a un ruiseñor_, pero no lo conseguí —replicó él, con la mirada perdida. Fue casi divertido ver que él y mi amiga albina tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros cuando se quedaban pensativos—. Creo que perdí mi edición. No la encuentro en ninguna parte de mi casa.

—Ya la encontrarás —inquirí, sonriendo. Él a su vez hizo lo mismo—. ¿Y eso que estás acá? Creí que estarías en tu casa estudiando.

—Mi hermano tiene una cena romántica con Rosa, así que ambos me instaron a que me retirara de la casa por unas cuantas horas. Como no tenía nada que hacer, y no encuentro mi cuaderno con los apuntes de Química, decidí venir aquí y tomarme un café.

Tuve que contenerme para no echarme a reír. Rayos, era realmente gracioso el hecho de que Lysandro extraviase absolutamente todo. Tuve ganas de hacer algún comentario al respecto, pero prefería callarme, no fuese a ser que lo ofendiese de una u otra forma.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —continuó él. Yo fruncí el ceño, desconcertada—. ¿Cómo es que no estás en tu casa, estudiando?

—Oh, estaba aburrida y decidí salir a comprar un CD de alguno de mis músicos favoritos. Por suerte, conseguí el que estaba buscando —repliqué, alzando la bolsita de la tienda de CD's como parte de la respuesta.

—¿Sería cotilla de mi parte si te pregunto qué CD compraste? —inquirió él, ladeando su cabeza con cierto aire contrariado. Parecía que Lysandro no tendía a ser muy conversador o preguntón. Eso era genial, en cierto modo.

—No, vale —respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y sonriendo—. Compré una edición deluxe de uno de los álbumes de The XX.

—Ya veo que Alice no es la única que gusta de ellos —comentó él. Yo asentí.

—Fue genial saber que no era la única que le gustaba su música. Tienen buenas canciones.

—No es mi tipo de música, pero si a ustedes les gusta está bien —respondió él, sonriendo afablemente.

Yo imité su gesto. Había algo en la presencia de Lysandro que me recordaba muchísimo a mi amiga. Quizás fuese su aire distraído o lo calmante y tranquilizadora que era su mera presencia. Me pregunté si ambos hablarían a menudo, pero opté por no exteriorizar mi pregunta.

Lysandro desvió su mirada hacia la vitrina de cristal del café, sitio donde tenían exhibidos distintos postres, ya fuesen _macarons, _pastelillos decorados, galletas rellenas, trozos de tartas u otros postres. El chico lucía contrariado, como si estuviese debatiéndose internamente; aunque yo ignoraba respecto a qué.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió él, sin alejar su mirada de la vitrina. Repentinamente apretó sus puños en torno al pastelillo que reposaba al lado de su _mocaccino_, y frunció el ceño—. Estoy siendo muy preguntón, lo lamento.

—No hay problema, Lysandro —repliqué, frustrada de no saber qué hacer o decirle. Parecía que Lysandro estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por hacer algo que normalmente no hacía. Su mirada subió hacia mi rostro, tomándome desprevenida con aquella mirada suya. Casi me sobresalté al ver que cuando quería podía esbozar una expresión tan intensa como la de Castiel.

—¿Nathaniel y Alice están saliendo? —inquirió él, con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de absoluta seriedad. Casi me vi obligada a desviar la mirada, intimidada por su súbita expresión.

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —repliqué, mirándolo con timidez. El semblante de Lysandro pareció suavizarse por una fracción de segundo, solo para volver a su expresión pensativa usual.

—Parecen muy cercanos. Y como ella y Córax hicieron tanta presión para que él fuese a París con todos nosotros, llegando algo tan serio como mentirle a sus padres, me preguntaba si-

—No, vale —respondí, sonriendo nerviosamente (sin saber por qué). Escondí un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja en un gesto de nerviosismo y continué—: Alice está completamente sola. Hay pleno camino libre.

Repentinamente, Lysandro se sonrojó y frunció el ceño. Casi me asusté, atinando a la idea de que lo había ofendido al intuir algo que quizás ni fuese cierto. Tenía que admitir que, por una fracción de segundo, había considerado la posibilidad de que el albino gustase de mi amiga. Alcé las manos, como si fuese una criminal sorprendida, en un gesto de disculpa. El muchacho simplemente desvió la mirada, suavizando su semblante paulatinamente conforme sus ojos viajaban por todo el muestrario de golosinas del café.

Me mordí los labios, avergonzada. Esperé que aquello no hiciese que comenzara a desagradarle a Lysandro. Personalmente, lo que menos quería era terminar desagradándole a alguien (menos aún si ese alguien era el mejor amigo de Castiel, aunque nuevamente quise darme cabezazos contra la mesa por haber pensado —inconscientemente— en el pelirrojo).

—¿Qué hay de ti? —inquirió Lysandro repentinamente, sin apartar su mirada de la vitrina.

—¿Yo qué? —solté bruscamente, casi tartamudeando sin querer e intentando controlar el temblor en mi lengua. Lysandro volvió a mirarme, esta vez con su expresión pensativa usual.

—¿Sales con alguien? —preguntó, dándole un largo sorbo a su café. Yo simplemente atiné a encogerme de hombros, insegura de qué contestar.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie, pero... Dios, es… Es complicado —repliqué, bajando la mirada avergonzada, sin saber exactamente por qué.

—Creo que puedo entenderlo —comentó Lysandro.

Suspiré largamente, preguntándome si sería bueno confesarme con Lysandro como si fuese una especie de interrogatorio o confesionario clásico de las iglesias. Después de todo, ambos no solíamos hablar mucho, y él era el mejor amigo de Castiel. Sin embargo, llegué a la conclusión de que no perdía nada, francamente estaba harta de sobre-analizarlo todo, esperando alguna reacción desfavorable. Quizás, aquella confesión me beneficiase, quizás no. Ya lidiaría con ello después.

—Estoy algo confundida. Hay dos personas que me agradan, pero no sé exactamente qué pensar o decir al respecto —repliqué, dándole una rápida mordida al pastelillo de _brownie_ que reposaba al lado de mi _capuccino_.

—¿Dos personas? —interrogó él, ladeando su cabeza con desconcierto y algo de sorpresa, como si no se esperase aquella respuesta de mi parte.

—Sí —suspiré—. Me agrada Armin, pero no sé si considerar eso como un gusto. Ya sabes, él es muy tierno y muy considerado. Es como ese hermano que nunca tuve y, pues, cuando estoy triste me pone de buen humor. Es especial, pues.

—¿Y la otra?

Suspiré de nueva cuenta antes de contestar, meditando tenuemente si estaba bien confesar aquello.

—Castiel —respondí, sintiendo mis mejillas arder mientras me encogía más en mi asiento y los ojos se me humedecían. Maldije internamente a mi naturaleza boba y llorona por hacerme pasar aquella vergüenza en frente del mejor amigo de una persona por la que yo me sentía atraída irremediablemente—. No puedo explicar lo que ocurre en su caso. Es decir, ni siquiera sé por qué me gusta. Solo me gusta. Es decir —mi voz comenzó a temblar en conjunto con mis manos—, ni siquiera sé cómo…

No terminé de confesar aquello. Simplemente me encogí aún más y permití que mi cabello ocultase mi rostro por completo (podía apostar a que Córax, si estuviese allí, se desternillaría de la risa y diría que parecía la niña de _El Aro_). Sentí unas ganas terribles de agarrar todas mis cosas y salir corriendo. Podía apostar a que Lysandro seguramente pensaba que lucía patética; y seguramente así sería, porque yo me sentía patética. Qué forma tan tonta de confesar algo.

—Qué estúpida soy —musité, escuchando a mi propia voz quebrarse.

—Lo dices como si hubieses confesado un asesinato. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste Castiel? ¿O Armin?

—No sé —repliqué, sintiendo un par de lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas—. Quizás sea el hecho de que me gustan dos personas. O quizás sea el hecho de que debería hacer como muchos de ustedes que se preocupan por cosas importantes en lugar de incordiarse por cosas tan banales. Después de todo es el último año, ¿qué sentido tiene preocuparse por eso?

Lysandro no contestó, y yo vi en eso una oportunidad para retirarme. Había hablado de más y lo sabía perfectamente. Una huida rápida era mejor que quedarme y hundirme más.

Agarré mis cosas y, musitando una rápida despedida (sin detenerme a mirarlo o escuchar alguna réplica); me levanté y corrí hasta la salida, apresurándome a salir del centro comercial. Quise girarme para ver si, por mera casualidad, Lysandro me habría seguido; pero luego de salir a la calle y caminar unas cuadras cuesta arriba finalmente caí en cuenta de que no había ido detrás de mí.

Dios, cómo odiaba ese tipo de escenas. Odiaba en general hablar de cosas muy personales, porque siempre que lo hacía mi voz se quebraba y terminaba llorando o al borde del llanto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto de esa semana transcurrió muy lentamente. Entre nieve cayendo a montón por toda la villa (al punto en el que mi tía y yo quedamos en no usar el auto hasta que el invierno terminase) y alumnos completamente estresados por los exámenes, no quedó mucho de qué hablar. No fue sino hasta que colocaron un cartel en el tablón de anuncios, dando la noticia de que el baile de invierno para despedir a los de último año lo realizarían a finales de Noviembre, instando a todos los alumnos a buscar pareja para aquel día; que se desató un nuevo tumulto en los pasillos.

Fue inevitable que mis ojos terminasen abriéndose descomunalmente. Preocupada por mi integridad física, llamé a mi tía durante la hora de receso de aquel jueves, rogándole que nos fuésemos a París el día del baile (día en que, casualmente, caía la feria navideña parisina); propuesta a la que mi tía no se negó. Casi sin darle tiempo a agregar algo más, me despedí y colgué; suspirando de alivio de que mi tía no hubiese hecho preguntas al respecto.

Tenía que admitir que era fácil vivir con la tía Agatha. No hacía muchas preguntas, más allá de _"¿Todo va bien?"_. Sabía que solía tener conversaciones con Córax y Alice para preguntarles si todo _de verdad_ estaba bien; pero más allá de todo, las cosas resultaban más fáciles desde que me había mudado a su casa. Es decir, fuera de aquella recaída una semana atrás, no habían ocurrido cosas semejantes a las que solían ocurrirme en Londres. Sonreí de dicha al darme cuenta de que las cosas no estaban yendo tan mal.

-.-

El problema de divagar tanto es que, normalmente, terminas perdiendo el hilo de la cotidianidad. Me tomó un par de segundos parpadear y caer en cuenta de que la mañana del jueves había llegado a su fin y que era hora de almorzar.

Ah, y que unos brillantes ojos azules estaban clavados frente a mí, mirándome con desconcierto.

—Meg, ¿nos escuchaste? —inquirió Armin, chasqueando los dedos para traerme de vuelta a la realidad.

Negué con la cabeza, encogiéndome de hombros. Honestamente no los había escuchado, y tampoco tenía ganas de escucharlos. Solo quería ir a casa, leer el libro de todas las carreras que daban en las universidades cercanas y acostarme a dormir.

Pero, obviamente, no podía.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirí, sonriendo nerviosamente. Armin y Córax arquearon una ceja con visible desconcierto. Mi mirada recorrió la mesa de cabo a rabo, reparando en que ahora ni Lysandro ni Castiel estaban allí.

—Bueno, estamos planeando ir a hacer algo interesante el día del baile de invierno. Te apuntas, ¿verdad? —agregó Alexy, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Lo siento chicos. Hice planes para ir a París ese fin de semana. No puedo ir al baile —repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros nuevamente mientras sonreía con fingida tristeza, rogando a todos los dioses que no se les ocurriese preguntar o hacer planes para arrastrarme al baile.

Alexy, Rosalya y Córax abrieron los ojos desorbitadamente; a diferencia de Armin que me contemplaba con una triste mirada interrogante.

—¡¿Cómo que no irás al baile?! ¡¿Estás loca?! Es decir, ¡hola! ¡Es el baile de invierno en Sweet Amoris! ¡Nuestro último baile de invierno! —estalló Córax, escandalizada—. ¡Es tu primer baile con nosotros, Meg!

—De verdad lo siento. Pero mi tía quería ir conmigo a la feria parisina ese fin de semana y no pude decirle que no. Seguro lo pasan bien sin mí —inquirí, sonriendo (todavía nerviosamente).

Córax y Alexy hicieron un mohín con los labios, dando a entender que no estaban satisfechos con mi respuesta. Sin embargo, Rosalya suspiró y le dio un rápido mordisco al pastelillo de moras que habían dado como postre ese día.

-.-

Esa tarde daban los resultados de los exámenes. Medio instituto se encontraba frente al tablón de anuncios a mitad del pasillo, peleándose por leer los resultados. Al ver semejante marea (con personas entre las que se contaban Córax, Kentin y Alexy), resolví esperar a que el barullo hubiese finalizado para acercarme a leer mis propios resultados. Así que me encaminé hacia algún sitio donde estuviese en completa paz y tranquilidad.

Tenía dos posibles opciones: La terraza o la biblioteca, cayendo en cuenta automáticamente de que posiblemente Lysandro estaría en este último lugar. Honestamente no tenía ganas de lidiar con otro posible interrogatorio (aunque, dos interrogatorios casi seguidos resultarían extraños ya que aquello no formaba parte de la conducta usual de Lysandro), por lo que me encaminé hacia la terraza con paso rápido y firme; esperando profundamente no encontrarme a nadie conocido allí (específicamente una cabeza pelirroja) que me perturbase más de lo que ya estaba esa semana. Había dos horas libres y no quería desaprovecharlas haciendo otra cosa más que leer.

Subir las escaleras se me hizo rápido, y en un par de minutos ya estaba allí, girando discretamente mi copia de la llave para poder entrar (o salir, dependiendo de cómo se viese). Casi suspiré de alivio cuando me di cuenta de que no había nadie allí, por lo que cerré la puerta de nueva cuenta con la llave y me escondí en un rincón a leer.

Había un olor a café recién hecho flotando en el aire. La voz de Florence Welch bullía en mis oídos, cantando _Girl with one eye_. Me resultó inevitable el seguirle el ritmo a la música, meciendo mi pie derecho al compás. Aquello era una manía muy propia de mí, tenía que admitirlo.

-.-

Debo admitir que aquellas dos horas fueron una completa bendición. Nadie se acercó a la terraza (aunque admito que me resultó extraño que Córax no armase una exhaustiva búsqueda de mi persona por todo el instituto. Quizás estaba aturdida por completo gracias a los exámenes).

Así pues, como decía, aquellas horas fueron maravillosas. El aroma a café en el aire, la bolsa de frutos confitados a mi lado (bolsa que yo había traído desde mi casa), aquel desgastado tomo de _"El Contador de Historias"_, la suave y fría brisa de una tarde de invierno. El sol se asomaba tímidamente a lo lejos, alumbrando tenuemente el lugar. Cuando finalmente la hora de entrar a la última clase de esa tarde (la hora teórica de Biología), me desperecé y sacudí distraídamente, estirándome por completo para apartar ese aire adormilado que me había rodeado durante aquellas dos horas.

Fue inevitable cruzarme con el tablón de anuncios con los resultados de los exámenes sujetos al firme corcho con una tachuela. Sonreí al ver que, si bien no había obtenido un sobresaliente, había obtenido una muy buena nota en la mayoría de ellos, con la excepción de Literatura, materia en la que sí había logrado obtener un sobresaliente. Recorrí todo el tablón con mis ojos, encontrándome de nueva cuenta con el cartel del baile. Lo observé durante unos minutos, solo para hacer como si nada y continuar mi camino hacia el aula donde se impartía la última hora de clases.

El aula B hervía de bullicio, cosa que me fue muy útil en mi tardía entrada. El profesor estaba tan concentrado calmando a todo el salón, que no reparó en mi presencia. Sin detenerme a mirar hacia ninguno de los pupitres, me senté en el primero que encontré que estaba completamente vacío y apartado del resto, con la firme intención de dormitar un ratito antes de las clases. Intención que, para mi mala suerte, se vio frustrada por un par de jalones que lo enviaron hacia atrás, sobresaltándome por completo. Cuando me giré para averiguar quién demonios lo había hecho, me encontré con que habían sido Rosalya y Alexy; quienes sonreían ampliamente conforme arrastraban el mueble hacia donde ellos estaban (casualmente, la parte de atrás de todo el salón). Casi me sobresalté al encontrarme de frente con la mirada de Castiel y Lysandro, quienes contemplaban la escena con un deje de diversión.

—Te tienen como muñequita de trapo, ¿no, chiquilla? —inquirió Castiel, sonriendo ampliamente con un tinte malicioso en sus ojos grises.

Parpadeé de nerviosismo y me encogí de hombros, acordándome automáticamente de mi atropellada confesión a Lysandro y rogando por que el pelirrojo no se hubiese enterado de aquello.

—Podría decirse —repliqué, riéndome con timidez.

Luego me percaté de por qué Alexy y Rosalya me habían arrastrado con ellos hasta atrás: Ese día había que hacer un trabajo en equipo durante la clase y les faltaba un último integrante. El resto de la hora transcurrió en Castiel arrojándome pelotas de papel, desconcentrándome a cada rato; y a mí arrojándole de vuelta papeles y jalándolo de la chaqueta. No fue sino hasta que Rosalya nos pellizcó a ambos que nos detuvimos.

Admito que fue divertido ver a Castiel enfurruñado, redactando las ideas que Lysandro y Rosalya le iban dando. Como un castigo a nuestro momento de relajo en plena clase, a ambos nos habían destinado la escritura del trabajo, por lo que Alexy y Rosa buscaban información y Lysandro analizaba absolutamente todo para que tuviese coherencia; y nos dictaba todo a Castiel y a mí.

Cuando finalmente terminamos, todavía faltaban diez minutos para que la clase terminara, por lo que resolví en continuar la lectura que había quedado interrumpida en la terraza. Rosalya y Alexy comenzaron a hablar animadamente sobre el dichoso curso de Diseño de Modas; y Lysandro comenzó a dibujar en su libreta. Cuando miré de reojo a Castiel, me encontré con que el pelirrojo se había puesto los audífonos en sus oídos y se había recargado en sus brazos para dormitar un rato.

Fue casi imposible el concentrar mi vista en el dichoso libro. Por más que no movía mi cabeza ni un centímetro lejos del libro, mis ojos miraban de reojo cada cierto tiempo al pelirrojo que se veía extremadamente relajado a mi lado. Parecía digno de fotografía aquel momento: Los mechones de cabello rojizo cayendo despreocupadamente sobre sus brazos, sus ojos completamente cerrados (no había notado que Castiel tenía unas pestañas un poquito más largas de lo habitual) y sus labios cerrados en una suave línea que le confería un aspecto imperturbable a su delgado rostro. Casi sentí un cosquilleo en mis manos, muriendo por acariciar así fuese un pequeño centímetro de aquel rostro con expresión de ángel caído. Tragué saliva y me pregunté si Castiel haría cosas como aquellas tan a menudo.

Hubiese sido un momento de completa ensoñación, de no ser porque de un momento a otro tenía a Rosalya pegada a mi hombro (¿en qué momento se había levantado?), cámara en mano, tomándole una foto desprevenida a Castiel. Antes de regresarse a su asiento me guiñó el ojo e hizo como si nada hubiese pasado. Fue inevitable que terminara sonrojándome, pero por suerte el ruidoso sonido de la campana borró todo sentimiento plasmado a simple vista en mi rostro.

Castiel entreabrió los ojos con pesadez, luciendo terriblemente adormilado. Se estiró con pereza sobre el pupitre y tomó su mochila con rapidez, bostezando ampliamente. A nuestras espaldas, el profesor nos ordenó que arreglásemos los pupitres, un sonido de irritación colectiva siguió inmediatamente a la orden y todos nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Cuando finalmente terminamos, Rosalya me tomó del brazo y me insistió en que, ya que no iba al baile, por lo menos la acompañase a comprar su vestido; a ella y a Córax. Creí ver un atisbo de sorpresa a lo lejos en la mirada de Castiel, pero supuse inmediatamente que había sido mi imaginación en conjunto con la rapidez con la que la albina me había tomado del brazo y arrastrado hacia la puerta. Alexy iba a nuestro lado comentando lo que quería usar ese día en el baile y preguntándose en voz alta si la directora no se opondría a colocarlo a cargo de la música.

Sin embargo, yo iba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos, meditando de nueva cuenta si sería coherente que el pelirrojo ejerciese tal atracción sobre mí. Es decir, solo llevábamos dos meses y medio conociéndonos, y la mayoría de las veces terminábamos haciéndonos jugarretas en lugar de conversando como hace la mayoría. Recordé nuevamente lo que había presenciado en casa de Alice y lo que me había ocurrido en las catacumbas, recordando especialmente la historia de Nathaniel y Córax. Suspiré, ignorando la conversación de Rosa y Alexy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debo admitir que la cara de mi tía fue un completo poema en cuanto llegué a casa y me senté con ella en la mesa para contarle mi día en el instituto. No medité mis palabras cuidadosamente, sino que simplemente solté:

—Tía Tata, creo que me gusta un chico.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Uish, más cortito, pero no carente de contenido (creo yo).

No tengo gran cosa que decir, excepto: ¡Pobre Kentin! Todavía se me arruga el corazoncito al pensar en su parte de esta historia.

Creo que este capítulo estuvo muy, MUY, repleto de emociones; oh my gosh (?).

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	6. Desastre

**Disclaimer: **Todo ser de ChinoMiko y Beemov. Las OC ser mías. Mío ser el fic. Unga, unga~.

**Nota: **¡Hola, hola! Another actualización (?), yay. Esta vez es semanal, jaja.

Quiero agradecer a Dani-chan y Gaby-chan por sus reviews (no los había leído, chicas. Lo siento muchísimo. Soy más despistada que el pobre Lysandro. T_T). Y, por supuesto, un agradecimiento enorme a mi queridísima Aru, quien es más tierna que una ciruela en Navidad y que tiene una paciencia de santa para aguantar a ésta lunática. (?)

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

**Música: **No tengo nada que decir sobre este apartado. Just enjoy the music:

_Josh Woodward - Coffee_

_Some Velvet Morning – How to start a revolution_

_Kiss – Detroit Rock City_

_Iron & Wine – Evening on the Ground_

_Lana Del Rey – Hotel Chelsea No. 2 (Cover)_

_Lana Del Rey – American_

Esta es la serie de canciones que Alexy coloca en la fiesta. Digamos que es un plus en el apartado de música:

_Grezzo 2 – Tu Sei La Mia Vita (Rémix)_

_Fatboy Slim – Because We Can_

_Outkast – Hey Ya_

_Nine Inch Nails – The Hand That Feeds_

_Zatok & Nikkita – Poltergeist (Nightcore)_

_Brillz & Kill The Noise ft. Minxx – Saturn (Original Mix)_

_Savant feat. Twistex – Pirate Bay_

_Beens , Dachstuhl – Fogger (Nom De Strip Remix)_

_Loc Dog – Sex and Whisky_

_Mujuice, Tori Amos – Smell Like Teen Spirit (Cover)_

**Summary:** _¿No es acaso clásico que en las fiestas ocurra de todo? Bueno, la ficción siempre plantea los desastres fiesteros como algo más manejables… ¿O no?_

* * *

"_Lo mejor es salir de la vida como de una fiesta, ni sediento ni bebido." (Aristóteles)_

* * *

**VI**

**Desastre (O la desventura de una noche de amnesia)**

Faltando una semana para el baile, mi tía comenzó a hacer las maletas para pasar el fin de semana siguiente en París. Caminaba presurosa por toda la casa, empacando cosas al azar y sacando cuentas para no desbalancear nada (especialmente la montaña de regalos que ella quería comprar en la feria). Hacía llamadas a todos sus conocidos que viviesen en París, con la intención de que uno de ellos nos pudiese hacer las veces de guía durante esos dos días, yendo hasta el extremo de sobornar a sus amigos con sus terriblemente deliciosas tartas de crema y chocolate.

Yo contemplaba todo esto silenciosamente, conteniéndome para no sonreír de satisfacción al ver que mi tía no hacía preguntas ni me aplicaba un interrogatorio digno de un caso policial al respecto. Ya el tema de mis hermanas y mi madre había quedado atrás, y lo hubiésemos olvidado por completo si la gente no le preguntase a mi tía si yo era una especie de hija suya (situación que nos hacía reír a mares).

Tenía que admitir que esto me subía muchísimo los ánimos. No solo el ver a la tía Agatha tan emocionada y tan feliz, sino también la idea de que por primera vez pasaría una Navidad sin todo el drama y las peleas usuales que solían formarse en mi antigua casa en Londres. Quise sentir un ápice de lástima por mis hermanas, pero luego recordé todo lo que había ocurrido y simplemente atiné a menear la cabeza para alejar aquella idea de ella. Comenzaba a ser feliz, y era lo que realmente me importaba (aunque sonase muy egoísta). Parecía que aquella sería mi primera Navidad en completa paz y tranquilidad en muchísimos años.

La mañana del lunes previo al baile amaneció fría, pero con un sol suave y agradable iluminando toda la villa. Las gruesas capas blancas de nieve cubrían cada rincón, y las guirnaldas navideñas ya decoraban cada casa, añadiéndole un toque más alegre al clima y a toda la nieve. Fue inevitable que sonriera conforme caminaba hacia el instituto y me cruzaba con cada uno de mis vecinos, quienes lucían contagiados con el clima y el aire de las futuras festividades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡¿Que tú, qué?!

Córax había estallado aquella mañana durante el desayuno al enterarse de que yo no era la única que iba a faltar al dichoso bailecito. Alice había anunciado que había hecho planes al vuelo para pasar sus navidades en Lyon con sus hermanos mayores y que se iba el viernes al mediodía, agregando que no iba a perder el dinero de aquellos boletos no reembolsables; haciendo que nuestra amiga casi la ahogara de bolas de papel, siendo contenida únicamente por Kentin.

—¿Cómo es posible que mis dos mejores amigas no van a estar con todos el día del baile de invierno? ¡No tiene ninguna lógica!

Lysandro contemplaba la escena, con su usual mirada pensativa (con cierto aire contrariado en su mirada. Parecía que no se esperaba aquello). Ese día Castiel tampoco estaba con él, posiblemente disfrutando de un cigarrillo en la terraza o pasando el rato en el patio. Por otro lado, Armin llevaba días aprovechando ese ausentamiento de parte del pelirrojo, para hacerme más bromas o arrastrarme a la arcada de videojuegos durante las horas libres, escenas y ocasiones que provocaban un ceño fruncido en la tranquila mirada del albino. Me preguntaba si después de todo le parecía patético el hecho de que me gustasen dos personas, pero nuevamente preferí dejar de sobre analizar las cosas y limitarme a disfrutarlas.

—Es decir, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te irías a casa de Alexey? —continuó Córax, todavía arrojándole bolas de papel a la albina—. Hubiese hecho lo posible por irme de garrapata contigo. ¿Sabes lo mucho que me agrada tu hermano Alex?

Nathaniel la miró, con el ceño fruncido en una mirada terriblemente celosa, y le dio un suave codazo, gesto que Córax ignoró. Aquello hizo reír a carcajadas a Rosalya y a Alexy.

—Estarías quejándote de que te aburres, encerrada en el caserón —replicó nuestra amiga, deslizando un mechón de su cabello detrás de una de sus orejas con un ademán delicado y rápido—. Además, creo que no has olvidado dónde viven esos dos y cómo viven. Considero que un salario normal no te alcanzaría ni te rendiría para pasar un mes allá.

—Se te ha salido lo pija, guapa —masculló Córax, frunciendo los labios en un puchero.

Alice rió suavemente aquella ocurrencia de nuestra amiga, mientras le arrojaba de nueva cuenta una de las tantas bolas de papel que la morena le había arrojado.

—Ignoro si a Alexey no le hará gracia que te lleve conmigo. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que entres en una de tus usuales crisis cuando salimos de viaje. Quiero que recuerdes especialmente lo que ocurrió durante las vacaciones de verano y nuestro medio año en Alemania. Además, no quiero a mis hermanos tonteando más de la cuenta solo porque tú vas conmigo —puntualizó la albina, arrojándole el papel del pastelillo que recientemente se había comido, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de completa superioridad; viendo ganada aquella batalla verbal contra la efusiva morena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una anécdota que se había vuelto historia risible en el grupo, había sido la del medio año de intercambio de Córax y Alice en Alemania. Ambas habían ganado el premio especial del instituto Sweet Amoris, que consistía en asistir a una escuela de Bellas Artes en Berlín durante seis meses como parte del programa de intercambio entre ambos países.

El problema había sido que Córax había terminado gastándose el dinero de la beca (sin que ninguna de ellas se lo confesara a la directora) en alquilar viajes y guías turísticos por toda la ciudad cada día, en comprar ropa (que tenían precios increíblemente bajos) a diestra y siniestra y en engatusar a uno de los hermanos de Alice que iba con ellas, Mircea; para que les comprara un ejemplar de cada licor fino y caro que encontrase en el supermercado. Habían tenido que suplir el resto de la estadía, el viaje y la estadía en el Wave Gotik Treffen con una parte del dinero que Alice obtenía por ser emancipada legal, que si bien no era nada escaso (sorprendía ver cómo una adolescente como ella obtenía tanto dinero), a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia ver cómo Córax desperdiciaba el tiempo en Berlín haciendo desastres en lugar de conocer todo lo que tenía que ofrecer aquella ciudad (artísticamente hablando).

Así pues, Alice le había prohibido terminantemente el volver a viajar con ella a una ciudad donde estuviesen múltiples atractivos turísticos. Especialmente si sus hermanos estaban con ellas, personas que (por la narración de mi albina amiga) gustaban de vivir la vida a sus anchas, amparándose bajo el exorbitante salario que les pagaban a los dos por ser co-dueños de varias galerías a lo largo y ancho de Europa. Si bien el mayor, Alexey, era el más maduro de los dos, Alice reconocía que cuando ambos estaban juntos eran un completo desastre. Más aún si Córax andaba con ellos, ya que los dos le profesaban un especial aprecio a la única persona que no se había dado por vencida con el mal carácter que solía tener nuestra albina amiga años atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conociendo el hecho de que muchos de los estudiantes irían a visitar a sus padres en otras ciudades durante la Navidad, la directora permitió que el viernes no hubiese clases para que el comité organizador se dedicase todo el día a terminar los últimos detalles para el baile, cosa que alegró muchísimo a Córax y a Rosalya, quienes comenzaron a repartir invitaciones para una fiesta en la casa de ésta última la noche del jueves. Fiesta a la que, automáticamente, Alice declinó ir; ya que tomaría un tren a París la tarde del jueves.

Fue todo un poema ver la expresión de Córax, quien por lo visto se esperaba que nuestra albina amiga fuese al menos a la fiesta. Al escuchar la respuesta negativa de Alice, hizo un amago de darle un pellizco mientras fruncía los labios en un puchero de irritación; puchero que se desvaneció en cuanto yo acepté ir. La albina me miró con aire divertido y le dio la plena libertad a Córax de usar su camioneta para que el grupo entero se desplazase, con la condición de que al menos la acompañasen a la estación de trenes y que Kentin fuese el que condujese de vuelta; condición que nuestra amiga aceptó sin rechistar.

-.-

Así pues, la noche del jueves, estando Alice ya de camino a casa de sus hermanos; Córax se apareció en compañía de Nathaniel (quien había obtenido permiso para ir con la condición de que cuidase a su hermana, aunque ella se iba con Li y Charlotte para la fiesta), Armin, Alexy y Castiel. Luego me enteré de que Lysandro se había ido temprano a casa de Rosalya; por lo que sin hacer más preguntas y luego de despedirme de la tía Agatha, me subí a la parte trasera de la camioneta, cuidando que mi falda no se enganchase en algún tornillo del vehículo. Fue terriblemente embarazosa la mirada que le echó mi tía a los chicos, mirada que posiblemente no habría existido de no ser por mi confesión de que me gustaba un chico del instituto.

Por un momento me pregunté si Alice sabía lo que hacía cuando le dejó la camioneta a Córax. Mi amiga colocó a Kiss hasta que llegamos a la casa de Rosalya. Admito que fue divertidísimo ir cantando (por no decir "_gritando"_) _Detroit Rock City _mientras la gente en las calles nos observaba como si fuésemos alienígenas. Un tipo le gritó un par de cosas a Córax, quien le soltó _"¡Vete al diablo!"_ mientras le enseñaba el dedo medio, haciéndonos reír a Kentin y a mí. Castiel y Alexy contemplaban la escena con un aire de divertido recelo (a diferencia de Armin y Nathaniel, que contemplaban todo, completamente abochornados); al parecer conteniéndose para no reír ante la loca conducta de mi amiga. Eso me hacía preguntarme cómo habría reaccionado Alice ante aquella muestra de locura pre-fiesta de Córax. Lucía más eufórica y emocionada que de costumbre, como si aquella noche fuese la primera fiesta a la que iba.

El llegar a casa de Rosalya trajo consigo una tremenda sorpresa: Con excepción de Alice, todo el último año estaba allí, inclusive la compañera delegada de Nathaniel, Melody. Rosalya resaltaba al fondo del salón, encargándose temporalmente de la música de la fiesta conforme Alexy llegaba a su casa. Era increíble ver tanta gente apiñada en el salón de la casa de Rosa, especialmente por el hecho de que la última vez que yo había estado allí había estado menos gente.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que todos nos lanzásemos a la pista de baile. Conforme el tiempo transcurría, la estancia se iba haciendo progresivamente más calurosa, al punto en que las ollas con jugo de frutas se vaciaban con más frecuencia. Particularmente yo no tenía ni idea de quién estaba preparando el jugo, solo sabía que estaba buenísimo y que calmaba momentáneamente la sed (aunque no negaré que había cierto sabor curioso en él, pero no quise pensar en nada malo. Es decir, ¿alterar algo que todo el mundo estaba tomando? No lo creo).

Entre el calor y el esfuerzo físico, todos estábamos cada vez más sedientos, moviéndonos apresuradamente por todo el salón. Los oídos estaban comenzando a dolerme. Estaba decidida a únicamente bailar y no pensar nada, por una vez. Escuchaba unas risas histéricas a lo lejos conforme me mecía entre el gentío presente. Alexy estaba colocando música cada vez más animada, hasta el punto en que ya no existía letra sino únicamente música en todas y cada una de las canciones que sonaban en las gigantescas cornetas del equipo de sonido de Rosalya.

El corazón me palpitaba más rápidamente, al punto en que lo sentía como si fuese un martillo golpeando repetidas veces mi pecho. Decidida a descansar un poquito antes de regresar a la pista de baile, me alejé del salón y avancé hacia la cocina para tomar algo de agua. Hacía rato que el jugo se había acabado, despertando cierta histeria en los presentes (histeria que Rosalya calmó, no de muy buen humor. Parecía no estar a gusto allí. Extraño), por lo que todos iban a cada rato hacia la cocina en busca de agua o hielo para calmar la sed y el calor. Sin embargo, no me esperaba encontrarme a Castiel allí. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar él en cada sitio al que yo intentaba ir?

—Vaya, ¿tú aquí? —inquirí, desconcertada por lo extraña que sonó mi voz. Parecía lejana, hueca.

Castiel sonrió de forma pícara, conforme daba un largo trago a un vaso con agua. Estaba recostado de la nevera con aire cansado. Unas copiosas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, sus manos agitaban el cuello de su camiseta negra en un vano intento de refrescarse un poco y se había deshecho de su clásica chaqueta de cuero, prenda que descansaba distraídamente sobre uno de sus antebrazos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de tanto esfuerzo físico y jadeaba conforme bebía el agua de forma atropellada.

—Veo que no soy el único que está muriéndose de cansancio —replicó él, arrojando el vaso en el fregador.

—Me esperaba que todo mundo estuviese cansado, menos tú. No te había visto en la pista de baile —musité, encogiéndome de hombros conforme Castiel se acercaba a donde yo estaba para recostarse de la pared, justo a mi lado.

—No he bailado mucho que se diga. La tonta de Ámber estuvo jodiéndome para bailar conmigo —respondió él, arqueando una ceja con cierto deje de irritación. Reí entre dientes conforme caminaba hacia la nevera para sacar un vaso con agua.

—Entonces, ¿estás escondiéndote de ella? —repliqué, conforme llenaba el vaso rápidamente. No caí en cuenta de que había derramado el agua, hasta que sentí mis manos heladas por el líquido frío.

Sin embargo, Castiel no respondió. Su semblante se había vuelto pensativo, y tenía sus ojos completamente fijos en mí, mirándome con una expresión seria e intensa. Curiosamente no me sentí incómoda ante ello. Era extraño, pero por un momento me sentí llena de una seguridad que no sabía de dónde había salido.

—¿Qué me miras? ¿Te gusto? —inquirí, riéndome entre dientes otra vez.

—Sí —replicó Castiel, en voz grave y baja.

Fue imposible que no escupiera el trago de agua que había bebido. Tosí repetidas veces mientras intentaba aclararme la garganta. ¿En serio Castiel había dicho eso? Giré mi cabeza automáticamente para mirarlo, atónita, y me encontré con que su expresión no había cambiado. La cabeza me dolía y mis oídos se sentían tapados, en conjunto a mis ojos que comenzaban a nublarse; por lo que tuve que parpadear varias veces para caer en cuenta de que Castiel se había acercado a mí velozmente. Desvié mi mirada de sus intensos ojos, sintiendo mis mejillas arder, conforme apostaba mis manos en su pecho para alejarlo.

—No aquí, Castiel. Yo-

—Subamos al segundo piso entonces —replicó él con el mismo tono de voz anterior, tomando una de mis manos con firmeza. Sentí mi respiración cortarse en cuanto lo escuché. ¿Estaba sugiriendo aquello en serio?

No me quedó ninguna duda. Castiel se giró, sin soltar mi mano, y me arrastró afuera de la cocina. Pronto me vi subiendo las escaleras con él, sin prestarle atención al salón o sin reparar en si alguien nos estaba viendo. Si alguien nos divisó, no lo escuché.

Ambos caminábamos velozmente por los pasillos. El volumen de la música estaba tan alto, que inclusive se escuchaba claramente en el segundo piso. Repentinamente Castiel se detuvo frente a la primera puerta que encontramos, abriéndola de sopetón. Por supuesto, nada nos preparó para ver la escena que se desarrollaba allí: Córax y Nathaniel, besándose con cierto frenesí, encima de la cama en medio de la habitación. Por suerte ambos continuaban completamente vestidos, pero ambos se movían tan frenéticamente que parecían querer comerse el uno al otro.

—Carajo —masculló Castiel, entre sorprendido y divertido. Su mano todavía estaba firmemente agarrada a la mía.

Nathaniel lo escuchó y se separó de Córax, quien nos contemplaba con los ojos completamente nublados y oscurecidos. Era la segunda vez que los encontraba, por lo que asumí que mi falta de reacción se debía a haberlos pillado anteriormente. El delegado miró a Castiel con irritación y le arrojó uno de los mullidos cojines, directo a su rostro.

—Mierda, Castiel. ¿Siempre tienes que venir a joder? —inquirió el rubio, con el ceño fruncido. Castiel chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente irritado.

—Conque éste es el delegado en sus ratos libres. Vete al diablo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer —replicó el pelirrojo, asiéndome del brazo hacia la puerta para retirarnos de la habitación. Nathaniel le arrojó otro cojín que, afortunadamente impactó en la puerta que Castiel logró cerrar a tiempo.

Sin darnos tiempo a discutir o a hablar al respecto (honestamente agradecí aquello. Estaba comenzando a marearme, aunque no tenía idea del por qué. Tenía un paladar sensible y hubiese detectado el sabor a alcohol en el jugo de frutas, pero no había reparado en nada mientras bailaba y bebía. Me sentía como si estuviese bajo el efecto de esos medicamentos que contienen somníferos, como los que tomaba en Londres para el insomnio); Castiel y yo seguimos avanzando por el pasillo, en busca de una habitación. Cuando finalmente encontramos una puerta que no estuviese cerrada con llave y, luego de revisar que no hubiese nadie, entramos con cierto aire apresurado, riéndonos entre dientes.

Me dejé caer en la cama, dejando mi bolso de mano en el suelo, mientras Castiel se colocaba encima de mí y arrojaba su chaqueta de cuero a una esquina de la habitación. Sin siquiera darme tiempo a pensar o a reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos, besándome de forma posesiva e intensa. Sus manos recorrían con premura mis piernas, sin hacer amago de quitarme las medias o la falda. Una pequeñísima parte de mí agradeció aquello. Estaba mareada, ida; y el único contacto que tenía con la realidad era las finas hebras del cabello de Castiel rozándome el rostro, y sus labios demandantes y posesivos, besándome con fiereza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Castiel estaría horrorizado con esa canción —musité.

Rosalya me miró con el ceño fruncido, conforme bebía con rapidez su vaso de agua. Parecía estar plenamente arrepentida de haber hecho esa fiesta.

Yo comprendía esto, ya que había contemplado cómo nuestros compañeros se volvían más histéricos conforme la noche transcurría. Podía intuir que mi amiga estaba pensando en encarar a Violeta al día siguiente para interrogarla sobre qué le había puesto al jugo de frutas, porque resultaba inverosímil que aquel ambiente de histeria, gritos y excitación se debían únicamente al ambiente cargado.

Siendo francos, yo también me negaba a aceptar aquella posibilidad, y aunque ambos habíamos revisado las ollas para recuperar alguna cantidad de jugo y lo habíamos probado, reparando en que no tenía ningún sabor notable a alcohol; estábamos seguros de que aquel alboroto no había sido causado por la fiesta en sí.

—¿Se horrorizaría simplemente porque es un cover de _Smell Like Teen Spirit_ en versión tecno? Eso sería estúpido —replicó ella.

—Francamente me parece que es un cover muy comercial para una canción de tal calibre —inquirí.

—Por favor, Lysandro. Así es la música hoy, nos guste o no.

Suspiré. Entendía que no debía sentirme irritado por la elección musical de Alexy, pero el que llevara rato colocando únicamente canciones de aquella mujer estadounidense… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Fruncí el ceño mientas intentaba recordar. Sé que era como el nombre de una canción de Queen, pero ahora no recordaba cuál.

—De acuerdo, a mí también me gusta Lady Gaga, pero creo que Alexy ya está pasado de la raya con esa mujer —masculló Rosa.

Tenía fija mi mirada en la lejana figura del gemelo de llamativo cabello azul, quien parecía estar disfrutando completamente aquella fiesta. Sus labios estaban completamente curvados en una amplia sonrisa, conforme se mecía sobre la improvisada tarima que Rosa había montado al final del salón. Contemplé la estancia, que a esa hora ya estaba vaciándose. El aire se sentía menos cargado y una tenue brisa fría refrescaba el ambiente. Me sentía más relajado, a pesar de que mis oídos se lamentaban por estar escuchando aquella música.

—Por cierto, ¿no has visto a Meg? —bisbisó Rosa, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Desvié mi mirada hacia el techo, intentando recordar si la había visto por última vez, haciéndome caer en cuenta de que llevaba rato sin ver a Castiel también.

Una figura bajando por las escaleras apresuradamente y dirigiéndose hacia Alexy con rapidez me hizo desviar mi atención por un tenue momento. Era Armin, quien lucía enojado y triste a partes iguales. Su claro rostro estaba surcado por varias lágrimas y sus ojos se veían enrojecidos a lo lejos. Sus manos zarandearon rápidamente a Alexy y lo arrastraron para bajarlo de la tarima. Ambos intercambiaron unas palabras con cierta rapidez, antes de que el muchacho de cabello azul envolviese a su gemelo en un apretado abrazo. Fruncí el ceño, contrariado. Me pregunté internamente si aquello tendría que ver con el hecho de que Castiel o Meg no estuviesen en el salón.

Repentinamente sentí a Rosa asiéndome con rapidez y premura por las mangas de mi camisa, atrayendo mi atención. Desvié mi mirada hacia ella, contemplando la vista de mi amiga sorprendida y visiblemente intrigada, deseosa por saber qué ocurría a unos metros de nosotros. Los gemelos comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros, aunque Armin caminaba más rápido que su gemelo y no se volteó a mirarnos antes de salir del salón. Alexy lucía triste y apenado cuando se acercó a mi amiga para despedirse de ella.

Debo admitir que mi expresión debe haberse desencajado cuando escuché al gemelo de cabello azul comentarnos que su hermano había encontrado a mi amigo y a Meg besándose en una habitación vacía del segundo piso, pero que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia (cosa que por lo visto lo había incordiado aún más); y que nos vería al día siguiente en el baile. Quise reprender a Castiel y a Meg, aunque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a meterme en las decisiones que tomase ésta última. Me pregunté qué habría hecho Alice en mi lugar y sentí una punzada de desesperanza en mi pecho al recordar que no vería a Alice hasta el inicio de clases el próximo año.

Quise adjudicar la conducta de mi amigo a lo mismo que había alterado a todos nuestros compañeros (o al menos a la mayoría. Hubo algunas personas que no bebieron del jugo de frutas, quienes por lo visto habían continuado lúcidas y frías hasta el momento en el que decidieron retirarse de la casa de Rosa); pero sabía perfectamente que Castiel estaba prendado de la muchacha que había ingresado a Sweet Amoris unos meses atrás. También sabía que él no se había decidido a actuar, gracias al hecho de que todavía continuaba dolido en cierta forma por la ruptura con su anterior novia, Debrah. Hubiese preferido que aquello hubiese ocurrido bajo el influjo de algo menos dañino que un jugo adulterado.

—Santo dios. Lys, tenemos que subir a ver. ¿Te imaginas que pase algo peor? Francamente no quiero que una de nuestras amigas deserte su último año por terminar embarazada —musitó Rosa, horrorizada.

Aquella palabra, _"embarazada"_, repentinamente me resultó novelesca, como salida de alguno de aquellos programas vulgares y completamente aburridos que transmitía la televisión. Asentí, yendo detrás de mi amiga en cuanto ésta corrió hacia las escaleras, apresurada.

Ambos recorrimos las habitaciones, encontrando a Nathaniel y a Córax completamente dormidos, ambos completamente vestidos. Por lo visto no había sucedido nada más allá de unos cuantos besos. Decidimos que a aquellos dos los llevaríamos a sus casas también, aunque me preguntaba cómo podrían reaccionar sus padres. Había escuchado de parte de Rosa y de Córax que los padres del delegado eran más estrictos de lo normal. Aunque aquello me recordó a que Córax raramente hablaba de lo que ocurría en su casa y siempre evitaba deliberadamente el tema cuando alguien le preguntaba algo al respecto. Aunque, francamente, no es como si fuese de mi completo interés.

Fue toda una sorpresa encontrar a Castiel y a Meg en el mismo estado. Ambos yacían laxos en la cama, con sus labios entreabiertos y una expresión pacífica en sus rostros; durmiendo plácidamente. Rosa casi se echó a reír al ver que Meg yacía encima de Castiel y que éste rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos, en un ademán visiblemente protector.

A pesar de ser risible la posición en la que ambos se encontraban, aquello nos hizo preguntarnos si Armin realmente los había encontrado momentos antes. Ambos lucían como si hubiesen estado durmiendo durante horas, porque estaban completamente relajados, inclusive cuando Rosa me ayudó a levantar a Castiel para llevarlo a la camioneta de Alice, él ni siquiera se despertó o hizo amago de despertar. Simplemente hizo una mueca de irritación con su rostro y continuó durmiendo, ajeno a la superficie dura y fría de la parte trasera del vehículo en donde finalmente lo depositamos, justo encima de una colchoneta que Rosa había insistido en colocar antes de poner a Castiel allí. Curiosamente nos encontramos con Kentin afuera, completamente lúcido, quien nos ayudó a que todo fuese más sencillo de realizar.

Luego de hacer lo mismo con Nathaniel, dejándolo justo al lado de Castiel; Kentin, Rosa y yo subimos para llevar a Meg y a Córax hasta la camioneta. Fue imposible ignorar la expresión de tristeza que cruzó fugazmente por la mirada de Kentin en cuanto alzó en brazos a Córax y la llevó hasta la camioneta, cuidando de no olvidar el bolso de mano que ésta había llevado hasta allá. Cuando fuimos por Meg, casi nos sorprendimos al ver que ella estaba con los ojos entreabiertos y con una expresión vacía, como si estuviese en ese estado de vigilia antes de ir a dormir. Estaba muy callada, y no hizo comentario alguno cuando Rosa me insistió en que la llevase en brazos hasta la camioneta.

Meg era muy ligera, posiblemente por su muy delgada contextura y su aspecto enfermizo. Alzarla no resultó trabajoso, y llevarla hacia la camioneta tampoco lo fue. En cuanto Rosa se subió a su lado en el asiento delantero y Kentin se subió atrás con los otros pasajeros, yo me dejé caer en el cómodo asiento del conductor, rozando tenuemente el volante, buscando palpar alguna fugaz pertenencia de la dueña de la camioneta, que ahora me resultaba tan lejana. Sabía que era un poco incoherente sentirme así, pero desde que había comenzado el último año escolar no podía pensar en otra cosa más allá de hablar con ella de una multitud de cosas que había querido decirle años atrás.

Pensé en la muchacha semidormida a mi lado, recordando cómo había dado a entender que me intrigaba el si Alice mantenía una relación sentimental con alguna persona. Relatarle aquello a Castiel había sido un tanto vergonzoso, pero francamente estaba desesperado.

No sabía por qué, desde que había comenzado el año, un extraño presentimiento de que Alice desaparecería y que jamás volvería a verla se había adueñado de mi mente, provocándome extrañas sensaciones en el pecho cada vez que la veía. Sentía que debía hablar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Había algo en su semblante eternamente melancólico que me intrigaba.

Rosa, nuevamente, me sacó de mis cavilaciones mediante el chasquido de sus dedos, indicándome que encendiera la camioneta. Sacudí la cabeza rápidamente, buscando las llaves que me había entregado Kentin (quien, por la vista en el espejo retrovisor, iba abrazando a Córax con cierto aire posesivo en sus ademanes), introduciéndolas en donde iban y encendiendo el vehículo. Fue cuestión de segundos para que la camioneta se pusiera en marcha y nos dirigiéramos primero a casa de Kentin, que era la que quedaba más cerca. Éste ya nos había mencionado que Córax se quedaría con él aquella noche y que no teníamos que pasar (esto último lo dijo con una expresión muy seria) ni de lejos por su casa y que él pasaría buscando la camioneta al día siguiente.

Luego de dejarlos a ambos en la respectiva casa, nos dirigimos a dejar a Nathaniel, quien había despertado y lucía un poco mareado. Fue un trayecto un poco más corto que el que tomaríamos para ir a casa de Meg, y nos tomó más tiempo que el anterior. Rosa le salpicó el rostro al delegado con agua fría que llevaba en una botella, para que se recompusiera un poco. Los ojos claros de Nathaniel estaban nublados y su semblante lucía distante, pero se mantuvo medianamente firme mientras entraba a su casa.

Después fuimos a dejar a Castiel. Admito que fue relativamente divertido ver cómo Rosa jugaba con Demonio durante el poco rato que nos tomó dejar a mi amigo sobre su cama, y más aún cuando el perro fue a recostarse al lado de su dueño, dándole una cariñosa y amigable lamida en sus dedos antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Por otro lado, dejar a Meg en su hogar fue más fácil que en las anteriores, ya que su tía estaba esperándola en la sala. Rosa, previsora, la había telefoneado antes de salir de su casa; para avisarle que ya íbamos en camino para dejar a su sobrina allí. Su largo y anguloso rostro esbozó una cándida mirada al ver a Meg, que se había vuelto a quedar dormida. La llevé en brazos nuevamente hasta su habitación, depositándola cuidadosamente en su cama. Su largo y alborotado cabello se dispersó en torno a su rostro conforme ella se hundía en el colchón y no pude evitar contener una sonrisa al contemplar esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Media hora más tarde, Rosa y yo nos encargábamos del desastre que había quedado en su casa después de semejante fiesta. A pesar de que no había bebidas derramadas o _snacks _desperdigados por la casa, había un desorden de considerable magnitud. Inclusive, parte del tanque de agua potable de la casa se había vaciado, gracias a la multitud de personas que en medio de la sed habían acudido a la cocina a refrescarse un poco.

Cuando, finalmente, terminamos de recoger absolutamente todo unas horas después; Rosa se desplomó en su habitación, despidiéndose de mí sin siquiera mirarme. Se encontraba tan agotada que se quedó completamente dormida sin quitarse su vestido, uno de los tantos que le había diseñado y confeccionado mi hermano.

Yo por mi parte, aunque me sentía agotado, no tenía suficiente sueño como para ir a dormir. Cuando llegué al apartamento, Leigh ya dormía plácidamente; por lo que decidí revisar el internet por un breve espacio de media hora. Fue una completa sorpresa encontrarme con que Alice se encontraba conectada al _Skype _a esa hora (tres de la madrugada). No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella reparó en mi presencia y me llamó, con tanta rapidez que inclusive me sorprendió. No le di largas y atendí, colocándome los audífonos y ajustando el micrófono de la laptop.

—_Buenas noches, Lysandro. ¿Cómo estás?_

No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar su clara voz del otro lado de la línea. Un bocinazo se escuchó a lo lejos, trayéndome una fugaz imagen de Alice en otro apartamento, justo en medio de la gran ciudad que era Lyon. Tenues imágenes de luces intermitentes, melodías de acordeones y Alice sentada frente a una computadora con toda ésta ciudad a sus espaldas. Su largo cabello claro meciéndose con la brisa nocturna, una taza de té de cereza a su lado y un pequeñísimo pastelillo en un plato con intrincados diseños florales, típicos del Rococó. Sé bien cuánto le encanta ésta época de la historia francesa.

_ —_Muy bien. ¿Qué tal te encuentras tú? ¿Llegaste sin contratiempos a Lyon?

—_Sí. Quería llamarte a ti hace rato, pero supuse que estarías todavía en casa de Rosalya; así que no lo hice —_replicó, con cierto tono tímido en su voz.

—Debiste estar aquí. He de admitir que fue hilarante verlos a todos actuar como si estuviesen completamente fuera de sí —reí, conforme le narraba los detalles de la fiesta de Rosalya. Ella rió igualmente, divertida ante aquel bizarro suceso que, posiblemente, se convertiría en una terrible anécdota.

—_Puedo imaginarme que, de nuevo, Meg y Córax se metieron en líos; ¿no es así?_

_ —_Eres buena adivinando —reí. Ella rió a su vez—. Aunque no fue plenamente culpa de ambas, alguien adulteró las bebidas.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea, como si aquello hubiese desconcertado a Alice o la hubiese asustado. Un carraspeo de su parte sonó, continuando la conversación.

—_¿Cómo que alguien adulteró las bebidas? ¿Ellas están bien?_

Repentinamente su tono de voz se volvió grave y preocupado. Se notaba lo angustiada que se había tornado después de aquel comentario de mi parte. Medité por unos segundos si había sido buena idea relatarle aquello, aunque una ínfima parte de mí rogaba para que ella se regresase. Quise suspirar al darme cuenta de que era un tanto egoísta en el fondo.

—Sí, están bien. Córax se quedó a dormir con Kentin y Meg está de vuelta en su casa, durmiendo plácidamente —continué. Un largo y sonoro suspiro se escuchó del otro lado.

—_Eso me deja más tranquila. Especialmente el que Córax se quede con Kentin. Creo que prefiero que se quede con él en lugar de que siga con Nathaniel._

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Se referiría acaso a la relación que ambos mantenían? ¿O habría algún detalle más? Repentinamente me embargó una curiosidad que no creía usual en mí, no especialmente por aquella historia entre el delegado y su amiga; sino por escuchar su punto de vista en relación a todo aquello.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Una risa suave se escuchó a lo lejos, del otro lado de la línea. Pude adivinar a que Alice estaría con sus delgados y claros labios curvados en una amplia sonrisa. Aunque admito que me sorprendía el adivinar sus gestos no verbales con tanta facilidad, aunque ambos hablásemos mayormente por _chat _o por llamadas telefónicas y casi nunca en el instituto.

—_Tengo mis razones._

Hubo un nuevo silencio entre ambos, sin embargo esta vez fue roto por causa mía.

—Alice, tengo que decirte algo. No te vas a ir aún, ¿verdad?

—_Tú siempre tienes que decirme algo, pero nunca lo haces. Comienzo a exasperarme, Lysandro —_replicó ella, riéndose. Fue inevitable que yo la acompañase en sus risas.

—Ésta vez no se me olvidará lo que tengo que decirte, lo prometo.

—_No me dirás que colocaste aquello como un recordatorio en un post-it, ¿o sí? —_musitó ella, riéndose entre dientes. Una risa subió hasta mi garganta y murió en mis labios.

—Admito que me vi tentado a hacerlo. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—_Soy adivina —_replicó ella, aún riéndose.

Ambos seguimos riéndonos durante unos cuantos segundos. Finalmente yo dejé de reír y me aclaré la garganta, dispuesto de una vez por todas a hablar. Una extraña sensación me abrumó conforme mis ojos se cubrían de una extraña capa nebulosa que me impedía ver con claridad. Mi estómago se sacudió tenuemente, alarmándome por completo, y un extraño cosquilleo me recorrió la espalda de arriba hacia abajo. Me pregunté si así era como se sentirían los protagonistas de las novelas románticas que Rosalya leía, justo antes de declararle su amor a su amada doncella o heroína.

—_¿Ocurre algo, Lysandro? —_inquirió Alice, en tono preocupado. Pude imaginar que estaría ladeando su cabeza, con desconcierto, frente a la pantalla.

—Alice, creo que te quiero —inquirí, tragando saliva.

No escuché a Alice del otro lado de la línea. Todo se quedó en absoluta calma y el silencio fue mi única respuesta.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Eh… Cortito, creo. Pero pasaron muchísimas cosas aquí, y francamente se me hizo muy trabajoso el escribirlo. Creo que es por el hecho de TODO lo que ocurre acá (creo).

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	7. Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: **Todo ser de ChinoMiko y Beemov. Las OC ser mías. Mío ser el fic. Unga, unga~.

**Nota: **¡Hola, hola! Another actualización (?), yay.

Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que leen, agregan a favoritos o siguen ésta historia. ¡Son lo máximo! Realmente les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo, sean muchas o pocas. Me agrada que mi historia les guste y, honestamente, no tengo palabras más allá de _"¡Gracias!"_.

Oh, y por último pero no menos importante, quiero agradecerle a mi amiga del alma, Aru. ¿Por qué? Por ser ella, por ser increíble, y por aguantarme mis tonterías. Si pudiera, me la pasaría pellizcándole los cachetes para demostrarle todo mi cariño. (?) Ok, no. Pero si supiera de una forma menos ñoña de demostrarle mi cariño, lo haría.

En fin, al fic~.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

**Música: **No tengo nada que decir sobre este apartado. Just enjoy the music:

_Cold War Kids – Hang Me Up To Drive_

_The Specials – Pressure Drop_

_Stephen Malkmus – Cold Son (Richard Rossa Edit)_

_Dark Dark Dark – Dig a Grave_

_Lana Del Rey – Never Let Me Go_

_Iron & Wine – Flightless Bird, American Mouth_

* * *

"_Lo que hace indisoluble a las amistades y dobla su encanto, es un sentimiento que le falta al amor, la certeza." (Honoré de Balzac)_

"_Si me amas lo suficiente, entonces no te marches._

_(…) Bebé, es una vida dulce,_

_cántala como una canción._

_Es un viaje corto,_

_donde solo se puede estar _

_con quien tome en cuenta mi amor _

_más que nadie" _

_(Lana Del Rey – Never Let Me Go)_

* * *

**VII**

**Sentimientos (O **_**"Dos historias paralelas bajo el manto de una canción"**_**)**

Me tomó más de cinco minutos caer en cuenta de que la llamada había terminado. Un extraño sentimiento de desasosiego se adueñó de mí conforme mis oídos escudriñaban sonidos a lo lejos del otro lado del teléfono. La habitación se hallaba sumida en un profundo silencio, un pesado silencio que me oprimía el pecho y un vacío en la boca de mi estómago que me hacía pensar que había cometido un completo error al confesarle aquello a Alice de aquella forma, sin estar cara a cara… Quizás fuese el simple hecho de haberme confesado lo que me tenía así, aunado al brusco final de la llamada, la respuesta de Alice que nunca llegó…

Una súbita preocupación acudió a mi mente, antes de ser sobresaltado por unas manos aferrando férreamente mis hombros. El corazón me dio un vuelco instantáneo al ver que era Leigh, en bata de dormir y con un aspecto muy somnoliento.

—¿Otra vez vas a pasar la noche en vela, Lysandro? —inquirió, en voz ronca y profunda, mi hermano.

—No, Leigh —inquirí, negando con la cabeza—. Ya apagaré todo para irme a dormir.

—Bien —replicó Leigh, bostezando ampliamente y dándose la vuelta para salir de mi habitación.

Le di una última mirada al monitor, en donde el ícono de Alice en el _Skype _había pasado de _Conectado _a _Desconectado_. Suspiré, sintiendo un extraño y doloroso pinchazo en mi pecho (¡qué sensación tan curiosa!) y apagué la computadora. Terminé de colocarme el pijama y arreglarme para dormir, dejando que mis ojos vagaran por las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos mientras me cepillaba los dientes.

Me preguntaba qué podría haber pasado como para que Alice se desconectase sin decir algo. _No_, no era el que Alice se hubiese desconectado súbitamente (conocía perfectamente que ella sufría de insomnio y de episodios poco frecuentes de narcolepsia, por lo que el que se quedase súbitamente dormida encima de su laptop no me resultaba extraño); era su súbito silencio y su extraña reacción. Sabía perfectamente que ella era como yo, en el sentido de que no era muy conversadora y que tendiese a ser muy tímida en estos casos. Pero esa abrupta reacción de su parte no había hecho sino crisparme los nervios, haciendo aflorar mil inseguridades y haciéndome sentir el quemante y frío arrepentimiento por no haberlo hecho de otra forma mejor.

Qué extraño era sentir todo esto. Una marea de pensamientos se arremolinaba en mi mente, haciéndome divagar y avanzar en rumbos escabrosos, tal y como lo eran las vanas suposiciones de qué habría sucedido del otro lado de la línea, el por qué Alice habría colgado de forma tan abrupta, el qué estaría pasando por sus pensamientos. No podía haber sido un episodio común de narcolepsia, ¿cómo explicaba el _Desconectado _rápido en la sesión de _Skype_?

Había un caos dentro de mi cabeza y, aunque en otro momento ese caos hubiese inspirado un par de canciones de líricas tormentosas e intensas, yo no podía soportar aquella marea que abrumaba a mi consciencia y amenazaba con no dejarme dormir en paz.

Esa noche me costó mucho conciliar un sueño profundo. Soñé que me encontraba en medio de una noche nevada, observando las luces de París a lo lejos. Mis manos sujetaban los barrotes de la ventana de mi habitación, mis dedos colgando con aire ausente del frío hierro color negro. La nieve caía con parsimonia en forma de delgados y pequeños copos, que iban depositándose en el alféizar de la ventana. Una figura avanzó a lo lejos, caminando sobre la terraza de uno de los edificios, danzando sobre el balcón. Su blanco vestido se mecía con el viento y su cabello se confundía con la claridad de su piel y su vestido.

Para cuando me di cuenta de quién avanzaba hacia el abismo de la calle nevada, Alice desplegó sus brazos y saltó hacia el vacío, transformándose en una multitud de mariposas cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el concreto helado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Santo dios, Lysandro. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Otra vez componiendo canciones hasta tarde, olvidándote de dormir? —inquirí, observando al muchacho albino que bebía café con parsimonia y elegancia frente a nosotros.

Unas notables ojeras marcaban la blanca piel de Lysandro, dándole un aspecto terriblemente siniestro. El pobre lucía como si hubiese estado corriendo una maratón el día anterior. Aunque, claro, mi aspecto no era el mejor tampoco; había despertado en casa de Kentin con un hambre voraz y una sed de los mil demonios, cosa que les hizo gracia a sus padres mientras ambos desayunábamos.

Según lo que me relató Ken cuando desperté, casi todos nuestros compañeros habían salido en pésimas condiciones de la fiesta de Rosalya, y que muchos se habían metido en líos (tradúzcanse líos como _"Escenas candentes con otras personas"_). Entre esos figurábamos Nathaniel y yo (como ya era clásico. Estaba comenzando a volverse un fastidio el que nuestras interacciones se llevasen a cabo en casas de otras personas, y casi siempre bajo el influjo de alguna sustancia, ya fuese alcohol o estupefacientes. ¿Es que siempre teníamos que estar idiotizados para poder estar juntos?); y más tarde me enteré que Castiel y Meg se sumaban al lote. El resto que se había metido en tamaño lío no me importaba en lo absoluto.

Debo admitir que fue una total sorpresa enterarme de la parte de Castiel y Meg, especialmente por el hecho de que a aquella escabrosa escena se le sumase el que Armin los encontrase. Sí, sabía lo que el _gamer _sentía por mi amiga, y podía imaginarme lo feo que habría sido el pillarlos en pleno besuqueo. Aunque más me decepcionaba el que aquello hubiese ocurrido por el influjo de otra cosa, en lugar de ocurrir con plena sobriedad de ambas partes.

—¿Otra vez te trasnochaste hablando con Alice? —musitó Rosalya, dándole un largo sorbo a su _capuccino_. Lysandro le dirigió una repentina mirada asesina que la hizo estremecer—. Lo siento, Leigh me lo mencionó y-

—Lysandro, no debiste haberte levantado tan temprano —dije, interrumpiendo a Rosa. Podía imaginarme perfectamente qué había ocurrido, considerando la expresión taciturna y pensativa (más de lo usual) de Lysandro. Sabía, por comentarios de Rosalya, que él gustaba de mi amiga desde muchísimo tiempo atrás. Pero también sabía lo que ocurría del lado de Alice y por qué sus interacciones no aumentaban—. No vas a rendir en el baile hoy en la noche.

—Además, prometiste que irías conmigo ya que a Leigh no lo dejan entrar al instituto —replicó Rosalya, en un notable tono de reproche.

—No creo tener problemas para bailar tres o cuatro piezas —bisbisó Lysandro, bostezando tenuemente mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz con sus dedos—. Ayer fue un largo día.

—Eso me recuerda a que seguimos con la duda de quién alteró el jugo de frutas. Es decir, ustedes dijeron que no sabía a alcohol. Yo no recuerdo haber sentido algún sabor similar al alcohol.

—¿Qué vas a estar acordándote tú de qué tomaste o no en la fiesta? —inquirió una ronca voz masculina. Todos nos giramos hacia la puerta del café, reparando en que era Castiel quien entraba con aire cansado y unos lentes de sol apostados en su anguloso rostro—. Sé de buena cuenta que estabas majareta ayer.

—Mira quien habla, cabeza de pimentón —repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros. Me preguntaba si Lysandro le habría hecho saber a Castiel lo que había ocurrido entre él y Meg el día anterior—. Tú no luces mejor que nosotros, y sé que tú también estuviste idiotizado al igual que el resto.

—Pareces estrella de rock. Te quedan fantásticos esos lentes —bisbisó Rosa, usando uno de sus clásicos cambios de tema para evitar las frecuentes peleas entre el pelirrojo y yo.

—Como sea —rezongó Castiel, sentándose a un lado de Lysandro—. Quiero saber quién es el maldito culpable de que haya amanecido con una sensación peor que una resaca. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice ayer! Solo amanecí con un extraño hormigueo en los labios y un hambre que ni te digo.

Rosalya y yo nos miramos, alarmadas. Así que Lysandro no le había dicho nada…

—¿Y sigues diciendo que yo era la única majareta? ¡Mis ovarios, Castiel! —gruñí, dándole un largo sorbo al agua con limón que me había dado el mesero. Luego le comentaría a Meg que en el café a unas cuadras de la casa de Nathaniel, daban bebidas para las resacas.

—Por cierto, ¿y Meg? —preguntó Lysandro, bostezando de nueva cuenta. Casi me espanté ante el hecho de que Lysandro hubiese hecho mención de alguien en quien yo estaba pensando.

—Va camino a París con su tía. Dijo que nos traería recuerdos de la feria —respondió Rosalya, entrelazando sus dedos y dejando caer su rostro sobre ellos. Sin embargo pareció acordarse de algo repentinamente, porque me miró con cierto aire desconcertado—. ¿Y Nathaniel, Córax?

Me encogí de hombros como respuesta. Estaba algo irritada ante el hecho de que Nathaniel no hubiese dado muestras de vida durante todo el día, enterándome de que estaba con Melody en el instituto encargándose de los últimos preparativos para el baile. No me habría molestado si me lo hubiese dicho él, ¿por qué siempre tenía que recurrir a Melody cuando quería saber de él? Me mordí los labios y me aparté un largo mechón de cabello, colocándolo detrás de una de mis orejas.

—En el instituto, terminando de acomodar todo para el baile.

—Supongo que Alexy estará allí también. Supe que fue designado como _dj_ en el baile —inquirió Rosa, con la mirada perdida en el cristal de la ventana que daba a la calle de enfrente.

—Rendirá. De otra forma no me imagino a alguien más allí.

—¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó Lysandro.

—Boris —repliqué, haciendo una fingida mueca de horror. Rosalya a mi lado se echó a reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dado que el baile comenzaba a las siete de la noche, teníamos prohibido acercarnos al instituto mientras todavía estuviesen preparando todo. Así que, mientras el día transcurría, los cuatro nos fuimos al centro comercial, en espera de Kentin (quien se encontraba ayudando a su padre a ordenar el garaje de su casa). Castiel y Lysandro se fueron a la tienda de música, en busca de cuerdas y mejoras para la guitarra del primero; y Rosa y yo nos dedicamos a buscar nuestros vestidos para el baile.

Pasar parte de la mañana probándonos una multitud de atuendos había sido terriblemente cansón, especialmente por el hecho de que al mediodía, cuando finalmente Kentin, en compañía de Lysandro y Castiel, apareció; Rosalya todavía no había escogido su vestido. La pobre lloraba a moco tendido en los brazos de Leigh, exclamando que ese día nada le quedaba bien; cosa a la que su novio acotaba que sencillamente se encontraba estresada por la fiesta del día anterior, reprochándole (en un tono que se me antojó muy bromista) por haber organizado aquella fiesta tan salvaje el día anterior.

(Menos mal que Rosa no le había comentado que dicha fiesta había sido más idea mía que suya. Francamente no estaba de humor para reproches)

Habíamos quedado en almorzar en el mismo centro comercial, por lo que arrastramos a Leigh y a Rosa fuera de la tienda, insistiéndole a ésta última que volveríamos más tarde para escoger su vestido. Por lo que, tras unas largas vueltas alrededor de la feria de comida, todos terminamos comiendo pizza cerca de la tienda del hermano de Lysandro. Kentin y Castiel no dejaban de exclamar _"¡Todo está carísimo, joder!"_, incluso cuando Leigh, Lysandro y yo depositamos la bandeja con las gigantescas pizzas encima de las dos mesas que juntamos para poder sentarnos todos juntos.

Debía admitir que aquello era divertidísimo: Hablar de cualquier cosa trivial, reírnos por alguna anécdota o comentario... A pesar de ser tan pocos, nos estábamos divirtiendo bastante; a pesar de que podía ver un halo de melancolía cruzar por la clara mirada de Lysandro. Me pregunté si sería el caso con Castiel, ya que podía recordar perfectamente cómo había reaccionado Meg cuando se enteró que se había besado con el pelirrojo y que Armin los había pillado. Me había desternillado de risa cuando ella me rogó que no le mencionase nada porque no quería que su relación se pudiese ver afectada por un arranque hormonal producto de una bebida alterada.

Así que, luego de almorzar, todos estábamos de nueva cuenta en la tienda de Leigh. Los chicos se mantenían apostados al fondo de la tienda vacía mientras que Rosa y yo deambulábamos entre el montón de ropa en busca del vestido que usaría para esa noche.

—¿No se les ocurre alguna idea de quién pudo haber alterado las bebidas? —inquirí, en un tono de voz lo suficientemente audible como para que los chicos me escuchasen.

—Es difícil de concretar una sola persona —replicó Lysandro—. Es decir, ¿por qué colocar sustancias extrañas en las bebidas?

—Exactamente. Si fueses a drogar a alguien para hacerle algo, sería una persona en concreto. Es un poco extraño hacer que todo un salón termine idiotizado de la forma en que casi todos terminaron —respondió Rosalya, alzando un vestido azul con volantes para observarlo detenidamente. Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo levantó, lo devolvió al gancho donde había estado colgado—. Además, había un polvo raro pegado a los lados de las ollas, por lo que no alteraron el jugo con algún líquido. Usaron polvos.

—¿Un polvo? Eso no lo habías mencionado, Rosa —repuse, mirándola completamente atónita.

—Me di cuenta de eso ésta mañana mientras lavaba las ollas y las jarras. Pero, despistada yo, no guardé un poco para mostrárselos. Era blanquísimo y fue fácil de sacar de los lados de las ollas, por lo que debe ser algo muy sencillo de disfrazar. Recuerdo que no era granulado ni grueso como el azúcar o la sal, era más parecido a la harina tamizada.

—¿Cómo disimulas algo así, Rosa? Es decir, ¡hola! Nadie llevaría harina encima solo porque sí, a menos claro que nadie revise tus cosas.

—Además, si vamos al caso, la mayoría de esas cosas son parecidas a la harina. No creo que sea relevante el si parece o no azúcar o sal —replicó Castiel—. Por otro lado, yo creo que con esconderlo bien ya haces bastante. No es como si alguien fuese a revisar las mochilas de medio instituto solo porque sí.

—Aun así, Castiel. ¿A quién conocemos que sea muy reservado con sus cosas? Fuera de Lysandro, al menos —inquirió Kentin, sin ninguna nota de ironía en su último comentario.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la tienda mientras pensábamos. Leigh contemplaba la escena con una expresión de desconcierto, por lo visto Rosalya no le había mencionado NADA de lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta. Y francamente me parecía mejor así.

—Bueno, Violeta fue la que se ofreció a encargarse de los jugos. Y ella es muy reservada con sus cosas —comentó Rosa, sentándose encima de uno de los tantos sillones acolchados que tenía la tienda.

—Ella es la principal sospechosa por ser quien estaba encargada de hacer el jugo. Pero no me imagino a la pequeña Violeta llevando alucinógenos en su bolso, menos entre sus materiales de dibujo —aseveré, cruzándome de brazos y sentándome al lado de Rosalya.

—¿Es que nadie me escucha? —gruñó Castiel, frunciendo el ceño—. Es de lógica que si alguien lleva algo así en su mochila no va a estar diciéndolo a los cuatro vientos. No le veo sentido a _"Tiene que ser alguien reservado"_.

—No conocemos lo que hacen nuestros compañeros en sus ratos libres. Podría ser una posibilidad —repuso Kentin, ignorando olímpicamente a Castiel.

—Tampoco podemos guiarnos por las apariencias —dijo Lysandro, con una clara expresión contrariada en su rostro. Había olvidado lo mucho que él detestaba que juzgásemos a las personas por su apariencia—. Bien podría haber hecho algo malo, como bien podría no haberlo hecho.

—Pero, si no mal recuerdo, Kim se llevó a Violeta temprano porque ella terminó igual que los demás —aclaró Rosalya.

—De acuerdo, entonces tendríamos que bajar el nivel de sospecha en Violeta. Quizás, durante los breves intervalos que ella estuvo en el salón, alguien alteró las bebidas. Además, ¿beber del mismo líquido que adulteraste? No suena muy lógico —replicó Lysandro.

—Entonces buscamos a alguien que no use la lógica —rezongó Castiel, cruzándose de brazos y cubriéndose el rostro con su chaqueta. Claramente se veía que estaba cansado de tanto divagar (sin ser escuchado) y que quería agarrar al culpable lo antes posible.

—La pregunta es: ¿Cómo obtienes acceso a sustancias así? Es decir, no sabía que en la villa hubiese gente que vendiese esas cosas —bisbisó Rosalya.

—No es necesario. Si tienes conocidos de otras ciudades, esos conocidos te hacen llegar el material con otros conocidos y así sucesivamente. Cualquier tonto puede hacerlo —repliqué monótonamente, como si fuese algo que comentase muy seguido.

Todos me miraron con el ceño fruncido. Inclusive Castiel se destapó el rostro para encararme con su usual mirada malhumorada, un poco más serio de lo normal. Me encogí de hombros, irritada ante la idea de que por un instante hubiesen sospechado de mí.

—¿Qué? Yo sé cosas, veo películas. Recuerden que paso más tiempo en la calle que en mi casa —inquirí, frunciendo el ceño de irritación.

—Es que a veces sorprendes, Córax. Sabes más de éstas cosas que la mayoría —replicó Lysandro, todavía con su expresión contrariada grabada a fuego en su rostro.

—No bromeen, por dios. No soy la única que conoce éstas cosas. Si supieran quiénes más se _divierten _—hice énfasis en aquella palabra, recalcando silenciosamente la idea. No era una buena táctica el justificarse a uno mismo señalando los defectos de los demás, pero no sabía usar otras respuestas—, usando estupefacientes y cosas así, se sorprenderían.

—No creo que eso sea relevante en estos momentos —respondió Lysandro, más serio de lo usual.

—En fin —dije, alzando la voz para que dejaran el tema por olvidado—, no hay que agregar el _"Persona con acceso a sustancias ilícitas"_ para dar con el culpable. ¿Han sucedido cosas parecidas antes?

Súbitamente Castiel chasqueó los dedos y me señaló, como si hubiese recordado algo repentinamente.

—¡Claro que sí! El día en que Meg terminó idiotizada en la fiesta anterior —señaló Castiel, con sus oscuros ojos súbitamente iluminados por haber dado con una observación que varios parecíamos haber olvidado. Rosalya aplaudió de entusiasmo al recordar dicho suceso y apretó sus puños al haber avanzado un poco con aquello.

—¿Ella no te mencionó después quién había sido, Córax? —inquirió Rosa, mirándome con todo el entusiasmo latente en sus claros ojos dorados.

—Sí, dijo que había sido Karla —contesté.

—¿La perrita faldera de Ámber? —replicó Castiel, arqueando una ceja con desconcierto. Lysandro le dio un codazo al escucharlo decir aquello. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

—Podríamos indagar un poco —repuse, ladeando la cabeza para mirar a Rosalya—. Tú hablas más con ella que todos nosotros, Rosa. ¿Puedes sacarle algo de información?

—No prometo nada —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero prometo hacer el intento.

—Al menos ya tenemos una sospechosa con delitos previos —comentó Kentin, hablando luego de haber pasado muchos minutos en completo silencio. Su tono de policía malo me hizo reír entre dientes, recordándome lo tímida que solía ser su voz antes de irse a la academia militar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así, luego de concretar la idea de que fuese Rosa quien se acercase a Karla para hacerle algunas preguntas en relación con la fiesta, de forma casual; y luego de haber conseguido el vestido ideal para ella, el resto del grupo se dispersó para regresar a sus casas. En ese momento agradecí mi buen juicio de guardar algunas de mis cosas entre las casas de Rosalya y de Kentin, porque realmente no tenía ganas de regresar a mi casa. Al menos hasta el día siguiente. Por lo que, en cuanto llegamos a su casa, no lo pensamos dos veces antes de comenzar a arreglarnos para el baile.

En aquel momento extrañé a Alice y a Meg. Hubiese sido más animado aquel rato en casa de Rosalya en compañía de ellas, que solo nosotras dos. Además, había sido un completo engorro el intentar hacerle la trenza francesa a Rosa, considerando el largo de su cabello; en comparación con lo rápido que me resultó el hacerme un par de trenzas pequeñitas y despejar un poco mi rostro con ellas, anudándomelas a lo largo de mi cabeza. Luego de terminar de arreglarnos, las dos nos apostamos en el recibidor de su casa, en espera de los chicos.

Francamente, estaba emocionada por la idea de que fuese a ser el primer baile al que iba con Nathaniel. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, expectativa y emoción se entremezclaban en mi mente, dándole forma a un montón de fantasías que nos incluía a nosotros dos, una pista de baile con luces tenues y montones de canciones románticas. Pude apostar a que me había sonrojado como una cursi niña enamorada, al pensar en lo elegante y hermoso que debía verse Nathaniel usando un traje formal.

(Y vaya que debí haberme sonrojado y distraído por completo, porque Rosa tuvo que zarandearme para avisarme que los chicos habían llegado en la camioneta de Alice)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que yo no me esperaba era encontrar a mi elegante y trajeado novio de la mano de otra persona.

Mis ojos se desencajaron en cuanto Kentin, Lysandro, Castiel, Rosa y yo; nos bajamos de la camioneta y entramos al gimnasio, lugar al que habían arreglado para asemejarlo a una pista de baile. Los globos de múltiples colores adornaban cada rincón del gimnasio y miles de copos de nieve fabricados en poliestireno colgaban del techo distraídamente. Habían colocado escarcha y algodón por todas partes, asemejando un día nevado. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ciertamente el gimnasio estaba muy bien decorado, mis ojos no se habían abierto desorbitados por aquello.

El ver a Nathaniel de la mano de Melody, charlando amenamente cerca de la mesa donde habían situado las bebidas y el montón de chucherías, no era algo que yo me esperase.

—Córax, no vayas a reaccionar mal —susurró Rosalya, sujetándome del brazo para no acercarme a Nathaniel y a Melody. Su voz sonaba angustiada—. Puede ser que estaba esperándote y que se encontró con Melody, no hay necesidad de pensar mal…

Tragué saliva, sin saber si la sensación de vacío en la boca de mi estómago y el frío que súbitamente había atenazado mis brazos, sería por rabia o por tristeza. Sentí un extraño ardor en mis ojos y me vi obligada a parpadear repetidas veces para no derramar alguna lágrima, fuese de dolor o de ira.

—Diablos —musitó Castiel a mis espaldas. Su voz no sonaba burlona ni risueña, sino más bien indignada—. El delegado sí que tiene los cojones grandes. ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

Sí, eso pensé yo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría?

Sin pensarlo mucho, y sin ninguna intención de armar algún escándalo, me acerqué con lentitud hasta donde ellos estaban, caminando pausadamente para no caer en el súbito impulso que me embargó y las ganas que tenía de asestarle una bofetada. No solo a él, sino a ambos.

Nathaniel pareció entrever mis intenciones, puesto que apretó la mano de Melody con un ademán tranquilizador, y se dirigió hasta donde yo estaba, saliéndome al encuentro antes de que yo pudiera acercarme más.

—No es lo que tú piensas —aseveró él, con una expresión muy seria en su rostro. Quise reír por un breve instante, ¿por qué siempre que ocurrían cosas así, la gente saca excusas tan tontas? ¿_"No es lo que parece"_? ¿Qué es entonces?

—¿No lo es? —pregunté, con marcado cinismo en mi voz. Relamí mis labios en un patético intento de mantener mi autocontrol y no dejarme llevar por las emociones—. ¿Qué es entonces, Nathaniel? Pensé que al menos me concederías el ir al baile conmigo. Somos novios, ¿no?

—Claro que lo somos —replicó Nathaniel, sin una nota tranquilizadora en su voz. Parecía estar irritado, y aquello solo me entristecía y enojaba más—. Pero últimamente he tenido muchos problemas en casa, y no quiero que se enteren de-

—¿Y cuándo lo dirás, eh? —gruñí, apretando los dientes—. ¿Cuando las clases terminen y tú te vayas a París, a la universidad?

Nathaniel resopló.

—No hagas un drama de esto, Córax. El baile no es la gran cosa —masculló.

—¡Para mí sí lo es! —exclamé, sintiendo cómo mis ojos comenzaban a anegarse de lágrimas—. Yo me esperaba pasar una noche contigo, como la gente normal. No tener que emborracharme junto a ti para poder tener un pequeño rato a solas contigo.

—Lo siento mucho, Córax —inquirió Nathaniel. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no mostraban ninguna disculpa—. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que Ámber le diga a mis padres que fui al baile con… pues, contigo.

Súbitamente sentí como si mis oídos se llenasen de algodón. La música a lo lejos desapareció y el suelo bajo mis pies se sintió blando, como si en cualquier momento fuese a deshacerse en un millón de granos de arena. Mi corazón palpitaba, furioso, contra mi pecho; sentía como si mi estómago fuese a salirse de mi abdomen, o como si la pizza que había comido horas antes fuese a salirse de mi organismo de formas no muy bonitas, visualmente hablando.

—Quizás para el baile de fin de año, ¿de acuerdo? Hablaremos el lunes —agregó el delegado, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar con Melody; sin siquiera darme tiempo a dar una réplica adecuada.

Sentía mi cabeza palpitar con furia, como si mi cerebro hubiese desaparecido y en su lugar le hubiese dado paso a mi corazón. Las sienes me latían con una violencia terrible, y el dolor amenazaba con hacerme caer. No fue sino hasta que sentí el primer hilo caliente rodar por mi mejilla, que decidí darme la vuelta y salir de la pista de baile antes de que alguien pudiese verme llorar.

El sonido de mis tacones resonando contra las baldosas de los pasillos sonaba distante, lejano; y se perdía en los muros de concreto conforme yo subía a la terraza, buscando refugio en la oscuridad de la noche, lejos de todo aquello. Mi garganta luchaba por ahogar los múltiples sollozos que burbujeaban en mi pecho insistentemente, amenazando con hacerme romper a llorar. Mis ojos se habían empañado, y me dificultaron muchísimo el girar atropelladamente la llave en la cerradura de la puerta que daba a la terraza. Una ínfima parte de mí sopesaba el que fuese a quebrar la llave en medio de mis intentos para salir del edificio (salir, relativamente hablando); y cuando finalmente giré la perilla y abrí la puerta, fue inevitable que dejara escapar un gemido de dolor y comenzara, definitivamente a llorar.

Sin siquiera meditar en el daño que me iba a hacer, me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, dando rienda suelta a mi llanto. Me sentía herida, terriblemente herida. Me dolía muchísimo el rechazo de Nathaniel, más aún sabiendo que no era algo de una primera vez, ya que durante este año ambos habíamos dejado de hacer muchas cosas juntos por miedo al qué dirían en su casa y en el instituto.

Sabía que mi reputación de chica problemática era algo que me costaría muchísimo cambiar, pero más me dolía el que Nathaniel escogiese las impresiones de las personas por encima de lo que ambos teníamos. Sí, sabía que su reputación era importante, que su imagen como delegado perfecto e intachable era todo lo que él tenía. Pero, aún así, ¿por qué me dolía tanto? Y, más allá, ¿por qué me dolía ver que prefiriese ir al baile con Melody, que conmigo?

No me importó arruinarme el maquillaje, el vestido o lo que fuese; ni siquiera el peinado. Mis manos apretaban con fuerza la piel de mi rostro conforme yo seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Mi visión se tornaba cada vez más borrosa y mi cuerpo temblaba con más fuerza a medida que el tiempo transcurría y mi llanto se intensificaba.

Deseé, en un solo instante, no haberme enamorado del delegado, perfecto y correcto; sino más bien de un chico que no tuviese miedo de mostrarme lo mucho que me quería, un chico normal, que se mostrara tal cual es, sin más tapujos y limitaciones que su propia consciencia.

Qué grandísimo error había cometido al fantasear con cosas cursis y románticas por una breve fracción de segundo. Después de todo, la vida no es como en las películas; y en las relaciones las cosas no son color de rosa. Como en las películas. No, la vida no es una película. Y mi relación con Nathaniel tampoco lo era.

Dios, lloré y sentí ganas de gritar. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Meg amaría estar aquí en éste preciso momento.

Desvié mi mirada hacia Rosalya, quien se mecía al ritmo de la canción mientras chasqueaba sus dedos. Me aparté el flequillo de la frente mientras me abanicaba con la servilleta y retornaba mi mirada al centro de la pista de baile, lugar en el que Iris y Armin; y Nathaniel y Melody, bailaban al compás de la música.

Ciertamente Meg habría gustado de estar allí, considerando que Alexy había colocado una melodía de Lana Del Rey. Una cavilación acudió súbitamente a mí y me pregunté si, en vez de ver a Castiel a mi lado, casi encadenado a la mesa donde tenían servida la fuente de ponche de frutas, lo habría visto en la pista de baile, meciéndose suavemente con Meg entre sus brazos. Quizás podría haber presenciado una escena tierna en demasía, quizás podría haber visto un atisbo muy ínfimo de satisfacción en el semblante de Castiel, fuera de la mirada distante y perdida que tenía en ese mismo momento mientras contemplaba la pista, con aire ausente y un vaso de ponche a medio terminar entre sus manos.

La suave voz de Lana le daba un toque dulce al ambiente, toque añadido por la tenue iluminación que el señor Farrés había colocado cuando Alexy anunció que era tiempo para dar inicio al _"Círculo de canciones románticas"_ del baile. Una multitud de parejas danzaban por todo el gimnasio con lentitud, disfrutando de aquel momento, brindándose la posibilidad de disfrutar una noche llena de silencioso cariño a manos llenas.

¿Por qué, entonces, si la noche lucía en extremo dulce y muy disfrutable, yo me sentía la persona más solitaria sobre la faz de la tierra?

La más solitaria, claro, si olvidaba a mi pensativo amigo, sentado a mi lado.

Quise imaginarme a mí mismo allí, bailando en medio de esa multitud, pero teniendo entre mis brazos a Alice en lugar de Rosalya. Quería creer que la incomodidad que me ocasionaba el bailar con ella se debía a que era la novia de mi hermano, pero rápidamente mi cabeza descartó aquel pensamiento al recordar lo mucho que me había entristecido no recibir respuesta de parte de Alice ante mi súbita declaración por _Skype_.

Sí, sentía nostalgia al pensar que ella se encontraba a kilómetros, disfrutando bajo el cielo nocturno de Lyon, mientras yo traía su imagen una y otra vez a mi cabeza. Sus claros ojos grises, la dulce forma en que ella solía mirar a Córax y a Meg, esos ademanes de cariño que ella le prodigaba a sus mejores amigas.

¿Era egoísta admitir que, en ocasiones, ansiaba que esas muestras de afecto fuesen para mí?

Qué inusual era aquello. Castiel me había recriminado muchas veces el que yo no terminase de confesarle mis sentimientos. Sabía que éste último año era mi última oportunidad para decírselo todo, para cerrar un círculo de admiración-agrado-cariño-silencio que había comenzado desde el momento en el que crucé mi mirada con la suya, tiempo después de haber iniciado las clases aquella tibia mañana de Septiembre. Era tiempo de ver si ella me correspondería, o si por el contrario me rechazaría.

Qué extraño era sentir esto. Siempre he pensado que es imposible definir cómo es estar enamorado. Ciertamente hay algunas cosas en común que reflejan las personas que lo están (o que creen estarlo), pero siempre había pensado que eran cosas que se sentían… bien. No me había esperado sentir una angustia creciente por una respuesta, un temor extraño ante la idea de que ella fuese a rechazarme (o, peor, a retirarme la palabra indefinidamente); y un vacío en el estómago ante el extraño presentimiento que se había venido desarrollando en mi cabeza a lo largo de aquellos meses. Y luego aquel sueño tan extraño durante la madrugada. No quería admitirlo, pero toda esa combinación me perturbaba de una forma para la que yo no tenía palabras concretas.

Repentinamente, la canción terminó y, tras unos aplausos, Alexy colocó otra del mismo estilo, ésta vez de un artista diferente. Una clara y suave voz masculina comenzó a tararear con dulzura, como buscando acariciar los oídos de quienes lo escuchábamos, a pesar de que la letra que musitaba no concordaba mucho con la melodía que acompañaba su voz. Resultaba hasta inusual aquella combinación de letra y música, especialmente por el coro de la canción y el resto de la lírica. Aparté mi mirada de la pista y le ofrecí mi mano a Rosalya, sonriendo con melancolía, pensando que en realidad querría habérsela ofrecido a otra persona.

—¿Me concederías ésta pieza? —inquirí.

Y Rosalya pareció entender, porque sus claros ojos tuvieron una fugaz chispa de tristeza antes de que asintiera y aceptara mi ofrecimiento.

-.-

Había dejado de llorar hacía rato. Temblaba ahora por el frío nocturno y el aire húmedo y oloroso a lluvia, pero estaba resuelta en no bajar. No me sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para aparecerme de nueva cuenta en el gimnasio, mucho menos para quedarme apostada en un rincón como una idiota, viendo a Nathaniel bailar con Melody. Francamente no tenía ganas de echarme a llorar en medio de todo el mundo, no ahora que posiblemente tenía el rostro hecho un desastre.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Me giré, sobresaltada, solo para darme cuenta de que era Kentin, quien se acercaba a mí con movimientos pausados, como si temiera que fuese a salirle con alguna grosería. Me limpié un poco las mejillas, notando fugazmente cómo mis dedos se colorearon de negro y azul, rogando para que Kentin no me hiciese preguntas delicadas.

Al ver el color azul del maquillaje, dañado a causa de las lágrimas, entre mis dedos; recordé lo mucho que había buscado un vestido que tuviese mi color favorito, el negro, y el color favorito de Nathaniel, el azul. Un nuevo sollozo murió en mi garganta, al recriminar lo cursi y estúpida que había sido. Después de todo, él tenía razón. Aquello no era la gran cosa.

—Tomando aire fresco —repliqué, controlando mi voz para no llorar o denotar alguna tristeza. Kentin, sin embargo, pareció no creerme puesto que frunció el ceño y se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin con movimientos rápidos.

—Ya, te vas a congelar —aseveró él, colocando su chaqueta encima de mis hombros y obligándome a deslizar mis brazos adentro de las mangas.

—Ahora te congelarás tú —bisbisé, sin oponer resistencia a sus movimientos.

Alcé mi mirada, juntándola con la suya momentáneamente. A lo lejos se escuchaba una muy suave, casi imperceptible, melodía; que le añadía un toque melancólico a aquello. Sentí deseos de volver a llorar y de contarle todo a Kentin, pero no quería que él me viese en aquel estado tan patético.

—He de suponer que no vas a bajar —musitó él, cauteloso. Como si temiese decir algo mal.

—Supones bien —dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Escuché un suspiro de parte suya mientras yo desviaba mi mirada hacia el suelo. No fui consciente de cómo o cuándo Kentin se movió. Solo supe que en un instante, Kentin estaba a unos centímetros de mí, y que ahora me tenía sujeta por la cintura y una de las manos, en un ademán torpe para bailar. Sin siquiera darme tiempo a réplica, comenzó a mecerse con lentitud, haciéndome girar suavemente con él.

—Entonces bailaremos aquí —repuso. Supuse que estaría sonriendo ante mi reacción, ya que me encontraba atónita, incapaz de hacer algo.

—Te mancharé la camisa de maquillaje —afirmé. Kentin rió entre dientes.

—Para lo que me importa. No es como si fuese a usar ésta camisa próximamente —replicó.

Kentin me sostenía firmemente contra su cuerpo, con un aire protector pero al mismo tiempo con recelo, como si temiese que fuese a apretarme tan fuerte como para deshacerme entre ellos.

La melodía continuó, ésta vez con más fuerza y más audible. Ambos seguíamos meciéndonos al compás de ella. Incapaz de hacer algo más, me acomodé entre sus brazos y escondí la cabeza bajo el hueco de su cuello, justo entre sus hombros. Sentí cómo él apoyaba su barbilla en mi cabeza y me abrazaba con más firmeza, balanceándonos con más soltura al compás de la música.

Sentí la extraña necesidad de suspirar. Me sentía protegida entre los cálidos brazos de mi mejor amigo. Qué deliciosa era aquella sensación de tranquilidad que él siempre me transmitía. Aquella sensación de seguridad que me ofrecía la mera presencia de Kentin era algo abrumador, y por un momento ni recordé por qué había estado llorando momentos antes.

¿Por qué con Nathaniel no me sentía así? Era extraño meditarlo justo ahora, y más aún en medio del baile. ¿Por qué Nathaniel no me transmitía esa cálida sensación de protección que Kentin me brindaba? ¿Por qué me hallaba más a gusto en compañía de él, Kentin, mi mejor amigo; que en compañía suya, Nathaniel, mi novio?

¿Era porque Kentin me prodigaba afecto y me ofrecía su amistad, más allá de lo que la gente pudiera pensar?

Ambos continuábamos meciéndonos, balanceándonos al compás de la música. Aquellas cavilaciones me hicieron recordar lo mucho que lo había extrañado durante el tiempo que se fue a la academia militar. Cómo me había sentido sola y desesperada durante aquellos días, cómo me alegré cuando regresó. Estaba cambiado hasta la médula, pero era Kentin, _mi _Kentin. Sentí nuevamente ganas de llorar y me permití apretarme más contra su pecho, dejando que mis lágrimas comenzaran a caer de nueva cuenta.

Sin embargo, también sentí los fuertes brazos de Kentin abrazándome con más fuerza conforme mis llantos se hacían más audibles. Su suave voz comenzó a tararear la melodía que sonaba a lo lejos, sin dejar de llevar las riendas de nuestro improvisado baile, cantándome como si fuese una chiquilla con miedo a la oscuridad.

El manto de la noche nos cubría, y aquella velada improvisada súbitamente se me antojó tierna en cierta forma. Quise reír al reparar en el giro que había dado mi escapada a la terraza, cómo Kentin había aparecido allí. Vaya que él me conocía lo suficiente como para saber cómo alegrarme sin decir una sola palabra.

A pesar de estar triste por causa de Nathaniel, sentía felicidad. Francamente, ya no pensaba tanto en el hecho de que mi supuesto novio estuviese bailando con Melody bajo nuestros pies. Sentía felicidad porque sabía que, sin yo pedírselo, Kentin estaría siempre _ahí_.

Kentin siempre sería _mi _Kentin. Y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo.

* * *

**Notas finales: **No sé qué decir, excepto que me dio mucha tristeza por Córax en éste capítulo. Yo y mi mala costumbre de meterme de lleno en las cosas que escribo. *suspira*

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	8. Lazos

**Disclaimer: **Todo ser de ChinoMiko y Beemov. Las OC ser mías. Mío ser el fic. Unga, unga~.

**Nota: **¡Hola, hola! Another actualización (?), yay.

Esta vez quiero dedicar el apartado de agradecimientos a una persona realmente increíble por todo el apoyo que le da a esta historia. Gracias, profe (usted sabe que es con usted, valga la redundancia e.é (?)), por tomarse el tiempo de leer y seguir fielmente esta historia. A pesar de sus amenazas de muerte (?), aprecio muchísimo el que esté tan enganchado a esta cosa bizarra que ha salido de mi cabeza.

(El día en que aprenda a dar agradecimientos de la forma menos cursi, se los haré saber a todos los que me leen (?))

Para usted, ¡mil gracias!

En fin, al fic~.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

Por otro lado, sé que a algunos lectores puede que no les guste este capítulo, pero de antemano aviso que va narrado completamente de la mano de una de las OC (Córax), con leves (MUY leves) apariciones de los personajes canon del juego. Solo es una pequeña advertencia, ya que es bastante dramático.

Puedes saltar el capítulo pero te perderás de ciertos detalles que son necesarios para comprender un poco más a los personajes (a los míos pues) y, por ende, por qué sucederán las cosas como sucederán después.

**Música: **No tengo nada que decir sobre este apartado. Just enjoy the music:

_Lana Del Rey – Young and Beautiful _(Les pido, LES RUEGO, que escuchen ésta. En serio, encaja MUY bien (no tanto por la letra, aunque es cierto que algunas estrofas le pegan) con la primera escena)

_David Bowie – Lady Grinning Soul_

_Rise Against – Roadside_

_Limp Bizkit – Behind Blue Eyes_

_Imagine Dragons – Demons_

* * *

"_De allí que, a veces, sin quererlo, Abigaíl pareciera rudo, desvergonzado, cruel y falto de humildad, cuando al contrario, su corazón sangraba ante las brutales oscilaciones del hombre adolorido, con sus penas y sufrimientos haciéndole toser escupitajos de sangre y plomizas lágrimas de agonía."_

_(Los Alegres Desahuciados – Andrés Mariño-Palacio)_

"_¿Me seguirás amando cuando yo ya no siga siendo joven y hermosa?_

_¿Me seguirás amando, aun cuando tenga solamente mi adolorida alma?_

_Sé que lo harás_

_Sé que lo harás_

_Yo sé que tú lo harás._

_(…) Querido señor, cuando yo llegue al cielo_

_por favor, permítame traer a mi hombre._

_(…) Él es mi sol, él me hace brillar_

_como diamantes"_

_(Lana Del Rey – Young and Beautiful)_

* * *

**VIII**

**Lazos (O lo que ocultan los sonrientes - Parte I)**

Hacía frío.

Había comenzado a nevar la noche anterior, justamente cuando faltaban unas horas para que fuese lunes, tres de Enero. Podía sentir tenuemente mis lágrimas vueltas escarchas, secas en mis mejillas. Los ojos me ardían, palpitando con fuerza, recordándome lo mucho que había llorado horas antes. Parte de mí quería creer que esto era uno de mis tantos deslices, pero yo sabía que eso ya no eran deslices. Era rutina, pura y cruda.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Discutíamos, señalábamos nuestras múltiples diferencias, gritábamos, usábamos palabras que rozaban la cumbre del cinismo, la crueldad y los insultos puros en todo su esplendor. Pero luego, ambos estábamos entre los brazos del otro, besándonos como si no hubiese un mañana.

¿Por qué todo siempre terminaba así? ¿Por qué, en lugar de sentirme satisfecha por el hecho de que él estuviese ahí conmigo, me sentía rota, vacía? Mi cabeza dolía, palpitaba con furia, como si quisiera recriminarme el hecho de que en lugar de aclarar las cosas con Nathaniel, hubiese terminado con él en un hotel a las afueras de la villa. No necesito decir qué fue lo que pasó en cuanto ambos entramos a una de las habitaciones, ¿verdad?

Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y sus ojos se encontraban completamente cerrados. Dormía con tranquilidad, casi con inocencia, ajeno a la oscuridad de la noche, al frío de la calle, al cielo encapotado que había afuera. Ajeno a todo en realidad. Sus brazos estaban arqueados con ausencia en torno a la almohada, abrazándola de la misma forma en que me había abrazado a mí rato antes. Lucía como el tierno, afable e inocente delegado que medio instituto conocía; pero yo sabía que, en el fondo, aquello era una vulgar y superficial careta. Una máscara creada y desarrollada a la perfección para engañar a las personas a su alrededor.

Un par de lágrimas bajaron nuevamente por mis mejillas mientras una extraña sensación helada y vacía se anidaba en mi estómago. Una corriente de aire frío hizo que mi piel se erizase y comenzase a tiritar. Las cortinas de la habitación se movían tenuemente, la melancolía era casi palpable en el aire que se había instalado en aquel lugar.

Me levanté con rapidez, procurando no despertarlo, mientras me encaminaba hacia el baño, esquivando todas y cada una de nuestras prendas desperdigadas a lo largo y ancho de la estancia; encendía un cigarrillo y me dejaba caer en la bañera. No me molesté en encender la luz, no quería ver las marcas, no quería ver las huellas de que ambos estábamos juntos en una relación extraña y adictiva, que había comenzado como unos simples mensajes cálidos en el teléfono celular, para convertirse en algo meramente físico; que necesitaba de unas buenas caladas a un cigarrillo de alguna sustancia extraña, un par de estupefacientes, una discusión monumental y una gran botella de vodka, para poder mantenerse en un estado lo más parecido a _"estar a flote"_.

Alice tenía razón: Una relación que se basa puramente en contactos físicos no es una relación. Sí, eran placenteros aquellos encuentros, pero nunca satisfactorios. De hecho, jamás me había sentido tan vacía. Ya no existían los preliminares de aquellos encuentros, ya no existían las palabras bonitas, los abrazos largos y cálidos y las llamadas por teléfono a altas horas de la noche.

No creí jamás que fuese a extrañar esos días en los que nuestra discusión más fea era el cursi y típico _"Cuelga tú; no, cuelga tú"_. Simplemente entrábamos, nos besábamos, nos quitábamos la ropa, él se quedaba dormido y yo me sentaba lejos de él a fumar en silencio. Como si el humo del cigarrillo se pudiese llevar mis penas, mi insatisfacción, el vacío que sentía en mi interior.

¿Qué clase de pseudo madurez es ésta? ¿A esto se refiere mi madre cada vez que me grita que madure? Intenté ver la madurez de la misma forma en que ella lo hace, pero el estar ahí, postrada en una bañera fría, en una habitación seca, oscura y desabrida de un hotel cualquiera; no me hace sentir más madura. Los mil y un tragos ardientes no me hacen sentir una adulta, y mucho menos el cigarrillo entre mis dedos. De hecho, jamás me había sentido tan desprotegida, tan insegura y tan frágil; no como me siento ahora. ¿De verdad madurar es _esto_?

Nathaniel era dañino, yo era dañina. Él estaba dañado, yo estaba dañada. ¿Por qué, si ambos éramos iguales, yo no dejaba de sentirme como si fuese el punto negro (metafóricamente hablando) en la relación, aquello que no permitía que las cosas siguiesen su curso? ¿Por qué tenía yo que intentar arruinarlo con mis falsas pretensiones y los sueños de libros abandonados en un rincón de mi habitación? ¿Es que acaso no podía sencillamente quedarme, satisfecha y callada, con lo que ambos teníamos? Al menos estábamos allí, ¿no?

¿No?

Sí, Alice tenía razón. ¿Cómo demonios hacía para tener siempre la razón? Las cosas que se mete a diario no pueden ser la razón de que sea tan jodidamente acertada en todo lo que dice. Aunque, si vamos al caso, ella está igual o más jodida y dañada que yo. Se le nota en las venas surcadas, oscuras y amoratadas, en sus pálidos brazos, en sus ataques de narcolepsia (que, vamos, eso no es narcolepsia. A veces me sorprendía lo ingenua que puede ser la gente cuando personas dulces y afables como Alice se esfuerzan en mentir para no dar explicaciones. Esa pseudo narcolepsia es lo que ocurre cuando esnifas demasiada _cosa blanca_ y te inyectas más de la dosis que corresponde de la _chica que salva el día_). El maquillaje no siempre lo cubre todo, vamos.

El agua salió fría y me hizo castañear los dientes por unos breves momentos. En cuanto mis ojos encararon el collar dorado que colgaba de mi cuello y la luz de la luna hizo brillar una pequeña letra N con piedras falsas incrustadas en ella, no pude evitar comenzar a sollozar. Otra vez.

¿Por qué ninguno de los dos terminaba con esto por las buenas?

En algún lugar de París, según Meg, había un clima agradable. Dentro de aquella habitación solo había olor a polvo, a óxido y a desinfectante barato. Y frío, mucho frío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había una canción de David Bowie en el estéreo de la sala en cuanto giré la llave de la cerradura de la puerta principal. La fachada de mi casa lucía destartalada, con el montón de tejas sueltas y la pintura desconchada en varios rincones de las paredes. De no ser por la multitud de gritos diarios, las acaloradas discusiones y la música a todo volumen; aquel lugar parecería estar abandonado.

Fue inevitable que frunciera el ceño y arrugara la nariz con cierta irritación al percatarme del dulzón olor a marihuana que emanaba de las paredes. Una voz femenina y aguda tarareaba a gritos la letra de _Lady Grinning Soul._

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —exclamé, a sabiendas de que nadie me respondería. Quizás fuese el hábito lo que me movía a gritar aquello en cuanto pisaba el pasillo recibidor de mi casa.

La estruendosa voz de David Bowie hacía retumbar las paredes y la melodía de piano me aturdía los oídos. Una figura alta y delgada salió de la cocina, meneándose con un aire notablemente distraído, con la actitud clásica de alguien que está permanentemente ebrio.

—Al fin llegas —musitó la voz ronca y rasposa de la figura de despeinado y rizado moño rubio que era mi madre—. Por un momento pensé que no vendrías hoy y casi agradecí que solamente tendría que vigilar que Joey no terminase con uno de sus arranques de histeria.

Como si supiese que hablábamos de él, un agudo chillido retumbó en el segundo piso. Quise suspirar de enojo al recordar las brillantes _"soluciones" _de mi madre a los temores a la oscuridad y los espacios cerrados que padecía mi hermanito menor (sí, lo encerraba en un armario hasta que dejase de gritar). Mis puños se apretaron inconscientemente, gesto que mi madre notó ya que no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes mientras le daba una larga calada a su cigarrillo y me arrojaba todo el humo en el rostro. Esta vez no tosí, posiblemente acostumbrada a aquel gesto de su parte; sino que me mantuve imperturbable e inexpresiva.

—Ya podrías cambiar tus supuestas terapias, Moira —repliqué, mascullando el nombre de mi madre con tanta saña que, en lugar de enojarla, lo que hizo fue provocarle un ataque súbito de risa—. Los vecinos van a preguntar en cualquier momento por qué Joey está gritando. _De nuevo_.

—Martin les dirá lo mismo de siempre —replicó ella, sonriendo ampliamente, enseñándome una hilera de amarillentos y deteriorados dientes, estrechando sus clarísimos ojos verdes. Esbocé una sonrisa fingida al recordar la increíble y brillante persona que mi madre se había conseguido por pareja, sarcasmo aparte.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Un policía intimida a cualquiera con una escopeta de caza y una mala leche digna de un bulldog —repliqué, caminando hacia las escaleras y evadiendo la alta figura de mi madre, quien volvió a desternillarse de risa.

—No te quedes hablando con tus clientes hasta tarde, pequeña ramerita. Martin hizo estofado y vas a comer con nosotros, te guste o no —musitó mi madre a mis espaldas.

Gruñí entre dientes, francamente no tenía ganas de fingir que disfrutaba las cenas _"familiares"_ que ésta mujer insistía en realizar cuando su novio iba a dormir a aquel lugar al que yo no tenía otra opción más que llamarlo _"hogar"_.

-.-

Cuando finalmente los gritos de mi hermano se acabaron, mi madre lo dejó salir, instándole a que bajase al comedor para cenar con el resto de habitantes de aquella sucursal del infierno. La rechoncha carita de mi hermano estaba enrojecida por el llanto y sus regordetas manos temblaban de miedo cuando finalmente se sentó a la mesa y sujetó los cubiertos con aire temeroso. Sus achinados ojos, producto de las _características especiales _con las que había nacido, estaban más estrechados de lo usual y ostentaban unas marcadas venas surcando el oscuro iris café.

Mi hermana menor llegó poco después. La voluminosa nube que era su melena rubia ondeaba a sus espaldas conforme ella caminaba hacia la mesa. Sus torneadas piernas estaban apretadas por una minúscula falda y unas medias de rejilla que bajaban hasta perderse dentro de unos gigantescos tacones que la hacían ver casi tan alta como mi madre. Fue imposible evitar que enarcara una ceja al ver el apretado corsé que aprisionaba sus prominentes pechos y le otorgaba un aire más descarado de lo usual, acentuado por el rictus presumido en el que estaban curvados sus labios. Su infantil rostro lucía mayor con todo aquel cargamento de maquillaje adulto que ella llevaba casi tatuado en su piel.

—¿Es que tú no puedes verte más normal? —inquirió Tanya, haciendo una mueca de asco al observarme con sus claros ojos color verde.

—Tanya, me encantaría cenar en paz por una maldita vez —repliqué, adoptando al instante una mueca inexpresiva.

Aquello era cierto. Repito, estaba harta de las malditas teatralidades que mi madre se esforzaba en crear para dar la apariencia de _"perfecta familia feliz"_. ¡Carajo, si hasta la casa demostraba el mal estado en el que nos encontrábamos!

—Deja de decir palabrotas, pequeña —musitó Martin, el calvo y fornido hombre que entraba en ese momento al comedor, acompañado de mi madre, sosteniendo la prominente olla con lo que yo presumía era el famoso estofado. Su adusta mirada de intensos ojos verdes tenía el característico aire intimidante y receloso de los militares y el resto de oficiales de la ley, rasgo disminuido por el brillo malicioso que ostentaban sus expresiones faciales.

—Exacto, pequeña —repuso mi madre, sentándose a la mesa y haciéndole ademanes a Martin para que se sentara al lado de ella. Aquel, ciertamente, podría ser un cuadro familiar típico, de no ser por la mala convivencia que había entre nosotros.

Joey a mi lado temblaba, con sus ojos enfocando nerviosamente el suelo de madera. Tanya, sentada al lado de Joey, resoplaba cada dos por tres, y mi madre servía sendos cucharones de aquel estofado. Cosa que, por cierto, lucía como cualquier cosa menos como un estofado: Su color era marrón grisáceo, tenía unas cosas cortadas en forma de cubos, presumiblemente verduras, y emitía un olor más parecido al de los sartenes quemados. Quise gemir del asco, pero luego recordé en que Alice me había dejado dinero para comer todos aquellos días en los que ella estuviese en Lyon (aunque, por la cantidad, parecía más bien dinero para pagar el hospedaje en los hoteles del centro de París. Me pregunté si estaría haciéndome una indirecta con aquel montón de ceros en la cuenta bancaria); así que podría escabullirme luego de aquello. Momento, tachen eso, no sería _podría_, sino más bien _iba_; porque francamente luego de que alguno de los que estaban en la mesa terminase de comer, yo saldría disparada por aquella puerta.

(En primer lugar, quisiera saber qué me movió a regresar aquí, en lugar de ir a casa de Rosalya o de Kentin)

—¿Quién quiere dar gracias por éste apetitoso manjar y por encontrarnos aquí todos juntos? —preguntó Martin, esbozando una sonrisa que pretendía ser afable. Yo imité su gesto y levanté la mano.

—¡Ay, Córax! —exclamó mi madre, como si estuviese encantada de mi ofrecimiento—. ¡Qué maravilla que al fin serás tú quien rece!

Asentí, sin dejar de sonreír. Luego de tomar la arrugada mano de mi madre y sujetar la pequeña y regordeta mano de Joey, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, preparándome para soltar un bonito monólogo.

—Gracias, Señor, por traernos este manjar a nuestra mesa hoy —comencé, todavía sonriendo con fingido deleite—. Gracias por traernos ésta cosa digna de una cárcel, aunque yo creo que la comida en la cárcel es más apetitosa y causa menos indigestión —pude escuchar un movimiento a mi izquierda, y supuse que Tanya se estaría removiendo de incomodidad—. Gracias por hacer que mi padre se fuese hace años y mi hermano terminase en un loquero, si hubiese sabido que estaría aquí luego de unos años, habría hecho lo mismo —continué, sintiendo un furioso apretón en mi mano derecha. Podría apostar a que mi madre estaba iracunda—. Gracias por tenerme aquí, metida en esta asquerosa farsa de familia feliz, cuando podría estar en mi habitación lamentándome de tener un lamesuelas del gobierno tras las faldas de mi madre, sabiendo que en realidad va detrás de la prostituta infantil de mi hermana menor —escuché una exclamación ahogada de horror dos asientos más allá y supuse que, de nuevo, sería Tanya—. Oh, Señor, mil gracias por toda ésta estúpida farsa. No puedo esperar a salir del instituto para poder largarme de aquí.

—¡Amén! —exclamó, con su aguda voz infantil, mi hermanito Joey.

En cuanto abrí los ojos me encontré con la iracunda mirada de mi madre y una mezcla entre espanto y enojo en los ojos verdes de Martin. Sin embargo, no pude intentar contemplar con minuciosidad la expresión de Martin, ya que una de las manos de mi madre viajó hasta mi rostro y me asestó una bofetada tan rápida que, por un momento, pensé que lo había soñado y que no había sucedido en realidad. No fue sino hasta que sentí el ardor en mi piel y me descubrí mirando fijamente a los aterrados ojos verdes de Tanya, que me percaté de que, efectivamente, me habían asestado una bofetada tan fuerte que me había girado la cara.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, pequeña vagabunda, a hablar así de tu padre?! —exclamó mi madre, en su usual tono agudo y chillón que solo reservaba para gritarme a mí y solo a mí. En ese momento me fue imposible no girarme y mirarla con toda la rabia que podían destilar mis ojos azules.

—_¡¿Mi padre?! _—grité—. Oh, sí. Comenzaré a llamarlo padre. Oh, espera, no puedo. ¡No creo poder dirigirme a alguien que hizo todo lo posible para que mi hermano mayor terminase en un hospital psiquiátrico, como si fuera de la familia y lo conociese de toda la vida! —estallé, levantándome y golpeando la mesa.

—Córax —escuché bisbisar, temeroso, a mi hermanito. Tanya a su lado resopló de nueva cuenta.

—¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de intentar llamar la atención? —replicó mi hermana, visiblemente irritada. Le lancé una mirada asesina, mirándola con todo el odio y la saña que yo podía expresar en silencio.

—Tú cállate, prostituta infantil. No puedo creer que siendo dos años menor que yo te vistas de esa forma. ¿A esto se refieren con el efecto Disney? —inquirí, arqueando momentáneamente una de mis cejas. Tanya me miró, espantada, como si no se pudiese creer que le estaba respondiendo de aquella forma.

—¡Siéntate, pequeña criaja! —exclamó la voz grave de Martin, en un tono que me resultó muy similar al que usaban los generales en aquellas películas sobre militares que tanto veían mi madre y aquel tipo, mientras se levantaba para dar más énfasis a su orden.

En cuanto noté que el tipo se iba a sentar de nueva cuenta, agarré mi tazón de estofado y se lo lancé directo a su anguloso y bronceado rostro, asombrándome de mi puntería al ver cómo el tazón había bajado hasta quedar colgando de su nariz, mientras el resto de su rostro estaba cubierto de aquella cosa gris llamada estofado. Sin quedarme estática para recibir alguna reprimenda, ya fuese verbal o física, me alejé rápidamente de la mesa y subí a pasos rápidos hacia mi habitación, cerrando con llave automáticamente. Escuché unos llantos que provenían de la planta baja y suspiré, posiblemente Joey estaría llorando de nueva cuenta al ver aquello.

Esto podría ser risible si estuviese en televisión, en uno de esos asquerosos reality shows que todo el mundo disfruta. Pero no lo está. Ocurre en tiempo real y es mi vida en cuanto pongo un pie adentro del criadero de ratas al que llamo hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Espera, espera, espera. ¿Cómo que no fuiste con Nathaniel al baile? —_musitó la cristalina voz de Alice del otro lado del teléfono. Por su tono de voz pude entrever que no se encontraba únicamente sorprendida, sino también preocupada. Como si no se hubiese esperado escuchar aquello de mi parte.

—Sí, Alice, no fui con Nathaniel al baile. Terminé pasando la noche con Kentin —respondí, con la voz apagada.

Hacía rato que me había escapado de mi casa (como ya se había vuelto normal), y me encontraba en casa de Rosalya. Había llevado más ropa conmigo por si me tocaba quedarme en su casa. Mi habitación se había quedado completamente vacía, a excepción de los armarios despojados de toda la ropa, libros y fotografías. Solo quedaba la cama, el colchón, la silla y la mesa donde antes había estado una laptop.

Recordé las múltiples noches en las que Alice había conducido sigilosamente hasta mi casa y me había ayudado a llevar la mitad de mis pertenencias hasta la camioneta para llevarlas a diferentes lugares, fuesen las casas de Rosa y Kentin, o fuese su propio apartamento. Realmente le agradecía que no le molestase tenerme allí la mayor parte de la semana, mucho más el que se tomase tantas molestias con respecto a mi situación en aquel lugar.

Suspiré de cansancio mientras me acomodaba en la cama contigua a la de Rosalya, enrollando el cable del teléfono entre mis dedos. Escuchaba a lo lejos la vibración del cepillo de dientes conforme Rosa terminaba de arreglarse para ir a dormir. Un bocinazo retumbó a lo lejos.

—Alice, tengo que contarte algo —musité, sintiendo cómo se formaba un apretado nudo en mi garganta. Rosalya pareció escucharme, puesto que asomó su cabeza por la puerta del baño, todavía llena de espuma de la pasta de dientes.

—_Sí, dime —_replicó ella, todavía con la preocupación latente en su voz.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas conforme yo tragaba saliva y respiraba una amplia bocanada de aire. Fue inevitable que un par de hilos húmedos resbalasen por mis mejillas conforme yo me mordía los labios para continuar.

—Alice, estoy cansada —hubo un silencio momentáneo del otro lado de la línea. No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que ella sabía perfectamente cómo me encontraba. Qué pericia tendría Alice para saber leer las emociones de las personas con simplemente escucharlas, no lo sabía.

—_Pronto terminará todo —_replicó ella con la calidez entreviéndose en su clara y cristalina voz. Era tan reconfortante escucharla decir aquello, pero no sabría explicar por qué—_. Tranquila._

Y quise creerle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi madre tenía veintidós años cuando se casó con mi padre. Un tipo, hijo de millonarios, de nombre James Carrington. No puedo decir que ambos realmente se hayan querido, ya que jamás vi una muestra de afecto entre ellos; y si la hubo, francamente no lo recuerdo. No puedo constar que haya existido amor entre ambos, pero sí sé que ella tuvo a su primer hijo, mi hermano mayor Abélard, al cabo de un año de haberse casado. Consiguieron una linda casa al norte de Francia y se instalaron allí con el pequeño de ojos cafés y cabello rubio que era mi hermano. Había salido igual a mi madre (a excepción de los ojos), y eso en lugar de alegrarla, solo le recordaba el hecho de que ella siempre había querido una niña, rubia, hueca y tonta a la cual poder domesticar para ser una niña hermosa a los ojos de los futuros prospectos. Pero eso es suponer demasiado, diría yo.

Algo que siempre caracterizó a mi madre fue su falta de metas. Mientras mi padre trabajaba todo el día, fines de semana incluidos, ella solía holgazanear en la casa o colarse en la casa de los vecinos para charlar hasta altas horas de la noche. Mi primer recuerdo de ella corresponde a unos estruendosos gritos a la simpática chica de servicio que cuidaba de la casa y nos vigilaba a mi hermano y a mí, luego de nacer al cabo de un año después de que Abélard lo hiciese. Contrario a mi hermano, yo era una fotocopia de mi padre, un calcado a carbón de su pálida piel, de su mirada de penetrantes ojos azules y largo cabello negro. Sé cuánto disgusto se llevó mi madre al verme, considerando que, nuevamente, no había logrado obtener su rubio angelito de ojos verdes, iguales a los de ella.

Sobra decir que quien en realidad nos crió fue la simpática muchacha de servicio, una delgada y afable muchacha de cabello castaño y llamativos ojos grises llamada Vivianne. Abélard y yo crecimos llamando a nuestra verdadera madre por su nombre, como si fuésemos ajenos a ella. Aquella alta e imponente mujer de ojos verdes no era nuestra madre, sino una mujer más que vivía en la casa y que se llamaba Moira Carrington, y nuestro eternamente ausente padre jamás hacía observaciones al respecto las pocas veces que estaba en casa.

Abélard y yo éramos los hermanos más inseparables que pudiesen existir, al punto en que durante nuestra época de bebés de dos años y un año respectivamente, ninguno de los dos podía dormir en cunas separadas. A Vivianne esto le hacía gracia, ya que ni siquiera nos bañábamos separados. Éramos como partes de un organismo entero, un organismo que pulsaba, vivía y pensaba; ya que Abélard y yo crecimos con las mismas aficiones y gustos. Mientras nuestra madre dormía, Vivianne, Abélard y yo veíamos películas de terror en el pequeño televisor apostado en una esquina de la habitación de Vivianne.

Sin embargo, todo esto cambió cuando mi hermana Tanya llegó al mundo.

Dos años después de haber nacido yo, un lloriqueante despojo de ser humano que traía consigo nuestro apellido luego de su extraño nombre, llegó al caserón en donde vivíamos. Tenía los mismos ojos de mi madre y su mismísimo cabello rubio. Era una fotocopia suya, vamos. Al ver la henchida mirada de orgullo de nuestra madre, fue imposible que Abe y yo no nos mirásemos trémulamente. Sabíamos que las cosas en la casa cambiarían de ahora en adelante. Ya se habían acabado las noches viendo películas de terror, los días jugando con Vivianne en el jardín.

La recién llegada no nos profesó simpatía ni nosotros a ella. En cuanto fue puesta en la cuna y nuestra madre nos obligó a acercarnos para observar _"la belleza que nosotros jamás seríamos"_, aquel despojo acercó una de sus regordetas manos a la abundante mata de cabello rubio de Abélard y le arrancó un puñado de mechones con tal saña que le dejó un notorio agujero en su pequeño cuero cabelludo. A mí, por otro lado, no hizo más que darme pequeñas patadas y bofetadas en cuanto me acerqué, pequeños gestos que sin embargo demostraban una fuerza nada característica en un recién nacido.

Aquel día, Abe y yo, sin decir absolutamente nada y con un raciocinio digno de un adulto, concluimos en que evitaríamos al nuevo habitante de la casa.

-.-

Tras cinco largos años de crecer bajo la tutela y la orientación de la cada vez más mayor Vivianne, mi madre nuevamente estaba dando a luz. Era obvia, por la presencia cada vez menos frecuente de nuestro padre, que aquel futuro hermanito o hermanita no sería enteramente nuestro hermano, al menos hablando en términos sanguíneos. Todavía recuerdo la larga espera en una sala blanca y espaciosa del hospital local, los gritos de emoción de Tanya ante la llegada de un nuevo hermanito, un nuevo hermanito que posiblemente la observaría con admiración y dedicación, en lugar de hacerlo como Abélard y yo solíamos hacerlo. Debo confesar que, teniendo yo siete años en aquel entonces, Abe y yo nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos; y conforme más cercanos éramos, más distanciados estábamos de nuestra madre y nuestra hermana. Esperábamos no ser igual de distantes al nuevo bebé.

Y ciertamente no lo fuimos. Porque en cuanto mi madre contempló al recién nacido, sus aullidos de horror fueron sin lugar a duda un episodio memorable, una muda (metafóricamente hablando) noticia de que teníamos un nuevo integrante diferente a nuestra madre: Al haberse desarrollado sin cuidados dentro del vientre de nuestra madre y haber ocurrido complicaciones durante el parto, nuestro pequeño hermanito Joey había nacido con un leve Síndrome de Down latente en sus pequeños e infantiles rasgos, y un irrefrenable miedo a la oscuridad. Lamentando a gritos su suerte, nuestra madre volvió a concentrarse en nuestra hermana Tanya, dejándole a Vivianne otro pequeño al cual cuidar.

-.-

Abélard y yo continuamos creciendo como mutuos confidentes. Ambos éramos la mano derecha del otro, y los raros declarados en nuestros respectivos salones de clases. Abélard había querido repetir un año en primaria para cursarlo conmigo, pero mi madre lo sorprendió en dicho plan y le propinó tal paliza que lo hizo desistir de ello. Así pues, a pesar de estar siempre juntos fuera del salón de clases, ambos éramos los rechazados de nuestro respectivo grupo de compañeros. Lamentábamos profundamente el que nuestra madre insistiese en que Joey no fuese al colegio, pero no insistíamos. No considerábamos a nuestro pequeño hermano alguien diferente, sino más bien alguien especial; pero mientras Vivianne estuviese en la casa para cuidarlo en nuestro lugar, todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo, al conforme los años pasaban, las cosas fueron agravándose. Tanya se había incluido en el grupo de huecas y estúpidas chicas populares del colegio, contando con la plena aprobación de nuestra madre (a veces me preguntaba cómo demonios es que existen madres así); Vivianne cada día se cansaba más y más de ser la esclava de mi madre y no lo que ella era realmente: El ama de llaves. No se arrepentía de cuidarnos, pero sí de no haber hecho algo al respecto del desinterés de nuestra madre por nosotros.

Regresar a casa cada día había pasado de ser una bendición a ser un absoluto calvario, al punto en que Abe y yo nos demorábamos todo lo que podíamos para llegar. Jugábamos en el parque que estaba a medio camino o nos distraíamos en las librerías. No disfrutábamos nuestra infancia como lo hacían la mayoría de los niños, pero al menos nos teníamos a nosotros y a nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos, conformado por Kentin y, aunque no nos llevásemos bien y yo la fastidiase en demasía, Alice.

-.-

El problema surgió cuando ambos entramos en la adolescencia.

Abe y yo éramos un par de niños con catorce y trece años respectivamente. Todavía continuábamos estudiando en el mismo lugar donde habíamos cursado la primaria, habíamos crecido más, sí. Al igual que nuestros compañeros. Y con todo el desenfreno que traen las hormonas, el ambiente en el instituto se volvió una pesadilla, aunado al obvio desinterés de todos y cada uno de los miembros del profesorado. Era hasta irritante ver cómo trataban a los adolescentes como si todos fuesen estúpidos, no pensasen o sintiesen; hasta el punto en el que prácticamente los trataban como si fuesen mero ganado. Podían ver llegar una chica completamente llena de moretones o cortadas y a ninguno le importaría.

¿Cómo compruebo yo esto? Muy fácil: Mi primer cigarrillo lo probé a los trece y fue en pleno salón de clases como parte de una apuesta (apuesta que si no realizábamos nos metería en muchos problemas. Creo que se nota el hecho de que nuestros compañeros eran adolescentes problemáticos en su mayoría). El profesor atinó simplemente a olfatear el aire por una breve fracción de segundos, pedirle a uno de los chicos que le pasase un cigarrillo Marlboro rojo y repetir su orden al alumnado de que copiasen todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón. En ese momento, Alice y yo simplemente atinamos a mirarnos atónitas. En aquel entonces ella ya era mucho más tratable y se había vuelto completamente inseparable de mí y de Kentin.

Así pues, al ser un instituto lo suficientemente enorme como para albergar a dos clases de estudiantes, los niños y los adolescentes, no había la adecuada vigilancia en los pasillos, por lo que para una chica se había vuelto peligroso el ir al baño sola. Algunos hacían burla al respecto, pero cuando pillaron (por mera casualidad) a una parejita en el baño, muchos se tomaron muy en serio el asunto de la soledad en los pasillos.

Y para colocar la cereza sobre el pastel, en aquel entonces, mi madre comenzó a frecuentar la compañía de un militar del comando local; un tipo alto y enjuto de nombre Martin Ducatte, luego de que mi padre desapareciese por completo del mapa. Y, al igual que el día que Tanya llegó a la casa, Abe y yo nos miramos trémulamente, decididos a evitar aquella nueva compañía a toda costa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosalya se había dormido hacía horas. Su largo cabello trenzado caía a lo largo de su espalda y más allá de sus caderas, cubriendo inclusive el camisón púrpura que usaba para dormir. Yo continuaba despierta, con la vista fija en el techo, escuchando _Behind Blue Eyes _a todo volumen en mis audífonos. Las noches de insomnio se habían vuelto algo característico en mi rutina, al igual que las mañanas saturadas de café para poder permanecer alerta durante el día. Prefería no consumir pastillas para dormir, porque no sabía los efectos secundarios que podía tener si los mezclaba con el eterno cigarrillo antes de ir a dormir. Y no sabía si, por algún error, no pudiese despertar al día siguiente.

Francamente no tengo ningún deseo de morir, aclaro eso de una vez. A pesar de que sé que tanto tabaco no va a hacerme bien a la larga.

Seguía cavilando todo lo que me había ocurrido durante éstos días, especialmente el asunto con Nathaniel. Curiosamente no sentí el característico pinchazo de dolor en el pecho, sino más bien un vacío extraño, como si ya se hubiese vuelto tan repetitivo que careciera de toda importancia. Alcé mi teléfono y revisé de nueva cuenta los mensajes, esperando no despertar a Rosalya con la luz del aparato.

_"Que duermas bien, bonita. No te estreses más, que pronto pasará. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Te quiero"_.

El mensaje era de Kentin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como ya he dicho, las cosas se pusieron muy fuertes en el instituto. Se había vuelto un hábito el ir en grupo a los baños, inclusive Abélard se salía de clases para hacer el grupo equitativo (aunque, si vamos al caso, la timidez de Kentin no ayudaba muchísimo en nuestro plan de enzarzarnos en una pelea si ocurría algo malo en los baños).

El problema fue aquel día. Solo éramos Abe y yo, ya que Kentin estaba enfermo (otra vez de gripe) y Alice simplemente no se había aparecido en el colegio (debo admitir que aquello era muy usual de su parte. Si tenía recaídas, ella simplemente optaba por no aparecer). Era la época de los exámenes finales, por lo que no quise molestar a Abélard para que se saliese de clases solo por acompañarme al baño. A pesar de ser algo despreocupado, mi hermano era el mejor de su clase, y no quería que eso se viese arruinado por una simple vejiga incontrolable.

Nuevamente los pasillos estaban desiertos. El grupo de buscapleitos parecía no haberse aparecido ese día en el instituto, por lo que aquello me dio la confianza que necesitaba para avanzar por aquel laberinto de paredes descoloridas y avisos de eventos sin realizar pegados con cinta adhesiva. El característico olor del baño me azuzó la nariz en cuanto me acerqué a la puerta del baño de chicas, al final del pasillo principal, cerca del gimnasio.

El problema es que yo no me esperaba encontrar al dichoso grupo de buscapleitos del instituto adentro del baño de chicas. En cuanto me giré para huir de allí, me topé con dos de ellos a cada lado de la puerta, cerrándola con firmeza. Todos tenían una amplia sonrisa grabada en sus rostros y sus ojos destilaban un brillo malicioso. No necesité de palabras para saber lo que pasaría allí.

—¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas? Me esperaba que fuesen Alice y tú, pero no hay problema si eres solo tú —repuso Pierre, el cabecilla del grupo. Su largo cabello castaño caía desordenado sobre su bronceado rostro de ojos azules.

No dije ni una sola palabra, sino que empecé a contar. Eran cinco en total, tres delante de mí y dos franqueando la puerta. Intenté recordar lo poco de karate que mi hermano me había enseñado y que él había aprendido por parte de uno de sus compañeros, y las poquísimas formas de neutralizar a un atacante que nos había enseñado el padre de Kentin. No pensaba caer sin llevarme a alguno de ellos conmigo.

—¿Sabes? Las calladitas suelen ser las más interesantes, ¿no, Lucas? —inquirió Pierre, mirando a uno de sus compañeros. Sí, yo los conocía, de vista y nombre al menos. Pierre Lecarré, Lucas Solange y Daniel Tanner. Ignoraba completamente quiénes serían los que estaban apostados a mis espaldas.

Me mantuve inexpresiva, evitando demostrar alguna señal de miedo. Sí, estaba asustada, muy asustada. Pero no iba a permitir que ellos lo vieran.

Pierre se acercó a mí con andar pausado, como el de un depredador vigilando y evaluando a su presa. Me mordí los labios por dentro mientras sentía un nudo formarse en mi garganta. Sentí que las piernas comenzaban a temblarme y entendí que no tenía escapatoria. Aquello pasaría y no sería capaz de hacer nada.

En cuanto los gruesos brazos de Pierre me atraparon, me tensé y grité con todas mis fuerzas:

—¡ABÉLARD!

Los otros dos se tensaron, visiblemente asustados. Comencé a forcejear con Pierre, decidida a no dejarme dañar; pero mis esfuerzos se volvieron inútiles en el mismo momento en el que los dos que permanecían estáticos a mis espaldas se movieron e hicieron varios intentos de cubrirme la boca, intentos que se veían fallidos una y otra vez gracias a mi forcejeo. Grité una vez, dos, tres, cuatro veces más; llamando a mi hermano, rogando para que me escuchase.

No recuerdo en qué momento o cómo sucedió, pero mi hermano derribó la puerta del baño, sacándola de sus goznes. Lo que fue cosa de pocos minutos me pareció una eternidad, escuché un chasquido sobre mi cabeza y una muy leve llovizna comenzó a caer sobre mí. Cerré los ojos, esta vez presa del miedo, y me agazapé contra un rincón. Escuché golpes, alaridos, varios chasquidos y un extraño goteo que se hacía cada vez más repetitivo.

Cuando finalmente entreabrí los ojos, me percaté de todo: Mi hermano había agarrado un tubo oxidado que estaba casi colgando del techo, rompiendo una de las tuberías. Pierre, Lucas y Daniel yacían laxos al final del baño, y sus tres acompañantes estaban desperdigados a lo largo de los retretes. Estaban bañados de sangre, al igual que Abélard.

Mi hermano los había asesinado a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habíamos quedado en vernos al día siguiente para ver a Meg y almorzar con ella en el centro comercial. Tenía que dormir, me recordé, no podía estar de nuevo a base de café y cigarrillos para mantenerme despierta y alerta. Pero el recordar todo aquello me impedía cerrar los ojos, porque sabía que no sería un sueño reparador. Resolví tararear en voz muy baja para dormirme, sonriendo al recordar que Kentin y Alice solían hacer aquello cuando me hospedaba en sus casas.

Quise regresar a aquella época en que las cosas en mi hogar no se desarrollaban con tantos problemas. Los días en los que mi hermano me cantaba al oído para que me durmiera. Los días en los que solamente éramos Vivianne, Joey, él y yo.

Había un mensaje nuevo en mi celular. Casi me sorprendió ver que era Alice, posiblemente despierta otra vez en plena madrugada, con un mensaje muy cortísimo que me dejó boquiabierta en cuanto lo leí:

_"Las llaves de mi apartamento están debajo del estéreo, en la camioneta. Quédate ahí con Ken y Joey hasta que yo vuelva. Te mandaré dinero para que estén cubiertos. Te quiero."_

Fue inevitable que sonriese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debo reconocer que aquella carnicería no me espantó. Ellos iban a dañarme y él había hecho lo que cualquier hermano habría hecho: Responder ante ello. Por lo que no quise separarme de él cuando, alertados por todo el ruido, los conserjes acudieron al baño y se toparon con tal masacre, y con Abe bañado en sangre, abrazándome mientras yo lloraba amargamente entre sus brazos.

Decir que hubo forma de que aquello terminase bien era mentir. La única solución _leve _a la que mi madre y el imbécil de Martin llegaron con el juez fue mandar a mi hermano a un hospital psiquiátrico de por vida. Ni siquiera tomaron en cuenta el hecho de que aquel grupo de cinco buscapleitos iba a hacerme algo horrible en el baño, no. Recuerdo que mi expresión de odio hacia las caras sonrientes de Martin y de mi madre fue tal, que ambos se echaron a reír mientras salían de la sala y a mi hermano se lo llevaban al automóvil que lo conduciría hasta su nueva prisión. Recuerdo la forma en que sus ojos me miraron y la forma en que articuló _"Lo siento" _con sus labios antes de salir del recinto.

No lo sentía por haber asesinado a aquellos cabrones. Lo sentía por dejarme sola con ellos. Con Moira y con Martin.

-.-

Tras unos exhaustivos meses de papeleo, mi madre, Martin, mis hermanos y yo nos mudamos a la villa donde resido ahora. Mi madre despidió a Vivianne, levantando una orden de alejamiento contra ella (qué dulzura lo de tener un novio militar, policía o lo que sea), y nos matriculó a Tanya y a mí en institutos separados. Lo que fue una expectativa de que todo comenzaría a ser una tortura plena, se convirtió en alivio cuando me topé con Alice y con Kentin en el nuevo instituto.

Se habían cambiado de instituto, inclusive de hogar y ciudad. Solo para estar conmigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suelo visitar a mi hermano una vez a la semana. Su espíritu dulce y protector no ha mermado, a pesar de sufrir tanto en aquel horrible lugar, pero sus ojos cafés mantienen un aire permanentemente apagado e inexpresivo, aspecto acentuado por las ojeras descomunales que enmarcan su mirada; a pesar de que sonríe ampliamente cada vez que me ve. Desearía poder llevar a Joey, pero desde que nos mudamos, mi madre lo tiene más amarrado a ella, metafóricamente hablando.

He visto la multitud de cortadas que surcan sus brazos, no horizontales como las de Meg, sino verticales. Ha intentado suicidarse, lo sé; lo ha intentado muchas veces, porque también hay una cortada en su cuello. Además, siempre se disculpa cuando lo visito, y yo sé que lo hace por esto. No sé qué milagro (no creo en milagros, pero no hallo otra forma de explicarlo) impide que él acabe con su vida de un todo. Se nota a simple vista que, luego de cuatro años de estar allí, ha aceptado que no saldrá de allí y que está condenado a pasar una existencia entre cuatro paredes blancas, un pijama blanco y holgado y miles de pastillas y sedantes a diario.

No puedo explicar el sentimiento de impotencia que me embarga cada vez que cruzo la puerta de hierro gris que franquea su habitación y lo veo acostado en el duro colchón, con la vista clavada en el techo. Desearía que nuestras vidas no hubiesen sido tan complicadas, y aquello me recuerda muchísimo en lo mucho que de niños deseábamos crecer para poder irnos de nuestra casa, sin saber que ambos terminaríamos así.

Eso me lleva a meditar una y otra vez en por qué los niños ansiarán tanto crecer. Después de todo, tu vida es un poco más manejable cuando eres un niño. Al llegar a la adolescencia comienzas a reparar en que para todo debes buscar una explicación, y no una explicación que sea verdadera, sino una que le guste a los demás: Por qué estás deprimido, por qué fumas o en caso contrario por qué no lo haces, por qué no bebes y viceversa, por qué te gustan o no te gustan tales cosas, por qué escogiste esta carrera o por qué dejaste de escoger aquella… Debes dar explicaciones hasta de por qué te vistes como te vistes. Las personas siempre dicen que están dispuestas a escuchar, pero yo he comprobado enteramente que no es así. Y cuando te escuchan, siempre terminan diciéndote _"No te entiendo"_. Siempre prefieren intentar corregir el daño antes que prevenir el error. Y esto nos lleva nuevamente a las explicaciones: Siempre te piden explicaciones, pero no las necesitan y en el fondo solo las quieren para poder juzgarte más. Quizás los juicios ajenos sean el precio a pagar por querer tomar las riendas de tu vida.

Extraño esos días de pequeña en los que mi única preocupación era durar más tiempo en la calle que en mi casa. Es difícil de explicar, y puede que no a todos les pase, pero cuando creces tu corazón y tu mente despiertan. Comienzas a preocuparte por cosas que no tenían sentido antes, comienzas a tener que responder por lo que haces, hasta el cielo cambia de color para ti. Comienzas a sentirte atrapado en un sitio que antes te gustaba y comienzas a sentirte solo, terriblemente solo. El mundo se vuelve más grande para ti y, dependiendo de la forma en que vivas, comienzas a verlo como un preludio al cielo o una probada del infierno.

Solo, terriblemente solo. Así es como yo veo a mi hermano cada vez que entro a su habitación en el hospital. Espero poder sacarlo de allí de alguna u otra forma, pero vivo temiendo el día en que finalmente él acabe con su vida. A pesar de que esa parte aventurera, alegre y vivaz se ha dormido dentro de él, sé que cuando finalice el instituto, de una u otra forma, él vendrá conmigo. Iremos a cualquier lugar y el mundo será otra vez como cuando solo éramos Vivianne, Joey, él y yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana llegó con tanta prisa, que casi me resultó inverosímil. Me sentía como si hubiese cerrado los ojos cinco minutos atrás mientras todavía era de noche y hubiese amanecido en un tris. Escuché a Rosalya bostezar a mi lado y ahogar un quejido de cansancio. Supuse que estaría estirándose sin abrir los ojos del todo mientras apartaba el peluche de Leigh que Violeta le había hecho y se desperezaba a su manera.

—Buenos días, Córax. ¿Lista para ir al centro comercial?

Sonreí mientras desviaba la mirada hacia mi teléfono celular que todavía reposaba entre mis dedos con la pantalla mostrando un último mensaje enviado.

_"Tenemos que hablar, Nathaniel."_

Sí, estaba decidida a hacer que las cosas cambiasen.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Ah… No tengo gran cosa que decir, excepto que éste capítulo me supuso mucho trabajo, a pesar de ser tan corto, supongo que por la historia de Córax y toda la cosa. Creo que eso es lo único.

Luego de escribirlo, pensé en que tal vez encajaba mejor como un capítulo futuro que como el mismo capítulo ocho, pero como suceden muchas cosas que hará que las Navidades se desarrollen de una forma muy particular para éste conjunto de personitas. Tranquilos, que para el próximo capítulo no habrá tanto drama.

No creo tener que definir qué es la _"cosa blanca" _y _"la chica que salva el día"_, ¿verdad? Por otro lado, lamento los posibles errores de redacción u otros que pueda contener el capítulo. Ésta vez no tuve quien lo leyera antes de publicarlo, so.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	9. Señales

**Disclaimer: **Todo ser de ChinoMiko y Beemov. Las OC ser mías. Mío ser el fic. Unga, unga~.

**Nota: **¡Hola, hola! Another actualización (?), yay.

Luego de la retrospectiva del capítulo anterior, dejemos de lado el drama crudo para retomar el hilo suave de la historia (suave… Sí, cómo no). Éste capítulo no tendrá tanto drama del mismo tinte que el anterior, pero será más digerible. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, considerando que había estado actualizando una vez a la semana. He estado con múltiples recaídas, además de algo dispersa, por lo que no pude sentarme a escribir bien hasta… ayer. ._.

En fin, para no alargarme más, espero que les guste. Un agradecimiento especial a mi profe favorito –que aunque nunca me dio clases, siempre lo consideraré como mi profesor xD–, y a la señorita Cristal. Les agradezco que hayan esperado la actualización de la historia con tantas ansias. Espero no defraudarlos con el capítulo.

PD: Lamento si hay errores, incoherencias o cosas así. No fue corregido en su totalidad y, gracias a mi falta de sueño (adoro mis terrores nocturnos *sarcasmo*), puedo afirmar a que es posible que se me hayan pasado por alto unas cuantas cosas. Justo ahorita estoy cayéndome del sueño y… bleh. Ya estoy diciendo incoherencias.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

**Música:** Just enjoy the music:

_Lana Del Rey – Hollywood_

_Dakota Fanning – California Paradise (The Runaways Cover)_

_Thenewno2 – Make it Home_

_Jet – She's a Genius_

_Thenewno2 – Lena's Magic / The Love Theme_

_Thenewno2 – Interception_

_The Specials – Pressure Drop_

_Motley Crue – Too Young to Fall in Love_

_Foreigner – Head Games_

_Ugly Kid Joe – Cats in the Cradle_

_Imagine Dragons - Radioactive_

* * *

"_(…) Día a día disminuyen sus razones para hacer de nuevo aquella misma llamada. Y en perfecto secreto anhela el instante de libertad de no tener que hacerlas nunca más. Solo entonces podrá ser como las estrellas en el telescopio de su hermano: lejana, brillante y extinta."_

_(Hotel – Gabriel Payares)_

* * *

**IX**

**Señales (O el mensaje subliminal de una canción en la radio)**

Diciembre arribó con un completo revuelo en las calles de París. Las calles se habían teñido con tal espíritu festivo, que fue imposible no sentirme alegre de verme envuelta entre tantos colores y tantos cantos a mi alrededor. Era un tanto diferente al espíritu tranquilo de la villa, inclusive del ambiente londinense en el que yo me movía antes de mudarme a Francia. Era el mismo invierno, pero los árboles que desfilaban durante el viaje en tren no parecían los mismos, la nieve era más blanca y el frío era tolerable. La Navidad en Francia prometía ser más interesante para mí que todos mis años pasados en Londres. Había algo, silencioso, mudo; que me hacía intuir que aquella festividad sería simplemente maravillosa para mí.

Dicen que cuando una persona está alegre, el tiempo se le pasa rápido. Los tres días en la feria fueron tan increíbles, que casi parecieron sacados de una película. El frío era agradable, las mañanas en los cafés fueron cálidas y los espectáculos y las actividades desarrolladas allí fueron simplemente algo magnífico para mí, especialmente considerando que mis Navidades en Londres solían verse teñidas de un aura gris, ya que usualmente tenía alguna recaída durante las festividades. Allí en París, sin embargo, fue casi imposible entristecerme, fuera de la nostalgia y las ganas de que mis amigos estuviesen allí conmigo.

La mañana del martes cuatro de Diciembre amaneció tenuemente soleada, las nubes gruesas y algodonosas cubrían parcialmente el astro rey, dándole un aire suave y acogedor al ambiente dentro del vagón. Cuando finalmente nos embarcamos en el tren de regreso a la villa, fue imposible no revisar la memoria de la cámara abarrotada de fotos, ya fuesen del paisaje, de las cosas en la feria o de mi tía y yo haciendo monerías frente al lente del aparato. Había inclusive un vídeo de la orquesta nacional tocando las clásicas melodías navideñas como parte de los espectáculos en la feria. Los cuatro asientos del tren en los que mi tía y yo nos habíamos apostado estaban repletos de bolsas con presentes y recuerdos de la feria, pequeños detallitos que me habían parecido encantadores para regalárselos a los demás.

Ese día había recibido una fotografía por correo. Fue divertido ver a Córax y a Kentin, ambos sonrientes ante la cámara y con una expresión tan alegre que, por un momento, pensé en que si no los conociera habría pensado que eran novios; aunque me había intrigado por qué el maquillaje de Córax parecía haberse vuelto una chapuza para el momento en el que ambos se tomaron la fotografía. Me pregunté si ambos habrían ido juntos al baile y encontré aquella posibilidad como algo más tierno de ver, quizás fuese por el hecho de conocer enteramente la historia entre Kentin, Nathaniel y mi amiga.

Casi me sobresalté cuando escuché un suspiro de encanto a mi lado. En cuanto me giré, me encontré con que mi tía observaba la pantalla de mi teléfono celular con aire soñador y una amplia sonrisa en su alegre rostro. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de una forma que yo no había visto antes.

—¡Qué tierna se ve tu amiga ahí, posando con ese muchacho! Lucen como una pareja encantadora —exclamó mi tía.

Sonreí en respuesta a aquello, queriendo decir _"Sí, ellos hacen una pareja encantadora"_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días que siguieron a mi regreso a la villa fueron bastante movidos. Me había enterado por boca de Rosalya que Nathaniel y Córax habían discutido. Al parecer él no había ido al baile con ella por continuar manteniendo su fachada de chico perfecto que no se relaciona con gente _supuestamente _problemática. Debo admitir que escuchar aquello hizo que mi respeto hacia el delegado disminuyese considerablemente, más aún cuando, tachando el día diez en el calendario, Córax no había mencionado nada respecto a si habrían conversado ella y Nathaniel o si habrían solucionado el problema. Por otro lado, debo reconocer que me pareció curioso que Córax estuviese hospedándose durante aquellos días en el apartamento de Alice en compañía de Kentin. Aquello, insisto, me resultó terriblemente curioso, pero ninguno de ellos hizo un comentario al respecto y yo no pregunté.

Por otro lado, me había enterado con lujo de detalles sobre lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta en casa de Rosa. Fue imposible que no me sonrojase de vergüenza cuando ella y Córax comenzaron a relatarme todo, absolutamente TODO lo que había ocurrido allí; dándome un pequeñísimo alivio al darme a conocer que Castiel no sabía nada de nuestra pequeña escena. El problema radicaba en que, a pesar de que Castiel no recordaba nada, Armin sí que recordaba a la perfección todo, especialmente el momento en que nos había pillado al pelirrojo y a mí en una escena particularmente escabrosa. Fue imposible no suspirar de vergüenza. Era la segunda vez que terminaba con un acceso de amnesia en una de las fiestas de Rosalya, pero con peores resultados que la vez anterior. ¿Cómo le daba explicaciones a Armin? O, más bien, ¿por qué sentía que debía darle una explicación a Armin?

Faltando una semana para Navidad; Córax, Kentin y Rosalya pasaron por mi casa para ir a almorzar al centro comercial. Nos habíamos apretujado los cuatro en la parte de adelante, por lo que íbamos riéndonos a más no poder. Kentin había colocado _California Paradise_ a todo volumen en el estéreo de la camioneta de Alice, por lo que Córax y yo íbamos cantando a todo lo que nuestras gargantas podían dar, pretendiendo que éramos Cherie Currie y Joan Jett.

Lysandro y Leigh habían decidido encontrarse con nosotros allí para despedirse de Rosalya. Córax había mencionado que ambos irían a casa de sus padres en el campo a pasar las Navidades allí, pero que Año Nuevo lo pasarían con todo el grupo en la villa. Por otro lado, Castiel se había mantenido encerrado en su apartamento, sin siquiera dar señales de vida por el Facebook. En un primer momento me preocupé, pero Rosa calmó mis ánimos diciéndome que él tenía sus episodios de _"No quiero ver ni hablar con nadie"_, por lo que no teníamos que preocuparnos; eventualmente aparecería (de hecho, ese día había planes de que hiciera acto de presencia en el centro comercial para despedirse de su amigo hasta Año Nuevo). O al menos, repito, eso había dicho Rosalya.

Me preocupaba en demasía la completa ausencia de Armin y Alexy. Sí, me avergonzaba terriblemente el hecho de que Armin nos encontrase a Castiel y a mí en ese estado. Sospechaba que su opinión hacia mí había cambiado por completo y que posiblemente se había formado la idea de que era la clase de chica capaz de enredarse con cualquier persona bajo el influjo de alguna sustancia extraña. A Córax parecía no importarle y Rosa insistía en que no meditara tanto las cosas, pero yo no podía evitarlo.

Cierto es que en algún momento yo tendría que confesarle a Castiel que me gustaba (más de lo que yo en realidad quería admitir), pero no veía eso como algo muy cercano. Y considerando el reproche implícito en la ausencia de Armin, no iba a ser algo que sucediese próximamente.

-.-

—Hablé con Violeta ayer por la noche —comentó Rosalya. Estaba enterada de lo que habían planeado y las conclusiones a las que habían llegado el día del baile luego de evaluar las posibilidades de sospechar de todos y cada uno de nuestros compañeros. Evidentemente las sospechas generales se mantenían, pero al menos estaban enfocados en una sola persona por los momentos—. Casualmente estaba conectada en el _Skype_ y, pues, aproveché.

Córax y yo la miramos, sorprendidas de que Rosalya fuese tan veloz. Yo no esperaba saber quién había alterado las bebidas antes de comenzar otra vez las clases, pero nuevamente Rosa nos sorprendía con su capacidad de improvisación. Los ojos verdes de Kentin brillaron con entusiasmo cuando nuestra albina amiga entrelazó sus dedos y recostó su barbilla sobre sus nudillos, sonriendo ampliamente de satisfacción.

—¿Qué te dijo? —interrogó Córax, abriendo sus ojos con brillante emoción. Rosalya hizo un simple gesto de presunción con su cuello mientras todavía sonreía.

—Pues, al principio se desconcertó. O al menos eso fue lo que vi con la _webcam_ —comentó Rosa, frunciendo el ceño fugazmente—. Luego me dijo que ella había preparado el jugo y se había regresado al salón para bailar, pero que después de regresar a la cocina por su segundo vaso no se acuerda de absolutamente nada más.

—Eso no nos ayuda mucho, Rosa —aseveró Kentin, cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño—. No entiendo por qué nos dices esto con la amplia sonrisa que tenías antes.

Rosa, por toda respuesta, le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a Kentin mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

—¡No me dejaste terminar! Violeta no recuerda nada más después de haber tomado jugo, pero me dijo que se encontró a Karla antes de llegar al salón, luego de preparar el jugo, quien le preguntó si lo que ella había preparado tenía alcohol.

—¿Para qué querría saber ella eso? —inquirí, ladeando la cabeza. Francamente estaba desconcertada. O ellos eran más suspicaces que yo o definitivamente comer tantas golosinas en París me había dejado lo suficientemente idiotizada como para no pensar con claridad.

—Bueno, es bien sabido que si mezclas drogas y alcohol, los resultados son malos. Muy malos —replicó Córax, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizás quería cerciorarse de que todo el salón no terminaría en el hospital debido a una fea intoxicación.

—Ese es un buen punto —repuso Kentin, esbozando una mirada pensativa.

—Hubiese sido perfecto si alguien más se acordara de algo más —musité. Sí, aquello era una aproximación, pero todavía me sentía como si siguiésemos en las mismas. Súbitamente un cosquilleo atenazó mi vientre, recordándome que no había ido al baño desde que me levanté—. ¿Les importa si voy al baño?

Rosa, Kentin y Córax se miraron entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza, sin decir absolutamente nada. Me encogí de hombros antes de levantarme y sujetar mi bolso de mano con firmeza, caminé con prisa hasta el largo y concurrido pasillo que llevaba en dirección a uno de los tantos baños del centro comercial.

Debo admitir que me resultó extraño que, estando el centro comercial tan concurrido, el baño estuviese completamente desierto. Busqué con mi mirada en cada uno de los dieciséis cubículos algún letrero que indicase si estaba en reparación, pero no había tal letrero por ninguna parte, por lo que sencillamente me metí adentro de uno de los cubículos y me acomodé la ropa para poder sentarme con calma en el inodoro.

Dejé que mis pensamientos divagaran por una breve fracción de segundos mientras me mordía las uñas, algo ansiosa. Todavía no comprendía por qué toda esa serie de eventos en casa de Rosalya me habían perturbado a un nivel de no poder dormir con naturalidad, tal y como había estado haciendo semanas antes. ¿Cómo era posible que Córax no se preocupase por éstas cosas? Es decir, ¿qué tan a menudo le sucedían éstas cosas como para que ella lo tomase como una absoluta nimiedad? Juro que a veces envidio su total falta de preocupación hacia este tipo de asuntos.

Continuaba divagando, incluso cuando finalmente acabé y salí del cubículo para lavarme las manos. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo mientras me lavaba las manos: Mi desordenado cabello negro, las ojeras casi imperceptibles bajo la leve capa de maquillaje y delineador oscuro, mis labios coloreados muy tenuemente con brillo labial (mejor conocido entre las chicas como _gloss_) y el holgado suéter gris que colgaba de mis hombros, enseñando la clara piel de uno de ellos.

Me mordí los labios, algo insegura, meditando la posibilidad de gustarle a Castiel algún día. Había escuchado comentarios de parte de Rosalya en relación a la última novia que el pelirrojo había tenido, y por la descripción que hacía, francamente no me veía teniendo alguna mínima oportunidad con él. Es decir, si realmente se había juntado con una chica de despampanante figura de reloj de arena y que derrochaba carisma; era imposible que decidiese hacerse novio de una chica flacucha, enfermiza y tímida.

Negué con la cabeza, intentando apartar aquel pensamiento, pero fue imposible. La idea ya había cuajado lo suficiente en mi mente como para saber que no podría dejar de pensar en eso durante todo el día, y que sería peor cuando Castiel apareciese.

(Claro, si es que se decidía a aparecer)

Escuché unas risas algo histéricas afuera del baño, por lo que decidí terminar de secarme las manos con el pañuelo que guardaba en mi bolso y salir de allí. Pero mi propósito fue interrumpido en cuanto divisé la rubia cabellera de alguien a quien yo detestaba profundamente y escuchaba su particular risa. Jadeé de espanto y corrí a esconderme en el mismo cubículo donde antes había estado, rogando para que aquel siniestro trío no hubiese reparado en mí.

—Como les decía, espero que la próxima vez la idiota de Karla no falle —escuché de parte de Ámber—. No puedo creer que estuve como una completa energúmena buscando la droga para lograr que Castiel terminase conmigo en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa de la estúpida de Rosalya y que, en su lugar, él se enredara con la lunática de Meg.

Me cubrí la boca, horrorizada. ¿Así que había sido Ámber la responsable? ¡Qué descubrimiento! Saqué el teléfono celular rápidamente de mi bolso y le escribí un mensaje a toda velocidad a Córax, contándole lo que acababa de escuchar (_"Córax, las que alteraron las bebidas fueron Ámber y su séquito de taradas. Estoy encerrada en el baño, si escucho algo más te aviso"_). En cuanto la pantalla arrojó el letrero de que el mensaje ya había sido enviado, agucé el oído para captar algo más de la conversación que ella y sus tres amigas estaban teniendo.

—Pero tendremos que conseguir algo menos peligroso, Ámber —escuché musitar a Li—. Eso que Karla le colocó al jugo dejó a Charlotte vomitando durante tres días.

—¿Por eso la muy tonta no fue al baile con nosotras? Debí haberlo pensado. Pensé que estaba tirándose otra vez al novio de su hermana mayor —replicó Ámber.

Arqueé las cejas con desconcierto, ¿cómo era posible que aquellas chicas fuesen tan… brujas? Por otro lado, ¿había contado mal? ¿Charlotte no estaba con ellas? ¿Por qué no estaba con ellas? ¿Sería por alguna razón grave o por una simple bajeza de aquellas dos? Estaba volviéndome paranoica y eso no era bueno.

—Ojalá. Tenía el camino libre ya que su hermana se fue con sus padres a París porque ella tenía presentación de ba-

—Hablando de otra cosa —interrumpió Ámber, alzando la voz para imponerse ante Li—, ¿sabes dónde vivirá Meg? Quiero cobrarme el que me haya quitado a Castiel la noche de la fiesta de Rosalya. Voy a desfigurarle más esa carita que tiene y se la dejaré más horrible de lo que ya es.

Casi jadeé de espanto. ¿Quería _qué_? ¡Nos drogaba a casi todos, ¿y encima quería golpearme a mí por no haber tenido éxito en su intento de acercarse a Castiel?! Por otro lado, ¿acababa de decir que me iba a desfigurar aún más la cara? Qué simpática.

Una melodía me sacó de mis pensamientos. Debí haber palidecido, porque la melodía provenía de mi teléfono. La suave voz de Lana Del Rey cantando _Born To Die _resonaba en el cubículo, como si proviniese de un altavoz sellado al vacío. Me mordí los labios y le di clic al botón de _Cancelar llamada_, rogando para que ninguna de ellas decidiese acercarse a los cubículos a investigar. Por lo visto, de verdad eran solamente Ámber y Li, pero aun así tenía miedo de lo que ambas pudiesen hacer, considerando lo problemáticas que eran.

—Anda, hay más gente que escucha a Lana Del Rey —musitó Li distraídamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Como si intuyera que algo malo iba a suceder, dirigí mi mirada hacia el suelo, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente al darme cuenta de algo horrible: Mis botas, las botas que _siempre _usaba para ir al instituto, se veían claramente debajo de la puerta del cubículo.

—Depende, si esa _más gente _usa las mismas botas que Meg; tú me dirás, Li —respondió Ámber sombríamente.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y ésta vez fue imposible que no mascullase una palabrota, maldiciendo a quien estuviese llamándome en aquel momento tan inoportuno. Un golpe hacia la puerta del cubículo hizo que me sobresaltara y casi soltara el aparato.

—¡Vamos, Meg! —atronó Ámber, golpeando la puerta con más fuerza—. Ya sé que estás ahí, no puedes esconderte durante mucho tiempo y no puedes escabullirte —al ver que yo no respondía, soltó un gruñido y volvió a azotar la puerta—. ¡Li, cierra la puerta!

Escuché unos correteos afuera. Ahogué un chillido al escuchar el sonoro _clic _de la puerta del baño, cerrándose por completo y dejándonos a las tres aquí. Otro golpe aterrizó sobre la puerta, haciéndome meditar cuánto tiempo más aquel trozo de madera resistiría los impetuosos golpes de la rubia que yo tanto detestaba.

—No puedes esconderte para siempre, Meg. Sal ya y arreglemos esto como mujeres —¿arreglar esto como mujeres? ¿Con unos buenos golpes y unas cuantas patadas? ¿A eso se refería? Permanecí callada, empujando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas hacia afuera para que resistiese un poco más. Por lo visto, Ámber se hartó de tanta gritería, así que antes de darle un último puñetazo a la puerta, corrió hacia la puerta y gritó—: ¡Li, cuida la puerta! ¡Voy al auto por unas tijeras!

Repasé mentalmente el tiempo que Ámber duraría en llegar al estacionamiento (mientras meditaba qué demonios iban a hacerme con una tijera. ¿Qué tan locas estaban esas dos?). Considerando que estábamos en el baño más alejado de las salidas, tardaría cierto tiempo en llegar. Cierto tiempo que, posiblemente, me serviría para deshacerme de Li. Envié un mensaje a toda velocidad a Córax, rogándole para que ella y Rosalya fuesen en mi ayuda, y resolví asomar mi cabeza afuera del cubículo. Efectivamente, podía ver la espalda de Li apostada en la puerta del baño. Sin embargo, un chillido se escapó de sus labios y unos correteos se escucharon afuera del baño. Pude notar a lo lejos un grito de parte suya, algo que sonaba como _"¡Devuélveme mi bolso, bruja!"_, por lo que aquello me dio luz verde para escaparme de allí.

Sin embargo, como enviado por alguna especie de hado del destino, Castiel estaba allí, de brazos cruzados y una mirada de seriedad grabada a fuego en su anguloso rostro. Aliviada, fue imposible que no corriera hacia él y sonriera ampliamente.

—¿Cómo es que siempre estás allí cuando menos quiero verte? —inquirí. Él sonrió maliciosamente y relajó sus hombros.

—Si así agradeces el que Córax y yo resolviésemos ir a rescatarte, supongo que para la próxima me abstendré de hacerlo.

Reí. Desvié la mirada, sonrojándome involuntariamente, percatándome de que al lado del baño había un armario con un cartel de _"Cuarto de limpieza"_ colgando del picaporte. Qué extraño.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos vamos? —musitó él, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda. Asentí, sonriendo todavía de alivio.

Sin embargo, ese alivio se desvaneció en cuanto escuché unos correteos en dirección hacia el baño. Castiel y yo parecimos intuir lo mismo, puesto que él me tomó de la muñeca y, abriendo la puerta del cuartito al lado del baño, me empujó adentro y se metió después que yo, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

—¿Li? —graznó la aguda voz de Ámber. Debido al reducido espacio, Castiel y yo habíamos terminado muy apretujados entre la habitación y el montón de productos de limpieza que había en los estantes en cada lado. Fue como volver a las catacumbas, pero con algo peor esperándonos afuera—. ¡Li, ¿dónde coño estás?!

Ámber entró al baño y comenzó a llamar a su amiga repetidas veces. Yo jadeaba de miedo, escondida entre el pecho de Castiel y con el montón de frascos y envases plásticos pinchándome en la espalda. Una gota de sudor bajó lentamente por mi frente y, precavida, recordé lo que había ocurrido adentro del baño, por lo que saqué el teléfono celular con rapidez y lo coloqué en silencio para evitarme más momentos como el que había pasado minutos antes.

—¿Cómo demonios es que tú y yo siempre terminamos en situaciones como éstas? —gruñó Castiel, aparentando estar enojado pero con un evidente tono de diversión en su profunda voz. Reí entre dientes y apreté su camiseta roja—. ¿De qué te ríes? Es la última vez que voy por ti, joder.

—¿Cómo es que viniste tú y no Rosalya? —pregunté, alzando mi cabeza para mirarlo. Castiel rodó los ojos, evidentemente irritado por aquella pregunta.

—Me dio pena dejar que Ámber te comiera viva en el baño. En cuanto llegué, Rosalya y Córax estaban como unas energúmenas intentando llamarte; como tú no contestabas, tu amiga pseudo-gótica me arrastró del brazo hasta acá, diciendo que necesitaría de alguien que usara la fuerza bruta por si acaso Ámber se ensañaba contigo.

—¿Serías capaz de enzarzarte en una pelea con Ámber? —inquirí, arqueando una ceja de espanto. _Momento_, me susurró una vocecita al oído, _¿por qué diablos no se trajo a Kentin? ¡Hasta Córax conspira contra mí!_

—¿Bromeas? Ante todo soy un caballero. No me peleo con mujeres.

—Pero las fastidias a más no poder arrojándoles pelotas de papel, ¿no es así?

Castiel rió entre dientes mientras rodeaba mi espalda con sus brazos.

—Tú eres la única afortunada que se lo ha ganado a pulso.

—Deberían darme un premio.

—¿Quieres un premio? —preguntó él. Alcé nuevamente mi cabeza, solo para encontrarme con que Castiel estaba sonriendo maliciosamente. Un brillo de diversión mezclado con picardía iluminaba sus ojos grises—. Yo te daré tu premio.

El pelirrojo me estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándome contra su pecho y se inclinó hacia mí, acercando su rostro al mío. Fue imposible que no me sonrojara violentamente. Tal y como había hecho en la fiesta, planté mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé, con la firme intención de alejarlo de mí. Sin embargo, el reducido espacio me impedía apartarlo siquiera un milímetro, por lo que una corriente eléctrica subió por toda mi espalda en cuanto una de las manos de Castiel se aferró a mi nuca y me acercó aún más a él.

—A-aléjate, C-Castiel —tartamudeé, desviando mi mirada en otra dirección (no me importaba a cuál, mientras fuese lejos de los oscuros ojos de Castiel, todo estaría bien)—. ¿P-por qué tú nunca respetas mi espacio personal?

—¿Espacio personal? ¿Eso existe? —inquirió él, riéndose entre dientes. Me revolví, avergonzada.

—¡Sí! —mascullé. Afuera los gritos de Ámber seguían resonando—. Tú nunca respetas el espacio personal de las personas, ¿verdad?

—Nah, solamente no respeto el tuyo.

—Ah, muy divertido —repliqué. Me sonrojé otra vez y cerré los ojos—. ¿Vas a besarme o no?

—Vaya, ¿y desde cuándo eres tan lanzada, hija mía? —contestó él, riéndose otra vez, pero ahora más cerca de mi rostro. Su cálido aliento chocaba contra el mío, un aroma a cigarrillo, a menta y a madera; se filtró en mi nariz, embriagándome por completo—. ¿De verdad quieres que te bese?

Asentí. Otra risa de su parte y ésta vez sus labios más cerca de los míos.

—Deseo concedido —musitó antes de terminar de acortar el espacio entre nosotros y juntar sus labios con los míos.

Sus manos sujetaron mis brazos y los subieron hasta sus hombros, obligándome a colgarme de su cuello mientras me besaba. Sus labios tenían un sabor peculiar que yo no atiné a identificar de un todo, pero había un atisbo de menta y chocolate en ellos que, combinado con el tenue aroma a tabaco, daban como resultado un particular efluvio que solo podía pertenecer a alguien como Castiel. Enredé mis dedos entre su cabello rojo y me entregué por completo a aquel beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Sigue corriendo, Li! ¡Te hace falta ejercicio! —grité.

Los agudos chillidos de Li resonaban a mis espaldas. Me sentía como si estuviese corriendo a lo largo de la pista de baloncesto del instituto. Mis botas rechinaban contra las baldosas recién pulidas del centro comercial. Agradecí mentalmente a mi buen juicio por haber llevado las botas de combate de suela rugosa en lugar de las botitas que había querido llevar en primer lugar. Aquel pseudo robo no habría resultado tan divertido de haberme resbalado, tal y como Li había hecho momentos antes. Reí con ganas, carcajeándome de diversión, mientras corría hacia el estacionamiento. A éstas alturas Meg ya habría podido salir del baño y estaría a salvo con Castiel. Quise lanzar una carcajada más estridente, satisfecha de que mis ideas resultasen tan bien.

—¡Condenada niña emo! —atronó Li a mis espaldas en su agudísima voz chillona—. ¡Devuélveme mi bolso! ¡Seguridad!

La gruesa coleta que era mi cabello golpeaba mi espalda con furia conforme mi carrera aumentaba de intensidad y yo giraba en múltiples sitios para despistar a Li. Todavía me hacía gracia recordar la forma en que la había abordado en la puerta del baño y le había arrebatado aquel bolso rojo con estampado chino (un modelo tan terriblemente espantoso que si Rosalya y Alice lo vieran, seguramente habrían vomitado del asco). Todavía sus gritos de _"¡Devuélveme mi bolso, bruja!"_ retumbaban en mis oídos.

—¡Sígueme diciendo marimacha por jugar baloncesto! ¿Quién se ríe ahora? —grité, riéndome descaradamente en respuesta a mi propia pregunta.

Era una pena que nadie grabase este momento como si fuese serie de televisión canadiense, porque realmente valía la pena conservar esto para mostrárselo a todos. Me pregunté internamente si podría pedirle una copia de esto a los guardias de seguridad del centro comercial, y luego recordé que uno de mis simpáticos vecinos, el señor Monestiers, trabajaba en el cuarto de las cámaras de seguridad. Ésta vez fue imposible contener una risotada estridente como solo podían serlo las que yo dejaba escapar en momentos así.

Admito que fue divertido encontrarme con Kentin justo en donde comenzaban las escaleras mecánicas que llevaban hacia el estacionamiento. Haciéndole señas para que se agachase, arrojé el bolso lo más lejos que pude, directamente hacia abajo, y corrí hacia Ken para jalarlo del brazo e instarlo a correr de regreso conmigo. Li chilló a mis espaldas y se precipitó hacia las escaleras para conseguir su estúpido bolso, provocándome un nuevo ataque de risa; mientras Kentin y yo corríamos de vuelta a donde se encontraban todos los restaurantes, que era donde Lysandro, Leigh y Rosa nos estarían esperando, con suerte acompañados de Meg y Castiel.

Fue difícil definir la sensación que me transmitía el ser parte de una jugarreta con Kentin, considerando que antes era únicamente yo quien solía hacer este tipo de cosas. Miré de reojo a mi amigo mientras corríamos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios conforme yo meditaba qué habría sido de mi mejor amigo y de mí si él no hubiese regresado tan cambiado de la academia militar. Su mano estrechaba firmemente la mía mientras ambos seguíamos corriendo, en un ademán protector que, extrañamente, hacía que mi rostro ardiera como si estuviese tomando el sol en un desierto.

Para cuando ambos regresamos a la zona de los restaurantes, Lysandro y Leigh estaban conversando con Rosalya. Arqueé una ceja con desconcierto al percatarme de que Meg y Castiel no se encontraban con ellos y fue inevitable que inflara las mejillas en un puchero, todavía sin soltar la mano de Kentin. No sabía por qué, pero mi cuerpo parecía no querer cortar aquel contacto que me resultaba tan agradable.

—Oigan, ¿y dónde diablos están Meg y el cabeza de pimentón? —inquirí. Rosalya se encogió de hombros mientras un extraño sonrojo acudía a su rostro.

—Eh… No sé cómo explicarte esto Córax, pero-

Intuyéndome algo de lo más escabroso, le arrebaté el teléfono del bolsillo a Kentin y marqué el número de Meg, aplastando los botones con prisa y saña. Luego me disculparía con Ken por tal arrebato y tal violencia contra su pobre teléfono celular, pero por ahora otros dos serían las víctimas de mi repentino cambio de humor.

(Sí, ríanse. Pero a mí esto no me hace gracia. Es decir, ¡hola! ¿Un mega plan formulado de la nada y ellos siguen sin aparecer? ¡Mis ovarios!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía rato que Ámber se había ido. En cuanto todo se quedó silencioso, Castiel y yo aprovechamos para salir al pasillo que llevaba hacia los baños, pero en lugar de reunirnos con los demás de una vez, él había insistido en que lo acompañase a ver unas cuerdas para guitarra eléctrica que habían llegado la semana pasada. Era tan extraño ir por el segundo piso del centro comercial, agarrada de la mano con Castiel como si fuésemos _algo _desde hacía meses. Se había quitado su chaqueta de cuero y había insistido en que yo la usase, por lo que iba algo atontada gracias al aroma a _Drakkar _que emanaba del cuello de la prenda.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue que terminaste metida en aquel lío? —repuso Castiel, mirándome inexpresivo. Yo me encogí de hombros, provocando que otra oleada del aroma de la colonia se filtrase en mi nariz. Aquel efluvio de colonia, mezclado con el suave aroma a tabaco y jabón, era algo _tan _Castiel.

—Escuché a Ámber decir algo muy extraño y decidí quedarme a escuchar —respondí. Castiel sonrió maliciosamente y me dio un pequeño sopetón en la frente.

—Así que eres algo chismosa, chiquilla —repuso, pinchándome la nariz con uno de sus dedos—. Y yo jurando que eras una blanca e inocente palomita.

Yo inflé mis mejillas, haciendo un puchero, cosa que hizo reír a Castiel. Fue imposible no sonrojarme ante aquella risa con su peculiar timbre de voz, tan profundo y masculino. Su mano apretó aún más la mía, haciéndome sonreír por la cálida sensación que me transmitía. Sus delgados labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa que, más que maliciosa o pícara, era cálida.

Dios, ¿cómo puedo definir la multitud de sensaciones que me abrumaron cuando Castiel me sonrió de esa forma? Era físicamente extenuante aguantarme el suspiro que burbujeaba y pugnaba por salir de mis labios. Qué maravilloso era sentirse así al mirar a alguien que sostiene tu mano con tanta firmeza y te mira como si fuera la primera vez que un ciego mira el sol. Los oscuros ojos de Castiel brillaban con un sentimiento que yo no atinaba a identificar, pero que me henchía el pecho y me hacía sentir terriblemente especial. Y, como si él leyese mi mente, se inclinó hacia mí lentamente con toda la intención de volverme a besar. Qué curiosa era aquella faceta suya, tan apartada de su actitud característica de cretino.

Sin embargo, como todo momento semi romántico digno de una película de alto presupuesto y popularidad injustificada, el aura que se había instalado entre nosotros se vio rota por la voz de Lana Del Rey cantando _Born To Die._ Comenzaba a considerar una mala decisión el haber colocado el teléfono celular con el sonido a todo volumen de nuevo. Castiel chasqueó la lengua y me apretó suavemente la mano, sin separarse un solo milímetro de mi rostro.

—Apuesto a que es Córax —inquirió él, arqueando una ceja de irritación. Yo desvié mi mirada hacia mi bolso y saqué el teléfono.

Había acertado. Suspiré, preparándome psicológicamente para comenzar a dar explicaciones y soltar mil disculpas aleatorias por… Todavía no sabía por qué, pero al igual que con Armin, sentía que debía dar alguna explicación aceptable y coherente a por qué había decidido quedarme con Castiel en lugar de ir a su encuentro después de tan escabroso momento en el baño.

—¿Hola? —musité con timidez, acercándome el auricular al oído con lentitud. Fue casi imposible que la voz de Córax no me dejara sorda.

—_¡Joder! —_gritó mi amiga, haciéndome respingar por una breve fracción de segundo—. _No podían esperarse, ¿verdad? No, tenían que irse a comerse el uno al otro como si no fuesen a disfrutar de su noviazgo en otro momento, ¿no?_

_¿"Noviazgo"?_ ¿Cómo diablos lo adivinaba todo?

—Un momento, Córax. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo-?

—_Espera, ¿qué? ¿Es cierto? ¡Al carajo, pásame al estúpido de Castiel! _—atronó la voz de Córax del otro lado del teléfono, interrumpiéndome en el acto—. _Cómo es posible que no tienen ni un mes y ya andan más acaramelados que conejos en una madriguera. ¡Me compraré una camiseta que diga "I'm with a horny couple"!_

Sin querer meterme más en líos, le pasé el teléfono a Castiel. El pelirrojo me observó, con una de sus oscuras cejas arqueadas con notable desconcierto, y agarró el aparato sin hacerme preguntas.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que hasta en Navidad trabajas de niñera? —preguntó él, haciendo uso y gala de su típico tono cínico y sarcástico. Escuché las risas fingidas de Córax mientras Castiel fruncía los labios con irritación—. No me jodas, ¿no pueden hacer algo mientras tanto?

Escuché unas risas muy familiares justo en el primer piso. Castiel me miró con los ojos desorbitados en una clara expresión de espanto. Posiblemente intuyendo lo mismo que yo, ambos nos acercamos al barandal del pasillo y nos asomamos, inclinándonos para observar quiénes estaban debajo de nosotros. Ahí abajo, reunidos y con una expresión de brillante diversión en sus ojos, se encontraban Lysandro, Rosalya, Leigh, Córax y Kentin; todos observándonos con unas sonrisas en sus rostros. Debo haberme ruborizado, puesto que sentí la piel de mi rostro arder con furia.

—Es que definitivamente son conejos —dijo Rosalya, estrechando sus ojos con una clara expresión de satisfacción. Lysandro nos hizo un casi imperceptible gesto con el pulgar en alto y Leigh rió silenciosamente conforme observaba aquella escena.

—Yo creo que los conejos no son nada al lado de éstos dos —replicó Kentin, cruzado de brazos.

Córax, a pesar de todos los comentarios que Kentin y Rosalya continuaban haciendo y los gruñidos de Castiel hacia ellos dos, todavía sostenía el teléfono en su oído. Su expresión era más cándida que la de los otros, como si nos dijese silenciosamente que le alegraba estar presenciando aquello. Solo atiné a encogerme de hombros y a desviar la mirada, terriblemente avergonzada.

—No esperaba que se enteraran de ésta forma —musitó repentinamente Castiel, alejándose del barandal y apretando suavemente mi mano. Sus ojos habían vuelto a tener esa expresión que me había dedicado minutos atrás.

—No hay de otra forma, ¿verdad? —pregunté, sonriendo tontamente. Él se echó a reír y me soltó la mano, cruzando su brazo justo por encima de mis hombros mientras comenzaba a conducirme hacia las escaleras mecánicas.

—No, no la hay —respondió él, acomodándome a su lado para ocupar un solo escalón. Su mirada bajó hasta donde estaban los demás. Córax todavía nos observaba, sonriendo de aquella forma que la otorgaba un aire curiosamente maternal. Por un momento me pregunté si Alice nos habría observado de la misma forma de haber estado allí, y me encontré extrañándola más que nunca.

—Mejor así entonces —musité, sonriéndole de vuelta a mi amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de que aquella semana fue maravillosa (y sin embargo, al decir _"maravillosa" _me estoy quedando corta), había una cuestión que rondaba mi mente.

Tachando el día treinta de Diciembre en el calendario, mi tía y yo decidimos ir a una pizzería a recibir el Año Nuevo. El espíritu joven de mi tía seguía latente a pesar de los años que tenía encima que, a pesar de ser todavía relativamente joven, no habían pasado en vano; por lo que ella no tenía ganas de cocinar ese día sino de disfrutar en plena calle de las festividades. Fue una sorpresa enterarme de que mi risueña tía Agatha estaba saliendo con mi profesor guía, el señor Farrés; así que luego de la apresurada confesión respecto a su relación, resolvimos ir a cenar en compañía de él ya que ninguno de mis amigos había puntualizado qué haríamos ese día.

Mientras mi tía se probaba un centenar de vestidos en la tienda de ropa de Leigh, yo contemplaba la alegre figura de mi tía Agatha girarse a cada rato para preguntarme qué vestido me gustaba más y cuál le quedaría mejor (solo para volver una y otra vez con Rosalya y Lysandro para pedirles consejos), mientras divagaba en un pensamiento que llevaba días rondándome y que, justo aquel día, había estado reteniendo en mi cabeza como una suerte de canción pésima que resulta casi imposible de apartar de nuestra mente.

Sí, aquella semana había sido genial, terriblemente genial. Pero, a pesar de que en tan solo una semana Castiel y yo habíamos ido al cine varias veces, salido a comer cualquier comida chatarra o simplemente para aprovechar la noche para menores de edad en el café-bar que quedaba al lado del centro comercial (inclusive había ido a mi casa la noche de Navidad solo para sentarse a jugar Monopoly con mi tía y conmigo, ya que a ninguna de las dos nos atraía mucho el estrés que conllevaban éstas fiestas. Fue divertido ver su mirada de desconcierto en cuanto yo le abrí la puerta, en pijama y pantuflas, y más aún cuando mi tía le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos y le insistió en que se pusiese cómodo y jugase con nosotras); él y yo no habíamos determinado una cosa. Es decir, ¿finalmente nos habíamos sincerado con respecto a nuestra relación? Es decir, ¿qué éramos? ¿Novios? ¿Amigos con derechos?

Rosalya insistía en que me limitara a disfrutar y no meditara tanto las cosas, pero hacerlo me resultaba imposible, por no decir impensable. Es decir, Castiel no parecía ser el tipo de chico que besa a una chica y luego le dice _"Oye, pero solo como amigos"_, no. Quizás fuese una completa ridiculez, pero no quería continuar aquello si Castiel y yo no aclarábamos las cosas. Si iba a ser algo en serio, que todo transcurriese en base a _"Hola, te presento a mi novia"_, no a _"Hola, ella es una amiga"_.

Quise consultar la opinión de Alice pero, misteriosamente, ella se había ausentado de absolutamente todo lugar posible (y con lugar posible me refiero a celular, _Twitter, Facebook _o _Skype_. Ignoraba si tenía _Tumblr_, pero si estaba ausente de todos esos _"sitios"_ anteriores, seguramente también lo estaría allí). Me pregunté si Lysandro estaría en contacto con ella, pero por su mirada taciturna y pensativa (más de lo usual), comprendí que no era así.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor… Lysandro parecía tener un especial interés en mi amiga. Había observado las cálidas miradas que le dedicaba cuando estábamos en el instituto, pero hasta donde había podido observar, Alice no tenía algún interés en relaciones amorosas o algo por el estilo. Quise preguntar si habría tenido algún noviazgo fallido o que terminase en muy malos términos, pero me pareció una completa indiscreción de mi parte. Tal vez algún día me lo contase, solo tenía que esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Carajo, la odio! —atronó la voz de Córax.

La noche anterior, como si hubiesen leído mi mente y mi preocupación por la inexistencia de alguna reunión para recibir el Año Nuevo, habíamos decidido vernos en la cafetería que estaba cerca de la casa de Nathaniel para detallar qué haríamos aquella noche. Yo todavía planeaba ir con mi tía y con el señor Farrés a la pizzería, pero si algo surgía, estaba segura de que a la tía Agatha no le importaría. Córax me había comentado por _Facebook _que había solucionado parcialmente las cosas con Nathaniel y que él le había prometido pasar el Año Nuevo con todos nosotros allí. Pero, por su atropellada entrada al café en compañía de su hermano menor (un simpático niño de oscuros ojos y regordeta carita, que nos sonrió a todos y nos saludó con tanto entusiasmo, que resultó imposible preguntarle a Córax por qué había decidido traerlo con ella), por lo visto los planes se habían torcido un poco. Ese día Kentin se encontraría con nosotros un poco más tarde ya que había ido a buscar unas cosas a su casa.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —repitió Córax mientras se sentaba frente a Castiel y yo, justo al lado de Rosalya y Lysandro, y sentaba a su hermanito en sus piernas—. ¡La muy hija de-!

—¡Córax! —exclamó Rosalya, alarmada y con los ojos desorbitados de espanto ante una posible palabrota de parte de nuestra furibunda amiga en frente de su pequeño hermano.

—¡No me interrumpas! —gruñó la aludida, solo para comenzar a abanicarse rápidamente con el menú del café. Su hermanito se reía ante aquella reacción de mi amiga, parecía estar muy acostumbrado a aquellas escenas—. La muy tonta de Ámber se intoxicó _misteriosamente _con cacahuates ayer, y ahora Nathaniel y toda su familia están en el hospital de París. ¿Cómo supo que él planeaba pasar el Año Nuevo conmigo? ¡La odio!

—Te habrá escuchado cuando lo llamaste, Córax —respondí. Castiel bufó a mi lado.

—Bleh, el delegado siempre es así. Primero los estudios, luego su hermana y por último el resto de estudiantes que son sus amigos —replicó el pelirrojo, recostándose del asiento y acercándome a él mientras deslizaba uno de sus brazos por detrás de mis hombros.

Como si le irritase la certeza de aquella respuesta, Córax simplemente arrugó una de las servilletas y se la arrojó a Castiel, frunciendo el ceño a todo lo que sus cejas podían. Por mi parte, yo lo pinché en las costillas con uno de mis dedos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. El pelirrojo simplemente esquivó la servilleta y me sacó la lengua con descaro.

—Castiel tiene razón, Córax —respondió Lysandro, con su usual mirada pensativa—. Desde que conozco a Nathaniel, él siempre ha sido así.

—¡Estoy intentando arreglar las cosas con él y ustedes no ayudan! —exclamó mi amiga, lanzándole otra servilla arrugada a Lysandro, proyectil que él esquivó hábilmente.

—Sería bueno que mandases al delegado a volar y salieras con Kentin —repuso Castiel, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Curiosamente, Córax se sonrojó violentamente.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? Kentin jamás querría andar conmigo de esa forma, ¿están locos? —respondió ella mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza.

—¿Yo, qué? —inquirió Kentin, entrando al café en ese preciso momento. En su rostro había una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de alegría en cuanto divisó a mi amiga.

Debo admitir que ver a Córax arrojarse a sus brazos luego de haber hecho semejante comentario, resultó más extraño y triste de lo usual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de dejar que Córax despotricara contra Ámber durante largo rato y planificase mil y un formas de venganza, decidimos ir al centro comercial para divertirnos un rato con el espectáculo pre-fin de año de la villa. Ese día se presentarían diferentes bandas locales y las atracciones de la arcada de videojuegos serían completamente gratis, por lo que decidimos aprovechar. Admito que fue muy, MUY hilarante ver a Córax y a Kentin jugando hockey de mesa. Ambos lucían como si quisiesen hacer un clavado digno de piscina sobre la mesa, solo para intentar ganarle al otro. Al final de la pequeña partida, Kentin ganó y puso como condición que Córax tenía que regalarle algo muy codiciado antes de que el año se acabase, sin decir qué quería exactamente; por lo que ahora el chico corría desesperado por todo el centro comercial, siendo perseguido por mi amiga que exigía saber qué diablos quería su mejor amigo. Joey, su hermanito, al ver todo esto, había pasado largo rato desternillándose de la risa. Para ser un niño concaracterísticas _especiales_, el chico era muy despierto y no tenía problemas para relacionarse con ninguno de nosotros. Francamente, era un chiquillo encantador.

Por otro lado, fue divertidísimo ver a Castiel jugando contra Rosalya en el Guitar Hero. Como algo predecible, el pelirrojo le ganó a Rosa, pero tuvo que aguantarse su dosis de pinchazos con el dedo en la espalda mientras él jugaba contra mí. Obviamente, a mí también me ganó, y yo me vi obligada a sacarle la lengua durante largo rato junto a Rosalya. Al rato, Castiel se aburrió tanto de nuestra expresión, que a mí me arrastró hasta donde se encontraba la atracción de las carreras de motocicletas. Contra todo pronóstico, yo le gané, y fue a mí a quien el pelirrojo estuvo pinchando durante largo rato.

Ya en la noche, y luego de recibir una llamada de mi tía, comentándome que me vería allí en el centro comercial, todos nos encontrábamos en el café-bar al lado del centro comercial, a la espera de que el año se acabase. Era increíble ver toda la algarabía presente adentro de la estancia y toda la expectativa ante un año que ya se acababa y otro que comenzaba. A pesar de no mostrar un entusiasmo estilo Rosalya y Córax, Lysandro y Castiel se veían medianamente a gusto allí.

Aparte de meditar la cuestión de qué éramos Castiel y yo, me daba cuenta de que casi no sabía cosas sobre el pelirrojo. ¿Por qué no estaría con sus padres en aquel día tan especial? Es decir, no era un cumpleaños, pero era la bienvenida a otro año. No podía ser posible que Castiel estuviese en las mismas que yo con respecto a su familia…

¿O sí?

-.-

A media hora para que el dos mil doce se acabara, todos se encontraban coreando la _playlist _de rock que había escogido el _dj _a cargo de la música. Nos habíamos encontrado a Iris y a Kim en el lugar, por lo que ambas se habían acoplado al grupo sin pensarlo dos veces. Era irónico que yo me encontrase meditando mil y un cosas y todos se encontrasen coreando _Too Young to Fall in Love_. Tenía la mirada perdida en la pista de baile, viendo cómo Iris, Kim y Rosalya bailaban alegremente. Córax había salido minutos antes a la calle para hablar con Nathaniel, en compañía de su hermanito. El delegado le había propuesto que recibiesen el año hablando por teléfono al menos, alegando que la alergia de Ámber a los frutos secos la había dejado tan mal que no había podido escaparse del hospital para regresar a la villa; propuesta que Córax aceptó sin rechistar.

Claro, por lo visto aquella solución no le había agradado a Kentin, quien en cuanto Córax se escabulló para la calle, decidió hundirse en los mullidos sillones de las mesas redondas del lugar para atragantarse de uvas. Varios vasos vacíos de shots de vodka reposaban lejos de él y, aunque sabía que Kentin tenía una alta tolerancia al alcohol, sabía que no era buena idea dejarlo solo en tal estado. Y, por lo visto, Leigh y Lysandro me leyeron la mente, porque decidieron acercarse a Kentin para acompañarlo un rato. Se veía lo mucho que le afectaba que Córax todavía continuase su relación con el delegado, ignorando los malos ratos que él le había hecho pasar y, especialmente, el que la tuviese colgada del teléfono en plena noche de Año Nuevo.

Fue toda una sorpresa que Castiel se acercase a mí, en lugar de acompañar a Leigh, a Lysandro y a Kentin en las mesas, y se sentase a mi lado en el mini bar. Yo no solía beber, pero tenía que admitir que el cóctel que había preparado el barman para festejar Año Nuevo era toda una delicia.

—¿Por qué tan sola? Esperaba verte bailando con Rosa e Iris —inquirió él, haciéndole señas al barman para que le trajera algo.

—Me siento triste por Kentin, ¿sabes? —respondí, bajando la mirada—. No debería estar así justo en Año Nuevo.

Castiel desvió su mirada, dejando que se perdiera en el vacío de la estantería repleta de botellas con licores. Lo miré de reojo y noté su pensativa expresión. Se veía tan diferente sin su usual ceño fruncido.

—Kentin tiene que entender que si no le confiesa lo que siente _ya _—e hizo especial énfasis en el _"ya"_—, la va a perder.

—¿Cómo sabes que podría perderla? Ellos se ven muy unidos, no sé —respondí.

—Por dios, el tipo lleva años detrás de ella y Córax no se da cuenta. Por lo que dijo hoy temprano, se ve que es más despistada que tú en un examen de Matemáticas —ante ésta respuesta, fue inevitable que yo lo pinchara con el palillo de la sombrilla del vaso de cóctel. Él me pinchó la nariz en respuesta mientras se reía—. No, en serio. Ambos tienen que aclararse ya, joder. Es irritante verlos en ese plan de estira y afloja.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —repliqué.

Súbitamente recordé mis pensamientos momentos antes y me encogí de hombros, insegura de cómo sacar el tema a colación. Me mordí los labios y le di un largo trago al vaso de cóctel, preparándome psicológicamente para meter la pata y aceptar las consecuencias de mi indiscreción.

—Oye, Castiel —comencé, todavía insegura—. ¿Cómo es que no estás con tus padres en Año Nuevo?

—Sabes que estoy emancipado, ¿no? —replicó él, mirándome de reojo con el ceño fruncido. Yo asentí.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta —respondió él, de forma atropellada y escueta.

Volví a encogerme de hombros, algo irritada por la forma en la que él reaccionaba ante éstas preguntas.

—Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? No estoy solamente para besuqueos y abrazos, ¿de acuerdo? —inquirí, arrimándome hacia él y dándole un empujoncito con mis hombros.

Una leve e imperceptible sonrisa acudió a las comisuras de sus labios mientras su expresión se suavizaba.

—Sí, eso lo sé —respondió mientras rodeaba mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y me atraía aún más hacia él—. Dame tiempo, ¿quieres?

Yo sonreí, y él en respuesta a mi silencio posó sus labios sobre los míos. Ah, qué maravillosa sensación causaba aquel simple y sencillo contacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Dame tiempo"_, dije. Y la besé.

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a anunciar que faltaban pocos minutos para que el dos mil doce acabase, y colocaron una canción de Ugly Kid Joe. Qué nostalgia, esa banda me volvía loco cuando era niño. Todavía recuerdo mis múltiples e idiotas arranques de histeria porque mi padre no me llevó a verlos cuando se presentaron en París.

Es patético admitir que la canción que está sonando refleja a la perfección mi vida. Sí, estoy emancipado y tengo mis necesidades cubiertas. Y sí, estoy disfrutando plenamente el estar aquí con gente que me cae bien; pero es imposible decir que no me importa que mis padres estén trabajando justo en la última noche del año. Recordar que mi cumpleaños diecisiete fue otro de los tantos cumpleaños que pasé en casa de Leigh y Lysandro, en compañía de Rosalya, Alice, Kentin y Córax; en lugar de pasarlo con mis padres. La llamada que me hicieron éste año duró menos que la del año anterior y así sucesivamente.

"_¿Cuándo regresarán, papá?"_, fue lo último que le pregunté cuando lo llamé hace una semana, justo el día después de que sucedió lo de Ámber y Meg en el centro comercial. Y, como siempre, la misma respuesta escueta e inútil: _"Pronto, Castiel. Mamá y yo te queremos"_.

Sí, volverán algún día. Sí, me quieren.

¿No?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escuchaba a lo lejos a toda la gente coreando la última canción del dos mil doce. Ciertamente, _Cats in the Cradle_ sonaba como un temazo para despedir el año viejo y darle la bienvenida al nuevo año. El problema era que francamente yo esperaba estar disfrutando el año nuevo adentro, en compañía de Nathaniel y los demás; no afuera del bar, caminando como una idiota para que la cobertura del teléfono alcanzase para que la voz del delegado fuese lo último del dos mil doce que yo escuchase y lo primero del dos mil trece que llegase a mis oídos. Joey a mis espaldas me contemplaba con evidente desconcierto, como si no le terminase de cuajar aquella escena.

—_Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad, Córax? _—interrogó Nathaniel del otro lado del teléfono. Yo sonreí tristemente y asentí a la nada.

—Claro que lo sé —repliqué.

Después del lío que tuvimos la noche del baile e intentar arreglar (de forma MUY pésima) las cosas, me resultaba imposible llamarlo _"Nath"_ tal y como antes. Era como si mi cerebro se resistiese a decirlo, inclusive pronunciarlo. Era tan extraño sentirse así, especialmente por el comentario relacionado con Kentin que Castiel me había hecho en la mañana.

Es decir, _¿qué diablos?_ ¿Cómo demonios podía yo siquiera llamarle la atención a Ken? Me refiero a que, ¡hola!, tengo vicios, soy demasiado voluble e impulsiva y no me gustan las cosas normales que la mayoría le gustan. Él es un chico normal y de buena familia, ¿qué demonios soy yo? No podría imaginarlo jamás con una chica como yo.

(Aunque es cierto que una vez Iris me confesó que él le gustaba, y yo me enfurecí. Aún después de haber pasado tanto tiempo, no entiendo por qué aquella confesión me causó tanto enojo)

Negué con la cabeza, intentando apartar esa serie de pensamientos de mi cabeza, sin éxito alguno. Intentaba estar pendiente de todo lo que Nathaniel me comentaba, pero resultaba imposible. Me giré en dirección hacia el café y me asomé por una de las ventanas. Kentin estaba a lo lejos, desparramado en uno de los asientos con varios vasos vacíos y una expresión de estar absolutamente mareado. Lysandro a su lado lucía una expresión muy triste y apesadumbrada en su anguloso rostro.

—_Córax, ¿me estás escuchando? —_inquirió la voz de Nathaniel, en un tono que se me antojó irritado y quisquilloso.

—Nathaniel, ¿me disculpas? —respondí. Y colgué la llamada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, apagué el teléfono y lo guardé dentro de mi bolso. Me acerqué a Joey y me agaché para quedar a su altura, mientras le sonreía.

—¿Qué sucede, Córax? —inquirió mi hermanito, esbozando una mirada de total desconcierto—. ¿Lo tuyo con Nathaniel va mal?

Negué con la cabeza y lo abracé.

—Kentin y yo te queremos, Córax —repuso Joey con su triste y aguda voz infantil, correspondiendo mi abrazo. Una lágrima escapó de uno de mis ojos y rodó hasta caer en la camiseta de _Iron Man_ que Meg le había comprado ese día.

—Lo sé, Jo. Lo sé —respondí, secándome la mejilla y levantándome. Le tomé de su regordeta mano y le sonreí nuevamente—. ¿Vamos adentro?

Joey asintió, sonriendo otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaban dos minutos para que el año se acabase. Francamente no me esperaba recibir el año, sentado en una mesa acompañando a Kentin. Mi hermano se había levantado en el momento en el que la cuenta regresiva comenzó a sonar en los altavoces en sintonía con _Cats in the Cradle_, para recibir el año en brazos de Rosalya. Sí, había esperado pasarlo de otra forma y, aunque no me desagradase el ayudar a Kentin a sobrellevar aquella situación tan _particular_, aquello no me ayudaba a mí a sentirme mejor.

El silencio y la distancia en las que Alice se había sumido me desconcertaba a niveles inexplicables. No solamente me desconcertaba, me entristecía. ¿Tan mal había obrado al declararle mis sentimientos, al punto en el que ella había retirado su palabra a todos y cada uno de los integrantes del grupo? No tenía ningún sentido.

Kentin había dejado de beber minutos atrás y se encontraba tarareando la canción que sonaba a todo volumen en los altavoces del equipo de sonido del bar. La letra me recordaba muchísimo a la relación que Castiel mantenía con sus padres. Recordaba que días antes de suceder lo que había sucedido en el centro comercial con Ámber y Meg (aquel episodio del baño todavía me intrigaba. ¿Cómo era que Meg había terminado en semejante situación?), a él se le había quebrado la voz en cuanto me comentó que sus padres no irían a casa por Año Nuevo. A pesar de que Rosalya y Córax suelen decirme que yo siempre tengo buenos consejos para todos y siempre sé qué decir y en qué momento decirlo, en aquel instante yo no supe qué hacer o decir. Me dolía mucho la situación, después de todo Castiel es mi mejor amigo. Pero, honestamente, no sabía qué decirle que él no supiera ya, o si decirle alguna mentira barata y prefabricada, como mensaje en postales viejas y rotas. No funcionaría el simplemente decirle _"Tranquilo, Castiel. Ya volverán. Solo necesitas darles tiempo"_.

Salida de la nada, en ese momento Córax se acercó a la mesa en compañía de su hermanito. Arqueé una ceja, desconcertado. Tenía entendido que Córax estaba llamando a Nathaniel para que su voz fuese lo último que ella escuchase del dos mil doce, o algo así. Era una buena forma de sentirse más cercano a alguien, pero viendo todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquellos días, lo veía como una movida muy desesperada para rescatar algo que no tenía salvación.

Aquel pensamiento me entristeció momentáneamente. Sí, aquello no parecía tener salvación, al igual que la estúpida pretensión de que Alice y yo pudiésemos ser _algo más_. Suspiré.

—¿Nostálgico, Lysandro? —inquirió Córax, visiblemente preocupada.

—Algo así —repliqué. Ella sonrió alentadoramente y posó una de sus manos en mi espalda, intentado darme una especie de silencioso consuelo.

—Ella dará señales de vida, ya lo verás —repuso ella, guiñándome un ojo mientras tomaba de la mano a Kentin y le hacía señas para que se levantara, ante la mirada atónita de él. Yo simplemente atiné a mirarla, contrariado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Lysandro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llamado por Iris y Rosalya, mi hermanito salió disparado hacia donde ellas estaban bailando. Originalmente había pensado en que sería algo engorroso llevarme a Joey conmigo hasta allá el último día del año, pero todo había resultado tan bien que si lo hubiese planeado, no hubiese salido mejor.

—¿Y ese milagro que estás acá? —inquirió la ronca voz de mi mejor amigo, mientras ambos nos acomodábamos para bailar la primera canción del dos mil trece. Yo me encogí de hombros y crucé mis brazos por detrás de su nuca.

Que _Radioactive _fuese la primera canción del dos mil trece resultaba extraño. No era una canción del todo bailable, pero por alguna extraña razón resultaba perfecta para recibir el nuevo año.

—¿Volvieron a pelear Nathaniel y tú? —preguntó Kentin. Yo negué con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—No sé. Francamente yo no quería recibir el año nuevo allá afuera, colgada de un teléfono como si fuese una completa idiota —repliqué.

El coro comenzó a sonar por segunda vez y nuestro baile cobró más ritmo, a pesar de que ambos estábamos en una posición muy similar a la que habíamos tenido al bailar la noche del baile de invierno. Era tan extraño recibir el año nuevo de aquella forma, con aquella canción. _"Bienvenido a la nueva era_", decía la letra. ¿Significaría algo? ¿Tendría alguna relación?

—Me alegra que decidieras recibirlo aquí —comentó él, valiéndose de su largo tamaño para apoyar su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

—A mí también me alegra —respondí, sonriendo.

Justo cuando el segundo coro acabó y el clímax de la canción sonó, las acciones de Kentin me tomaron por sorpresa. En el momento en que la batería marcó el fin del segundo coro y el inicio de la última estrofa, una de sus manos subió hasta mi barbilla y me obligó a alzarla para mirarlo. Sin siquiera darme tiempo para sopesar qué diablos iba a hacer, sus labios se posaron en los míos, sin la torpeza de los ebrios, pero sin el autocontrol de los sobrios; y con el sabor a uvas verdes y a vodka en ellos.

Una corriente helada salida de la nada me dejó pasmada e incapaz de moverme. No sabía si debía corresponderle, si huir, si alegrarme, si entristecerme, si… si…

Me separé de él, con unas gruesas lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de procesar aquello. Un nudo subió hasta mi garganta conforme yo observaba sus ojos verdes brillar con angustia, una angustia causada por _mi _culpa.

—Lo siento —musité mientras mi voz se quebraba, solo para romper su agarre y correr hacia la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Bienvenido a la nueva era, bienvenido a la nueva era"_. Sabía perfectamente que aquella era una de las tantas canciones que le encantaban a Alice. La delgada figura de Alexandra Daddario robaba protagonismo en el vídeo de la canción, transmitiéndose en las pantallas de los múltiples televisores apostados en las esquinas del café. Tenía que admitir que aquella era una canción muy buena, ya que me había obligado a seguirle el ritmo con uno de mis pies.

Había visto la escena que se había desarrollado en pocos minutos en la pista de baile. Veía a lo lejos la expresión atónita de Rosalya e Iris, quienes observaban a un estático Kentin con desconcierto y tristeza en sus femeninos rostros. Inclusive Meg y Castiel habían dejado de besarse para observarlo. Sin siquiera dejar tiempo para que alguien se acercase con alguna palabra de aliento, Kentin tragó saliva y caminó con paso firme y apresurado en dirección opuesta a Córax, justo hacia el baño de hombres.

Cuando finalmente la canción acabó, la vibración de mi teléfono me sacó de mi mudo papel de espectador. No puedo definir exactamente cuál fue la sensación que embargó a mi cuerpo cuando levanté la tapa del aparato y leí lo que aparecía en la pantalla:

"_Lo siento, Lysandro. Yo también te quiero."_

* * *

**Notas finales: **Ah… No tengo gran cosa que decir, excepto que amé el soundtrack de éste capítulo. ¿Les he confesado que AMO la película _Beautiful Creatures _y, por ende, su soundtrack? ¿No? Pues ahí está mi confesión.

Oh, sí. Éste capítulo es MUY significativo para todos y cada uno de los personajes. Espero que hayan visto por qué, y si no lograron verlo, tranquilos. Ya verán conforme la historia avance. Por lo menos ya llegamos al dos mil trece en la historia y eso está bien. A éstos chicuelos les quedan seis meses y medio de clases, por lo que de aquí en adelante todo será muy movidito.

Dudas, lo que sea, ya saben dónde colocarlas. (?)

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	10. Venganza

**Disclaimer: **No. Ni tú ni yo somos dueños de Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love o Amour Sucré, lo juegues en la versión que lo juegues. Yo solo hago esto por diversión (y porque me aburro mucho).

**Nota: **¡Hola, hola! Nuevo capítulo, algo atrasado para la fecha en la que yo originalmente tenía pautada. ¡Lo siento! He estado toda ésta semana algo ocupada, y luego de pasar un susto anteayer en el banco (que me obligó a cortarme mi melena de cabello), me costó bastante sentarme a escribir decentemente (aunque el Facebook indique lo contrario).

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

Éste capítulo tiene unas cuantas cosas algo crudas, al menos para las personas un tantito moralistas. Por favor, desactivar ética y bla, bla, bla; al comenzar a leer. Lamento los posibles errores, llevo tres días en la calle y cuando quiero sentarme a releer, paso por alto muchas cosas. Ya saben dónde hacer observaciones, yo acomodaré el capítulo de acuerdo a ellas.

**Música: **Hubo varias canciones que inspiraron una sola escena, como no pude escoger una exacta, acá están todas:

_Haroula Rose – Lavender Moon_

_Diablo Swing Orchestra – Heroines_

_The Kills – Sour Cherry_

_Soho Dolls – Stripper_

_Jem – Crazy_

_UNKLE - With You In My Head (feat. The Black Angels)_

_Rammstein – Zerstören_

_Duran Duran – Hungry Like a Wolf_

_Fiona Apple – Criminal_

_Blood Red Shoes – It's Getting Boring By The Sea_

* * *

"_En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre." (Friedrich Nietzsche)_

* * *

**X**

**Venganza – Parte I (O **_**"El desarrollo del plan"**_**)**

Debo admitir que pasar un tres de Enero encerrada en mi casa (o, relativamente hablando, ya que todavía estaba hospedándome en casa de Alice), no era algo muy habitual. Era una grandísima bendición el que mi amiga no tuviese un teléfono fijo en su casa, porque no me imaginaba el tener que lidiar con la multitud (sí, lo sé. Exagero, posiblemente solamente serían Rosalya y Meg) de llamadas que harían sonar el aparato durante horas. Como medida preventiva, inclusive había apagado el celular. Y Joey, un chiquillo terriblemente inteligente a pesar de su condición, había sabido reconocer que algo malo sucedía, por lo que había decidido bajar a la piscina del condominio.

Luego de que la señora Cantodea, la simpática señora mayor que vivía al lado de Alice, me prometiese que lo vigilaría y que si ocurría cualquier cosa ella avisaba; me relajé un poco. Aunque creo que mi cerebro no procesó bien la idea de _"relajarme un poco"_, ya que después de pasar varias horas mirando la ventanita del _chat _en el _Facebook_ como una completa idiota, no me sentía más relajada que antes. De hecho, hasta me sentía mucho más ansiosa que antes, al punto en que ahora me encontraba moviendo mis piernas de un lado a otro con una impaciencia y una ansiedad comparable a la de un niño aburrido en la sala de espera de algún gigantesco hospital. O comparable también a la ansiedad que un estudiante presenta cuando llega el último día de clases.

Sin siquiera dar algún previo aviso, a la mañana del primero de Enero cuando finalmente arribé al apartamento, todas las pertenencias de Kentin que antes habían estado allí, habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. De hecho, parecía que él mismo se hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra como una suerte de fantasma de documental.

Sabía perfectamente que aquella desaparición de sus pertenencias no era un robo, mucho menos una broma pesada de mi hermanito o de los hijos de la señora Cantodea. Uno: Los niños ni la señora vecina tenían llave del apartamento. Dos: Mi hermanito no tenía la fuerza suficiente —ni la paciencia. El chiquillo en eso había salido como yo, ya que Abe tenía una paciencia de santo— para esconder todas y cada una de las cosas. Y tres: Si hubiese sido un robo, todo hubiese desaparecido. Y me refiero a TODO, considerando que algunos rincones del hogar de Alice contenían unas cuantas cosas bastante costosas (el teclado Sony nada más era la cosita más ridícula y sencilla de todas).

Suspiré de irritación. Aquella, por mucho, era la reacción más infantil que le había visto a Kentin en todos mis años de conocerlo y ser mejores amigos. Es decir, de acuerdo, tenía que admitir que la noche anterior había sido muy, MUY delicada. Pero no por eso nuestra amistad debía terminarse. Era un tanto estúpido (y horrible, he de admitir) imaginar la sola idea de que nuestro fuerte lazo se deshiciese solamente por un momento un tanto… dios. Ni siquiera sabía cómo definirlo. Personalmente, pensaba que con solo conversarlo podíamos arreglar el asunto en cuestión. Entonces, ¡¿por qué demonios el muy tonto no aparecía por ninguna parte?!(De acuerdo, ese ninguna parte se limitaba al _Facebook _y al _Twitter_. Porque con el teléfono celular apagado no tenía ni idea si el susodicho habría estado llamándome como poseso). Y, encima, Nathaniel _tampoco _aparecía por ninguna parte. Aquello estaba como para arrancarse el cabello en medio de múltiples ataques de ansiedad.

Aunque, francamente, _aquel _asunto me dejaba pensando muchísimo. Sí, el que mi noviazgo con Nathaniel se hubiese vuelto una metáfora del discurso habitual de la directora o un símil de aquella película de tiburones más mala que el guardarropa de Ámber (es decir, aburrido, irritante y progresivamente más molesto que una canción de Justin Bieber), no era algo que escapaba ni a las mentes más dispersas (estilo Lysandro o mi hermanito). Ni siquiera después de _arreglar _las cosas con Nathaniel, la situación había cambiado.

No era que Nathaniel hubiese cambiado, en lo absoluto. Todavía seguía siendo el mismo delegado atento, servicial y amable que todos conocían… excepto conmigo. Quizás el problema fuese también que yo había tenido la malísima idea de hacerme novia de un chico demasiado _"perfecto"_ que vivía solamente para enorgullecer a sus padres, a los profesores y al resto de adultos que conocía. Sí, posiblemente ese era el problema. La cuestión tal vez no era que yo era mala para él y viceversa, sino que ninguno de los dos funcionábamos juntos.

(Estaba comenzando a sobre-analizar las cosas, igual que Meg. Joder)

Suelo escuchar a Iris decir que los gustos no tienen nada que ver a la hora de sentirte atraída por alguien o salir con él, pero francamente yo no le veo sentido a ese dicho. Honestamente, yo había cedido muchísimas veces y había dejado de hacer cosas que realmente me gustaban: Me había perdido el concierto de The Sisters of Mercy en París por quedarme en una _"cita" _estudiando con Nathaniel, no había comprado nada de la colección de Bibian Blue de invierno porque a Nathaniel no le gustaba esa ropa. Es que, ¡diablos!, hasta había dejado de ir al club que había en París junto a Alice (y, por consiguiente, había hecho que ella no fuese más, considerando que a ella no le gustaba ir sola).

Inclusive —y esto era lo que me hacía sentir peor—, había dejado de ayudar a Alice con un concurso de diseño de modas al que ella se había apuntado. Ella había diseñado toda la ropa pensando en mí y yo a última hora no pude (no, tachen eso. Sí pude haber ido, pero yo y mi estúpido sentimentalismo por sentirme culpable ante la idea de no estar con Nathaniel la noche previa a los exámenes finales de Noviembre del año pasado). Me merecía que Alice dejara de hablarme hasta nuevo aviso, pero ella simplemente decidió salir a modelar por sí misma, intentando ignorar la multitud de complejos que tiene con su cuerpo, y me dijo que no importaba. Claro, lo dijo, pero yo todavía recuerdo cómo le brillaban los ojos de tristeza cuando regresó de París ese fin de semana.

Ahora que lo pienso, francamente no quiero mencionar todo el resto de cosas que dejé de hacer por no hacer sentir mal a Nathaniel.

Así que, en resumidas cuentas, no. Aunque algunas personas sostengan que no tiene nada de malo salir con alguien tan diferente a ti, yo siempre sostendré que no es así. ¿Qué chiste tiene querer bailar _Bela Lugosi is Dead_ si tu novio te mira mal cada vez que tu teléfono celular suena con esa canción? ¡Es que ni siquiera toleraba la _Toccata & Fugue _de Johann Sebastian Bach!

(Para el que se lo esté preguntando, no. Alice no ganó el premio. Caminó por las pasarelas de una forma tan tímida e insegura, que los jueces tuvieron el suficiente tacto de pedirle que presentara sus diseños para la próxima vez, con otra modelo, impidiéndole subir a la pasarela sin haber realizado ni siquiera la mitad del desfile)

Suspiré, intentando apartar todos esos pensamientos, jurándome que cuando mi amiga regresara de Lyon, yo haría algo por ella, así me costase semanas en vela e idas a lugares a los que yo francamente no me sentía atraída. Deslicé mis dedos en el teclado de la laptop, apretando las flechas de forma alternada, bajando la barra a todo lo largo y ancho de la página de _Facebook_, observando detenidamente las miniaturas de las fotografías que habían en mi perfil desde que lo había abierto por allá en el dos mil… no recuerdo exactamente (había sido antes de hacerme novia de Nathaniel, eso sí lo recordaba).

Fue inevitable que sonriera al hacer _clic_ en una de las tantas fotografías que había. Era del dos mil ocho aproximadamente, estaba entre el segundo y el tercer año de secundaria. En ella aparecíamos Kentin y yo (él con su anterior _look _de anteojos más grandes y redondos que los de Harry Potter, corte de cabello similar a la cabeza del hongo rojo de Mario Bros y su —MUY— usual sonrojo de vergüenza en su pálido rostro). Yo era más alta que él en aquel entonces y usaba una chaqueta de cuero que era más holgada que mi propio torso y me hacía ver ancha (MUY ancha), una blusa ligera con un montón de agujeros en varios lugares que es mejor no decir; y una falda que sobrepasaba mis pantorrillas, muy cerca del tacón de las botas desgastadas que eran como mi sello característico en el instituto… durante aquel entonces, claro. Recordé que en aquella época yo no solía peinarme porque, francamente, no había nadie a quien yo quisiese impresionar (Castiel fue un caso de completa desorientación en la que yo realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de qué quería, tiempo en el que pensaba que yo quería salir con una estrella de rock y —por alguna extraña razón— tenía la tonta idea de que Castiel era ese chico. Me alegro ahora de que no hubiese continuado pensando aquella estupidez. Y, sí, al que lo esté pensando, sí. Me vestía y lucía como una jodida pordiosera). Y, aunque Kentin siempre me decía que no importaba cómo luciese porque para él yo siempre sería la chica más linda de todas, tenía que admitir que lucía bastante desastrosa para aquel entonces.

Me levanté y caminé con rapidez hacia el baño, presa de una mezcla de horror y ansiedad. Estudié mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, tomando nota de varios detalles de la ropa que llevaba ese día y el maquillaje que ostentaba. Fruncí el ceño de nueva cuenta, ¿cuándo demonios había dejado de maquillarme con colores fuertes (fuesen labios u ojos), para comenzar a usar cosas como _labial rosa_ o todos esos malditos colores sucedáneos? Es que, demonios, hasta había dejado de usar las medias de redecillas y las faldas de cuero que me gustaban tanto.

Un pensamiento acudió en respuesta, casi instantáneamente: Cuando Kentin se fue a la academia militar y yo comencé a andar con Nathaniel.

Me mordí los labios. Sí, era imposible de olvidar la forma en la que él me miró la primera vez que salimos. Sí, había un destello de emoción en su mirada, pero eso era algo muy, _muy _ligero. Ahora recuerdo que ese día ni siquiera quiso tomar mi mano porque le _incomodaba _el tacto de los guantes de redecillas que yo usaba. Y yo, queriendo agradarle, había accedido a no usarlos nunca más cuando fuese a salir con él, aunque ese _"No los usaré cuando salga contigo"_ se había extendido a los días normales de clases, porque a él le molestaba el que yo los usase, aludiendo al hecho de que _"Es que si quieres dar una imagen presentable y agradarle a los profesores, no debes lucir como una fanática obsesiva de Marilyn Manson"_. Ahora que lo pensaba, había dejado de usar mucha ropa de la que me gustaba solo porque a Nathaniel no le gustaba cómo me quedaba.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba _mejor_, Kentin era el único al que no le importaba cómo me vestía, cómo me peinaba o la música que yo escuchaba…

¡Mis polainas! ¿Qué me importaba a mí el que pensasen los profesores? A mí me gustaba Marilyn Manson (sí, soy un mar de clichés. ¿Puedo comenzar a reírme ahora?), y toda la montaña de ropa poco convencional que solía usar en conjunto con el resto de música que yo adoraba profundamente, ¿eso me hacía menos respetable? ¿Me hacía una persona que no debía ser tomada en serio o apreciada? ¡Y una mierda, esa era mi forma de ser! Agarré el espejo, iracunda, y lo arrojé por la ventana del baño en un arrebato de impulsividad mezclado con enojo, horror y asco. Escuché un grito y un gemido muy audible a lo lejos y me lamenté por el pobre diablo que hubiese sido víctima de aquel momento.

Sí, había tomado una decisión, una muy crucial —e impulsiva, he de decir. Solo esperaba no meter la pata ésta vez—, entre todas las que había tomado antes. ¿Cómo había podido pasar casi dos años ignorando a mi verdadera yo solo por agradarle a Nathaniel? O, no, peor aún, ¿cómo demonios había yo tenido corazón para hacer a un lado a un chico que de verdad me quería y, en lugar de esperar a su regreso de la academia militar, acercarme a Nathaniel? En tan solo un instante me sentí terriblemente mal por haber reaccionado de aquella forma cuando Kentin me besó en medio del café-bar. De acuerdo, sí, estaba en shock; pero no era justificación para haber corrido como alma que lleva el diablo. Kentin era mi mejor amigo después de todo y era alguien a quien yo podía decirle _"Te quiero"_ mirándolo con ojos de cordero degollado.

Y, claro, no era como si fuese a botar a Nathaniel e ir corriendo a los brazos de Kentin. Honestamente no me había aclarado a mí misma qué era lo que yo pensaba —y sentía— con respecto a mi mejor amigo (y no quería caer en arranques bipolares. Juro que cuando todo esto se aclare iré a un psicólogo. Cambio tanto de humor y opinión que comienzo a asustarme). Sí, hubo un tiempo en el que él me llamó la atención (concretamente, segundo año de secundaria. Una vez se me salió decirle _"Te amo, pero como amor de amigos"_. ¿Por qué mierda me acuerdo de todo esto justo _ahora_?), tiempo durante el cual me volví la chica más necia y posesiva de todas. Realmente debo admitir que Kentin se merece algo mejor de mi parte por aguantarme durante tantos años y todavía seguir queriéndome.

Me dieron ganas de abofetearme por ser tan egoísta e idiota, pero ya le pediría a Meg o a Alice que lo hicieran por mí, especialmente ésta última que era quien más merecía compensaciones de mi parte.

Agarré el abrigo con tachuelas y púas que tenía meses sin usar y que había estado llevando polvo en mi parte del clóset en la habitación de Alice. Fue imposible no estornudar ante todo el polvo que despidió la tela cuando sacudí la prenda y me la coloqué. Corrí de nueva cuenta al baño, completamente dispuesta a cepillarme los dientes para salir al centro comercial de la villa (por suerte Kentin se había dejado la camioneta en el estacionamiento del edificio. Cuando regresara al instituto lo abofetearía por ser tan infantil, ya que podía imaginarlo perfectamente caminando de vuelta hacia la villa, aunque se tomase todo un día en lograrlo. Cuando a Kentin se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible sacárselo, ya que en eso era igual que yo), y gastarme una buena parte del dinero que Alice me había dejado en la cuenta bancaria.

Cuando me senté frente a la laptop para apagar el aparato, me percaté de que en la página de Inicio del _Facebook _alguien había colocado una nueva fotografía. No sabía por qué, pero francamente me esperaba algo así: Una fotografía de Melody y Nathaniel en el hospital del centro de París, con el simpático letrero amarillo con la fecha y la hora del primero de Enero de dos mil trece, justo una hora después de que hubiésemos hablado por teléfono. Inclusive en la descripción, Melody había colocado _"Recibiendo el año nuevo con mi mejor amigo, Nathaniel. Una pena que sea en el hospital, pero aun así fue genial"_.

Francamente, no me enojé. Ni siquiera un poquito. Solo contemplaba la fotografía, inexpresiva, llena de incredulidad. Me dieron ganas de llamar a Nathaniel y reírme por semejante _señal _de que, al fin, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Si no hubiese sucedido de forma _TAN _oportuna, seguramente no hubiese tenido la confianza y la seguridad para hacer las cosas como debe ser. Encendí el teléfono y, luego de ignorar la multitud de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía (sin siquiera prestarle atención a los remitentes), le envié un mensaje a Nathaniel con una simple y pequeña frase:

"_Que te jodan."_

Sí, solo eso bastaba. Sonreí ampliamente y bajé la pantalla de la laptop de sopetón sin pensármelo demasiado. Me solté el cabello y luego de cerrar todas las ventanas y cerciorarme de que no hubiese nada encendido, salí del apartamento, bajando las escaleras hasta el décimo piso donde estaba el ascensor, con una prisa similar a la que me embargaba cuando repartían chuletas de cerdo en la cafetería. Solo atiné a pensar en lo patético que había sido el hecho de que yo cambiase solo por agradarle a un chico que, a fin de cuentas, no se sentía a mi gusto con mi verdadero yo.

Y eso era lo que haría: Joderlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días después de año nuevo, faltando dos días para recomenzar las clases, Córax nos había reunido a los mismos que habían estado en el café-bar la noche de Año Nuevo, en el café cercano a la casa de Nathaniel, alegando que tenía que contarnos algo con mucha urgencia. Sabía perfectamente que mi amiga aún seguía iracunda por lo que la queridísima Ámber había hecho en la fiesta de Rosalya, y por impedir que ella pasase el año nuevo con Nathaniel, pero su completa desaparición del teléfono durante dos largos días me dio una leve idea de que algo estaba cociéndose adentro de su cabeza, y no algo muy bueno porque debo admitir que una punzada de extrañeza me invadió en cuanto vi a Violeta, Kim e Iris allí. Si requería de más personas, es porque definitivamente sería algo muy, _muy_ malo.

Por otro lado, realmente era decepcionante ver cómo Córax concentraba toda su atención en otros asuntos en lugar de resolver las cosas con Kentin, porque en realidad no me esperaba algo así de parte de Córax. De hecho, parecía que la cuestión no le había afectado porque, rayos, la había visto despotricar contra varias personas en el _Facebook_ (lo usual pues); e inclusive habíamos hablado la noche anterior por _chat_ cuando finalmente decidió conectarse (¿por qué no la fastidié por mensaje privado, aunque estuviese desconectada? Pues, es simple: Si alguien no está conectado y no contesta el teléfono es porque no quiere que lo molesten). No comentó nada al respecto de lo que había sucedido entre Kentin y ella, y yo no pregunté. Quería preguntarle si haría algo, pero yo también debía hablar (al menos por cortesía) con Armin con respecto a Castiel y yo, explicarle las cosas pues; porque por un comentario de Rosalya mientras hablábamos la noche anterior, al _gamer _no le agradaba mucho Castiel; y que mi cerebro me torturase una y otra vez con el pensamiento de que yo no tenía moral para regañar a Córax por no hablar con Kentin, considerando el hecho de que yo no había hablado con Armin al respecto, comenzaba a ser muy irritante.

Entonces, volviendo al onceavo día del dos mil trece, la idea de que Córax estuviese planeando una retribución para nuestra rubia _amiga _no era nada extraña, quizás hasta fuese algo predecible el hecho de que fuese a vengarse, mas no el que fuese a vengarse justo ahora. Por otra parte, había que admitir que la movida de Ámber había sido totalmente estúpida y brillante al mismo tiempo, porque comerse unos cacahuates (o maníes como le dicen en algunos países) con toda la intención de terminar en el hospital para que así el delegado no fuese a su casa a pasar el año nuevo con mi amiga, había sido muy, muy típico de ella.

Así pues, henos allí a todos, sentados en círculo al fondo del café con sendos vasos de _capuccino_; con miradas expectantes y más curiosos que en la semana previa a los exámenes.

—Damas, caballeros y el señor Pimentón Gray aquí —comenzó Córax, levantándose y atrayendo nuestra atención hacia ella—. Los he reunido aquí por una muy sencilla razón-

—¿Confesarás al fin que eres bisexual y que en realidad estás enamorada de Rosa y de Meg? —repuso Castiel, riéndose entre dientes. Le di un suave codazo acompañado de un pinchazo con el palillo que llevaba entre los dedos, gesto que hizo que el pelirrojo me hiciese lo mismo.

Córax, sin embargo, nos dedicó una mirada irritada (ceja enarcada incluida) que demostraba que no estaba para juegos ese día. Me encogí de hombros y me acurruqué contra Castiel, buscando esconderme de la penetrante mirada azul de mi amiga.

—No, cabeza de pimentón. Pero me sorprende que descubrieses la fatal atracción que siento hacia tu novia. Yo que tú me cuidaría —replicó Córax, sonriendo maliciosamente de la nada. Sentí mis mejillas arder, cosa que se acentuó cuando Castiel frunció el ceño y me rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos en un ademán posesivo.

Sí, Castiel y yo habíamos aclarado la situación luego de que él se apareciese por mi casa el dos de Enero. Verlo con una expresión de irritación en conjunto con el sonrojo en su rostro y el cabello desordenado, musitando _"Bueno, tú ganas. Solo no esperes que haga escenas cursis frente a todos"_. Recuerdo haber sonreído y haberme sonrojado involuntariamente. No era lo que yo esperaba que dijese, pero estaba bien así. Si Castiel me había gustado tal y como era, así iba a continuar todo.

—Tendrías que ser muy buena para que mi novia se pase al otro bando —aseveró Castiel, siguiéndole la broma. Córax enarcó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

—Y lo soy. Tengo estos —musitó, alzando su mano izquierda y moviendo los dedos índice y medio en un gesto muy sugerente que hizo que todos en la mesa nos sonrojáramos y nos cubriéramos los ojos, visiblemente escandalizados.

—Córax, por amor de dios —bisbisó Lysandro, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Se notaba que no le gustaban aquellos comentarios tan doble sentido—. ¿Proseguirías con lo que estabas diciendo?

—Oh, sí —soltó la aludida, poniendo los ojos en blanco al acordarse de para qué estábamos allí—. Bien, como les decía: Estamos aquí porque, personalmente estoy harta de Ámber y su séquito de taradas. Así que quiero gastarles la mayor broma del mundo al regresar a clases.

—¿Para esto nos llamaste? —gruñó Castiel, visiblemente irritado

Córax frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Por un momento medité la posibilidad de que ambos (mi amiga y mi novio) alcanzaran un nivel de irritación alto y estallasen como si fuesen volcanes en erupción, y me encontré a mí misma buscando salidas con la mirada en caso de cualquier indicio de pelea.

—Sí, cabeza de pimentón. Ya que ni Armin, Alexy o Kentin están aquí, necesito la ayuda de más personas. Una mega broma no puedo gastarla yo sola y es muchísimo pedirles a ti y a Lysandro que la arrastren por los cabellos hasta el armario de la limpieza y la dejen ahí por un día.

Lysandro y Castiel la fulminaron con la mirada. Sin embargo, mi amiga no cambió ni un ápice su expresión malhumorada y decidida.

—Ella podrá ser muy irritante, pero yo soy un caballero ante todo —replicó Castiel fríamente, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose por completo del asiento.

—Podrá ser una bruja, pero yo jamás me atrevería a tocarle el cabello a una mujer con la intención de hacerle daño —repuso Lysandro en tono gélido.

Córax enarcó una ceja y me miró con una expresión aburrida. Yo me encogí de hombros, incómoda.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí.

—Estoy esperando a que tú me respondas si es cierto eso de que Castiel es un caballero —me sonrojé violentamente y Rosalya se echó a reír—. Bien, eso funciona como respuesta.

Miré de reojo a Castiel y me encontré con que el pelirrojo me miraba con una expresión maliciosa y una sonrisa socarrona grabada en su anguloso rostro. En una fugaz fracción de segundo, me guiñó el ojo y ahogó una risita, sabiendo que yo me sonrojaría aún más.

—Violeta, ¿por qué no me repites por qué apoyas la idea? —repuso Córax, buscando llamar nuestra atención.

La aludida, una chica con un cabello que le hacía honor a su nombre y una personalidad tan tranquila y tímida que causaba ternura, se mordía los labios mientras miraba al suelo, presa de un sonrojo de lo más peculiar. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no lucía una expresión de enojo de lo más normal.

—Me metí en problemas con mis padres por llegar en el estado en el que llegué la noche de la fiesta en casa de Rosa. Me quitaron mi oveja de peluche —masculló Violeta, apretando la servilleta del _capuccino_ entre sus dedos y destrozándola con sus pequeñas uñas.

—¿Y tú, Kim? —preguntó mi amiga.

Kim frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Esas tres se merecen una cucharada de su propio chocolate. _Just sayin'_.

—¿Iris? —continuó.

Iris se encogió de hombros e hizo un puchero de enojo con sus labios.

—Opino lo mismo.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Córax para llamar nuestra atención de nuevo—. Entonces, ¿quién más me apoya en la idea de hacerle una mega broma a esas tres?

Las manos de Kim, Iris y Violeta se alzaron automáticamente. Rosa las siguió segundos después acompañada de Lysandro, quien tenía una sonrisa condescendiente en su rostro (por un momento me recordó a Alice y una de sus características miradas ante alguna de las locas ideas de Córax), y más atrás seguí yo. Sin embargo mi novio permanecía impasible con la vista fija en mi amiga y el ceño todavía fruncido.

—Depende de qué tipo de broma, porque si es una porquería-

—¿Has visto _El Gran Mentiroso_? Parte de la broma está inspirada en lo que le hicieron al tipo de la película —respondió mi amiga con una amplia sonrisa, interrumpiendo a mi novio en el acto.

La expresión de Castiel cambió súbitamente y su mano se alzó tan rápido que por un momento pareció un borrón en el aire.

—Perfecto. Esto es lo que haremos entonces…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegar tarde el primer día de clases fue algo completamente fuera de mi rutina usual. La tía Agatha y yo nos despertamos muy tarde ese día, por lo que la pobre tuvo que llevarme hasta el instituto en pijama y pantuflas. Era una suerte que el catorce de Enero hubiese arribado con menos nieve de la que había caído en Diciembre, por lo que no hubo problema en que ambas usásemos su auto como medio de transporte. El que mi tía todavía estuviese de vacaciones solo hacía que la situación adquiriese cierto matiz de buena suerte y mala suerte al mismo tiempo, ya que al menos no había tenido que arreglarse a toda velocidad para llegar decente al trabajo sino que podía regresar a la casa y dormir con toda tranquilidad.

En cuanto puse un pie en el instituto, me encontré con que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban agrupados y segregados por varios rincones del patio, cuchicheando entre sí. Aparté de mi cabeza el pensamiento de que estuviesen hablando de mí, y decidí avanzar hacia el pasillo. Había quedado en encontrarme con Castiel en el aula A para hablar un rato con él, considerando que la noche anterior él había estado ensayando en casa de Lysandro hasta altas horas (era una suerte que ambos viviesen relativamente cerca).

El salón estaba, naturalmente, repleto de personas. Con la excepción de cuatro puestos vacíos al fondo del salón, todos estaban allí. Fue imposible no fruncir el ceño, desconcertada, al percatarme de que ni Alice ni Córax estaban allí. Tenía entendido que mi albina amiga regresaría para reintegrarse con nosotros a las clases, pero el que no estuviese allí me inquietaba muchísimo. Caminé con rapidez, esquivando la mirada del señor Farrés para que no se percatara de que había llegado tarde, y me senté detrás de Castiel, buscando con la mirada a Córax. Fue más extraño no verla a ella que no ver a Alice.

—Oye, ¿sabes qué demonios pasó con tus amigas? —inquirió Castiel, girándose para darme un suave pellizquito en la nariz. Inflé mis mejillas en respuesta, a lo que él se echó a reír—. ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que por ser mi novia te recibiese con un beso o algo así?

Asentí. Sí, sabía que el pelirrojo no era alguien cursi y detallista, pero francamente me gustaba sentir sus labios posados sobre los míos; y si no fuese tan patético hacerlo, estaría pidiéndole besos a cada rato (porque francamente no me imaginaba robándole _yo_ besos a Castiel). Honestamente me esperaba un poquito más de muestras de cariño de su parte; aunque seguramente Lysandro me diría que ademanes como aquellos eran su forma particular de mostrar cariño.

Sin embargo, como si leyera mi mente, Castiel juntó fugazmente sus labios con los míos, robándome un beso tan rápido que por un momento creí haberlo soñado.

—¿Satisfecha? —preguntó él, sonriendo y relamiéndose los labios. Sentí mis mejillas arder conforme asentía. Su semblante cambió a su expresión seria usual y sus manos atraparon una de las mías para darme suaves y muy tenues pellizcos en la piel de los nudillos. A lo lejos el señor Farrés intentaba hacer entrar al salón en calma, sin éxito alguno—. Bueno, ¿me dirás por fin qué ocurrió con tus amigas?

—¿Te refieres a por qué no están aquí? —inquirí. Él asintió—. No tengo ni la menor idea. Ayer hablé con Córax y simplemente me dijo que hoy llegaría con una sorpresa. Me extraña que no esté aquí.

Castiel bufó y soltó mis manos, cruzando sus brazos y dejando caer su cabeza sobre ellos. Reí ante aquel gesto y deslicé mis dedos entre su cabello, acariciándole la coronilla con movimientos suaves.

—Voy a dormirme si sigues haciendo eso —musitó. Su voz salió ahogada por esconder su rostro adentro del hueco entre sus brazos. Reí—. Ya, en serio, ¿qué estará planeando esa loca amiga tuya? Rosalya me dijo que Córax no la había llamado en días y que simplemente ayer le respondió, finalmente, solo para decirle _"Mujer, he tenido una revelación. El lunes pasará algo genial"_.

—Se le habrá contagiado algo de Alice, ¿no crees? —repuse. Acaricié su cabeza con mis dedos y escuché una suerte de ronroneo de su parte.

—Dirás que ahora fuma lo mismo que Alice. Después de la escena de Año Nuevo, me sorprendería que tu amiga siga como si nada.

Admito que cuando leí sus publicaciones, suspiré de decepción. Había veces en las que envidiaba a Córax por ser tan dispersa y no prestarle demasiada atención a las cosas, pero había otras veces (como ésta) en la que las ganas de zarandearla y darle bofetadas para que espabilara sobrepasaban un nivel de enojo nada normal adentro de mi loca cabeza. Aunque, luego de que no apareciese durante la mañana, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez hubiese espabilado finalmente y comenzase a hacerse cargo de las situaciones en las que se metía en lugar de evadirlas.

Por otro lado, la —ahora más marcada— ausencia del trato de Armin comenzaba a irritarme. Cuando finalmente el salón se quedó en calma y el señor Farrés inició su clase, yo desvié mi mirada hacia el último puesto al fondo del lado izquierdo del salón. Armin estaba concentrado en su PSP en lugar de prestarle atención al señor Farrés.

Ya no era solamente el hecho de que él no me dirigiera la palabra (porque sí, ya no lo hacía. Ver el maldito letrero de _"Visto"_ en el _chat _de _Facebook _parecía querer decir _"Voy a ignorarte hasta que me ruegues que te hable"_. Quizás no fuesen las palabras textuales considerando la personalidad de Armin, pero era igual de irritante y fastidioso), sino su actitud. Rosalya me había comentado que ya ni él ni Alexy estaban hablando con ninguno del grupo, ni siquiera con ella, aseverando que se encontraba preocupada al respecto. A mí, recalco, me irritaba de sobremanera todo aquello. Es decir, si yo hacía o no hacía alguna estupidez era mi problema. No veía el por qué había decidido dejar de hablarme, pero tampoco lo confrontaría para hablar al respecto del tema. No tenía ganas de discutir, y francamente me sentía muy a gusto con Castiel como para prestarle atención a un arrebato de malcriadez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando finalmente la hora del almuerzo llegó, Lysandro nos comentó que Kentin tampoco se había aparecido por el instituto ese día. Fue extraño que en la mesa solo estuviesen cuatro personas, cuando meses atrás éramos diez personas ocupando dos mesas juntas durante la única hora en la que todos coincidíamos.

—¡De acuerdo, comienzo a preocuparme! —estalló Rosalya, golpeando la mesa con sus palmas para darle más énfasis a lo que había dicho—. ¿Por qué demonios ninguno de ellos vino? ¿Habrá sucedido algo?

—Y fíjate que Nathaniel está allá con Melody —señaló Castiel, apuntando con su dedo índice al fondo de la cafetería.

Efectivamente, en una mesa se encontraban Nathaniel y Melody conversando animadamente, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Fruncí el ceño de desconcierto y le di un largo sorbo a la lata de Coca-Cola que ese día habían dado con el almuerzo.

—Me sorprende que el delegado ni siquiera esté buscándola con la mirada. Es decir, habían arreglado las cosas, ¿no? —repuso el pelirrojo, dejando caer su rostro sobre la palma de una de sus manos en un gesto de visible aburrimiento. Cuando lo miré, me guiñó el ojo rápidamente, cosa que me hizo sonrojar.

—Ciertamente habían arreglado las cosas —respondió Rosalya—. Pero Leigh me dijo que hace unos días, Córax fue a Hot Topics y a su tienda a comprar un montón de ropa, y que cuando él le preguntó qué estaba sucediendo, ella simplemente le respondió _"He tenido una revelación"_. Francamente comienzo a preocuparme. ¡Encima Alice no está aquí!

—Sí, eso es lo más curioso de todo, ¿no? —inquirí, ladeando la cabeza con desconcierto. Rosalya me miró, visiblemente angustiada—. Es extraño que Alice no se apareciese por aquí.

—Me pareció leer una queja suya en el _Twitter_, algo acerca sobre la ineficacia de los trenes desde París hasta la villa. Eso fue el sábado si no recuerdo mal.

—¿Cómo es que eso sí lo recuerdas y nunca sabes dónde termina tu libreta? —interrogó Castiel, mordisqueando un palillo de dientes. Lysandro le dirigió una mirada desaprobadora, con un sonrojo muy —MUY— notable en su rostro.

—Ese no es el punto. El caso es que por eso es que no logró llegar.

Me encogí de hombros y ladeé mi cabeza hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Algunos alumnos entraban a la estancia aleatoriamente, algunos solos, otros en grupos. Súbitamente, Iris y Kim entraron al lugar y caminaron apresuradamente hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Violeta lucía una expresión de absoluta sorpresa, e Iris por otro lado parecía que hubiese sido aporreada en la cabeza con un mazo.

—Chicos, ¿ya vieron a Córax? —inquirió Violeta en su característico tono de voz tímido. Los cuatro que estábamos en la mesa nos miramos simultáneamente y negamos con la cabeza—. Deben verla, regresó… cambiada.

Acto seguido, ambas se dirigieron una mirada significativa antes de encaminarse hacia donde estaban las cocineras sirviendo los almuerzos. Castiel se recargó de mi hombro y bostezó.

—¿Qué demonios les sucede a esas dos? Pareciera que hubiesen visto una aparición.

—Preguntaron si habíamos visto a Córax. ¿No se supone que-?

Sin embargo, mi pregunta fue interrumpida por un portazo que hizo que la mayoría de las personas que estábamos en el recinto diésemos un respingo. Todos se giraron hacia las puertas, alarmados, en busca del responsable de aquel escándalo.

Había una figura que lucía intimidante y peligrosa a simple vista, sujetando ambas puertas con una amplia sonrisa en su pálido rostro. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para enfocarla bien y caer en cuenta de quién era. Si no conociese aquella característica sonrisa maliciosa, no hubiese sabido que era mi amiga Córax. Se había hecho un peinado de lo más peculiar con su larga melena, erizándolo a la usanza de Roberth Smith, el cantante y líder de The Cure. Sus clarísimos ojos azules estaban delineados con una oscura línea negra que los hacía ver más grandes y llamativos de lo que ya eran, adicionado con una sombra de ojos negra y gris, intentando recrear un extraño efecto ahumado. Lucía una holgada (muy holgada, de hecho) chaqueta de cuero desteñido y viejo, una camiseta con arañazos y telas de redecilla donde estaba rasgada, mostrando partes aleatorias de su abdomen, una falda negra muy descolorida y unas botas similares a las que usan los militares. Sé que suena muy cliché, pero parecía que hubiese sido sacada de un Hot Topic que estuviese bajo un puente, porque parecía que hubiesen lanzado a una licuadora a un indigente, a toneladas de ropa vieja y a mi amiga; y ese hubiese sido el resultado.

Fue imposible que mi mandíbula no se abriese por completo al contemplar aquella imagen. No podía creer que días antes la había visto con una apariencia completamente diferente a la que llevaba en ese momento. Algunas personas comenzaron a cuchichear a lo lejos.

—Santo dios, ¿qué demonios se hizo Córax? —bisbisó Rosalya, atónita—. Luce exactamente igual que antes de que comenzara a andar con Nathaniel.

—Y hablando del delegado, ¿le has visto la cara a Nathaniel? Está más colorado que mi cabello y no parece ser de felicidad —masculló Castiel en un tono que se me antojó más burlón que de costumbre. Miré de reojo la mesa en donde se encontraba el delegado y, efectivamente, Nathaniel se encontraba rojo y con una expresión de furia en estado puro.

Córax, sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente e ignorando a la mayoría de los que se encontraban en la cafetería, caminó con paso firme hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Sin mediar una sola palabra, arrastró una silla hasta el espacio entre Castiel y Rosalya y le propinó un empujón que casi lo hizo caer de su propia silla. Mi novio la contempló con los ojos desorbitados y, por lo visto, se hubiese deshecho en insultos y unos cuantos gritos hacia ella, si yo no lo hubiese sujetado del brazo al entrever sus intenciones a través de su expresión atónita.

—Hola mundo, ¿me extrañaron durante la mañana? —inquirió mi amiga, recargándose con los codos sobre la mesa y dejando caer su rostro sobre la palma de su mano derecha, luciendo unos guantes de redecilla que yo jamás le había visto.

—Córax, ¿sabes que estás metida en problemas por faltar a las clases de la mañana? —inquirió Lysandro, con el ceño fruncido, posiblemente incordiado por su actitud. Córax chasqueó la lengua en respuesta y sacó una botella de jugo de rosa Jamaica, dándole un largo sorbo (como intentando darle énfasis a su imagen descarada).

—Bleh, falsificaré la firma de mi madre en los justificantes y asunto resuelto. No le veo lo delicado al asunto —replicó ella. Rosalya enarcó una ceja, visiblemente consternada.

—Córax, ¿qué rayos te sucedió? ¿Por qué volviste a usar esa ropa? —repuso Rosa.

La aludida sonrió con presunción, dándole otro largo sorbo a su botella de jugo.

—Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¿No te comenté que había tenido una revelación?

—Sí, eso hiciste —respondió Rosalya, desconcertada.

—¿Qué sucedió con la broma para Ámber y sus amigas? —inquirí. Córax me miró, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras comenzaba a mordisquear un palillo de dientes.

—Todavía va. Solo necesito poner un par de cosas en orden antes.

—¿Y eso va incluido en la apariencia desastrosa? —rezongó Castiel, todavía irritado.

Córax chasqueó la lengua varias veces sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pues claro, cabeza de pimentón. Todo va enlazado, y eso forma parte de mi plan original —respondió mi amiga. Luego comenzó a mirarnos a cada uno por separado, como si buscase algo o a alguien—. Un minuto, ¿y Alice? Se perderá de la diversión.

—Se retrasó en París. O eso fue lo que colocó en el _Twitter _—respondió Lysandro apresuradamente. Curiosamente, todo el ánimo y toda la chispa de emoción que Córax ostentaba en sus ojos claros desapareció como por arte de magia.

—¿Se retrasó en París? Es un chiste, ¿verdad? Alice siempre es previsora, ella jamás deja que estas cosas le ocurran. ¿Hablaste con ella?

—_Take it easy_, niña gótica —replicó mi novio encogiéndose de hombros ante el interrogatorio de mi amiga hacia Lysandro—. Alice no es la chica que todo lo ve y todo lo sabe, ni mucho menos la más puntual de todas.

Córax frunció el ceño y guardó inmediatamente su botella de jugo en el bolso de _Jack Skellington _que llevaba ese día.

—No lo creo —repuso, levantándose inmediatamente y haciéndonos un gesto de despedida a todos. Se inclinó rápidamente y nos besó en las mejillas a Rosa y a mí antes de alejarse hacia la puerta, exclamando—: ¡Nos vemos en Baloncesto!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La famosa broma de Córax se desarrollaría durante las horas de Baloncesto. Aprovechando que el señor Farrés no podía quedarse a dar la clase para el club de Literatura, ahora éramos los del mencionado club quienes tendríamos que entrar con los del club de Baloncesto. No era obligatorio que participáramos en el partido, pero sí que observáramos al menos y no saliésemos del gimnasio.

Había que admitir que fue MUY provechoso para nosotros el que, repentinamente, Ámber se hubiese cambiado para el club de Baloncesto (Córax le había mencionado que lo había hecho para estar más cerca de Castiel, yendo en contra de las burlas que le había hecho el primer día a mi amiga). Y, por supuesto, como sus amigas la seguían fielmente, Charlotte y Li se habían cambiado con ella. Por un momento me pareció extraño que las cosas en aquel instituto se desarrollasen con tanta libertad hacia los alumnos, pero no sentí conveniente quejarme. Si ninguno de ellos lo hacía, ¿por qué yo sí? Así que simplemente negué con la cabeza, apartando cualquier idea nefasta que cruzase por mi cabeza, aguantándome la súbita punzada de celos que me embargó al pensar que la rubia estaría cerca de mi novio durante todos los lunes en la tarde.

(Y debo suponer que aquella punzada de celos se me notó a simple vista en el rostro, puesto que Castiel no paró de hacerme bromas durante la hora libre entre el almuerzo y la hora de Baloncesto, enarcando sus cejas en un ademán provocador, preguntándome una y otra vez si estaba celosa de que la rubia fuese a estar orbitando a su alrededor durante todo el rato)

Habíamos conseguido la combinación de los casilleros de Ámber, Li y Charlotte gracias a Kim, quien para facilitarnos el trabajo había dejado sueltos los candados antes de irse a la clase del club de Costura. Rosalya e Iris habían prometido salirse paulatinamente de la clase de Costura e Informática respectivamente, para poder ayudarnos con la broma. Así que, en cuanto la campana del instituto anunció que era hora de entrar a las clases de los clubes respectivos, el grupo se separó con las instrucciones bien definidas.

Córax había lamentado que Alice no hubiese logrado llegar (lucía meditabunda durante las horas libres después del almuerzo, pero nadie preguntó por qué), ya que decía que Alice era el componente sigiloso y calculador del grupo. En cuanto ella salió de los vestuarios de chicas en el gimnasio, con su ropa de deporte y el cabello amarrado en una coleta (luciendo más ella de lo que había lucido al mediodía), supimos que era hora de poner en marcha el plan.

El profesor Boris, luego de dar una señal con el silbato, dio inicio al partido de Baloncesto. Ámber intentaba quitarle la pelota a Córax y a Dajan (un muchacho de piel oscura de otro instituto que solo participaba en el nuestro gracias al club de Baloncesto), completamente ajena a la figura lejana de Rosalya que se deslizaba con sigilo en compañía de Iris y Lysandro, quien hacía las veces de vigilar la puerta, fingiendo estar concentrado en un punto distante en el vacío mientras escribía garabatos en su libreta. Miré mi reloj rápidamente y le hice señas a Lysandro en cuanto alzó la mirada hacia donde yo estaba, indicándole que teníamos solo media hora entre los intermedios de descanso del partido (ya que Baloncesto era el club con menos duración en sus horas de clases, los partidos solo duraban una hora, con tres descansos intermedios de diez minutos entre set y set).

Mientras contemplaba el partido, en busca de señales de que Ámber se percatase de algo en los vestuarios, me percaté de la camaradería que existía entre mi novio y mi amiga. A pesar de discutir tanto, ambos parecían llevar las cosas con cierta fluidez en los partidos de baloncesto, quizás debido a que en un deporte como aquel requerías de apoyo y cooperación entre los miembros de cada equipo. Me mordí los labios, rogando que ambos lograsen distraer a Ámber y a sus amigas lo suficiente como para que no desviaran su atención del partido en ningún momento y notasen que Lysandro no estaba en la banca conmigo, sino en la puerta de los vestuarios.

Faltando diez minutos para que el primer set acabara, Iris y Rosalya finalmente salieron de los vestuarios de chicas, ambas con sendas expresiones de satisfacción mezclada con expectativa. Quise reírme entre dientes, pero tenía miedo de que por alguna razón llamase la atención de las amigas de Ámber o de la misma Ámber y terminase por arruinarlo todo. Sin llamar la atención, ambas desaparecieron entre las gradas y salieron del gimnasio sin hacer ruido. Lysandro, al ver completado su trabajo, se alejó de la entrada de los vestuarios con calma, manteniendo su imagen distraída a la perfección.

Cinco minutos después, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar (ésta vez había aprendido la lección, así que lo había colocado en silencio) con un mensaje nuevo. Procurando no llamar la atención, leí el remitente: Kim, quien anunciaba que ahora ella y Violeta entrarían en acción en su parte de la broma, pidiéndome que le avisara si sucedía algo o si la clase del club de Baloncesto terminaba antes de lo debido. Contuve una sonrisa de satisfacción y, por un momento, me vi tentada a buscar la mirada de Córax para indicarle por medio de mis expresiones que todo iba de maravilla.

—¿Meg?

Me sobresalté hasta el punto en el que di un respingo que me hizo brincar sobre la banca. Alarmada, me giré hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz, y me encontré con que Nathaniel me observaba con una expresión entre dudosa y contrariada en su, usualmente serio, rostro.

—¿Te asusté? —preguntó. Yo asentí, mirándolo con recelo—. Lo siento, es que quería hablarte de algo. ¿Puedo?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tardará mucho? —respondí, sin moverme un ápice. No quería ni imaginarme la reacción que podrían tener Castiel o Córax, además comenzaba a perder la simpatía que antes me había inspirado el delegado. Sin embargo, sin darme una respuesta concreta, Nathaniel se sentó a mi lado, manteniendo cierta distancia, como si leyese mi mente.

—¿Sabes por qué Córax vino vestida así hoy?

Me dieron ganas de abofetearlo. ¿En serio iba a preguntarme solamente eso? Me encogí de hombros, respondiendo silenciosamente. Nathaniel, sin embargo, desvió la mirada. Una expresión de tristeza cruzó fugazmente por sus ojos, cosa que me desconcertó bastante.

—¿Por qué todos ustedes ahora me tratan como si fuese un criminal o algo por el estilo? No sé, si hice algo ma-

—¿Te parece poco lo que sucedió la noche del baile? —repuse, en tono cortante, interrumpiéndolo instantáneamente. Nathaniel me miró, asombrado.

—Oye, yo realmente no sabía que era tan importante para ella. Es decir, solo era un baile y-

—Nathaniel, no es la cuestión. Hubiese sido aceptable que sencillamente no te hubieses aparecido por el instituto si de verdad no te importara el baile, seguramente y hasta Córax no se hubiese molestado por eso. Pero decidiste ir, y encima fuiste con Melody.

—Pero Melody es solamente una amiga. Además, sé que suena cliché, pero ella llegó primero. Y Córax no había mencionado nada respecto al baile, por lo que yo supuse que iría con Kentin.

—¿Y si Kentin no hubiese ido al baile? ¿Hubieses abandonado a Melody por ir con ella?

—Me colocas en un dilema estúpido, Meg —replicó Nathaniel, frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente irritado—. Melody es una amiga y Córax es mi novia. O al menos eso creía días atrás, porque me mandó un mensaje diciéndome _"Que te jodan"_, y francamente yo no sé qué diablos fue lo que hice ésta vez. Si es por Melody, sinceramente opino que Córax no puede hacerme escoger entre ella y Melody, porque no sería justo para ninguna de las dos.

—Tú le pusiste a escoger entre las cosas que le gustaban y tú, ¿cuál es la diferencia? —repliqué, irritándome a niveles cada vez más altos. Podía sentir una mirada clavada en mí, pero no sabría decir de quién.

Nathaniel simplemente frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada por un brevísimo instante. Sabía que por ahí ya le había sacado un punto en negativo. Sí, comprendía perfectamente su pensamiento respecto a Córax y a Melody, pero bien sabía que mi amiga había cedido en muchísimas cosas solo por complacer al delegado. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, anunciando un mensaje, pero lo ignoré.

—Además, lo hiciste porque —continué—, por lo visto, Córax era una mancha demasiado oscura en tu reputación de chico perfecto e intachable que-

—¿Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta lograr cierta aceptación en mi casa? Todo lo que hago nunca es suficiente —masculló Nathaniel, interrumpiéndome, mostrando más irritación que antes en su voz. Sus puños estaban apretando con fuerza la tela de su pantalón de vestir, arrugándola con descuido.

—No lo sé, Nathaniel. Yo dejé de buscar aceptación en casa desde el mismo momento en el que mi hermana mayor se puso a tratarme como tú sueles tratar a Córax. Si te acercaste a mi amiga fue por como ella es, no podías ni puedes pretender cambiarla. Si aspirabas a una novia con una actitud y una apariencia _"normal y aceptable"_, te hubieses vuelto novio de chicas como, no sé, Melody o alguna de las amigas de tu hermana.

—Entiendo lo que dices. Es verdad que Córax me gustó por su forma de ser, pero jamás podría llegarle a mis padres con una chica como ella.

—_¿"Chicas como ella"?_ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —inquirí—. ¿Qué tiene ella de anormal? Por otro lado, Córax me comentó varias veces que el trato entre ustedes dos ahora se había limitado a la parte física. ¿Qué chiste tiene seguir algo así? No lo sé, Nathaniel, esperaba algo mejor de tu parte, porque en un primer momento lucías como un muchacho que no está pendiente del físico de una mujer sino de su personalidad y su forma de ser.

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Meg? ¿Ahora eres abogada de Córax?

—Intento ser objetiva, Nathaniel. Entiendo tu punto respecto a Melody. Ciertamente Córax no debería hacerte escoger entre tus amigos y tu novia, pero ella ya dejó de hacer muchas cosas por ti. ¿Eso es justo? A mi parecer no lo es. Francamente pensé que eras un muchacho más maduro, Nathaniel. Pero realmente eres demasiado superficial.

—Quiero saber si tú me dirás lo mismo si Castiel te hace escoger entre Armin y él —repuso Nathaniel fríamente.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. No me esperaba aquella respuesta, y mucho menos el tener que meditar aquel dilema. Ya tenía suficiente con mi cerebro machacándome una y otra vez que no había hablado con Armin al respecto de mi nueva relación con Castiel.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —respondí. Nathaniel sonrió con cierto cinismo.

—¿No tiene nada que ver? Aunque no tenga nada que ver, no me respondiste esa interrogante. ¿Lo harías? ¿Escogerías a Castiel por encima de Armin? ¿Quién llegó primero? ¿Tu amigo, o ese pelirrojo problemático? Francamente, Meg. Tú esperabas más _"madurez"_ de mi parte, pero la verdad es que tú estás en las mismas, quizás hasta peor.

—Yo ya hice mi elección, Nathaniel. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú haces —respondí apresuradamente. Nathaniel sonrió aún más ampliamente.

—Ahí lo tienes. Escogiste a Castiel, ¿no es así? Me dices superficial, pero el caso es que tú eres inclusive peor. Yo intento mantener un equilibrio entre ambas porque las quiero a ambas. Pero se nota que tú, como muchas otras chicas de éste instituto (mi hermana incluida), te dejaste llevar por la actitud y la reputación de chico malo de Castiel. Pero yo lo entiendo, a las mujeres superficiales les gusta que las traten mal para luego llorarle al mundo sus desgracias, actuando como las propias víctimas cuando en realidad solo son un puñado de niñatas que viven metidas en novelitas rosas en lugar de encarar la realidad con madurez.

Aquello me había dejado fría, inclusive mi mandíbula se había abierto hasta su límite. Nathaniel, sin darme tiempo a responder, se levantó y se retiró de nueva cuenta hacia donde estaba Melody, quien me observaba con una expresión de marcado recelo en su delicado rostro y en sus claros ojos.

Quise llorar, pero sabía que eso me haría ver demasiado patética (más de lo usual), y francamente ya estaba harta de llorar por cualquier estupidez. Solo cuando un par de manos sujetaron mis hombros con aire inquisitivo fue que me percaté de que Castiel estaba delante de mí, observándome con desconcierto.

—¿Meg? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás temblando así? —inquirió el pelirrojo atropelladamente, mirándome con preocupación. Yo no respondí, sino que me mantuve callada, incapaz de decir algo. ¿De verdad estaba temblando? Yo me sentía lívida—. Meg, háblame. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijo el imbécil de Nathaniel?

El ver tanta preocupación en sus ojos grises me recordó la expresión que había tenido Armin el día que no me senté con ellos durante el almuerzo, el fatídico día que recibí aquella horrible llamada de mi hermana Janis y desencadenó el particular episodio de Halloween. Y aquello solo me hizo recordar las palabras de Nathaniel. Si antes me había sentido mal, ahora me sentía mucho peor.

Sin darle respuestas, me levanté y agarré mis cosas con prisa, soltándome del agarre de Castiel. No me importaba ganarme una nota de castigo de parte del profesor Boris, pero realmente no tenía ganas de encerrarme en los vestuarios y arriesgarme a que Ámber y su séquito de taradas me vieran y comenzase a hacer burlas al respecto; por lo que caminé con rapidez por los pasillos, buscando con desespero las escaleras hacia la terraza. Era una pena que no llevase cigarrillos en mi mochila, porque ahora me vendría bien fumarme uno. O varios.

Sin embargo, unos correteos me distrajeron momentáneamente, y la figura de Castiel emergiendo detrás de mí y plantándose con aire interrogante y preocupado delante de mí, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, me detuvo en seco.

—Oye, ¿qué demonios pasó? El profesor gritó tu nombre varias veces y me dejaste parado sin decirme nada. ¿Qué pasa?

Unas escurridizas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y un sollozo murió en mi garganta. Contra toda reacción esperada de su parte, Castiel me abrazó, ocultándome entre su pecho con aire protector.

—Dios, Meg. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Debería golpear al delegado por ponerte así? —inquirió él, con cierta malicia en su voz que en otro momento me habría hecho reír.

—Soy una persona horrible, Castiel —mascullé contra su pecho.

Él se balanceaba mientras me abrazaba, enredando sus dedos entre mi cabello. La piel de sus brazos estaba muy caliente y la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta se había ensuciado durante el partido. Las hebras de su cabello soltaban gotas de sudor y su corazón palpitaba con tanto desenfreno que por un momento resultó comparable con el aleteo de un colibrí.

—Pues sí, eres una persona horrible por obligarme a salirme de la clase de Baloncesto con el uniforme sucio y sudado como albañil, si tu ropa queda con mal olor no me culpes después, ¿eh? —replicó él, abrazándome más fuerte. Ésta vez fue imposible que no riera suavemente.

—Yo no te dije que salieras de la clase —repuse, alzando mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. La mirada de Castiel se había suavizado bastante y ahora, en lugar de hacer silenciosas interrogantes, simplemente me observaba con preocupación y una candidez que no esperaba ver en él.

—Ya, ya. ¿Vienes conmigo o no? —preguntó, plantando un suave beso sobre mi frente.

—Solo si repites el beso en otro lugar —respondí, cerrando los ojos.

Castiel se echó a reír y posó sus labios sobre los míos por un instante que, a pesar de ser corto, resultó eterno y maravilloso para mí. ¿Cómo podía explicar la increíble sensación que me invadía cada vez que él me besaba?

—Regresemos pues antes de que nos metamos en más líos, que hoy no quiero firmar justificantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afortunadamente, a pesar de mi altercado durante la clase de gimnasia, Violeta y Kim pudieron cumplir con su parte del plan. Castiel y yo regresamos al gimnasio y, luego de llevarnos un regaño de parte del profesor Boris (pero sin una nota de regaño o un justificante, por suerte), todos los del club de Baloncesto se encontraban en los vestuarios, duchándose para poder terminar la clase.

El rato de espera mientras transcurría el resto del partido, en compañía de Lysandro, me resultó corto. Había expectativa y una pizca de emoción brillando en sus ojos, a pesar de lucir pensativo como normalmente lo hacía. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que los agudos gritos comenzaran a resonar entre las paredes de los vestuarios de las chicas.

La idea de Córax para desquitarse de Ámber y su séquito, había sido muy simple, como muy cruel al mismo tiempo: Iris y Rosalya se encargaron de hacer jirones la preciada ropa de Ámber, Li y Charlotte y arrojar a los retretes los carísimos accesorios que las tres usaban. Además, Rosa _"casualmente"_ había dejado caer agua oxigenada en el champú de Li, en una cantidad y un volumen lo suficientemente útil para decolorarle el cabello a un color muy cercano al rubio, totalmente diferente de su color de cabello negro natural. En el caso de Charlotte, bueno, con decir que sus zapatos de tacón ahora no tenían tacón, era hablar suficiente.

Gracias a conversaciones con Nathaniel a lo largo del tiempo que tenían juntos, ella sabía que parte de la rutina de Ámber antes de darse un baño era tomar un sorbo de la botella de jugo de naranja que siempre llevaba en su bolso de deporte que, como ahora estaba en el club de Baloncesto, llevaba los lunes también y no únicamente los martes cuando hacíamos Educación Física. Por lo que, además del agua oxigenada en el champú, el jugo de naranja que Ámber se había tomado tenía una bonita parte de laxante diluido en él. Hubiese pensado que esto no funcionaría, pero luego de escuchar los gritos, no pude más que sonreír ante la precisión de Rosalya e Iris.

Al cabo de una media hora que transcurrió más rápido de lo que yo esperaba, las tres salieron furibundas de los vestuarios. Li ostentaba un rubio muchísimo más claro que el de su amiga, haciéndome preguntar cuántos volúmenes de agua oxigenada habría escogido Rosalya para colocárselo a su champú. Charlotte caminaba a tropezones, intentando no caerse de sus zapatos de —ahora— inexistente tacón. Por otro lado, para añadirle la cerecita sobre el pastel, Ámber había salido sosteniéndose el estómago y con el rostro totalmente colorado, como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo considerable en retener algo.

En cuanto el profesor, visiblemente desconcertado de que las tres llevasen la misma ropa de deporte que antes, les permitió salir. La rubia hermana de Nathaniel salió disparada hacia el instituto sin siquiera esperar a que el profesor Boris terminara de despedirse de ella. Córax salió poco después, ostentando una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su pálido rostro. Debo admitir que fue extraño ver a mi amiga con su rostro completamente libre del maquillaje de la mañana y con su largo cabello completamente mojado, a pesar de llevar la misma ropa que antes.

Eso sí, fue imposible definir con certeza el sentimiento que me embargó en cuanto un, visiblemente desconcertado, delegado, se plantó frente a mi amiga, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasó? —inquirió Nathaniel en un tono de voz tan audible que la mayoría de las personas en el gimnasio se giraron a observarlos a él y a mi amiga. Córax sonrió cínicamente mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Me cobro unas fichas de karma, Nathaniel. Si no pillas las indirectas, yo no te las voy a explicar —replicó mi amiga, sin dejar de sonreír.

Nathaniel abrió los ojos por completo y una expresión de desconcierto con ira se mezcló en su rostro. Sin decir absolutamente nada más, el delegado se dio media vuelta y caminó apresuradamente hacia la salida del gimnasio, con Melody cubriéndole las espaldas.

Un grito mucho más audible que los anteriores resonó a lo lejos, anunciándonos que tanto Kim como Violeta habían tenido éxito en su parte de la broma. Al colocarle bastante laxante a la botella de jugo de naranja, el efecto en el estómago de Ámber había sido bestial; y ella, en vez de ser práctica e inteligente y regresarse a los vestuarios, se había dirigido hacia el instituto, sitio donde se encontraría con que ninguno de los baños de chicas estaba abierto, ya que Kim y Violeta habrían trabado las puertas con varios tranca-puertas que ambas habían traído de sus casas.

—No esperaba que lo de los tranca-puertas funcionara pero, ea. Funcionó —musitó Córax, acercándose a mí y dándome un apretado abrazo. Su piel olía a jabón de hierbabuena y su cabello a manzanilla.

—Sí —repliqué, sonriendo ampliamente—. Iris, Rosa, Kim y Violeta se lucieron. Me pregunto en qué estado se encontrarán los pasillos.

Córax enarcó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Quieres que lo averigüemos?

-.-

El escándalo que Ámber causó al llegar al primer baño que encontró fue suficiente para que los pocos alumnos que quedaban adentro del instituto saliesen a los pasillos a averiguar qué había ocurrido. ¿Cómo explicar la visión con la que se encontraron? El estómago de Ámber no aguantó a llegar al primer baño, así que es fácil imaginarse qué fue lo que pasó.

Claro, a pesar de sentirme satisfecha de haberle devuelto la jugarreta a Ámber y a sus amigas, sentí una punzada de remordimiento al ver su rostro completamente colorado, anegado en lágrimas. A pesar de haber pocas personas presentes, las risas bien podían haber provocado que las paredes temblaran. La rubia se deshacía en llantos entre los brazos de su hermano, quien le dirigió una mirada a Córax que era imposible de definir, ya que _"asesina"_ se queda corta. No tenía formas de probar que Córax había hecho algo ya que ella había estado jugando con los demás del equipo de Baloncesto, y mi amiga se veía completamente satisfecha con ello.

—Quiero ver cuál será la apariencia que tenga Ámber mañana al regresar a clases —murmuró mi amiga, cruzando uno de sus brazos con uno de los míos.

—Debo admitir que fue más drástico de lo que yo esperaba —replicó Castiel, sujetando mi mano con firmeza mientras fruncía el ceño y contemplaba aquella escena.

—¿Drástico? Drástico era lo que ellas le hacían a Kentin. Por culpa de ellas es que él se fue a la academia militar. Es una pena que Ken no esté aquí, hubiese sido épico —respondió Córax sin dejar de sonreír. Repentinamente su expresión de satisfacción cambió, como si se hubiese acordado de algo—. ¿Alguien sabe por qué no vino? Quería hablar con él.

—A saber. Primero Alice, luego Kentin. Y para rematar, Peggy no está aquí para tomar constancia de éste magnífico acontecimiento —musitó Rosalya, apareciendo por detrás de Lysandro, en compañía de Iris y Kim.

Córax frunció el ceño y miró a la albina con un gesto que se me antojó extraño.

—¿Peggy no vino a clases? Qué raro —repuso mi amiga.

—En cualquier caso le avisé a Violeta que no se tardara tanto en el club de Jardinería y se despidiera temprano de Jade para que no se perdiera de la diversión —comentó Rosa, entrelazando uno de sus brazos con el brazo libre de Córax.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cadena? —bisbisó mi novio, dándome un suave apretón en la mano para llamar mi atención, señalando a Córax y a Rosa. Yo me encogí de hombros y reí—. ¿Por qué te ríes, chiquilla?

—¿Te preocupa que termine enamorada de Córax? —repliqué. La aludida, escuchando lo que yo decía, me miró y se echó a reír.

Castiel simplemente me atrajo más hacia él y cruzó uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros, en un ademán protector, haciéndome caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Inseguro, cabeza de pimentón? —inquirió Córax, yendo detrás de nosotros y plantando un beso en mi mejilla rápidamente. Castiel intentó propinarle un manotón, fallando al instante gracias a que mi amiga se apartó. Las mejillas de mi novio estaban sonrojadas y su ceño se había fruncido automáticamente.

—Claro que no, niña gótica. Solo cuido lo que es mío —respondió él. Córax se echó a reír de nueva cuenta y avanzó con más prisa hacia la puerta del instituto.

—¡Conque ya eres propiedad de alguien, Meg! —exclamó mi amiga, girándose mientras chasqueaba la lengua sonoramente, sin dejar de reírse.

Córax echó a correr en cuanto vio que mi novio hacía ademanes de soltarse de mí y avanzar hacia ella. Sus risas resonaron por todo el pasillo principal, solo para apagarse en cuanto ella llegó a la entrada. Su figura se había quedado lívida bajo el arco de la puerta principal, sin moverse ni un ápice. No me había preocupado tanto si no hubiese visto cómo su bolso de _Jack Skellington _caía al suelo.

Apreté mi agarre en la cintura de Castiel, instándolo a avanzar más rápido para ver qué sucedía. Alertados por nuestra repentina prisa, escuché correteos a nuestras espaldas y supuse que Lysandro y Rosalya habrían ido detrás de nosotros.

En cuanto llegamos a la puerta y rodeamos la figura estática de Córax para ver qué era lo que la había dejado atónita, nos percatamos de una escena que tenía de inverosímil lo que tenía de lamentable y risible la que dejábamos atrás.

Kentin estaba besándose con Peggy.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Sí, ya sé que había dicho que éste capítulo era el más largo que había escrito. PERO, tengo una explicación. Éste capítulo tuve que dividirlo en dos, porque se desarrollaban dos cosas en diferente espacio-tiempo que resultaría muy mareante leer en el mismo capítulo. Espero que sepan comprender (no me maten, por favor *se esconde*)

¿Qué más? Oh sí, ahora las cosas se pondrán intensas en el instituto. No saben cuánto me divertí (y cuánto me desvané los sesos) escribiendo la broma para Ámber y sus amigas. Soy un asco haciendo bromas, lo sé, pero es lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Quise hacerlo realista en el sentido de que los chicos no tuviesen que dañar material escolar. No quiero agregarle semanas de detención a la historia por haber dañado propiedad del instituto por una broma. No creo que la directora acepte la excusa de que todo fue para jugarle una broma a Ámber. Tampoco es que el instituto Sweet Amoris es el instituto donde los alumnos hacen lo que se les da la gana (aunque en el juego parezca que en realidad no es así).

¿Qué más? Originalmente mi idea de la broma era más cruel y más elaborada, pero la veo muy cruda para unos chicuelos de instituto. No quiero lanzar a la pobre Córax al consejero escolar por mis arranques antisociales (yo le habría hecho cosas peores a los que me hicieron bullying en primaria y secundaria, pero eso es irrelevante).

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	11. Desmoronamiento

**Disclaimer: **No. Ni tú ni yo somos dueños de Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love o Amour Sucré, lo juegues en la versión que lo juegues. Yo solo hago esto por diversión (y porque me aburro mucho).

**Nota: **¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal, cómo están?

Debo reconocer que éste capítulo fue bastante fluido, en parte porque parte de la trama ya venía desde el capítulo anterior, como por el hecho de que está basado en una anécdota (bah, una. Varias en realidad). Creo que transmitir mis propias vivencias a la ficción hace que las cosas surjan (y se escriban) con relativa facilidad. Me gusta mucho esto, no sé por qué.

Por otro lado, he de confesar que éste capítulo lo escribí mientras veía películas de terror y escuchaba creepypastas. No tiene nada de miedo, pero sí tengo que admitir que fue raro que todo me resultase más fácil de escribir mientras escuchaba… eso.

Tengo que darle las gracias al profesor C.D., y a la señorita C (usted sabe quién es, señorita bachiller-adicta-al-café (?) Relax, yo también soy una viciada al café, jajajajaja). Agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que le brindan a la historia y el que la sigan tan fielmente. Insisto, si mi patrimonio alcanzase, ya habría comprado cajas de dulces (o cupcakes) para enviárselas. ¡Mil gracias!

Además, un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga, hermana, seme y _ella_ del alma: Aru. ¿Por qué? ¡Por ser ella! ¡Punto!

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

Esto ya lo comenté por el Facebook, pero debo recordarles que parte de éste capítulo (y lo que sucederá después) está inspirado en una anécdota. Así que, POR FAVOR, dejar ética y miradas desorbitadas bajo llave.

(No, no voy a decir qué es lo que está basado en una anécdota, obviamente. Me divierte la idea de que se devanen los sesos buscando la respuesta, ja, ja. (?))

No, no hay escenas raras. O quizás no me resulte raro, considerando que hay varias anécdotas y las cosas que me pasan a veces son tan descabelladas, que ya me acostumbré a la cosa.

**Música: **Eh… No sé qué decir respecto a éste apartado. Solo disfruten de la música:

_Fabian Ebert – Intro/Pendulum (The Island Remix)_

_Gorillaz – Dare_

_Nine Inch Nails – Closer_

_Widowspeak – Harsh Realm_

_The XX – Infinity_

_Florence and the Machine – Seven Devils_

_Train – 50 Ways To Say Goodbye_

_Lana Del Rey – Lolita (Demo)_

_Sopor Aeternus – In An Hour Darkly_

_Florence and the Machine – No Light, No Light_

_The Kills – Last Day of Magic_

_The Civil Wars – The One That Got Away_

_Lone MTN – Immersion_

_Thenewno2 – Never Too Late (feat. Liela Moss & Thorunn Antonia)_

_Pat Monahan – Two Ways To Say Goodbye_

_Thenewno2 – The Caster Theme_

* * *

"_El que esté harto del infierno que mejor no conozca la pesadilla." (Héctor Torres – Caracas muerde)_

* * *

**XI**

**Desmoronamiento – Parte I (O **_**"El fallo del plan"**_**)**

Francamente, no había esperado que Córax tomase la visión del beso entre Kentin y Peggy de la forma en la que lo estaba tomando. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, otra vez estábamos en casa de Rosalya festejando… a saber qué. A falta de la usual presencia de Alexy como _dj_, la misma Rosa había decidido hacerse cargo de la música y, como buenos (¿buenos?) pre-universitarios, todo nuestro salón estaba allí. A excepción, obviamente, de Alice y de Ámber y su grupo. Ni siquiera estaban Nathaniel o Melody, cosa que francamente me alivió, porque después de aquellas palabras tan delicadas a mitad de la clase del club de Baloncesto, no me sentía capaz de observarlos a ambos de la misma forma ni de sentirme cómoda con ellos rondando en un lugar tan cerrado.

Desde mi llegada a la villa, había comenzado a plantearme la poca seriedad con la que mi tía tomaba el asunto de tener a una adolescente en casa; ya que me había permitido ir a aquella improvisada fiesta sin siquiera increparme acerca de a qué hora llegaría, si tenía algo pendiente para el día siguiente o recordarme el hecho de que era lunes. No, simplemente había articulado un _"Diviértete"_ mientras hablaba por teléfono con, supuse yo por su expresión cándida y distraída, el señor Farrés.

Unos aplausos al compás del _remix_ que sonaba en los altavoces me aturdían los oídos. No me irritaba la música, claro que no, porque de hecho cualquier cosa que involucrase una canción de The XX usualmente me gustaba, incluidos los _mash up_ de internet, esos que encontrabas en_ YouTube_. Lo que me irritaba era el ver el grado de alcahuetería que profesaba Rosalya hacia mi amiga.

Aunque, claro, yo no tenía perdón de nada ni de nadie, ya que me encontraba allí bailando con Castiel como si el mundo fuese a acabarse al día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_What are you waiting for? _—canté a todo lo que me daba la garganta, mientras aplaudía con fuerza. Las cadenas de mis pulseras de cuero vibraban con los aplausos y creaba un eco metálico retumbante encima de mi cabeza.

Personalmente, me importaba un soberano pepino el que todo el salón (o todo el instituto) hablase de mí al día siguiente. Reía como si estuviese feliz, gritaba de una euforia que solo era producto de las botellas de vodka que había en el sótano de la gigantesca casa de Rosalya y me mecía al compás de una música que no me gustaba para nada pero que al menos me mantenía lo suficientemente aturdida como para no prestarle atención a nada más.

De repente, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar adentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero desgastado que todavía llevaba puesta. Parpadeé con confusión y saqué el aparato de los bolsillos, levantando la tapa del teléfono y contestando la llamada automáticamente mientras me cubría uno de los oídos.

—¿Hola?

—_¿Córax? —_era la aguda y chillona voz de Alexy. Reí sin saber exactamente por qué—. _¿Huh? ¿Estás en una fiesta en pleno lunes?_

—¡De lo que se pierden tú y tu hermano por malcriados! —exclamé, sin saber exactamente por qué respondía de aquella manera. Me sentía desinhibida y eso me gustaba muchísimo. Alexy carraspeó del otro lado de la línea

—_¿Casa de Rosalya?_

—¡Ajá!

—_Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Crees que pueda ir?_

—¡Claro, por supuesto! ¿Quién dijo que no?

Y el teléfono se quedó en silencio. Un dolor me atenazó el vientre, recordándome las horas que tenía sin ir al baño, ya que debía ser cerca de la medianoche. Tenía tarea de Inglés y Español, pero no me importaba, la haría al día siguiente. Bien podía copiársela a Kentin.

_Oh, oh_. Y me detuve en seco mientras subía las escaleras apresuradamente. Un momento de lucidez acudió a mi cabeza, recordándome la situación: Kentin ya no volvería a hablarme. Se había acabado el _"Kentin y yo, yo y Kentin"_. Mala noticia, porque al día siguiente había examen de Lengua y Literatura y, hasta donde yo podía recordar, era en parejas y yo ya había quedado en hacer la prueba con Kentin. Al menos Peggy no estaba en aquella clase con nosotros. Podría realizar el examen sin distracciones.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando apartar aquel pensamiento, teniendo un breve éxito al respecto. Me sujeté de las paredes al reparar en que en realidad no estaba caminando sino tambaleándome, mientras me aproximaba al baño. Mis ojos estaban nublados, pero en cuanto abrí la primera puerta a mi derecha, todo rastro de ebriedad y poco raciocinio desapareció de mi cuerpo, para mi obvia desgracia. Porque sí, como si el mundo se empeñase ahora en mostrarme la realidad que yo había desconocido durante tantos años, en la habitación de Rosalya estaban el estúpido de Kentin y la chismosa de Peggy dándole rienda suelta a sus manos y a sus lenguas, besándose como si fuesen fieras peleándose al más puro estilo de documental aburrido de Animal Planet.

—Qué asco —mascullé antes de cerrar la puerta y pasarme una mano por el cabello, retirándome el flequillo de la frente. ¿Cuándo _"Kentin, mi adorado Kentin" _había pasado a ser _"Kentin el estúpido e infantil"_? Dios, qué patético era haber presenciado ya dos escenas chocantes en un mismo día.

¿Y si me parecía tan patético, por qué no logré contener las lágrimas en cuanto comenzaron a salir?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Has visto a Córax? —le inquirí a Castiel luego de que él regresase de la cocina con dos vasos de vodka para él y para mí. Mi novio negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua, sonido amortiguado por el alto volumen de la música.

—¿Tiene importancia eso ahora? —rezongó el pelirrojo, haciendo un rictus de fastidio con sus labios. Sus ojos grises estaban nublados y, cuando entrecerré los míos para darle un mejor vistazo, me percaté de que un MUY notable sonrojo adornaba las mejillas del rostro de mi novio.

Sí, estaba EBRIO. Completa y totalmente EBRIO.

—Cast —murmuré suavemente, colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros—. Ve a casa, ¿quieres?

—¿Por qué? Ni que fuera… tarde o hubiese… alguien… esperándome… casa.

—Tu perro te está esperando, cariño —repliqué, rogando porque aquella palabra, _"Cariño"_, no fuese a molestarlo. Pese a toda reacción que pudiese esperarme, Castiel solo me sonrió y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo que me tomó por sorpresa.

—Vale. Le diré a —e hizo una pausa, como si le costase hilar dos pensamientos seguidos— Lys… lleve… casa.

Asentí, tomándole de la mano y conduciéndolo al patio. Lysandro se encontraba fumando tranquilamente en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Alice y mantenía un brillo de lucidez en su semblante tranquilo y pensativo.

—¿Se embriagó? —musitó, sin siquiera mirarnos. Por alguna extraña razón pensé en Alice y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño al notar que, al parecer, Lysandro había tomado el lugar de una de mis mejores amigas en su ausencia. Al menos en la parte de ser ese componente que nos vigilaba a todos.

O, no. A todos no, solo a Castiel.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que regreses después? No sé cómo podré irme a casa de mi tía y-

—Sí, tranquila. No hay problema —replicó él, distraídamente. Parecía que su mente se encontraba en un lugar más allá de la villa. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando apartarme aquellas comparaciones que emergían a borbotones de mi caótica mente.

Sin mediar más palabra, Lysandro se bajó y me ayudó a subir a Castiel al asiento del copiloto. Luego se subió al volante y me hizo una seña con los dedos que yo asumí como una despedida momentánea, antes de encender el vehículo y perderse a lo largo de la calle.

Suspiré de frustración al comprender que me había quedado completamente sola en casa de Rosalya. Córax no aparecía por ninguna parte y, aunque sabía que no se había ido (ya que ella todavía continuaba hospedándose en casa de Alice, y el hecho de que Lysandro estuviese con la camioneta en su posesión momentánea significaba que ella no se había ido todavía), francamente me inquietaba el quedarme deambulando a solas en medio de una fiesta que amenazaba con volverse más alocada a cada minuto.

Escuché un escándalo unos metros más arriba de mi cabeza, cosa que me hizo alzar la mirada hacia la terraza. Pude reconocer a lo lejos la audible —y tenuemente ebria— voz de mi amiga, pero no le di crédito a la otra voz que discutía con ella.

Por lo visto, Alexy se encontraba con ella en la terraza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La frialdad de la brisa de Enero me entumecía los dedos y me había devuelto la lucidez con tanta rapidez que, por un momento, creí que la escena que había presenciado momentos atrás había sido una invención de mi imaginación. De no ser por el persistente sabor a vodka en mi lengua, habría creído que ni siquiera estábamos en el primer lunes de clases, sino en uno de los tantos fines de semana en los que amanecía festejando en casa de Rosa e iba a desayunar después a casa de Kentin o con el mismo Kentin. Fruncía el ceño, molesta porque la aparición de Alexy en compañía de su hermano no había sido por algo precisamente bueno. Era una suerte que, al menos, Armin se hubiese quedado en el salón que adoptó el papel de pista de baile.

—Quiero que lo repitas, Alexy. Y nada de _"No te molestes, pero-"_, porque de verdad que esa petición basura no sirve para alivianar la soberana tontería que acabas de decir —repliqué, cruzándome de brazos.

Alexy suspiró y tragó saliva, visiblemente irritado. Por lo visto, no se había esperado que yo no me pusiese de su lado. Sus ojos, con el color azul oculto tras los lentes de contacto color violeta, mantenían una expresión de irritación mezclada con decepción.

—Mira, Córax. Yo sé que crees que Meg es tu amiga y todo —comenzó nuevamente el muchacho de cabello azul—, pero, ¿no te has parado a pensar en el daño mayúsculo que causó su inclusión al grupo? Digo, mi hermano ha estado encerrado en su habitación desde la fiesta de Rosa hace un mes y no ha querido salir más que para ir a clases y ya.

—Y, si no mal recuerdo, a tus padres ni les ha parecido extraño, ¿verdad? —inquirí. Alexy negó con la cabeza.

—Piensan que es usual, conociendo lo ermitaño que se pone cuando compra algún juego nuevo. Pero yo sé que no es por los juegos.

—¿Y en eso qué tiene que ver la tontería que mencionaste antes de eso?

Alexy suspiró audiblemente, como si se estuviese cansando de aquella discusión. Aunque, claro, no podía negar que yo me había irritado más de lo que ya estaba.

—Es que… Córax, en serio. Párate a pensarlo: Jamás habíamos tenido problemas entre nosotros. Sé que suena feo hablar de ésta forma de alguien que se hizo cercana a nosotros en tan poco tiempo, pero piénsalo. ¡Hasta tú comenzaste a tener más problemas con Nathaniel!

Bufé. Aquel argumento era, posiblemente, más estúpido que el anterior.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, Alexy.

—¡Claro que sí! Es una señal, ¿no lo ves? —ésta vez fue imposible que mi mandíbula no se abriera hasta su límite—. Mira, nosotros nunca habíamos peleado, tú te llevabas de maravilla con Nathaniel, ¡ni siquiera habían sucedido cosas malas entre tú y Kentin! Es decir-

—No, Alexy —repliqué, interrumpiéndolo en el acto. Honestamente, si cuando me dijo esto por primera vez minutos atrás me había parecido una soberana tontería, ahora me parecía la peor estupidez jamás dicha—. Mi relación con Nathaniel ya iba en picada desde mucho antes que ella llegara. Además, ¿qué tendría que ver eso?

—Creí que habrías prestado atención en clase de Psicología, Córax. Existe gente a las que apodan _"Profetas del desastre"_, y Meg con su depresión solo hizo que nuestro grupo se fragmentara. Armin y yo extrañamos estar con ustedes, pero no pensamos volver a hablarles, a menos que-

Ésta vez interrumpí su perorata de una forma más drástica. En una pequeñísima fracción de segundo, mi mano había volado hacia una de las mejillas de Alexy, y se había estampado con tal saña que le había dejado una marca enorme en la piel. Sus ojos me contemplaban desorbitados, como si no tomase crédito de lo que había sucedido.

—¿Cómo puedes meter la mano en el fuego por alguien a quien solo conoces desde hace unos pocos meses? —masculló Alexy, con los ojos brillantes. Parecía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Alexy, yo pensaba que debajo de todo ese amaneramiento tuyo, había un chico maduro y con la cabeza bien puesta. ¿Tu gusto por los chicos te impide pensar con claridad? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante tontería? Si a tu hermano le pica el orgullo ante el hecho de que Meg escogiera a Castiel antes que él, pues dile que se baje de la nube y deje de creerse la última Coca-Cola del desierto. Y si a ti te molesta eso, pues ya sabes por dónde meterte tu opinión.

—Mis amigas siempre hacen lo que yo digo, Córax —repuso Alexy, en tono sombrío, tomándome por sorpresa. Yo arqueé las cejas de desconcierto—. Siempre lo hacen.

—Tómalo como quieras, Alexy. Pero yo no voy a dejar de hablarle a alguien solo porque tú quieres que lo haga.

El aludido no contestó, sino que estrechó los ojos con el enojo grabado en sus facciones. Bufé otra vez y me giré, dispuesta a regresar a la fiesta. Solo rogaba para que ni Meg y Castiel se encontrasen a Armin, porque tal y como iba la noche, no me esperaba nada bueno para el resto de las horas que quedaban por venir.

Cuando abrí la puerta, fue toda una sorpresa encontrarme a Meg agazapada al lado de las escaleras, con los ojos brillantes de tristeza.

—No me digas que le creíste al imbécil de Alexy.

Como si hubiese sido sorprendida en medio de una jugarreta, Meg se mordió los labios y se frotó los brazos mientras desviaba la mirada. Rodé los ojos y la tomé de la mano, obligándola a levantarse y a seguirme por las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó a mis espaldas.

—A bailar. Si estás aquí es porque tu novio se fue a casa. Seguro se embriagó, ¿a que sí?

Una risita audible de su parte fue suficiente respuesta.

-.-

Como regodeándose de por fin colocar música que sí le gustaba, Rosalya había colocado una canción de Nine Inch Nails. Admito que fue divertido ver cómo la mayoría de los presentes estaban bailando en parejas, aunque claro, no recordaba si desde el principio de la fiesta se habían puesto a bailar en parejas. Por otro lado, ¿qué me importaba a mí eso?

La voz de Trent Reznor comenzó a cantar la primera estrofa con cierto aire sensual en su profunda voz. Sin soltar de la mano a mi amiga, estreché sus dedos mientras ella se acomodaba frente a mí y sujetaba mi otra mano, ambas manteníamos nuestros brazos extendidos, sin soltarnos, conforme nos mecíamos al compás de la música. A lo lejos, pude escuchar la voz de Rosalya cantando (por no decir gritando), evidenciando cierto aire ebrio en su forma de cantar.

—_I wanna fuck you like an animal! —_grité cuando comenzó el coro. Debo admitir que fue divertidísimo ver el sonrojo de Meg en cuanto se percató de lo que decía la canción, quien se echó a reír nerviosamente, sin dejar de bailar. En mis cuatro cabales le habría recordado que no me gustaban las chicas, pero en aquel momento su reacción solo me causó gracia. Alcé mis brazos, obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo, mientras doblaba mis codos hacia mí una y otra vez. Aquello me recordó a la primera vez fui a un club con Alice—. _You get me closer to god!_

Unos gritos de emoción a lo lejos hizo que ambas girásemos la cabeza, sin dejar de bailar. Mi semblante de diversión se acabó en cuanto vi a Peggy restregándose de una forma _tan _particular contra Kentin. ¿En qué maldito momento habían bajado? ¿No se suponía que ambos estaban comiéndose a besos momentos antes? ¿Qué tanto había tardado hablando con Alexy? Luego de hacerme todas esas preguntas después de ver aquello, no pude continuar bailando, por lo que simplemente me detuve y me crucé de brazos, conteniéndome para no ir a gritarle unas cuantas palabras a ambos. Meg mantenía sus ojos desorbitados mientras contemplaba la escena, atónita.

—Sí que es ridícula, mira que armar una escenita de tal calaña solo para llamar la atención —musitó Kim, apareciendo detrás de mí con un vaso de ginebra. En otro momento me habría asustado, pero su repentina aparición resultó fortuita—. Pensé que éstas cosas solo las hacía Ámber para atraer a Castiel.

Meg frunció el ceño ante la mención del gusto de la rubia por su novio. Yo miré a Kim de reojo, sin cambiar un ápice mi posición.

—¿De dónde sacaste el vaso de ginebra? —inquirí.

—Del sótano.

—¿Rosa abrió la puerta del sótano? —pregunté, entrecerrando mis ojos con sospecha. Kim se echó a reír, respondiéndome automáticamente.

—El alcohol se acabó hace rato, nena. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué nos conformáramos con el jugo de naranja de la nevera? Puedes despreocuparte, Iris está vigilando que la gente no se vuelva loca allá abajo.

—Aprovechando que no hay quien altere las bebidas, ¿no? —musitó Meg, con una chispa de desconcierto en su voz.

Ladeé mi cabeza en dirección hacia el hueco en la pista de baile, donde todos observaban a Kentin y a Peggy bailar. En tan solo un momento medité la posibilidad de hacer varias cosas: 1.- Agarrarle el vaso de ginebra a Kim, bebérmelo y empujar a Peggy lejos de Kentin. 2.- Agarrar el vaso de ginebra de Kim, caminar hacia Peggy y arrojárselo en la cabeza a Kentin. Y 3.- Subirme a la pseudo-tarima y gritar _"¡Se acabó la fiesta, señores, así que lárguense!"_.

Como si hubiese leído mis intenciones, Meg me enganchó hacia ella con su brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sus ojos evidenciaban un rastro de reproche que, por un momento, creí estar frente a Alice y no frente a Meg.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Y no es buena idea —masculló mi amiga, sujetándome con más fuerza.

Y, nuevamente quise hacer varias cosas: Llorar, gritar y empujar a Meg. Pero me contenté con abrazarla al recordar, nuevamente, que yo no tenía derecho a hacer nada más con respecto a Kentin.

—Vamos a casa, ¿sí? —bisbisó Meg en mi oído. Yo asentí, sintiendo cómo comenzaba a temblar—. Kim, ¿puedes ayudar a Rosalya con las cosas?

Asumo a que Kim se encogió de hombros y asintió, puesto que Meg comenzó a llevarme hacia la salida, sin soltarme en ningún momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que Lysandro nos llevase a las dos al apartamento de Alice, Córax se arrojó al sofá y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin prestarnos atención. Se veía que, más allá de toda la fachada de tipa dura que ella se había montado a lo largo de los años, el saber que no volvería a tener un simple contacto con Kentin le afectaba más de lo que ella realmente quería admitir. Fue gracioso de cierta manera el ver a Joey salir de la habitación de Alice, con una mirada de notable desconcierto en su regordeta carita.

—¿Kentin otra vez? —inquirió. Lysandro asintió mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Joey se encogió de hombros y resopló—. Lleva días así.

—Tienes permiso de hacer silencio cuando quieras, Joey —sollozó Córax, sentándose y abrazando un cojín. El chiquillo infló sus mejillas, molesto y le asestó un coscorrón en su cabeza.

—Sigue así y hoy dormirás en el sofá —replicó Joey, yendo de regreso hacia la habitación. Córax se levantó apresuradamente y corrió hacia él, mientras lo envolvía en un apretado abrazo.

—No, no, no. Lo siento. Perdóname —repuso mientras lo apretaba, por lo visto cortándole la respiración a Joey, ya que hacía expresiones de asfixia mientras intentaba zafarse de su hermana.

—Ya, ya, que pareces Tanya cuando mamá le dice _"Criaja inútil y chillona"._

Córax se separó de él y le desordenó el cabello mientras apretaba sus labios en un puchero de enojo.

—¡Golpe bajo, eso no se dice! —Joey le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, cerrando ambos ojos en un mohín infantil. Córax lo abrazó otra vez y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda—. Bueno, bueno, tienes razón. Ve a… ¿qué hacías antes de que yo llegara? —inquirió mi amiga, separándose de él otra vez, para observarlo ahora con desconcierto.

Joey se encogió de hombros y se zafó del agarre de su hermana, corriendo apresuradamente hacia el final del pasillo.

—¡Veía _South Park_! —atronó con su infantil vocecita.

Lysandro rió suavemente, luego de escuchar la respuesta de Joey. Mi amiga se levantó y se cruzó de brazos antes de regresarse hacia el sofá, acurrucándose mi lado mientras abrazaba el cojín otra vez.

—Tu hermanito es todo un caso —comenté, acariciándole el cabello. Córax se encogió contra el sofá.

—Mi hermano Abe y yo veíamos mucho _South Park _cuando éramos niños. Supongo que se contagió del gusto. Por lo menos el chiquillo no dice palabrotas.

—A diferencia de ti, ¿verdad? —dije, riéndome. Córax hizo nuevamente un puchero con los labios y me golpeó suavemente con el cojín.

—¿Tú también? —rezongó, inflando las mejillas. Reí de nueva cuenta y la pinché en su brazo con uno de mis dedos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de media hora, Lysandro y yo nos regresamos a la villa después de prometer que iríamos por ella al día siguiente. Después de insistirle una y otra vez a Lysandro que podía dejarme en la entrada de la villa y que yo caminaría de vuelta a casa, el albino me dirigió una mirada de silencioso reproche y accedió a mi petición. Admito que me dieron ganas de reprocharme aquella decisión, luego de haberle pedido a Lysandro que fuese por Córax y por mí a casa de Rosa, pero después del pequeño momento de drama en casa de Rosalya y la charla entre Córax y Alexy, necesitaba caminar para despejar mi cabeza.

Hacía frío, ya que el invierno insistía en no abandonar aquel rincón de Francia, a pesar de que ya no había nieve en las calles. Fue extraño regresar a pie a la casa de la tía Agatha. Un extraño _dejavú _me recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando noté que aquella situación era muy similar a mi rutina en Londres luego del primer intento de suicidio: Yo —luego de recorrer casi todo el camino a pie— llegaba a la casa a altas horas de la madrugada, luego de haber pasado todo el día entre la secundaria y los alrededores de Londres con los que solían ser mis amigos en aquel entonces, y por supuesto no recibía algún comentario al respecto (más allá de los comentarios usuales de _"¿Qué pensarán los vecinos cada vez que llegas a esa hora? Pensarán que soy una mala madre/hermana"_ y bla, bla, bla. El sujeto cambiaba dependiendo de quién me regañase, si mi hermana Aria o mi madre).

Mientras subía la larga pendiente que llevaba hacia la casa de la tía Agatha, sentí nostalgia al recordar mis días en Londres. Era increíble que ya hubiesen pasado casi cinco meses desde mi mudanza a la villa y que mis recaídas se hubiesen hecho menos frecuentes, aunado a que los pensamientos suicidas ya eran menos repetitivos, a diferencia de como solían ser cuando vivía en Inglaterra. A pesar de los pensamientos suicidas, las idas al hospital y todo el drama que me orilló a aquella fatídica noche que desencadenó el segundo intento de suicidio, extrañaba un poco a los que fueron mis amigos durante varios años. Había sido una pena que a todos nos matriculasen a distintos lugares luego del primer intento de suicidio de mi parte y que, por ende, perdiésemos el contacto.

Tirité un poco al cruzar la portezuela de hierro forjado que franqueaba la casa. No había luces encendidas en ninguna de las habitaciones, por lo que asumí que mi tía ya se habría acostado a dormir. Cuando revisé el pequeño reloj de bolsillo que colgaba de una larga cadena de mi cuello, caí en cuenta de que había llegado bien entrada la madrugada, ya que la aguja que marcaba la hora estaba fija en el número dos, con el minutero posado en el número doce.

Suspiré mientras entraba a la casa, procurando no hacer ruido. Con la falta de cansancio y aquella súbita nostalgia, sería imposible dormir; por lo que decidí sentarme frente a la computadora y revisar el internet por un rato. Con suerte, habría publicaciones nuevas en el _Tumblr_. Sin embargo, la última ventana que yo había dejado abierta había sido la del correo, por lo que me demoré un rato eliminando correo basura y solicitudes telefónicas que había en la bandeja de entrada.

Es imposible describir mi reacción cuando llegué al primer mensaje nuevo que tenía y leí su remitente, junto con el asunto. No supe si emocionarme o extrañarme de que, luego de haber pensado en mis viejos amigos en Londres, uno de ellos hubiese decidido a aparecer luego de tanto tiempo. O, mejor dicho, una de _ellas_.

"_Hola M:_

_ Cariño mío, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Un año, dos años? Espero que todavía te acuerdes de mí. Todavía recuerdo el montón de cosas que vivimos los chicos, tú y yo. Tenía tiempo sin saber de ti, tengo muchísimas cosas que contarte y de las que hablarte. Estoy en Francia y tu hermana Janis me dijo dónde estabas viviendo. ¿Te importa si nos vemos un día de ésta semana y hablamos un rato? Te extraño, y puedo apostar a que el sentimiento es recíproco, jaja._

_Tu amiga, Cassie."_

Aquel mensaje me había borrado todo rastro de emoción que antes hubiese querido adoptar, aunque no sabía por qué. No tenía la menor idea de por qué la presencia de Cassidy (o _Cassie_ para quienes la tratábamos con confianza), me perturbaba a aquellos niveles, a pesar de que ella no hubiese tenido nada que ver en la serie de problemas que me habían ocurrido en Londres. No era como si las cosas entre nosotras hubiesen terminado mal, pero su súbita aparición en Francia no terminaba de resultarme como algo _"casual"_, sin nada sospechoso de por medio.

Es decir, no sabía por qué, pero el que Cassidy estuviese en Francia no era algo que me cupiese en la cabeza. ¿En pleno año escolar y ella había viajado hasta la villa? ¿Por qué? Sí, tenía que admitir que Cassidy siempre representaba una cosa: Problemas, ya que no hubo día tranquilo (o aburrido) en Londres antes del primer intento de suicidio. Pero, si bien era cierto que ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde aquel entonces, ese sentimiento de nostalgia por mis antiguas amistades de Londres persistía.

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando apartar aquellos extraños pensamientos de mi mente, y procedí a contestar la misiva con una rápida respuesta.

_"Hola Cassie:_

_ Espero que estés bien. Sí, ha pasado bastante tiempo, jaja. Si quieres, nos vemos el miércoles en un café-bar que queda en el centro comercial de la villa. Ya que sabes dónde vivo, seguramente sabrás ubicarte. Si no, avísame por acá y yo te oriento sobre cómo llegar. Lamento mi escueta respuesta, tengo un poco de sueño. Cualquier cosa, me avisas._

_Meg"_

Debo admitir que fue extraño contestarle de aquella forma tan fría y cortante, considerando que durante nuestros días en Londres ambas éramos inseparables, pero todavía no lograba sacarme de la cabeza aquella inquietud que había surgido. Suspiré y apagué la computadora luego de enviar el mensaje, sin esperar una respuesta inmediata de su parte. No, corrijo, no era que no esperase una respuesta de su parte. No _quería_ una respuesta de su parte. Había una parte de mí que quería retomar aquellas amistades de Londres, pero había otra, la más profunda, que insistía en que hiciera borrón y cuenta nueva y olvidara absolutamente _todo_ lo que había sucedido en Londres.

Aquella noche tuve pesadillas. Pesadillas en las que la figura protectora de Castiel no hizo acto de presencia en ninguna de ellas. Era yo, sola, corriendo a través del callejón, navaja en mano y los pies descalzos y entumecidos por el frío. Era yo, sola, con las manos manchadas de sangre y quebrándome en mil pedazos en cuanto los gritos comenzaban a retumbar en mis oídos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comenzaba a considerar a Lysandro un amigo, más allá del simple _"Ah sí, es parte del grupo así que somos amigos y bla, bla, bla"_. Luego de que fuese por mí (temprano, cosa rara ya que él siempre llegaba tarde a clases) y me preguntase una y otra vez si me sentía mejor, realmente comenzaba a pensar que Lysandro se preocupaba genuinamente por todos y no únicamente por Rosalya, Leigh, Alice y Castiel. De no ser porque no tenía esa confianza con él, le hubiese demostrado mi agradecimiento de alguna forma, considerando que no soy buena con las palabras y que, por ende, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo agradecerle a alguien por algo sin sonar cursi e idiota.

En cuanto nos bajamos del Chevy de Alice (comenzaba a preocuparme que ella siguiese sin aparecer, al punto en que ni siquiera había contestado mis múltiples mensajes), nos topamos con una imagen que, aunada a la serie de escenitas particulares del día anterior, posiblemente me causaría pesadillas en la noche: Alexy, usando un torpe intento de ropa gótica (pantalones de cuero MUY ajustado, una camiseta manga larga ajustada con jirones en las cuales había tela de redecilla que dejaba ver partes de su torso y sus brazos, muy similar a la blusa que yo había usado el día anterior, y unos zapatos con plataformas y tachuelas que, francamente, yo tenía MESES buscando como loca), con sus ojos libres de lentes de contacto color violeta y un piercing (obviamente falso) en su nariz.

Lysandro arqueó una ceja, visiblemente desconcertado ante aquel cambio de look. Como si hubiese sido llamado, Alexy notó nuestra presencia bajo el arco de hierro forjado de la entrada del instituto, por lo que, alejándose de Violeta e Iris que conversaban con él (mirándolo con cierto recelo. Todavía recordaba que Violeta aún intentaba superar la cuestión de que él era gay y que, por ende, no podía corresponderla), corrió hacia donde estábamos nosotros y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para darnos un ángulo completo de su aspecto.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Yo no sabía si reírme y preguntarle si ésta era uno de sus tantos intentos de disfrazarse para parecerse a alguien más, o si estaba intentando decir algo con su nuevo look; por lo que simplemente atiné a sonreír, luchando con mi forma de ser impertinente para no soltar algún comentario.

—Te ves diferente —repuse, sonriendo más ampliamente. Alexy hizo una mueca de presunción con sus labios.

—¿Por qué el cambio de apariencia? —bisbisó Lysandro. Lo miré de reojo. Lucía un ceño fruncido en su usual mirada pensativa. Alexy se echó a reír, depositando un beso en mi mejilla como parte de su saludo.

—Ya me hacía falta un cambio de look, ¿no creen?

Yo asentí, sin saber qué decir al respecto. Alexy rodó sus ojos y se giró sobre sus talones, caminando apresuradamente para regresar con Iris y Violeta.

—¿Le habrá sucedido algo? —inquirió Lysandro. Yo me encogí de hombros, sin poder adivinar la razón del cambio de Alexy.

—Quizás está en uno de esos días en los que quiere sentirse como otra persona. Seguramente mañana vendrá como siempre lo hace —repliqué.

—Comienzo a pensar que no lo hará —comentó él. Yo, sin poder contenerme, le di un suave empujón con mi hombro izquierdo. A diferencia de la reacción que yo originalmente me esperaba, Lysandro sonrió.

—No invoques al demonio, que no me imagino lidiar con un Alexy vestido así todos los días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Traté de ocultar el estado de extrañeza y leve alarma en el que me había sumido el mensaje de Cassidy pero, como si me conociese de toda la vida, Castiel notó automáticamente que algo sucedía. Había esperado el largo rato que duré aseándome, afuera del vestuario de chicas con una expresión seria y pensativa en su rostro, cruzado de brazos y con un palillo de dientes entre sus labios. Luego de que rodeara mis hombros con uno de sus brazos, una de sus manos alzó mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo.

—Estuviste más distraída que de costumbre durante el partido de voleibol hoy. ¿Pasó algo en tu casa?

Me mordí los labios, recriminándome el no poder ser capaz de ocultar mis emociones detrás de alguna máscara. Como si leyese mis pensamientos, un fugaz brillo de reproche apareció en los ojos grises de Castiel.

—Una de mis amigas de Londres me mandó un correo ayer —respondí, esquivando su inquisitiva mirada y sonrojándome en el proceso—. Y no dormí bien, tuve pesadillas.

—¿Eso no es bueno? Lo de tu amiga, pues —inquirió él, haciendo una mueca de desconcierto y depositando un suave beso sobre mis labios luego de retirar el palillo de entre los suyos.

—No sé —repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros y apretándome contra él mientras caminábamos hacia el aula A para mi clase de Psicología—. Debería sentirme emocionada de ver a alguien de mis viejos amigos de Londres, pero lo cierto es que no estoy emocionada.

—Quizás será toda la cuestión de la mudanza y todo eso. ¿Duraste mucho tiempo sin hablar con ella?

—Sí, luego de —y callé inmediatamente. No quería que Castiel supiese lo de mis intentos de suicidio. Sin embargo, Castiel solo frunció el ceño y me dio un suave apretón en los hombros—, ciertos incidentes, a todos nos separaron mandándonos a escuelas diferentes.

—Bueno, no le veo lo malo a que te encuentres con ella. ¿Tus años en Londres fueron malos?

Aquella pregunta me dejó fría por un momento. Desvié la mirada, resuelta a no decir nada comprometedor, pero aquella interrogante me había desarmado, ya que por un momento medité la posibilidad de Castiel se hubiese enterado de alguna forma de todo el drama que fueron mis años en Londres.

—Los años siendo su amiga no lo fueron tanto —respondí, de forma muy escueta. Pero Castiel pareció satisfecho con mi pregunta, como si intuyese que no debía presionarme a dar más detalles.

—Entonces, insisto, no le veo lo malo. Te hará bien salir con personas más cercanas que la niña gótica y los demás. No me parece bueno que hagas como que Londres nunca existió y pretendas que ellos hagan lo mismo contigo.

Reí. En cuanto nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del aula A, Castiel me dio un suave beso antes de despedirse de mí y dirigirse hacia la terraza, con toda la intención de saltarse la clase práctica de Biología a la que él tenía que entrar después de Educación Física.

Sin esperar más ni darle largas a mi entrada, me deslicé con sigilo adentro del salón, esperando llevarme una reprimenda de la estricta (y algo loca) profesora de Psicología, una mujer alta y delgada, de rostro alargado y piel pálida, de inquisidores ojos azules y un apretado moño negro en lo alto de su cabeza. Sin embargo, como añadido al suceso del mensaje de parte de Cassidy, la profesora de Psicología no había llegado al salón todavía. Para añadirle la cerecita al pastel, Alice se encontraba al fondo del salón, con la mirada perdida en el vacío de la pared. Fue imposible no fruncir el ceño en cuanto detallé su apariencia: Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, su rostro estaba con un tenue aire demacrado en él y sus ojos estaban algo opacos. Llevaba puesto un suéter MUY holgado color ceniza y unos jeans negros desgastados. Era extraño verla con ese aspecto tan enfermizo y, por un momento, creí haber visto un fantasma de la Meg recién salida del hospital luego de su segundo intento de suicidio.

Todo el salón estaba lleno y rebosaba de algarabía, cosa extraña porque me había esperado ver a todo el mundo siendo víctimas de una espantosa resaca. Alice parpadeaba con lentitud, luciendo como si estuviese detenida en el tiempo en medio de una multitud acelerada y bulliciosa. Caminando con cuidado de no tropezar con algo o alguien, me acerqué al puesto vacío delante de ella y me dejé caer en él, girándome en su dirección inmediatamente. Alice pareció no reparar en mi presencia automáticamente, puesto que tras unos cuantos segundos parpadeó con desconcierto y sonrió. Pero la expresión cándida de su sonrisa no acudió a la mirada cansada de sus ojos.

—Hola Meg, ¿qué tal Educación Física? —preguntó. Su voz tenía un extraño matiz rasposo, como si hubiese estado llorando momentos antes. Fruncí el ceño y ladeé la cabeza, desconcertada.

—Alice, ¿te sientes bien? No luces muy bien, valga la redundancia.

La aludida dejó escapar una risa cansada.

—Sí, me imagino —respondió, sin dejar de sonreír con el mismo aire cansado—. Tú al menos tienes más tacto, ya que hace una hora Córax me preguntó que por qué lucía como un cadáver recién salida de una tumba.

Quise reír por su intento de sonar graciosa, pero su aspecto me impedía hacerlo (a veces la falta de tacto de Córax me asombraba a niveles extremos, ya que la honestidad, o más bien impertinencia, de mi amiga bien podía ser tanto un don como un defecto). Acerqué mi rostro un poco más al suyo y la miré con preocupación.

—Alice, ¿de veras está todo bien?

—Lo está. No hay necesidad de que insistas —respondió, sonando extrañamente cortante esta vez. Su voz había adquirido un deje de frialdad que, honestamente, me había puesto los pelos de punta. Di un respingo y me alejé súbitamente al verla fruncir el ceño, como si se hubiese enojado por mi pregunta. Me encogí de hombros y me giré, justo en el momento en el que la profesora de Psicología entraba al salón, con el moño levemente despeinado.

El resto de la clase transcurrió como hubiese transcurrido cualquier martes, a diferencia del aura de enojo que yo percibía a mis espaldas, casi como un alfiler pinchándome constantemente la cabeza. Traté de recordarme de alguna vez en la que hubiese visto enojada a Alice o fuera de su usual forma de ser, pero no encontré recuerdo alguno ya que mi amiga solía ser siempre muy dulce y rara (MUY rara) vez se enojaba. Era extraño, pero me sentía como si estuviese contemplando un espejo de cómo había sido yo los meses previos a la mudanza a Francia, una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar al fondo del salón al más mínimo toque, solo que la extraña frialdad que sentía a mis espaldas se traducía como que mi amiga no era comparable a una bomba a punto de explotar, sino a algo muchísimo peor.

Como si hubiese estado contando los minutos para salir de la clase, en cuanto la campana para ir a almorzar sonó, Alice se levantó y salió disparada hacia la puerta con rapidez. La extraña visión de sus hombros temblando violentamente, me acompañó durante toda mi caminata hacia la cafetería, y debo confesar que me sentí aliviada de no verla allí.

Esta vez, aunque sonase tonto y resultase muy cursi, no pude evitar correr a refugiarme en los brazos de Castiel, quien por lo visto no se esperaba que yo llegase de aquella forma, abrazándolo fuertemente como si necesitase de su contacto para saber que él estaba allí, justo delante de toda la marea de personas en la fila para tomar la bandeja con el almuerzo.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurrió ahora? —preguntó él, frotándome los brazos en cuanto notó que estaba temblando.

—¿Has visto a Alice? Regresó muy cambiada de Lyon —respondí, acomodándome a su lado sin separarme de él.

Extrañamente, Castiel me miró con desconcierto mezclado con extrañeza, como si no diese crédito a mis palabras.

—Espera, ¿viste a Alice? Curioso, porque ella estuvo las dos horas de Psicología en la terraza con Lysandro y yo —replicó.

Yo fruncí el ceño, sintiendo un pinchazo de miedo aun sin saber por qué.

—¿Cómo que estuvo contigo y con Lysandro en la terraza? Ella estaba en Psicología cuando yo entré.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —inquirió Castiel, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión—. Alice estuvo todo el rato con nosotros. Llegó un poco más animada y arreglada que de costumbre, eso sí.

Un extraño nudo me oprimió la garganta al instante. Estaba segura de que la chica que había estado sentada detrás de mí durante las horas de Psicología había sido Alice. A pesar de lucir desganada y demacrada, era ella. Sería el colmo que ahora me volviese esquizofrénica y comenzase a ver cosas.

—Te lo juro, yo —comencé a hablar, escuchando mi propia voz volverse aguda de un momento a otro. Francamente, la idea de estar volviéndome loca gracias a un simple mensaje en el correo comenzaba a asustarme. Castiel por lo visto se alarmó, puesto que me abrazó más fuerte y me frotó uno de los brazos con ademanes suaves.

—Hey, hey. Tranquila. Seguramente hay alguna explicación, no te asustes. Seguro es como en esas películas de gemelos malvados y toda la cosa —musitó él, atropelladamente, buscando infundir alivio en mí.

Me encogí de hombros y desvié mi mirada hacia el frente, escondiéndome entre su brazo y la bandeja recién lavada. A veces me desconcertaba lo bien que se tomaba mi novio mis reacciones emocionales, como si no le pareciese extraño o como si, por alguna extraña razón, supiese que yo era así.

-.-

Fue una suerte que Córax apareciese con un estado de ánimo muchísimo mejor que el mío, Rosalya estaba más habladora que de costumbre y Lysandro lucía taciturno y pensativo, mucho más de lo usual. Parecía estar meditando en alguna cuestión relativamente seria, puesto que su ceño fruncido no le daba el aire pacífico que solía tener, a pesar de lucir, como ya dije antes, taciturno y pensativo. Como una bendición para mi cabeza, nadie me hizo preguntas ni demandó mi opinión al respecto de un tema. Ni siquiera Castiel me increpó con alguna mirada preocupada, sino que estuvo conversando animadamente con Córax y Rosa mientras almorzábamos.

Temía estar volviéndome loca. ¿Cómo era posible que Alice hubiese estado en dos lugares al mismo tiempo? Ella no había mencionado nada sobre una hermana gemela. ¿Estaría Castiel jugándome una broma? Alice, o la chica que me había hablado en la mañana quien yo creía era Alice, me había dicho que Córax se la había encontrado y le había preguntado por qué lucía tan demacrada…

¡Eso era! Quise saltar de emoción ante mi descubrimiento. Córax sí me secundaría… o posiblemente me hundiría más, porque si Córax mencionaba no haber visto a Alice en todo el día, yo consideraría, oficialmente, que de verdad me estaba volviendo loca. Sin embargo, para no buscarme miradas desaprobatorias, concluí en no hacerle preguntas a Córax hasta que terminásemos de almorzar y nos dirigiéramos hasta el mesón con las bandejas sucias para ir a pasar la hora libre hasta la clase de Química en la tarde.

No me percaté de que había estado comiendo demasiado rápido, hasta que fui a buscar otro pedazo de chuleta ahumada con el tenedor y me encontré con el plato totalmente vacío. Miré de reojo los platos de los demás, encontrándome con que ellos todavía continuaban con sus bandejas a medio terminar. Fruncí el ceño, extrañada ante mi propio comportamiento, asustándome luego de sentir una vibración rara que provenía de los bolsillos de mis pantalones. Fue imposible no abrir los ojos, terriblemente sorprendida, al ver lo que decía el mensaje:

_"Espero que hayas terminado de comer, cariño. Estoy en la puerta de tu instituto. Cassidy."_

Desconcertada ante la oleada de emoción que me embargó (considerando que horas antes había estado preocupada ante su aparición), me despedí apresuradamente de los demás, estampándole un beso a Castiel en una de sus mejillas y sujetando mi mochila con firmeza; para luego salir disparada hacia el pasillo.

Sí, había sentido que la aparición de Cassidy era algo fuera de lo normal. Sí, me había sentido desconcertada en lugar de feliz de verla otra vez. Pero, francamente, luego de aquel momento tan extraño, no quería pasar las dos horas siguientes meditando la posibilidad de estar volviéndome loca. La idea de desligarme por unos breves momentos de mi realidad actual y volver a recordar un pasado en el que yo no me preocupaba por mi cordura, sino por no meter la pata con mi actual grupo de amigos. Era algo que sonaba tan tentador como un cigarrillo de menta luego de meses de horrible abstinencia. Y, aunque una parte de mí no estaba de acuerdo con aquella reacción, tras correr a toda prisa por el pasillo, me encontré a mí misma abrazando con calidez a la sonriente pelirroja que me esperaba afuera del instituto.

—¡Cassie! —exclamé.

Mi amiga se echó a reír, devolviéndome el abrazo con fuerza, separándose de mí segundos después para observarme. Sonreí, aquella era la misma Cassidy que yo había visto por última vez en el hospital tras mi primer intento de suicidio: El cabello rojo encendido, los ojos color miel, la sonrisa pícara en la comisura izquierda de sus labios, la argolla en su ceja izquierda y el pequeño piercing en la parte derecha de su nariz.

—Niña, estás muy cambiada. No luces como la misma Meg que yo conozco. ¿Segura que eres mi mejor amiga? —preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto de fingida sospecha. Yo reí.

—Soy yo, Cassie —repliqué.

—Sí, tú sin minifaldas, ligueros con medias de rayas o botas militares. ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, mirándome mis desgastadas botas de excursión—. No me digas que son esa misma cosa que habíamos guardado en el fondo de tu armario luego de que nuestra ida a la zona deshabitada de Londres fuese un completo fallo.

Me tensé. La zona deshabitada de Londres no tenía únicamente recuerdos buenos, ya que de allí había salido el particular episodio que seguía persiguiéndome en mis pesadillas meses después de haber sucedido, citas en el psicólogo y el psiquiatra y la aparatosa mudanza a Francia. Cassidy pareció notarlo, puesto que me miró con desconcierto antes de abrazarme de nuevo.

—Dios, niña. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara de tragedia?

—¿Te parece si nos sentamos a conversar? —inquirí, esquivando su mirada y desviando la mía hacia el rincón donde usualmente me sentaba con Córax y los demás. Cassidy me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loca.

—¿Bromeas? Habíamos quedado en ir al café-bar. Vamos para allá.

Me detuve en seco, sorprendida por su sugerencia.

—¿Qué? No puedo, tengo clases más tarde.

—¿Es tan importante así? ¿Qué materia es?

—Son las clases de Orientación, ya sabes, para ayudarnos a escoger qué haremos en la universi-

—¿A quién le importa? —replicó Cassie, jalándome de un tirón y arrastrándome hacia la verja que separaba el instituto de la calle principal de la villa—. ¡Vámonos, no te perderás de nada importante, apuesto a que sí!

Un chispazo de emoción creció en mi estómago al recordar los días en los que ambas nos escapábamos de clases para ir a vagar por la zona deshabitada de Londres o tomar un aventón hasta Bristol. Me giré para darle un vistazo al instituto, recordando que adentro estaban Córax, Castiel, Rosalya, Lysandro… el drama con Armin, la idea de estar volviéndome loca respecto al asunto sobre Alice. Volví a encarar a Cassie y le sonreí. Ella a su vez me sonrió, apretando mi mano con firmeza.

—¿Como en los viejos tiempos? —preguntó, sonriendo de aquella forma tan característica suya.

Asentí sin dejar de sonreír.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —respondí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Para la clase de Orientación de hoy, me gustaría que todos comenzaran a colocarse en parejas —comenzó la anciana profesora de Orientación, arrugando la nariz mientras hablaba y leía el temario del día de hoy.

Había visto el curioso ataque de ansiedad que había azuzado a Castiel en cuanto Meg salió disparada de la cafetería sin decir absolutamente nada, despidiéndose si acaso. El ceño fruncido del pelirrojo, la forma en la que arrastró su pupitre con enojo hacia donde estaba Lysandro, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Rosalya para que se moviera (quien automáticamente se juntó con Melody); el brillo de enojo en sus ojos grises y el rictus severo que mantenían sus labios, fruncidos hasta volverse una delgada línea.

—Señorita —musitó repentinamente la profesora, sacándome de mis cavilaciones—, solo quedan dos personas más. Usted hará el trabajo con ellos.

—¿Eh? ¿Quiénes quedaron por fuera? —inquirí.

La profesora estiró el cuello para tener una mejor perspectiva de quienes se mantenían al fondo del salón y luego leyó la lista de los alumnos, arrugando nuevamente la nariz.

—El señor Matthews, el señor Lambert y usted, señorita Carrington.

Quise maldecir a mi suerte. Qué bonito: Kentin, Nathaniel y yo en un solo equipo. Me relamí los labios, buscando alguna medida, alguna táctica de escape que mi cerebro pudiese crear en unos pocos segundos… fallando automáticamente. No podía dejar de pensar en que a mis espaldas se encontraban el delegado y mi ex–mejor amigo, lanzándose miradas asesinas entre ellos… o lanzándome miradas asesinas a mí.

Me giré, suspirando para no descargar mi frustración contra el mobiliario escolar, intenciones que se vieron aumentadas al ver el semblante de irritación, similar a los pucheros de los niños chiquitos, en el rostro de Kentin. Por otro lado, el pálido rostro de Nathaniel ostentaba un gigantesco moretón en su pómulo izquierdo que me hizo retroceder por un segundo.

—Hola, Córax. Espero que estés satisfecha —gruñó el delegado, apretando los dientes mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Arqueé una ceja, desconcertada e irritada al mismo tiempo, gesto que fue respondido por la mueca de irónica sorpresa de parte de Nathaniel, como si se sorprendiera de mi ignorancia ante su comentario—. ¿No lo pillas? Me metí en líos en casa, Córax. Todo por tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —inquirí, sin cambiar un ápice mi expresión. Nathaniel frunció aún más el ceño.

—Sí, Córax. Fue culpa tuya. Yo sé que de alguna manera lo que le ocurrió a Ámber fue cosa tuya. Y ella me delató frente a mis padres —continuó el delegado, apretando los puños. Aquel gesto de su parte me asustó porque, pese a que nunca había visto a Nathaniel golpear a una chica (y la idea de él golpeando a una chica no terminaba de cuajar en mi cabeza), el delegado tenía cara de estar conteniéndose para matarme—. Me voy a encargar de hacerte la vida imposible aquí, espero que tengas eso claro.

Kentin lo miró de reojo, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando sus ojos, sin decir absolutamente nada. Se mantenía callado y de brazos cruzados. Yo reconocía aquella actitud suya, considerando que era su típica reacción cuando alguien lo molestaba en demasía en el instituto (o al menos esa había sido la reacción que adoptó luego de regresar de la academia militar).

—Quiero verte haciéndolo, delegado —replicó, finalmente, Kentin. El aludido lo miró de reojo.

—No me busques, Kentin; que yo sé que no fui el único jodido aquí —contestó Nathaniel. A mis espaldas, la profesora daba las indicaciones para el ejercicio de la clase del día, pero sinceramente yo no le estaba prestando atención. Solo veía el temblor en los puños de Nathaniel y la postura tensa en los hombros de Kentin—. Sé muy bien que ella no te hizo caso durante tantos años y-

—Eso me hace odiarte a ti, Nathaniel, considerando que tú sabías esto y aun así te acercaste a ella.

Esta vez fue imposible que no los observase a ambos, con los ojos completamente abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo podían hablar de aquella forma tan campante, como si yo no estuviese allí?

—Oigan… —musité, frunciendo el ceño. Kentin y Nathaniel continuaron mirándose de reojo, más irritados que antes, ignorándome olímpicamente.

—Kentin, ¿no lo ves? El error fue nuestro al fijarnos en semejante zo-

Sin embargo, Kentin no lo dejó terminar. En una fracción de segundo, se le fue encima a Nathaniel, asestándole un golpe en el pómulo donde ya tenía el moretón. Los gritos de espanto retumbaron a nuestro alrededor, mezclados con las ovaciones de _"¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!"_ que algunos exclamaban. Nathaniel, ni corto ni perezoso, le devolvió el golpe mientras se lo sacaba de encima, atinando justamente en una parte de su mandíbula. Kentin gruñó y le propinó un empujón a Nathaniel, asestándole un nuevo golpe en la nariz y en una de sus mejillas.

—¡Si serás imbécil, Kentin! ¡Todavía la defiendes, luego de que ella te rechazó de aquella forma! ¿Podrías acaso ser más estúpido? —graznó Nathaniel, escupiendo unas gotas de sangre que fueron a parar al suelo. Ambos se habían separado luego de escuchar a la profesora salir por el vigilante para que pusiera fin a aquella disputa, y se contemplaban con el odio destilando en toda su máxima expresión en sus ojos.

En cuanto vi que Nathaniel se levantaba para retomar los golpes contra Kentin, no pude mantenerme más al margen, por lo que me apresuré a colocarme delante de Kentin. El golpe de Nathaniel terminó impactándose contra mi mejilla, cerca de la nariz, cortándome la respiración por un momento y haciéndome sentir la piel de mis encías contra mis dientes, en conjunto con el sabor metálico de la sangre. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico (esperando que con eso Nathaniel se detuviese), lo único que hizo fue asestarme otro puñetazo, ésta vez directo a mi boca, haciéndome caer con fuerza al suelo y comenzar a escupir. Sentía el ardor de mis encías rotas y la adrenalina corriendo como fuego en mis venas, por lo que me levanté automáticamente y le asesté un puñetazo a Nathaniel en el primer lugar en el que pude pensar: Su nariz.

Un aullido de dolor retumbó en mis oídos, solo para ser intercambiado con el sonido de mi cuerpo impactando de nuevo contra el suelo: Nathaniel me había propinado tal empujón, que me había hecho caer contra uno de los pupitres, escuché la madera crujir y romperse bajo mi peso. Mi corazón latía con un desenfreno nada normal. Pero, antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en otro movimiento, Kentin ya se le había ido encima a Nathaniel otra vez, rasgándole la blanca camisa de vestir y jalando el nudo de su corbata mientras apretaba sus dientes manchados de sangre con rabia. Los ojos de Kentin brillaban de una furia ciega, una furia que yo jamás había visto.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearla?! —bramó Kentin, asestándole otro puñetazo a Nathaniel.

Los nudillos de mi mejor amigo estaban manchados de sangre. Yo jadeé, sintiendo la piel de mi rostro palpitar con fuerza y arder como si tuviera miles de hierros ardientes contra ella. Unos brazos me ayudaron a levantarme y, en un segundo, me vi debatiéndome entre el agarre de Rosalya y Castiel, luchando para soltarme y ayudar a Kentin.

En ese momento, la profesora de Orientación cruzó la puerta, profiriendo un grito más angustiado que el que había dado antes de ir a buscar los vigilantes. Había vuelto sola y ahora instaba a gritos a que dos de nuestros compañeros los separaran, siendo Alexy y Armin quienes acataron la orden. Con una mirada de genuina preocupación, la anciana profesora dio largas zancadas hasta acercarse a mí, dedicándome una expresión compungida y cubriéndome los hombros con sus brazos en un ademán protector.

—Vamos a la enfermería. Y ustedes dos —dijo, señalando a Kentin y a Nathaniel, quienes ahora se miraban con más odio que antes, atrapados entre los brazos de Alexy y Armin—, al despacho de la directora. Señores Signoret, por favor acompáñenlos y vigilen que no vuelvan a enzarzarse en otra pelea —finalizó, tajante, la profesora.

Fue imposible ignorar la sonrisa de satisfacción que me dirigió Alexy en cuanto él cruzó la puerta del aula A, sujetando del brazo a Kentin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿No extrañas el aire húmedo de Londres? —inquirió Cassidy, sonriendo mientras sostenía su gran vaso de _cappuccino_. Yo desvié la mirada, sonriendo de nostalgia.

—En parte. Francia es un país muy distinto de Inglaterra, hasta la gente es diferente aquí —respondí, relamiéndome los labios mientras cerraba los ojos y daba un largo sorbo a la taza de _mocaccino _que había pedido.

—Es como más romántico, ¿no? Es decir, respiras un aire más tranquilo aquí. Debe ser aburridísimo vivir en un lugar en el que todo se desarrolla como si la villa fuese una burbuja apartada de todo el mundo —comentó ella, ladeando su cabeza con ese aire curioso que reservaba solo cuando quería saber cómo llegar a algún rincón inhóspito y no explorado (por nosotras) de Londres.

—No tanto. No voy a fiestas como antes ni me meto en tantos líos, pero sí he tenido mis ratos emocionantes —contesté.

Cassidy se echó a reír.

—Por dios, Meg. Lo dudo —replicó, empujando sus hombros hacia atrás y estirándose mientras ondeaba su corta melena rojo fuego—. Es decir, ¡mírate! Casi me rechazas una invitación oficial de _"fugada del instituto"_.

—Bueno, he cambiado bastante —respondí. El transcurso de aquellos casi cinco meses se desarrolló con rapidez en mi cabeza, recordándome todo lo que había sucedido desde mi llegada a Francia.

—Sí, eso puedo verlo —respondió Cassie, arrugando su nariz con desagrado.

Aquella tarde se había estado desarrollando entre viejas anécdotas, risas por situaciones pasadas y recuerdos antiguos. Había apagado mi teléfono celular, por lo que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaría sucediendo en el instituto o si alguno de los chicos se habría preocupado por mi ausencia. Extrañamente, aquella cuestión no me hizo sentir mal ni siquiera un ápice.

Esa era una de las cualidades de Cassidy: Te hacía sentir que todas y cada una de las locuras que hacías, los líos en los que te metías; solo servían para darte más madurez y _"experiencia"_ ante la vida, que tenían su sentido y su justificación. Cassidy era el tipo de chica que se despedía de la gente con un _"Pórtate mal, guapo/a"_, el tipo de chica con la que tú te sentías apoyado para fugarte de casa, de clases, de ciudad…

En lugar de sentirme mal por haberme escapado de clases, me sentía como una niña quien descubre su regalo de Navidad en el armario de sus padres y juega a escondidas con él para que no la vean. Ese sentimiento de emoción ante la idea de hacer algo _malo_ era terriblemente familiar.

Lo suficientemente familiar como para continuar provocándome una chispa de miedo en lo más profundo de mi cabeza.

—Y, dime —musitó Cassie, sacándome de mis cavilaciones—, ¿ya dejaste de ser pura y casta?

Aquella pregunta solo me hizo sonrojar violentamente. Y, por lo visto, mi reacción no le causó ninguna gracia a Cassidy.

—¿No lo has hecho? ¡Por dios, Meg! —continuó ella, golpeando la mesa con sus puños. Aquella era una reacción muy típica suya cuando escuchaba algo que no le gustaba—. ¿Es que piensas llegar pura y virginal a la universidad?

—Me gustaría hacerlo cuando me sienta preparada, Cassie. Yo-

—¡Bah, formalismos! Cuando yo anduve con Josh —Josh había sido el capitán del equipo de fútbol de nuestra antigua secundaria, un tipo alto y fornido, con túneles en las orejas y múltiples tatuajes en su cuerpo y, según Cassie, un piercing allá abajo en donde la entrepierna termina—, al cabo de una semana lo tenía comiendo de la palma de mi mano. No entiendo por qué a éstas alturas sigues siendo tan seria y zanahoria, Meg.

Me encogí de hombros, incómoda de que el tema hubiese salido a relucir.

—Bueno, Cassie. Creo que recuerdas que yo siempre he sido muy terca en lo que a eso se refiere —repliqué.

Cassie rodó los ojos y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su mentón sobre éstos.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. No le gustabas a los chicos porque no te gustaba el contacto físico en la primera cita —recordó ella. Yo sonreí débilmente—. A fin de cuentas, ¿llegaste a tener alguna cita? No sé, Alexander o su hermano Jacob. Quien fuese, daba igual.

Alexander había sido mi mejor amigo durante mi infancia y los primeros años de secundaria, pero luego de que éste tuviese su primer intento de suicidio (algo más delicado y grave que el mío, ya que él lo había intentado con pastillas para dormir), su hermana mayor lo matriculó a una secundaria en Lancaster, lo suficientemente lejos de Londres (y cerca del resto de su familia) como para que ni yo ni nadie más pudiese acceder a él. Me había dolido tanto la reacción que había tenido su hermana, aludiendo a que él lo había hecho gracias a mí, sin saber lo infeliz que era Alexander en su casa, lo mucho que odiaba la forma en la que ellos vivían y su frustración ante la serie de normas que su familia conservadora le exigía.

Jacob, por otro lado, era su simpático y totalmente opuesto hermano mayor, el cual me consideró su _"hermana lejana"_ durante su largo tiempo de estadía en Londres. Tenía que admitir que hubo un tiempo en el que tuve un _"crush"_ con Alexander, pero que terminó por desaparecer de mi cabeza ante las miradas desaprobatorias de mi madre, mi hermana mayor y la parte de su familia que vivía con él en la misma casa.

—No, no tuve ninguna cita. Me hubiese gustado salir con Alexander, pero ya sabes cómo era su familia y-

—¡Pamplinas! Hubiese sido perfecto que hubieses perdido la virginidad con él. Me hubiese encantado verle la cara a su hermana Milla, quien juraba a pies juntitos que Lex era gay solo porque no solía estar pendiente de las chicas y se la pasaba todo el día viendo películas, jugando _Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas_ o leyendo alguna de esas novelas ligeras o los cuentos espantosos del tal Love… Love no-se-qué.

Reí, recordando la expresión de irritación que adquiría Alexander al contarnos a Aliz (su vecina y amiga de la infancia) y a mí aquel montón de anécdotas, recordando incidentes familiares y discusiones que no habían terminado muy bien.

—Aquí entre nos, yo también llegué a pensar que era gay. Al menos, hasta que te conocí a ti, luego vi que solo eran los más diferentes de todo el grupo —continuó Cassidy, mordisqueando el palillo de dientes que venía en el platito de la taza de _cappuccino_.

Yo me encogí de hombros nuevamente, sin saber si sentirme ofendida o halagada por aquel comentario.

—Gracias —musité débilmente, sonriendo con timidez.

Cassidy me guiñó un ojo y me dio un suave pellizquito en la nariz.

—Es increíble que todavía no atines por qué estoy aquí y para qué me aparecí en tu instituto —musitó ella, sonriendo ampliamente, con aquella expresión misteriosa que guardaba solo para ocasiones en las que tenía una anécdota tan comprometedora que requería silencio absoluto de todo aquel que la escuchase. Yo simplemente atiné a encogerme de hombros otra vez, dándole un sorbo al _mocaccino_—. ¿En serio no lo pillas? Ay, Meg.

—No creo estarlo pillando, Cassie —respondí, dándole la razón.

Hubo un silencio de su parte, conforme ella sonreía aún más ampliamente y estrechaba mis manos entre las suyas.

—Meg, encontré a Lex. Todos en el grupo volveremos a estar juntos si tú regresas a Londres conmigo.

Yo fruncí el ceño, desconcertada ante su extraña petición. Aparté mis manos de las de ella, sin poder creer lo que Cassidy me estaba diciendo, apretando mis puños automáticamente. Una oleada de ansiedad me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué me vaya contigo? ¿Estás demente? —inquirí, mirándola con desconcierto—. ¿Cómo demonios voy a irme a mitad del año escolar, sin terminar la secundaria, solo porque sí? Además, soy menor de edad, no puedo viajar a otro país así como así.

Esta vez fue Cassidy quien me miró con absoluto desconcierto.

—¿No quieres ver a Lex otra vez?

—¡Claro que quiero! —respondí, atropelladamente. Cassie ladeó su cabeza, mirándome como si dijese _"¿Y entonces?"_—. Pero no puedo irme así como así. Además, tengo un novio que se preocuparía si-

—Espera, espera. ¿Tienes novio? ¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó ella, estrechando sus ojos con un aire de sospecha—. Tu hermana no me dijo que tenías novio.

—No lo sabe —repliqué, mordiéndome los labios.

—Pero, eso es demasiado cursi y estúpido, Meg —graznó Cassie, terminándose lo que le quedaba de _cappuccino_ de un solo trago.

Yo fruncí el ceño, irritada.

—¿Es cursi y estúpido que tenga novio? —repuse, estrechando los ojos. Cassie negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, ¿cómo crees? Lo cursi y estúpido es que no regreses con tus amigos solo porque conseguiste a alguien aquí.

—Estoy bien aquí. Además, si ustedes quisiesen volverme a ver, hace tiempo que me habrían buscado. Y, aunque me duela decirlo, ni siquiera Lex lo hizo.

—A Lex no se le permite tener computadora desde que admitió que es ateo. Y en el pueblo donde vive no hay internet —contestó ella, mirándome como si fuese algo obvio.

—¡Existen cartas!

—¡Ni siquiera lo dejan cartearse, Meg! —exclamó Cassie, golpeando la mesa con sus puños.

Quise contemplar la posibilidad de que aquello fuese cierto. Pero no podía olvidar los meses que precedieron a mi segundo intento de suicidio, lo sola que me sentía. No, lo sola que _estaba_. El que ninguno de ellos hiciese acto de presencia durante tanto tiempo no me decía nada bueno. En tan solo un minuto, lamenté haber seguido a Cassidy en lugar de quedarme en el instituto.

Como si leyese mi mente, Cassie me tomó de las manos otra vez, mirándome con los ojos llenos de súplica. Algo extraño en ella, considerando que Cassidy estaba acostumbrada a que el mundo se moviera según lo que ella decía, por ende ella no rogaba ni suplicaba. Ordenaba y nada más.

—Meg, ¿cómo harás si las recaídas vuelven? ¿Tus amigos de acá saben que intentaste suicidarte dos veces? —abrí la boca, dispuesta a preguntarle cómo lo había sabido, pero la cerré inmediatamente, recordando que Cassie podía saber lo que sea, de quien sea y cuando sea; solo con hacer preguntas en los sitios y a las personas correctas—. ¿Crees que reaccionarán tan bien y te entenderán de la misma forma en la que nosotros te entendíamos? ¿Crees que ellos no te tacharán de loca o de lunática cuando sepan que intentaste suicidarte, cuando sepan que muchos de nosotros, tus viejos amigos, lo intentamos?

Desvié la mirada hacia la entrada del café-bar. A lo lejos se veía la tienda de Leigh, el novio de Rosalya.

Medité sus palabras. Ciertamente, no quería imaginar la reacción de todos en el grupo si se enterasen de _todas_ las razones que me habían llevado a Francia, a la villa, a ser quien soy actualmente. No, no quería simplemente que se enteraran. Cassidy tenía razón, no lo comprenderían. La fugaz imagen de Castiel mirándome con desconcierto y extrañeza ante mi pregunta al respecto de Alice y su nuevo aspecto, cruzó rápidamente por mi mente, trayéndome otra en la que Alexander, Aliz y yo caminábamos por los pasillos del instituto, riéndonos por la nueva ocurrencia de la familia de Alexander ante la noticia de que Jacob abandonaría los estudios para dedicarse a la música.

—No me pidas una respuesta inmediata, Cassie —repliqué, soltándome de su agarre. Quería ver a mis viejos amigos, sí. Pero había algo en la aparición de Cassidy que no terminaba de cuajar—. Déjame pensarlo, meditarlo… ya sabes.

—Formalismos —dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo, sonriendo automáticamente.

—Claro, nena. Piénsalo y me dices. Yo estaré unos días por aquí en Francia. Cualquier cosa, sabes dónde encontrarme —replicó, para estampar un sonoro beso en una de mis mejillas, agarrar su chaqueta de cuero e irse mientras sacaba su melena por encima del cuello de la prenda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En lugar de ir a la enfermería, la profesora de Orientación me había llevado al despacho de la directora. Así que ahí estábamos los tres, sentados delante del escritorio de madera frente a la directora. Kentin exhibía unos moretones en los lugares donde Nathaniel había logrado golpearlo, su labio estaba roto y amoratado y su ropa se había ensuciado y rasgado conforme la pelea había transcurrido. El delegado, por otra parte, mostraba un moretón más agravado que el que se había traído de casa antes de la pelea, su nariz goteaba sangre y se veía que tardaría bastante en sanar o no volvería a tener su forma original. Tuve que contenerme para no sonreír al agradecer mi buena puntería por haberle destrozado la nariz a Nathaniel.

—Quisiera saber en qué estaban pensando, quiero saberlo —gruñó la directora.

—Profesora, él la insultó —masculló Kentin, apretando la tela de sus pantalones. La directora golpeó la mesa con la palma de sus manos.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¿De verdad me va a hacer creer que el señor Lambert se atrevió a insultar a la señorita Carrington?

—Pero, señora directora, eso fue lo que-

—¡Silencio! —exclamó la directora, interrumpiéndome en el acto y provocándome un respingo. Me mordí los labios y opté por continuar callada, fijando mi vista en la parte de arriba de mis botas como si tuviesen el máximo secreto del mundo o la cosa más interesante de todas—. Me esperaba una excusa un poco más rebuscada o lógica, pero esto se sale de lo posible. Señor Matthews, es imposible que yo crea que nuestro ilustre delegado sea capaz de siquiera golpear a la señorita Carrington.

—Había un montón de estudiantes allí. Pregúnteles —repuso Kentin, sonando más irritado que antes. Honestamente, yo no me sentía irritada sino triste. Ya sabía cómo iba a terminar aquello y sabía por qué: Nathaniel era intocable gracias a su buena reputación con los profesores. Si no nos expulsaban, sería un milagro.

—No voy a preguntarle nada a nadie porque yo sé que el señor Lambert no sería capaz. Usted y la señorita Carrington están suspendidos por tres días —rezongó la directora. Sus ojos brillaban con ira y sus labios estaban deformados en un rictus de enojo—, y me traerán dos justificantes firmados por sus padres. No van a volver entrar al salón más que para buscar sus cosas, así que retírense.

Kentin asintió y se levantó con rapidez, evitando rozarme en su salida. Yo, sin alzar la mirada, hice lo mismo y salí del despacho.

Kentin avanzaba a lo lejos con paso diligente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de estampado militar. Su espalda estaba tensa, rígida, como si estuviese conteniéndose para no golpear o patear cosas a su alrededor. Por un momento tuve unas ganas irrefrenables de correr hacia él y abrazarlo. A pesar de todo el enojo y el rencor que había acumulado durante varios días, un par de sensaciones que me habían oprimido y quemado el pecho como si fuesen llamaradas de fuego, moría de ganas por abrazarlo y agradecerle que me hubiese defendido a pesar de todo. En unos pocos segundos sentí un anhelo terrible por su figura que cada vez se hacía más lejana y borrosa.

—Ken —musité, en un tono lo suficientemente audible como para que él me escuchase.

Quise sonreír al ver que, a pesar de que no se había detenido, su espalda se había relajado un poco.

—Ken —repetí, aumentando mi tono de voz.

No quería sonar como una idiota, pero realmente estaba desesperada por que él se girase, me sonriera y me sostuviera entre sus brazos. Pero eso no pasó, ya que Kentin continuó caminando, ésta vez más lento que antes. Yo quería correr, moría de ganas de correr hacia él, pero no sabía qué me detenía. Quería gritarle que lo sentía, que lo quería, que…

—¡Kentin! —exclamó una voz al final del pasillo, cerca del aula A, dejándome helada al instante.

Era Peggy, quien lo esperaba con sus cosas cerca de la entrada. En cuanto Ken se acercó, ella depositó un sonoro beso en su mejilla y cruzó uno de sus brazos por detrás de la cintura de él. Ambos avanzaron hacia la salida del instituto y se perdieron tras las puertas de metal marrón y vidrios azules.

-.-

La despedida de Cassidy no me alivió en lo absoluto. Fue una suerte que la tía Agatha no estuviese en casa para la hora en la que yo llegué, porque no tenía ninguna excusa inventada de por qué estaba regresando a casa a las cuatro de la tarde, considerando que mi hora de salida los martes era a las seis o seis y media si la clase se extendía.

Me dejé caer en la silla de la computadora, dispuesta a jugar alguna tontería en el _Facebook_ para distraerme un rato. Le di largas al hábito de revisar el correo, rogando no encontrarme ningún mensaje de Cassidy. Después de aquella pequeñísima discusión que, francamente, me había puesto los pelos de punta, solo quería que Cassie regresara a Londres, no volviera a aparecer y nadie hiciera mención del tema nuevamente. Luego vería cómo falsificaba la firma de la tía Agatha en el justificante de ausencia, pero por ahora me dedicaría a jugar _pinball_ (a falta de algún jueguito del _Facebook _que me gustase).

Cuál sería mi sorpresa, tres horas después (sin que todavía la tía Agatha apareciese), que en mi bandeja de entrada había un mensaje. No, no era de Cassidy. Era la vieja dirección de correo de Alexander, la cuenta que él había creado durante nuestros tiernos años de infancia en los que nos enseñaban a usar internet y nos obligaban a que creásemos un correo.

"_Hey Meg, lamento escribirte de esta forma y después de tantos años (¡dos putos años sin usar internet! Estuve a punto de invocar a Pinhead y venderle mi alma al diablo solo para que me dejasen usar el maldito internet. Y, sin embargo, tuve que fugarme a casa de Aliz para poder enviarte este mensaje en cuanto me enteré de que Cassidy fue detrás de ti). NO-LE-HAGAS-CASO-A-CASSIDY. Ni se te ocurra regresar. Sé, gracias a que tu hermanita Adeláide se mantiene en contacto con la hermana menor de Aliz, que estás viviendo en Francia. Lamento no haberte contactado en años, en serio, lo siento. Pero necesito que me hagas caso. No vuelvas a Londres. Sé de los intentos de suicidio y sé por qué sucedió el segundo._

_Sí, sé que debes estar sospechando que este correo sea un truco de Cassidy pero, ¿recuerdas cuál era mi cuento favorito de Lovecraft? "La Tumba", apuesto a que recuerdas lo desgastado que está el libro (las ratas de la casa de mi abuelo paterno lo devoraron por completo, así que te podrás imaginar el dulce amor que le profeso a esos animales del demonio)._

_Sí, dejé de usar mi usual y típico sarcasmo, tal y como tú me conoces y me quieres (Aliz se está desternillando de risa mientras escribo esto), pero necesito que me creas. Sé que dirás que pude haberme escapado cuando quisiese a casa de Aliz, pero tres horas fuera de mi casa —o de la secundaria— no se cubren de ninguna manera, y llevo dos años intentando no meterme en líos (me siento poderoso gracias a esto, jaja). Repito, no vuelvas a Londres. No le prestes atención a Cassidy. Intentaré explicarte luego por qué, de alguna forma te contactaré._

_Lex"_

Si antes había estado asustada, desconcertada y atónita a partes iguales, ahora me sentía peor, mucho peor.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

* * *

**Notas finales: **Eh… Sí, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué decir, excepto que todo está adquiriendo un tinte más dramático, ñañañañá (?) Aparecieron nuevos personajes, bwahahaha, ¿qué querrán hacer en la historia?

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	12. Cariño

**Disclaimer: **No. Ni tú ni yo somos dueños de Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love o Amour Sucré, lo juegues en la versión que lo juegues. Yo solo hago esto por diversión (y porque me aburro mucho).

**Nota: **¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal, cómo están?

¡Por qué hubo tal retraso en el capítulo? Bien, ésta vez no fue culpa mía. El regulador de mi PC murió el domingo y el lunes estuve haciendo unas diligencias (Venezuela, el país donde ir a tramitar papeles cuenta como un viaje a la feria). ¿Y hoy? Bueno, estaba de viaje y el internet no quería cooperar en el lugar en donde estaba, por lo que no pude publicarlo antes por las razones antes mencionadas.

Por otro lado, he sufrido un par de crisis los últimos días, creo que próximamente comenzaré mis citas con el psicólogo, por lo que si esto ha adquirido un tinte extraño, lo lamento muchísimo. Justo ahora tengo los ojos hinchados (adivinarán qué estuve haciendo estos bonitos días. Y no, no es por el sol, la playa y bla, bla, bla), no he dormido (es literal, NO-HE-DORMIDO) en cuatro días seguidos y estoy agotadísima (y con la nariz sangrante, aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué. Y francamente no sé por qué doy tantas explicaciones), por lo que pido disculpas si hay dedazos o cosas raras en los últimos párrafos. Por otro lado, en éste capítulo no tuve ayuda de mi editora favorita (Aru, a quien quiero y extraño), así que espero comprendan si hay incoherencias. Saben que con las críticas constructivas me ayudan a mejorar.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

Les recuerdo que muchas de las cosas que sucederán de ahora en adelante son anécdotas. Así que mucho ojo (no sé con qué, pero lo digo por si acaso). No quiero nada de _"Oh, por dios, pero eso es tan irreal"_. Aunque, claro, no es como si fuera a poner qué sucedió en la realidad y qué es obra de mi cabeza.

(Y no sé por qué demonios estoy volviéndome a extender en éstos apartados. Jesus Christ…)

**Música: **Eh… No sé qué decir respecto a éste apartado. Solo disfruten de la música:

_Blue Foundation – Eyes On Fire_

_The XX – Reunion_

_The XX – Infinity _(Sí, ya lo sé. Uso mucho ésta canción, pero no puedo evitarlo. The XX es una de las bandas que me inspira MUCHAS cosas con una sola canción)

_Zero 7 – When It Falls_

_Thenewno2 – The Honey Hill Stomp _

_Marilyn Manson & The Smashing Pumpkins – Cryptorchild vs Ava Adore (mash up)_

_London After Midnight – The Bondage Song (Unchained Mix)_

_Guns N' Roses – Patience_

_Mandragora Scream – Fairy_

_Mandragora Scream – The Time Of Spells_

_Thenewno2 – Lena's Magic / The Love Theme_

_Delta Spirit – Yamaha_

_Roy Orbison – Pretty Woman_

_Lana Del Rey – Black Beauty_

_Imagine Dragons – Demons_

* * *

"_No existe el amor, sino las pruebas de amor, y la prueba de amor a aquel que amamos es dejarlo vivir libremente." (Anónimo)_

* * *

**XII**

**Cariño (O **_**"El trasfondo de un mejor amigo"**_**)**

—Entonces, sales del callejón a mitad de la noche, con una navaja de mango rojo en tu mano, con la hoja de hierro color gris manchada de sangre, pero no recuerdas por qué.

Asentí, encogiéndome aún más contra el mullido sofá de cuero que reposaba frente al sillón que ocupaba el psicólogo, un tipo simpático de menos de treinta años de edad y con unos llamativos ojos azules. Tenía una mirada tan penetrante, que yo misma me había obligado los primeros días a no mirarlo a los ojos (a pesar de que no mirar a los ojos era un hábito que yo había mantenido por años. Realmente me intimidaba muchísimo el ver a las personas a los ojos y siempre quedaba tachada de maleducada por lo mismo), e inclusive, luego de tener varios días yendo a sus consultas, todavía era una costumbre el encogerme como un ovillo contra el asiento o de jugar con la tela de los holgados suéteres que yo solía usar.

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde que Cassidy había regresado a Londres sin llevarse una respuesta positiva de mi parte. Quise elaborar una mejor excusa, fuera de que debía acabar el instituto y cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Alexander me había rogado por correo. Por otro lado, también había pasado dos semanas y media desde que las pesadillas, esas que tanto me aquejaron en Londres y aquí en la villa durante los primeros días de mi mudanza, habían regresado. Tenía una semana cabeceando en clases y discutiendo con Castiel puesto que, francamente, estaba adormilada y tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Parecía que mi novio se encontraba muy molesto por mi desaparición el día en que me encontré con Cassidy, pero lo que por lo visto más le molestaba, era el estado taciturno y distraído en el que yo me había sumido luego de aquello. No le había comentado nada al respecto del correo de Alexander y, francamente, no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Y, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, tenía ya una semana completa yendo al psicólogo. Inicialmente el plazo se alargaría a una cita una vez a la semana, pero luego de que mi tía Agatha le dijese que yo había intentado suicidarme, no una sino dos veces, el afable señor Fortescue insistió en verme cada tres días, visiblemente temeroso de que pudiese tener recaídas súbitas por culpa de las pesadillas.

Era curioso, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, mis intentos de suicidio —a pesar de no tener más de un año luego del último— se veían como algo lejano. No me sentía de la misma forma que antes cuando las pesadillas me atormentaban en el hospital, pero ciertamente no me sentía mejor. No podía evitar sobresaltarme cada vez que alguien me tocaba o me abrazaba. Realmente era extraño permanecer a cierta distancia de Castiel, de Córax y del resto de los demás, pero sin ideas lúgubres o fatalistas en la cabeza. Ni siquiera mi mente divagaba entre las vocecitas autodestructivas de _"Ellos en realidad te odian"_ y bla, bla, bla; no. Pero el haberme vuelto reacia al contacto _otra vez_, no era algo que me indicase una mejoría.

Ni siquiera había vuelto a meditar el asunto en relación con Alice, ahora con más razón ya que ella llevaba una semana ausentándose del instituto. Mi mente parecía contar las horas que transcurrían diariamente, en espera de un nuevo mensaje de Alexander. Ya no meditaba el _"Asunto Armin"_ o las caras enojadas que Castiel me dirigía cada día al ver que estaba encerrada en mi cabeza, en una especie de salón mental lejos del instituto. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había contestado con un _"¿Qué?"_ a sus preguntas de _"Meg, ¿me estás escuchando?"_. Se había vuelto algo raro que el tiempo en el instituto comenzase a fastidiarme más y más, y que las horas de clases transcurriesen conmigo contando cuánto me faltaba para regresar a casa e ir a las citas con el psicólogo. Sentía una ansiedad espantosa ante el silencio de Alexander (cosa rara, considerando los dos años que habíamos durado sin hablarnos) y el hecho de que Cassidy no hubiese dado señales de vida desde su partida.

—Pienso que hemos avanzado bastante, ya que eres capaz de recordar al menos la forma y el color de la navaja, y el momento del día en el que aconteció ese suceso, sin temblar —aseveró el señor Fortescue, leyendo sus notas y dedicándome una sonrisa cálida que yo correspondí.

Honestamente me sentía más aliviada de que mi cerebro estuviese cooperando y ya no me asaltasen los mismos temblores que me habían dejado lívida en el sillón la primera vez que comencé a hablar del segundo intento de suicidio.

-.-

Finalmente, luego de casi dos semanas de silencio, mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Problema: Sonó durante la clase de Química del miércoles en la mañana. Nuevamente, Alice no había aparecido.

—Señorita Snyder, espero que sea una emergencia —me reprochó la profesora de Química, la señora Ducatte, mirándome con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de irritación.

Yo me encogí de hombros y me levanté del pupitre, ignorando las miradas de desconcierto de Castiel, saliendo del salón en cuanto la profesora regresó la vista al libro de teoría. Era una suerte que ese día a la profesora no le hubiese dado ganas de realizar una práctica, sino que en su lugar nos ubicase en parejas y nos ordenase hacer un ensayo sobre los cromosomas.

—¿Hola? —inquirí en mi pésimo francés, acercándome el teléfono al oído.

—_Tu voz nunca cambia _—respondió una voz masculina, en un elegante acento inglés, del otro lado del teléfono.

—La tuya tampoco lo hace —repliqué, sintiendo una chispa de emoción burbujear en mi garganta.

Risas del otro lado del teléfono.

—_Sería extraño que lo hiciese. Yo no me mudé a otro país._

—Pudiste haber cambiado tu tono de voz para sonar menos snob.

—_Tú no has adoptado el romántico acento francés, así que estamos a mano_

Touché.

—Me ganaste.

Más risas.

—_Te he extrañado, Meg._

Un cosquilleo me recorrió de pies a cabeza al escuchar la profunda y aterciopelada voz de Alexander decir eso. En tan solo unos segundos de silencio de ambas partes, la multitud de recuerdos en Londres cruzó por mi mente: El aire húmedo del puerto, Bristol, las risas de Aliz mezcladas con las mías, el sonido de los chapuzones de Cassidy en el río, los gritos de alegría de Hannah —una chica que sufría de anorexia nerviosa y era prima lejana de Lex—, las exclamaciones de júbilo del grupo de amigos de Jacob —el hermano de Alexander—, el olor dulzón del río, el olor a carbón de las parrilladas que solíamos hacer en aquellos días...

Sonreí.

—Yo también te he extrañado, Lex —repliqué, recostándome de la pared y cruzando mis piernas.

Una risa, una risa _sincera_ y libre de toda burla, resonó del otro lado. Podía imaginar el pálido rostro de Alexander, con los ojos grises cerrados o estrechados, con las pequeñas series de arruguitas marcándose en las esquinas de ellos y el brillo característico de los mismos cuando reía. Alexander no solía sonreír por nimiedades (era el tipo de chico que prefería refugiarse en su cabeza y permanecer calmado y frío la mayoría del tiempo), por lo que cuando lo hacía era todo un espectáculo.

O, al menos, para mí lo era.

—_Me alegra escuchar eso. Yo pensaba que mi encierro me haría sonar diferente, posiblemente como las ruedas de una calesa vieja y oxidada, pero si tú dices que no sueno diferente, pues bendito sea. Tenía la aspiración de que a ti Francia te habría contagiado su acento, pero hablas un francés espantoso. Suenas a Milla cuando lee sus novelas en voz alta, con ese acento rayado que parece decir a gritos "Soy extranjera y no sé qué diantres estoy diciendo"._

Reí. Siempre me hacía gracia la forma en la que Lex podía señalarte algo de la forma más enrevesada posible. Él tenía sus días en que si quería ser directo lo era, pero aquellos, cuando se las ingeniaba para hacer un comentario; eran los mejores de todos.

—Oye gracias, ¿eh? Me alegra que me hayas llamado solo para recordarme que siempre seré un monstruo que nunca podrá liberarse de su snob acento inglés —respondí, fingiendo enojo y conteniendo las ganas de soltar una carcajada. Sin embargo, Lex no se contuvo en soltar una sonora carcajada—. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, ¿por qué no apareciste?

Un momento de silencio hizo que mi emoción disminuyera levemente. Nuevamente, los dos años de silencio no pasaban en vano, mucho menos la multitud de días sintiéndome un trapo inservible y asqueroso en medio de un lugar en el que no encajaba para nada. Me vi en la obligación de parpadear repetidas veces para no derramar alguna lágrima.

—_Tú tampoco lo hiciste_.

Su voz ostentaba un tono herido, mezclado con tristeza contenida y cierto aire melancólico. Era increíble que todavía pudiese leer su voz, a pesar de estar a millas de distancia y en dos países distintos.

—_No fuiste la única que extrañó a otra persona, ¿sabes? —_continuó. Cerré los ojos, suspirando tenuemente luego de tragar saliva. La familiaridad en su voz resultaba dolorosa y removía demasiadas cosas en mi estómago, cosas que yo creía haber superado muchísimo tiempo atrás—_. Lo lamento, cariño._

"_Cariño"_. Esa era su forma de disculparse y de demostrar el aprecio que sentía hacia otra persona. Si algo tenía que otorgarle a Alexander como una virtud palpable, era el hecho de que él nunca cambiase su forma de ser. Lex era siempre _Lex_.

—Tú siempre tan cursi —comenté, abriendo los ojos y permitiéndome, ésta vez, derramar un par de lágrimas. De nostalgia, de alegría, de felicidad por tener de vuelta a quien yo más había echado de menos durante mucho tiempo.

Una nueva risa que sonó húmeda. Y lo supe. No era la única en aquel estado.

—_Solo con mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo._

Reí, mordiéndome los labios de gusto al escuchar aquella línea. _Su_ línea.

—Aliz te matará si te escucha —aseveré, tragando saliva. Desvié mi mirada hacia el reloj, contando mentalmente los minutos que habían transcurrido. Ahogué un gemido de disgusto al ver que se habían pasado diez minutos y que en cualquier momento la señora Thompson saldría a regañarme por haber tardado tanto.

—_¿Mirando el reloj? —_condenado muchacho. Me conocía tan bien—._ Lamento haberte sacado de clases, pero tuve que escaparme del instituto para poder llamarte —_repuso él, en un tono que evidenciaba su tonto intento por ocultar su angustia ante la idea de haberme metido en problemas.

—¿Aliz te sirvió de coartada?

Más risas de su parte, sustituyendo la angustia en su voz.

—_¿Lo dudabas? Es una suerte que mi hermana no haya reparado en que me mandó al mismo instituto al que enviaron a Aliz. Hannah también está con nosotros porque a mi tía se le metió en la cabeza que si estaba con alguien conocido superaría su anorexia, pero extrañamente mi hermana no tiene ni idea de esto o si la tiene no ha mencionado nada._

—Es raro que a éstas alturas no lo haya notado —musité—. O mencionado.

—_No invoques al demonio, mujer; que francamente a mí no me gustaría tener que escaparme del tren en el que voy al instituto todos los días, solo para buscar un teléfono público entre kilómetros y kilómetros de campo. No me gusta correr, y mi bicicleta la confiscaron —_replicó él, chasqueando la lengua entre risas—. _Volveré a contactarte por correo, ¿de acuerdo? Es una suerte que ya no falte mucho para mi cumpleaños._

Miré el calendario que reposaba colgado del tablón de anuncios frente a mis ojos. Efectivamente, era treinta de Enero. Faltaban cuatro meses para su cumpleaños, su tan anhelado cumpleaños dieciocho. Sonreí al ver que Alexander sería el tercero —luego de Cassidy y Aliz— en poder asumir su vida como todo un adulto, recordando lo mucho que él ansiaba poder regirse por sus propias reglas y sin tener que rendirle cuentas o agradarle a alguien más con sus decisiones. Debía ser increíble hacerse mayor durante el año escolar y no después de que el mismo terminase. Supongo que tanto él como Aliz deben estar preparándose para cuando las campanadas y el calendario anuncien que ya son adultos y que tienen la potestad para hacerse cargo de sus vidas.

—Pronto serás un adulto —repuse, sonriendo nostálgicamente. Escuché ruidos a mis espaldas y asumí que no faltaba mucho para que la señora Thompson saliese a regañarme—. ¿Vendrás a visitarme?

—_¿Bromeas? A tu casa es a donde huiré cuando no tenga sitio a dónde ir._

—Serás bienvenido. Mi tía Agatha te adora —repliqué entre risas.

—_Eso es genial. Será la única persona adulta que me adore, fuera de Jacob y sus amigotes que solo buscan pellizcarme las mejillas y decirme pamplinas del tipo "Qué monada contigo, ¿no te han dicho lo tiernito que luces?". Con un demonio que soy tierno._

Reí nuevamente. Escuché un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono y supe que Alexander estaba por decir sus últimas palabras.

—_Espera que te contacte, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que siempre te querré. Mantente fría._

Y colgó. Sonreí al recordar una de sus frases características. _"Mantente fría"_ era su forma de decir: _"No le hagas caso a los demás y no permitas que tus emociones se salgan de control"_. Cerré el teléfono y lo deslicé adentro de mi bolsillo, sin dejar de sonreír. Me encantaba la sensación cálida que me había dejado su llamada. En ese mismo instante supe que, a pesar de todo lo caótica que pudiera ponerse mi vida en Francia, él siempre estaría allí, así estuviese a miles de millas de distancia.

-.-

Estaba de mejor ánimo y más despierta cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, cosa que evitó que rechazara el efusivo abrazo de Rosalya (quien había llegado tarde a Biología y que por ende no había saludado a nadie). Así que, luego del rato en la fila y sentarnos a almorzar, Lysandro, Rosa, Castiel y yo nos habíamos encaminado al mismo rincón de siempre en el patio. Cosa rara: Córax no había ido ese día, como tampoco habían ido Kentin y Peggy. Sabía que Peggy podía ausentarse o salirse de clases cada vez que quisiese como parte de los privilegios por ser la jefa del periódico escolar. No sabía qué tendría que ver una cosa con la otra, pero esa había sido la única explicación que Rosalya me proporcionó.

—Entonces —bisbisó Castiel, enrollando uno de mis mechones de cabello entre uno de sus dedos. Había decidido contarle lo más superficial del asunto respecto a Cassidy, cosa que lo dejó más tranquilo que antes—, tu amiga Cassidy quiso que te regresases a Londres sin decirte un por qué concreto.

Asentí y me recosté de su pecho. Castiel me rodeó con sus brazos y depositó un suave beso sobre mi coronilla. Reí entre dientes.

—¿A qué viene eso? —inquirí, alzando mi cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos grises tenían una expresión de alivio.

—A que finalmente entiendo lo que te tenía tan preocupada. Pudiste habérmelo contado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No quería preocuparte —repliqué. Castiel frunció el ceño, con cierto enojo en sus ojos.

—Para algo estoy, ¿sabes? No solamente para los besos y agasajes. Si soy tu novio, es para esas cosas también.

—¿Acabas de decir _"agasajes"_? —pregunté, riéndome. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo encendido, justo como el color de su camiseta. Se veía guapísimo así.

—Aprendí la palabra de Lysandro —repuso, desviando su mirada y dándome un suave pellizquito en mis nudillos. El aludido se quitó uno de los audífonos de sus oídos y nos miró con desconcierto. Castiel negó con la cabeza y volvió a acomodar su barbilla sobre mi cabeza—. ¿Sabes por qué tus amigas se ausentan tanto estos últimos días?

Me encogí de hombros otra vez. Castiel, ante mi gesto, ladeó su cabeza para encararme con su mirada.

—No lo sé. Córax ha estado muy apática desde que sucedió lo que me contaste el otro día, lo de la pelea. ¿Sabes de casualidad qué hizo los tres días que estuvo suspendida?

Castiel frunció el ceño, posiblemente recordando lo sucedido ese día, y estrechó los ojos.

—Es tu amiga, ¿y no lo sabes?

Repetí el mismo gesto de antes, provocando unas tenues risas en el pelirrojo.

—No tengo ni la menor idea —respondió él a mi anterior pregunta, adoptando una mirada pensativa—. Me molestó mucho que la directora le diese su apoyo a Nathaniel, aun cuando Rosalya y yo fuimos a decirle que él había sido quien provocó a Kentin.

—Supongo que siempre dar la imagen de chico bueno tiene sus beneficios, ¿no? —repliqué.

El pelirrojo me pinchó el abdomen con uno de sus dedos, cosa que hizo que una carcajada burbujeara en mi garganta. Sí, tenía bastantes cosquillas ahí.

—¿Eso es una indirecta?

—Nah. Me gustas así con tu personalidad de tipo malo, aunque en el fondo seas un chico tierno.

Esta vez fue el turno de Castiel de echarse a reír.

—_"Chico tierno"_. Vale, eso es lo más gracioso que he escuchado hoy.

—La negación es el primer paso de la aceptación, querido mío —respondí, sonriendo mientras observaba a Kim jugar ping pong con Iris a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cartel que apareció el cuarto día de Febrero en el tablón de anuncios logró captar la atención de todos los estudiantes de último año del instituto. Los ojos claros de Rosalya se mantenían desorbitados y la alta figura de Lysandro estaba rígida, similar a la postura tensa que mantenía Castiel, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Nuevamente, Córax no había ido a clases.

Cuando me acerqué a ellos y desvié mi mirada hacia el tablón de anuncios, fue imposible no adoptar la misma expresión de asombro de ellos al ver el letrero _"¡Exámenes para cupos universitarios!" _en letras de varios colores y encerrada en un globo de sorpresa, de esos que aparecen en los cómics.

—No esperaba que desde Febrero comenzasen a llamar a la gente para los exámenes —musitó Lysandro en su habitual tono distraído.

En ese momento, Castiel reparó en mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios, solo para regresar su vista al tablón de anuncios luego de cruzar un brazo por encima de mis hombros.

—¿Son muy difíciles? —inquirí tímidamente, insegura sobre si estaría haciendo una pregunta tonta.

—Dependiendo de por cuál carrera desees optar —respondió Lysandro, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

Yo lo miré, totalmente desconcertada. Francamente no sabía cómo eran los exámenes de admisión para las universidades, ya que Aria —mi hermana mayor— nunca había tenido una charla conmigo al respecto de estos temas. Me sentía como una balsa a la deriva, en especial porque yo seguía sin saber qué quería estudiar y a qué quería dedicarme por el resto de mi vida.

Lysandro notó mi expresión y me dirigió una mirada algo condescendiente.

—Por ejemplo, algunos son más complicados que otros dependiendo de las materias que veas. Por lógica, una carrera de Ingeniería o Biología será en ciertos aspectos más difícil que Diseño, Música o algo similar; ya que ven materias como Matemática, Química y Física.

—Ah, entiendo. Dependiendo del área, más fácil o difícil es el examen —repuse.

—Sí y no. Recuerda que no existen carreras fáciles o más difíciles —replicó Rosalya—. Todo depende de tu propio enfoque y el sitio a donde quieras ir a estudiar. Por ejemplo, las universidades más prestigiosas darán más cupos a chicos con promedios altos en los resultados de sus exámenes.

—Si optas por ir a estudiar a otro país, deberás sacar _muy _—y Lysandro hizo énfasis en ésta palabra— buenas notas. Yo pienso que ir a estudiar a otro país no solo requiere de valentía, sino de capacidad de adaptación. Debe ser un gran choque la diferencia de culturas, empezando por el idioma.

Yo arqueé una ceja irónicamente, a lo que Lysandro respondió ladeando la cabeza con desconcierto.

—Te recuerdo que yo sé perfectamente a qué te refieres. Soy inglesa —comenté, sonriendo ampliamente.

Lysandro abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente, visiblemente sorprendido.

—¿En serio? Pensé que eras de otra ciudad, no de otro país. Creo que ya entiendo tu acento.

Miré a Castiel, alarmada. Pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza, aguantando las ganas de reír.

—Él siempre es así —murmuró mi novio. Sin embargo, Lysandro lo escuchó, por lo que cambió su expresión de sorpresa a una de muy tenue enojo—. Lo siento, Lys. Pero tienes que admitir que esto rebasó el vaso.

—Sí, supongo que mi falta de curiosidad es un problema —replicó él. Yo sonreí, intentando calmarlo.

—No te preocupes, Lysandro. Entiendo por qué pensabas eso, no es como si yo fuese ventilando a los cuatro vientos que soy extranjera y toda la cosa —inquirí.

—Aunque tu sentido del gusto te delata. Solo tú sigues usando suéteres holgados de lana, aun cuando aquí dejó de hacer frío —rezongó Castiel, riéndose entre dientes maliciosamente.

Yo inflé mis mejillas en un puchero de enojo y me crucé de brazos.

—Costumbre —respondí. Castiel volvió a reírse y plantó un beso sobre mi frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quizás me sentiría culpable al día siguiente.

Joey tenía todo el derecho a odiarme por estar únicamente pendiente de mis problemas emocionales (y sentimentales), en lugar de estar cuidándolo a él. Se suponía que yo lo había llevado conmigo hasta el apartamento de Alice para que respirara un poco de aire fresco y se mantuviera apartado de todo el desastre que había en nuestra casa. No para que se lo dejase al cuidado de la vecina de Alice, a pesar de que ella insistía en que le encantaba cuidarlo.

Luego estaba Alice. Había regresado de Lyon con _alguien_ siguiéndole las espaldas, por lo que, tal y como había estado haciendo durante días, esa noche me tocaría dormir en una colchoneta (era una suerte que Joey hubiese estado aceptando la invitación a dormir de la señora Cantodea); si es que regresaba a dormir a casa de Alice. Por las caras que me había dirigido su _acompañante_, era menester que saliese de allí cuanto antes. Sin embargo, sabía lo mucho que a mi amiga le angustiaba —por no decir irritaba— estar a solas con su _acompañante. _Había llegado a un punto en el que se sentía tan irritada con su presencia, que había llamado al instituto para avisar que estaba enferma y que por eso se ausentaría cierto tiempo, posiblemente le pediría a sus hermanos que le consiguiesen algunos justificantes de hospitales en caso de que la increpasen con preguntas e interrogatorios extensos cuando decidiese regresar.

Sí, mañana me daría cargo de conciencia por dejarla con su _problema_ a solas en su apartamento.

El problema era que en ese momento, con un fantástico _mash up_ sonando por los altavoces del _Black Velvet_, el club gótico del centro de París, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el mantenerme suficientemente idiotizada para no meditar en absolutamente nada relacionado con el instituto. Ni en nada relacionado con Kentin.

¿Cómo era posible que, a pesar de tener más de tres vasos de vodka encima (vasos son diferentes a shots, aclaro), todavía mantuviese en mi cabeza la imagen de Kentin con total claridad? La imagen de Kentin, y de Peggy, y de…

—Mujer, estás más animada que de costumbre —inquirió, entre risas, una voz femenina a mis espaldas, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Evangeline (o _"Eva"_ para quienes la conocemos mejor) es una de las amigas con las que suelo salir a esos clubes góticos en París. La conocí durante mi estadía en Alemania junto a Alice, en los días en los que logramos ir al _Wave Gotik Treffen_. Tenía unos bonitos ojos color café, usualmente escondidos entre unos lentes de sol de redondos cristales rojos, delgadísima y pálida como una sábana, y de largo cabello ondulado color castaño. Sarcástica y con una acidez mordaz, era gracias a quien Alice y yo podíamos entrar a esos clubes, ya que Eva es mayor de edad.

—Ojalá estuviese animada porque sí —repliqué, moviendo el cuello y la cabeza en círculos con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar mecerme al ritmo de la voz de Marilyn Manson y la música de The Smashing Pumpkins.

—Niña, ¿sabes que si te emborrachas aquí, yo no te llevaré a tu casa? —preguntó ella, con cierto reproche en su voz.

En mis cuatro cabales le habría sacado la lengua o la habría pinchado con uno de mis dedos; pero en aquel momento solo me interesaba seguir bailando. Fue casi épico cuando, luego de que el _mash up _arrojara su última nota, los tenues acordes de _The Bondage Song _y la voz de Sean Brennan comenzaran a sonar en los altavoces.

—Mierda, ya veo a varios criajos emocionándose de más con esa canción —gruñó Eva, visiblemente más irritada—. Por favor Córax, ni se te ocurra embriagarte hasta el punto de terminar con las bailarinas del escenario.

Yo reí, sin dejar de moverme. Francamente, la idea de terminar arriba con las bailarinas no me molestaba… en aquel momento. No sabía si necesitaba más alcohol, más baile… o una buena bofetada.

Lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba _urgentemente _un botón de _Reset_ en mi cabeza. No soporto pensar en Kentin y sentirme triste y enojada al mismo tiempo. Sí, él tenía todo el maldito derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Pero, ¿por qué me afectaba tanto todo lo que él hiciese o dejase de hacer? Aquello era tan estúpido, dios mío.

Supe que estaba lo suficientemente idiotizada cuando, de un momento a otro, me vi tumbada en el largo sofá de la mesa en la que Eva y yo nos habíamos sentado, con los ojos muy abiertos y los ojos de mi amiga mirándome con preocupación.

—Cariño, no me digas que esto es otra vez por Nathaniel —inquirió Evangeline, con las cejas arqueadas de angustia. Cuando ella quería, podía ser la chica más encantadora y amigable de todas.

Sentí una extraña y cálida humedad en mis mejillas de un momento a otro y me di cuenta de que, otra vez, estaba llorando. Qué patético.

—No, Eva. Ésta vez es el _"por qué"_ sí vale la pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue imposible que castañeara los dientes de irritación. No podía, con un par de labios restregándose contra los míos, unas caderas brincando encima de las mías y un cuerpo caliente moviéndose contra el mío.

No sé si es que estoy siendo intransigente o me estoy volviendo alguien progresivamente más amargado, considerando que el mantener la fachada de tipo rudo y matón al estilo Castiel (debo confesar que el tipo todavía me pone los pelos de punta. Eso es algo que la maldita academia militar no terminó de solucionar) ya comienza a fastidiarme la paciencia. No sé si es que, definitivamente, esto de tener pareja no es lo mío.

¿Por qué demonios ella siempre tiene que poner a Britney Spears cuando suceden éstas cosas? O no, ¿por qué mantengo la estúpida aspiración de que, por arte de magia, su repertorio musical se llene de música gótica? Francamente no me ayuda en nada a mantenerme _en onda_, aunque suene muy cretino de mi parte admitirlo.

Un gemido, dos gemidos, tres gemidos; y ella finalmente alcanzó el clímax. Yo quise gruñir de decepción al percatarme de que, nuevamente, tendría que meterme al baño en cuanto ella se quedase dormida. Qué fastidio, joder.

—Eres el mejor, Ken. ¿Te lo han dicho?

Sonreí, intentando no lucir como un psicópata desquiciado con aquella sonrisa. Pero me era imposible. Lo que en un principio comenzó como un _"Te entiendo, cariño. Te mereces algo mejor que ella"_, había terminado al cabo de dos semanas convirtiéndose en una parodia de algo irritante. Era peor que un episodio de esos malditos realitys de _Mtv_.

En cuanto Peggy se recostó de mi pecho y cerró los ojos, comenzó a sonar mi parte de la _playlist_ que estaba en la memoria que ella había reservado como _"Música para colocar durante el sexo"_. Honestamente no recordaba haberle dicho que colocase esa canción en la lista, pero al menos era un gran alivio a toda la serie de canciones que habían sonado durante el rato que estuvimos, bueno, haciéndolo. Francamente no encuentro otra palabra para decirlo.

El silbido de Axl Rose comenzó a filtrarse en mis oídos. Se escuchaba con cierto aire nostálgico en él, trayendo un sabor amargo a mi boca (y no era precisamente el sabor a canela de la goma de mascar que solía comer Peggy antes de hacer _eso_). Había algo que sonaba a viejas memorias en aquella melodía, algo que me obligó a cerrar los ojos y a respirar el olor a ambientador con olor a limón que emanaba del aire acondicionado.

Había transcurrido casi un mes desde que Peggy y yo habíamos comenzado a salir. No recuerdo por qué fue que inicio todo, pero a la mañana siguiente, luego de lo sucedido en Año Nuevo, Peggy se apareció en mi casa con unos boletos para ir a ver _"Ralph, El Demoledor" _y una insistencia nada normal para ir con ella al cine. En el momento simplemente atiné a encogerme de hombros, pero luego de acompañarla hasta su casa, ella me besó y… no lo sé, al día siguiente ella ya me llamaba _"Kenny"_ o _"Cariño mío"_. Y, francamente, no quiero explicar cómo fue que en tan poco tiempo ambos terminamos en su cama, porque ni yo sé en qué momento o cómo sucedió.

Los suaves acordes de guitarra me hacen recordar lo mucho que a _ella _le encanta tocar la guitarra cuando necesita desahogarse (y no tiene dinero para ir de fiesta o encaminarse hasta un club) o Joey no logra dormir. Quise evitarlo, pero no pude combatir la sonrisa que pugnaba por asomarse entre las comisuras de mis labios. En unos segundos, el frío del aire acondicionado no existía, el olor a limón había sido reemplazado por el olor a césped recién cortado, y el cuerpo caliente que reposaba sobre el mío se revestía de tela dura y con texturas en relieves. Me pregunté si el ambientador me habría drogado en cierta forma cuando abrí los ojos y creí ver una larga melena negra desparramada a todo lo ancho de mi pecho. Fue una decepción que hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran, el ver que era Peggy y no _otra persona_ quien yacía sobre mí.

Dos cuerpos humanos, igualmente calientes. Dos pares de labios que saben diferente, con dos pares de ojos azules que no tienen ni jamás tendrán la misma intensidad. Los ojos de Peggy son más oscuros que los de _ella_, su cabello es negro con reflejos violetas (y sé de buena cuenta que su color original de cabello era castaño claro) a diferencia de la melena negro carbón que _ella _ostenta. Y, por sobre todo, la sonrisa que a veces me dirige es totalmente diferente a la de _ella_.

Escuché el primer bufido y, como si supiese lo que yo hacía después de ella dormirse, Peggy rodó hasta apartarse por completo de mí y se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda. Aunque, francamente, con la serie de pensamientos que habían cruzado por mi cabeza, no necesitaba ir al baño a _desahogarme_ de esa forma, no. Ahora me embargaba un sentimiento de nostalgia que causaba un terrible ardor en mi estómago y mis ojos se sentían más húmedos conforme el tic-tac del reloj de pared (un horrible y espantoso reloj rojo con apariencia de gato que reposaba allí, con el segundero marcando el tiempo al ritmo de los ojos del animal que se movían de un lado a otro) continuaba indicando los segundos que transcurrían.

Fue un alivio ver que en ese bolsillo escondido al fondo de mi mochila, descansaba una caja de cigarrillos abierta que _ella _se había dejado olvidada. Había sido cansón para Córax el mantenerse en abstinencia durante casi todo el mes de Diciembre, pensando en su hermanito Joey antes que en sus propias adicciones. Fue imposible no sonreír al ver la carita feliz que le había dibujado a la cajetilla, con un letrerito garabateado en una esquina. _"Te quiero, Ken"_. Pero esa sonrisa se desfiguró en el momento en el que el espejo del baño me mostró la figura de Peggy dormida a mis espaldas. Un nudo subió hasta mi garganta conforme mis dedos temblorosos batallaban para encender un fósforo, y con ellos el cigarrillo de menta.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se fumaba, pero sí había visto a Córax hacerlo innumerables veces. Mis padres solían criticar muchísimo el que una chica se dejase llevar por esos vicios (a pesar de que no tenían ni la menor idea de que _ella _fumara, aunque no tanto como lo hacía Alice), pero ellos nunca entenderían la _increíble _visión que proporcionaba el ver a Córax usando shorts cortos, una camiseta holgada (mía, he de aclarar) y un cigarrillo descansando entre sus dedos, con su largo cabello recogido en una coleta despeinada. No, jamás entenderían la forma en que mi corazón palpitaba cuando ella se giraba y me sonreía con esa forma _tan suya_ de sonreír.

La primera calada fue desastrosa, puesto que me hizo toser varias veces, pero luego logré agarrarle el ritmo. Era extraña la sensación que te dejaba en la garganta y no sabía en nada a menta, por lo que decidí revisar la caja, solo para percatarme, como todo un imbécil, que debía darle en un botoncito que traía en el extremo donde aspira. Benditas sean las instrucciones.

La segunda calada trajo consigo uno de mis recuerdos más viejos de Córax, y con ello las primeras lágrimas: Una falda que era demasiado larga para ella, unas botas ortopédicas que antes habían sido de su hermano y que le conferían un aire gracioso a su forma de caminar, una chaqueta americana negra y un mal humor que era más grande que los edificios de Dubai. Pero con una sonrisa y una seguridad en sí misma que dejaban en ridículo a todo el grupo de rubias mini-modelos que se metía conmigo. Sonreí al recordar la forma en que ella me tendió la mano y sonrió, solo para luego darme un suave pellizco en la nariz y decirme _"Defiéndete. Eres un niño. No dejes que esas Barbies de gasolinera te fastidien"._ A sus tiernos siete años, hablaba como una adulta, se expresaba como una adulta y soltaba palabrotas como una adulta. Pero así, tal cual, me resultaba preciosa. Así tal cual yo la quería.

Me atraganté, riéndome entre dientes y batallando con las escurridizas lágrimas que bajaban una y otra vez por mis mejillas, como si se burlasen de mi patético intento de no seguir enamorado de ella. Otra calada y otro par de lágrimas deslizándose. Hay una frase que Abélard había leído en un libro y que siempre repetía como una especie de letanía: _"Si quieres hacer reír a Dios, cuéntale tus planes"_. Posiblemente, ahora él se estaría desternillando de risa ante mis patéticas maromas para alejarme de Córax, cuando inevitablemente volvía una y otra vez a ella, a su figura en mi mente, a rememorar sus risas y sus gritos de felicidad cuando sucedía algo que a ella le agradaba.

¿Por qué tenía que mantenerla en mi mente? ¿Desde cuándo mi existencia había comenzado a orbitar en torno a ella? En torno a sus ojos azules, su sonrisa maliciosa al pensar en alguna broma pesada o su sonrisa tierna cada vez que veía a alguien a quien quería, sus abrazos, la forma en que me decía_ "Kentin, te quiero"_…

Francamente, aquel intento de mantenerme lejos de ella, de no pensar en ella; no estaba resultando. No podía dejar de buscarla en todas partes, inclusive en Peggy, lo cual me hacía sentir peor, ya que me hacía entender que yo no era mejor que Nathaniel en eso. Recordaba perfectamente la forma en la que Córax me llamó, semanas atrás, en medio del pasillo; ese tono de súplica en su voz, tan similar al tono de sus sollozos cuando ella se encerraba en mis brazos luego de que Abe fuese enviado al hospital psiquiátrico, y me rogaba que no la dejase, que por ninguna razón del mundo dejase de ser su amigo. Fue casi imposible ignorarla, y francamente me sentí como una mierda al hacerlo. Otra calada, más tos, más lágrimas que me vi obligado a secar con mis manos, restregándome los ojos con furia.

Ahí radicaba el problema: Yo no quería, _no podía_, ser solo su amigo. Mi mente demandaba más, mis labios anhelaban los suyos. Yo anhelaba que ella me mirase con un cariño más profundo que el que ya me profesaba. No podía seguir exigiéndome permanecer cerca de ella sin poder abrazarla, mantenerla a mi lado con un sentimiento más profundo que el de solamente amistad. No era humanamente posible seguir a su lado sabiendo que estaba cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella, no podía. Me dolía siquiera pensar en ello.

Al principio había creído que todo era un _crush_ ñoño e infantil, típico de la primaria. Pero con el correr de los años, el verla sonreír se había convertido en mi prioridad, el impedir que llorase, el simple hecho de acudir cuando ella me llamaba, el protegerla hasta de sí misma… todo eso. Sí, me había ganado las burlas de todos nuestros compañeros por siempre mantenerme ahí a su lado, pero no me importaba. Luego de ver que eso no era un simple enamoramiento de infancia, entendí que estaba condenado, aunque esa palabra suene fea, a quererla, a amar su sonrisa. A apreciar la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando se reía, cuando se sentía feliz. Estaba condenado, y me encantaba estarlo, joder.

Me encantaba estar condenado, sí. Pero ya era imposible el simplemente mantenerme allí, rogando por que llegase un día en el que ella me quisiese como algo más que un amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Tu casa parece una cueva, ¿lo sabes?

Evangeline me miró con una expresión aburrida en sus ojos. Un cigarrillo de menta descansaba entre sus dedos índice y corazón de la mano izquierda y la luz de las velas le confería un aspecto ciertamente tétrico a su rostro. A su lado, la taza de mármol, moldeada para imitar la cabeza de Freddy Krueger, le añadía el toque macabro a nuestra pequeña burbuja, lejos de todo el mundo.

El apartamento de Eva, que quedaba a unas calles del _Black Velvet_, era una estancia espaciosa, de paredes pintadas de color azul oscuro, y suelo y techo de color negro, con varios candelabros colgados o apostados en distintos rincones del lugar. Cuando ella quería relajarse, apagaba todas las luces eléctricas y encendía las velas; por lo que ambas nos encontrábamos casi a oscuras. La tenue iluminación provocaba que las sombras en las paredes se moviesen, creando formas y figuras un tanto lúgubres, especialmente en los reflejos de las plantas que ella tenía como adornos cercanos. Aquel collage de sombras y figuras titilantes me distraía y me adormecía, en conjunto con la voz tenue de Morgan Lacroix y el alcohol que había bebido horas antes.

—Entonces, repítemelo otra vez, porque francamente no me cabe en la cabeza que finalmente hayas terminado con ese cretino de Nathaniel y estés peor que antes.

Parpadeé, sintiendo el entumecimiento en mis párpados producto de tanto llorar luego de entrar a la espaciosa sala de estar del apartamento de Eva. Había durado un buen rato así, mientras ella me cubría los hombros con un chal de seda negra y me preparaba una taza de té de miel y limón. Ahora me encontraba estirada a todo lo largo del pasillo, descalza y en ropa interior, cubierta únicamente por el chal. En algún momento de la noche, los cigarrillos hicieron su aparición; por lo que ahora Evangeline y yo estábamos fumando como si fuésemos a convertirnos en una chimenea. Podía sentir el ardor en mis ojos de tanto exhalar el humo en dirección hacia mi frente.

—¿Qué es lo que no terminas de entender? —musité en voz ronca.

—Toda tu estupidez respecto a ese asunto. Es decir: Kentin se te declaró de una forma un tanto cliché (mira que besarte en pleno Año Nuevo, frente a todos), y tú entras en crisis aún sin saber por qué. No le encuentro la lógica.

—Es que no puedo corresponderle, Eva. Ese es el problema. No puedo alejarlo de mí, pero no puedo tenerlo cerca tampoco.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Evangeline en un tono que evidenciaba todo su desconcierto (y su irritación ante mis constantes negativas).

Aquella pregunta me dejó helada. Ciertamente, ¿por qué no podía corresponderle, pero su lejanía me causaba tanta angustia? Sentí frío y me estremecí contra las baldosas.

—Es decir —continuó Eva, viendo que yo no respondía—, según lo que tú me has contado de él, se podría decir que es el tipo perfecto para ti. Y tú no sabes por qué no puedes estar con él, es lo más estúpido que he escuchado, Córax.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero que tú te preguntes, Córax. Porque estás peor que ese refrán del perro del hortelano: _"Ni come, ni deja comer"_. Es la cosa más tonta que he escuchado, primor. No quieres acercarte más, pero no permites que nadie más se acerque. Es tonto y egoísta.

Yo no lograba hilar una sola palabra coherente en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que rodearme de gente sabihonda que siempre tiene razón en lo que dice?

—No me estás ayudando —repliqué, sintiendo unas tenues lágrimas caer hacia mis orejas.

—Encima te echas a morir por el asunto, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué me pusiera de parte de alguien? Por dios, Córax —continuó ella, dándole una larga calada al cigarrillo. ¿Cómo hacía para verse tan calmada y fría, aun cuando estaba regañándome?—. ¿No has pensado en cómo lo dejaste a él? Es decir: Pasa un largo tiempo enamorado de su mejor amiga y ella es tan despistada que no lo pilla. Y cuando él asume que _"Es ahora o nunca"_, ¡tú lo apartas de esa forma! ¿Cómo te habrías sentido tú si la cuestión hubiese sido al revés?

Silencio. Yo meditando. Mis ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente en cuanto mi cerebro logró hilar un pensamiento frío: ¡Horror! ¡Con razón no había querido hablarme durante días! No lo había visto de esa forma, ya que en un principio asumí que aquella había sido una reacción meramente infantil. Pero Eva tenía razón, no lo era. Horrorizada, me cubrí el rostro con mis manos. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan egoísta y tan intransigente? Kentin era mi mejor amigo, se merecía algo mejor que esto. Dios, era una porquería. ¡Yo era una porquería de persona!

Y con ese pensamiento fue que finalmente di con la respuesta de por qué yo no me veía teniendo algo con Kentin, más allá de una amistad. Al entender aquello, en un segundo pareció como si mi cuerpo se hiciese más ligero.

—He ahí el problema, Eva: No soy buena para él. Él se merece una novia de buena familia, que sea una buena persona, que no tenga vicios, que no tenga una personalidad de mierda como la mía. Una chica con buenas calificaciones, con aspiraciones tradicionales (ya sabes, formar una familia y toda esa mierda). Además-

—Eso es algo que habría pedido Nathaniel —repuso ella, interrumpiéndome en el acto. Aquella respuesta me dejó más helada que la anterior. Sus ojos castaños evidenciaban una seriedad que iba más allá de la que solía expresar Alice cuando estaba preocupada o sumida en un profundo reproche—. Kentin te pidió a ti, con toda esa marea de defectos que tienes, con todas las virtudes que él puede ver en ti. Él se enamoró de la Córax alegre y vivaracha, no del despojo humano que está tendido en el pasillo hacia mi habitación, desnuda y con un cigarrillo de menta en la mano.

Reí, dejando escapar unas lágrimas y relamiéndome los labios antes de darle una calada al cigarrillo. Eva rió después de hacerlo yo, y me obligó a sentarme para darle un abrazo. Su largo cabello castaño olía a chocolate y su piel olía a hierbabuena fresca. A pesar de ser alguien con un carácter tan fuerte, Eva era una de las pocas personas que yo conocía cuyo trato y amistad bien valía la pena. Suspiré, ahogando un suave sollozo, sin dejar de abrazarla.

—La cuestión es que ahora sale con Peggy —repliqué, entristeciéndome nuevamente. Eva arqueó una de sus cejas e hizo un mohín de reproche con sus labios.

—Dime algo, Córax Carrington —comenzó ella, apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero gris que yacía a su lado—. ¿Qué es lo que más quieres con respecto a él? Sin pensar en ideas amorosas con respecto a él y tú, porque las cosas no se dan de la noche a la mañana.

Desvié mi mirada hacia el suelo. Una multitud de recuerdos comenzó a desfilar por mi mente: Desde la primera vez que cruzamos miradas en el patio de la primaria, hasta su regreso de la academia militar, la forma en que me abrazaba, la forma en que reía, en que me miraba. Sonreí al recordar todo esto y volví a mirar a Eva.

—Que sea feliz —repuse lacónicamente, sin dejar de sonreír ante aquella resolución.

—¿Aun si no es contigo? —continuó, mirándome con los ojos estrechados en una expresión de sospecha, como si temiese que fuese a contestar alguna estupidez.

Yo asentí, sintiendo una calidez comenzar a recorrer mi cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. En tan solo un momento me encontré siendo feliz con mi decisión.

—Solo quiero que me permita seguir siendo su amiga. Yo estoy feliz con eso. Y si él quiere proseguir con Peggy, está bien. Yo lo apoyaré en lo que él decida hacer, porque lo quiero muchísimo, Eva —respondí, sin dejar de sonreír.

Eva sonrió ampliamente y me abrazó con fuerza. Su piel estaba tibia, pero le transmitía a mi ser una calidez que no tenía forma de explicar. Me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Era oficial, la persona que terminase siendo su pareja sería la persona más afortunada del mundo al estar con una chica tan honesta y tan dulce, a pesar de que ella se empeñase en hacerle creer a la gente que no era así.

—Mi queridísima y pequeña amiga, me alegra ver que finalmente has dejado de pensar únicamente en ti y en tu bienestar —dijo, con los ojos brillantes y una expresión cándida en su rostro—. Has madurado, querida mía.

Ambas reímos al unísono. Sin embargo, las risas de Eva se detuvieron súbitamente, acallando las mías. Su rostro se había vuelto sombrío y se había teñido de una seriedad que nunca le había visto antes.

—Por cierto, deja de lanzarle tu hermanito a la vecina de Alice para que te lo cuide. ¿Qué te cuesta mudarte para acá con él? Entre las dos lo cuidamos y asunto resuelto. Claro, eso si tu madre no opone resistencia al respecto.

—Muy divertida, ¿y el instituto? —inquirí, arqueando una ceja ante aquella idea tan descabellada. Aunque, claro, descabellada y todo, era más atractiva que seguir de parásito en el apartamento de Alice. No medité la posibilidad de que mi madre fuese a armar un quilombo por ello, considerando que no se había molestado en buscarnos a Joey o a mí durante dos meses.

—Te llevo y te traigo todos los días. Total, ¿cuánto falta para que te hagas mayor de edad?

—Un mes —repliqué, todavía sin dar crédito a su idea.

—Con más razón. Pronto podrás hacerte cargo de él de un todo, además no falta mucho para que vayas a la universidad. ¿Quién va a cuidar a tu hermanito mientras tanto? Resulta más fácil cuidarlo entre dos personas con horarios invertidos, considerando que yo trabajo de noche y duermo durante el día. Mientras tú te esfuerces en conseguir un cupo en una carrera diurna, todo bien.

Estreché mis ojos, sospechando de sus intenciones. ¿De dónde había salido ésta magnífica oferta? Eva era dulce y atenta (cuando quería), pero aquello sonaba raro.

—¿Y por qué tanta insistencia en que me mude contigo?

Eva hizo un mohín que me resultó adorable.

—Me aburro mucho aquí —replicó, frunciendo sus labios. Sin embargo, su rostro adoptó una expresión seria en unos segundos—. Además, ya va siendo hora que dejes de depender de Alice y comiences a asumir el verdadero mundo de la adultez. Y no me refiero a esa idea barata y estúpida que tienen los niños de que la adultez se resume a alcohol, sexo, cigarrillos y drogas.

Suspiré. Tenía razón.

—Dalo por hecho entonces. Mañana traigo mis cosas acá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había decidido ignorar la opresión en mi pecho cada vez que viese a Córax y continuar como si nada con respecto a mi relación con Peggy. Era difícil, considerando la cantidad de pensamientos que habían cruzado por mi mente la noche anterior. Era martes y ya había anochecido, por lo que me encontraba tendido a todo lo largo de mi cama, escuchando el _soundtrack_ de una de las películas que había ido a ver con Peggy recientemente. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia mi armario, sitio donde todavía se encontraban una buena parte de las pertenencias de Córax. Parpadeé con nostalgia, sintiéndome triste ante el hecho de que ya había transcurrido un mes completo desde la última vez que ambos habíamos hablado.

Aquel día había sido, francamente, extraño. Luego de que anunciasen que los exámenes para los cupos universitarios serían dentro de un mes, los estudiantes de último año del instituto se habían sumido en la más profunda histeria. Algunos, por lo visto, todavía no tenían ni la menor idea de qué querían estudiar. Yo, honestamente, figuraba entre ese montón de alumnos. Inicialmente había tenido la idea de estudiar Ingeniería o Economía, considerando que mis asignaturas favoritas eran Matemática y Física, siempre y cuando fuese en la misma universidad a la que Córax decidiese ir. Era extraño caer en cuenta de que mi futuro lo había planificado al lado de Córax, fuese de la manera en que el destino decidiese colocarnos. Pero ahora que me encontraba en la situación en la que me encontraba, no tenía ni siquiera alguna pequeña idea de a cuál universidad aplicar.

Por otro lado, luego de mis tres días de suspensión y unos tantos en los que Peggy había tenido que asistir a un taller de periodismo para pre-universitarios en París, había reparado en algo extraño: Alexy, quien antes solo me hablaba para jugarme alguna broma o reírse a costa mía, había comenzado a hablarme con más frecuencia. Tengo que admitir que aquello era rarísimo, especialmente por los atuendos que ahora usaba para ir al instituto. Más de una vez le había preguntado si estaba preparándose para alguna audición de alguna obra de teatro, pero él siempre respondía —luego de parpadear de una forma de lo más extraña, como si tuviese una especie de tic en ambos ojos— que no, que ese era su nuevo look; para luego preguntarme si no se veía bien —dando unas vueltas que, francamente, solo me provocaban reacciones algo incómodas al ver los ademanes _tan _femeninos que hacía—. Era demasiado extraño ver a Alexy pulular a mi alrededor con tal frecuencia que comenzaba a ser _irritante_ encontrármelo en cada lugar al que iba.

Las luces de los autos que cruzaban de vez en cuando iluminaban el techo de mi habitación, dándole un toque menos lúgubre al ambiente que había aquí adentro. El ambiente estaba fresco y la primavera anunciaba su llegada. Aquello me traía recuerdos de las tantas veces en las que Córax se quedó en mi casa y los dos estuvimos viendo películas o jugando videojuegos hasta que el amanecer despuntaba en el alba y el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, imponente e imposible de ignorar. Reíamos, contemplábamos el amanecer tomados de la mano y tomábamos café antes de irnos al instituto para no dormirnos en clases.

Aquellos habían sido unos días increíbles. Pero ahora que los recuerdos perduraban en mi mente, negándose a abandonarla, solo podía apretar los ojos para no sentirme más triste de lo que ya me sentía. Muchas veces había escuchado a mis compañeros de la academia militar decir cosas tales como: _"Un clavo saca a otro clavo". _Pero, honestamente, luego de un mes andando con Peggy podía decir plenamente que aquello no era cierto, para nada. Y aquello solo me hacía sentir peor.

Un auto se estacionó frente a la casa, dejando fija la tenue iluminación en mi habitación. Pensando que podría tratarse de algunos vecinos, decidí relajarme, pero unos segundos después, la verja del jardín sonó, demostrando que alguien estaba ingresando al terreno de mi casa. Luego ese mismo alguien comenzó a arrojar piedritas hacia el cristal de la ventana.

Me alarmé, pensando en la posibilidad de que mis padres se despertasen, por lo que me levanté y me sequé apresuradamente las escurridizas lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos, caminando con lentitud y asomándome por la ventana, con la intención de ver quién hacía ruido a esa hora. ¿Debo explicar la forma en la que mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi que era Córax quien se encontraba abajo, con una sonrisa _preciosa_ en su pálido rostro? Abrí la ventana y me incliné hacia afuera, intentando lucir malhumorado.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirí, intentando sonar enojado. Aquello me costaba muchísimo, especialmente porque la simple visión de Córax era suficiente para desarmarme—. Es tarde y mis padres están durmiendo.

—Vengo a buscar algo y a hablar contigo —replicó ella sin dejar de sonreír. Lucía diferente, pero no habría sabido explicar por qué—. ¿Puedes dejarme pasar? ¿O debo trepar por el árbol hacia tu habitación?

Contuve las intensas ganas de reír, al recordar la cantidad de veces que _yo_ había hecho eso, principalmente cuando ambos éramos pequeños y yo todavía era el chiquillo de los anteojos; así que simplemente me aclaré la garganta y asentí. Ella sonrió más ampliamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, alejándose cada vez más del Renault negro que se encontraba estacionado frente a la verja del jardín.

Tuve que mantener cierto control sobre mí mismo para no bajar las escaleras corriendo. Me sentía extrañamente feliz de que ella estuviese allí, aun cuando no supiese para qué había ido a mi casa a esa hora. Mis manos temblaban cuando introduje la llave en el cerrojo y giré la perilla de la puerta para abrirla. Córax se veía preciosa en su blusa negra con mangas de tela ligera y transparente, y falda larga gris con vuelos y botas de plataforma. Quise darme cabezazos contra la pared al encontrarme embelesado con ella, intentando recordar una y otra vez que yo estaba saliendo con Peggy y que estaba intentando ignorarla.

Le permití la entrada, haciéndole un ademán para que entrase a la estancia. Ambos subimos a mi habitación en completo silencio, a pesar de que ella todavía no me hubiese dicho con qué propósito había venido a mi casa, aquella acción era una rutina silenciosa que ambos cumplíamos cuando ella arribaba a mi casa para pasar la noche allí o simplemente para visitarme. Luego de encontrarnos adentro, me dejé caer sobre la cama y me deslicé una mano por el cabello, buscando peinarlo y maldiciéndome internamente por todavía ser el mismo idiota enamorado de ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirí, intentando lucir lo más natural y casual posible. Ella se giró sobre sí misma, dándole un vistazo a mi habitación, y luego me encaró, parpadeando con cierto aire divertido.

—Vengo a buscar mis cosas, ya sabes mi ropa y todo eso —respondió Córax sin cambiar su expresión o su postura.

Aquello me dejó frío. ¿Venía a _qué_?

—¿Ajá? ¿Y por qué? —pregunté, intentando no sonar curioso. Ella sonrió con candidez.

—Me mudo a París —replicó lacónicamente, aún sin cambiar su expresión.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos. ¿Ella se iba a París? ¿Cuándo lo había decidido? ¿Se mudaba con su madre y el novio de ésta? ¿Se mudaba con alguien más? ¿Era un chico quien la esperaba en el Renault negro que estaba estacionado abajo? ¿Había metido la pata hasta el fondo cuando resolví alejarme de ella?

—¡No puedes hacerlo! —estallé, levantándome en el acto. Ella se asustó, así que retrocedió un par de pasos—. ¿Cómo te vas a mudar a París así nomás? Es decir, no puedes, no —continué, negando con la cabeza y aproximándome con rapidez hacia ella, quien me contemplaba con los ojos desorbitados. Estaba sorprendida y estaba asustada de mí, quise golpearme, pero no podía controlarme.

—Kentin —bisbisó ella, buscando atraer mi atención. Pero yo no veía forma de detener mi perorata.

—Lamento si te hice sentir mal, en un principio pensé que las cosas con Peggy funcionarían, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Sí, es estúpido y soy una persona horrible, lo sé. Pero es que no puedo borrar de mi cabeza el amor que siento por ti. Es decir, yo-

—¡Kentin! —exclamó ella, cubriéndome la boca con sus manos e interrumpiéndome por completo. Sentía mis mejillas arder al haber confesado tantas cosas y de la forma más estúpida. Menos mal que la academia militar me había dado madurez y frialdad para afrontar las cosas, claro que sí—. ¿Crees que me voy con un chico?

Asentí. Ella se echó a reír.

—Por dios, no. Ayer me di cuenta de muchísimas cosas. ¿Recuerdas a Evangeline?

Asentí otra vez.

—Bueno, ella me ofreció hospedaje. No sé por cuánto tiempo, pero me gusta la idea. No puedo seguir siendo tan irresponsable con respecto a Joey y el instituto. Además, creo que ya me cansé de las fiestas y el alcohol.

Yo la miré, totalmente desconcertado. Si antes había sentido un cambio en Córax, ahora podía corroborarlo. Me alejé de ella y me dejé caer en el borde de la cama, sin poder hilar una réplica coherente.

—Vine a buscar mis cosas porque no pude pasar por el apartamento de Alice primero, y no sé si consiga mis cosas en buen estado. ¿Sabes a quién tiene en su apartamento?

Negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué le sucedía a mi garganta que no podía ni emitir un simple sonido?

—A Anthea —_uh_. Tenía muchísimos años sin escuchar aquel nombre. Y sabía que el que ella resolviese aparecer no era _nada bueno_ para Alice—. Es un engorro y la tipa sigue siendo la misma lunática de hace años, por lo que no quiero seguir de parásito allí. La mujer hizo que Alice casi se metiese en un lío cuando regresó al instituto, porque se quedó hablando con Lysandro y Castiel en la terraza, mientras que Alice estaba en las clases. Si la directora la hubiese visto, no me imagino qué habría podido pasar.

Mi semblante se iluminó ante aquella respuesta. Supongo que ahora tenían sentido las ausencias de Alice y de Córax del instituto.

(Que nadie se atreva a mirarme mal. No podía evitar estar pendiente si Córax iba o no iba a clases. Admito que peco de ser un absoluto estúpido que no deja de pensar en la chica de sus sueños)

—Escuché que Meg se alarmó muchísimo por esto —repuse tímidamente, inseguro de cómo continuar.

Me sentía terriblemente estúpido por la forma en la que había terminado confesando mis pensamientos hacia Córax, por lo que no hallaba una forma de continuar la conversación sin resultar como un completo imbécil. Ella, por otro lado, se mantenía fija en su posición pero sin dejar de recorrer mi habitación con sus ojos, como si buscase algo; con una expresión impasible en su rostro.

—Entonces… Todavía me quieres —bisbisó ella, mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa pugnando por salir de sus labios. Al verme descubierto, simplemente desvié la mirada y me hice el desentendido—. No uses eso conmigo. Somos amigos desde siempre, Kentin Matthews. Y tú nunca has logrado engañarme.

—Logré mantener en secreto que estaba enamorado de ti —repliqué, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con desarmarme (otra vez) frente a ella—. ¿Eso no cuenta?

Córax se echó a reír. Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos y me miró fijamente, había una brillo de candidez en ellos, difícil de ignorar. O, al menos, difícil de ignorar por mí.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos. Sentía como si ella pudiese leer mi mente con aquella mirada penetrante, como si pudiese traspasar mi cráneo y ver la cantidad de pensamientos que yo guardaba hacia ella. Que el mundo me perdone por estar haciendo las cosas mal, pero no podía controlar los latidos de mi corazón cada vez que la veía a ella.

—¿Todavía vas a buscar tus cosas?

Ella asintió.

—Quiero comenzar a hacer las cosas bien —comenzó, suspirando audiblemente—. Por eso vine también a hablar contigo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, antes de que mi amiga se decidiese finalmente a hablar. Fue imposible no contener mi sorpresa al ver que sus ojos se habían vuelto brillantes de un momento a otro y observar la forma en que se mordió los labios. Aquel gesto solo decía una cosa: Estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo.

—Sé que no soy la mejor amiga de todas —comenzó a decir ella. Su voz le temblaba y parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo considerable para no echarse a llorar. Una sonrisa triste adornó sus labios rápidamente conforme ella se apartaba el cabello de la frente—. Demonios, sé que soy un asco de persona. Pero realmente no puedo vivir sin ti, Ken. No me importa si me dices que quieres intentarlo con Peggy, no me importa si eres feliz con alguien más. Sabes que si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz. Pero, por favor, no me pidas que me aleje de ti. No soportaría estar lejos de ti, Ken.

Otro momento de silencio. Mis labios se habían entreabierto por la sorpresa, francamente jamás me había imaginado, ni en mis sueños más locos, que Córax Carrington pudiese estar diciéndome algo así. Sabía que ella tenía un lado dulce y atento que solo le mostraba a pocas personas, pero aquello era la cumbre de todo lo que yo alguna vez había esperado de su persona. Mi piel se había erizado, y sabía perfectamente que no era por el frío. Nuevamente, ella había logrado desarmarme. No con su mirada, no con su sonrisa. Solo con ser _ella_ y con su mortal honestidad.

—No eres la mar de perfecta como algunos creen, ni tampoco eres una bolsa de defectos como tú te consideras. Tú tienes tus defectos y tus virtudes, eres humana. Yo también. Y eso está bien así —comencé, sintiendo un nudo subir por mi garganta, amenazando con hacerme perder el autocontrol y correr hacia Córax y envolverla en mis brazos—. Además, te he visto en tus peores momentos, y sin embargo así eres la mejor; porque tus defectos te hacen más humana, más tangible. Yo te quiero porque eres imperfecta, porque en tu imperfección solo te vuelves más hermosa cada día. Te quiero imperfecta, porque así eres preciosa y porque esa, así tal cual, eres tú.

En cuanto terminé mi confesión, sucedieron dos cosas que me dejaron estupefacto en el lugar en donde me encontraba sentado: Uno, los ojos de Córax se anegaron en lágrimas y una de sus manos subió hasta sus labios, unos sollozos afloraron de su garganta mientras sus hombros temblaban. Ah, qué hermosa lucía con esa expresión estupefacta en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes de sorpresa.

Y dos: En cuanto parpadeé y me levanté, pensando que nuevamente había metido la pata, me encontré con un cuerpo cálido, parado de puntillas frente a mí y con sus brazos cruzados detrás de mi nuca, aferrándome con fuerza como si no quisiese soltarme nunca, como si quisiese que no me alejase jamás. Parecía querer fundirse conmigo, y yo francamente no quería oponer resistencia al respecto, así que la abracé y correspondí a su acción, procurando mantener mis ojos bien abiertos para no perder ningún detalle de sus ojos cerrados y con pequeñas lagrimillas en sus oscuras pestañas, de sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello despeinado.

Sí: Córax Carrington me había echado los brazos al cuello y me estaba besando.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Cuatro palabras: ODIO-ESCRIBIR-CON-LAPTOPS. En serio, ¡lo odio!

Como ya dije, lamento si esto adquirió un tinte extraño. He tenido varios problemas los últimos días, un quiebre (no quiero explicar cuál, pero francamente me siento mejor desahogándolo por acá, no pregunten por qué) y varias crisis. Cualquier señalamiento, saben por dónde hacerlo.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	13. Lágrimas

**Disclaimer: **No. Ni tú ni yo somos dueños de Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love o Amour Sucré, lo juegues en la versión que lo juegues. Yo solo hago esto por diversión (y porque me aburro mucho).

**Nota: **¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal, cómo están? Espero que bien.

Eh… tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir:

1.- Primero, pronto tendré que regresar a la universidad, por lo que las actualizaciones van a dejar de ser semanales. No piensen que voy a dejar la historia, no. Varias personas saben que planeo publicarla como libro algún día, por lo que no debo abandonarla. Si yo soy tan despistada, ¿por qué pongo de primera razón a la universidad? Muy fácil: Estoy decidida a esforzarme para poder graduarme rápido y poder comenzar a trabajar en ello desde temprano. No comienzo clases hasta principios de Octubre, pero durante estos días tendré que estar más pendiente de la universidad y, créanme, esto me resulta trabajoso.

2.- Segundo, últimamente he estado atravesando varias crisis estilo Meg. Y las cosas en donde vivo son similares a las cosas que le ocurren a Córax. Si por casualidad hay gente aquí que me sigue en Tumblr, sabrán que mis posts estos días han sido un tanto, uh, depresivos. No quiero justificarme en ello, pero si han leído hasta aquí, podrán entender por qué hago mención al respecto de ello. Así que si me tardo en actualizar, sabrán por qué. A pesar de que en los últimos días me he sentido muchísimo mejor, si me pongo a actualizar así, la historia podría tomar un cariz distinto.

3.- Tercero: ¿Por qué TANTA tardanza? Bien, los que me tienen en Facebook sabrán que mi PC había muerto, por lo que no tenía forma de ponerme a escribir. Aunque hice un intento de ponerme a escribir algo para adelantar la historia, no me manejo bien con las laptops, y las cosas no siempre resultaron bien por lo mismo. Sin embargo, ya tengo mi PC como nueva, so. ¡Here I am!

*ugh, nobody cares* (?)

Anyway, no quería ponerme a soltar excusas o a desahogarme por acá, pero lo considero un tanto, eh, importante. Espero sepan comprender. Creo que explica muy bien toda la ausencia respecto al fic.

Y ya hablé mucho. Juro que en persona no soy así de habladora, rayos. Mil gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y esperan con paciencia cada capítulo.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

**Música: **Eh… No sé qué decir respecto a éste apartado. Solo disfruten de la música:

_Fiona Apple – Pale September_

_Sleigh Bells – Infinity Guitars_

_Florence and the Machine – Breathe of Life _(Esa es la canción que menciona Alice y, honestamente, la que inspiró casi todo el capítulo)

_Rammstein – Zerstören_

_of Verona – The White Apple_

_The Big Pink – Crystal Visions_

_Frou Frou – Let Go_

_Pale VV – Two Wrongs_

_Within Temptation – All I Need_

_The Rassle – Full Speed Ahead_

* * *

"_Es sincero el dolor del que llora en secreto." (Marco Valerio Marcial)_

* * *

**XIII**

**Lágrimas (O **_**"La primera caída de una de tres muñecas rotas"**_**)**

—Había charcos en el callejón. Perdiste los zapatos y estás corriendo, escapando de un grupo de personas. ¿Recuerdas si son mujeres u hombres?

Tragué saliva, arañándome la piel de mi mano izquierda con las uñas de mi mano derecha. Estaba respirando agitadamente, intentando regular mi ritmo cardíaco y mi temperatura, ya que una capa de sudor frío me cubría el rostro y las palmas de mis manos. Asentí.

—Hombres —repliqué, intentando mantener el control sobre mi voz.

La cita de aquel día no se había desarrollado con la misma naturalidad que yo había esperado. En cuanto comenzó la parte de la sesión en la que se suponía que debía recordar todo lo que me había orillado a intentar suicidarme por segunda vez, las cosas no habían terminado bien. A pesar de que el señor Fortescue insistía en que había un notable progreso en el hecho de que ya se hubiesen añadido más detalles a los antiguos sucesos, yo no me sentía mejor al haber recordado todo eso. El eco de mis gritos todavía retumbaban en mis oídos y el recordar las estridentes risas masculinas que habían pertenecido a mis perseguidores aquel día no colaboraba para hacerme sentir más aliviada. Me sentía peor, de hecho, al estar recordando algo así.

Entendía perfectamente la postura del psicólogo, el pensamiento de que si solucionábamos el problema de raíz, en lugar de olvidarlo y hacer como que nunca pasó, tenía cierta coherencia. Si intentaba olvidarlo, las cicatrices de mis brazos y piernas me lo recordarían. Además, sabía por experiencia ajena (específicamente, gracias a Alexander), que mientras más te esforzaras por olvidar algo, cicatrizar la herida del suceso se haría más difícil y corría el riesgo de volverse a abrir en otro momento.

Pero, aunado a aquella escena, las pesadillas parecían empeorar. Y francamente no quería seguir preocupando más a la tía Agatha. O, al menos eso creía querer, porque desde hacía semanas, mi tía había comenzado a ausentarse progresivamente de la casa. Sabía que estaba con su novio, el señor Farrés… y ya. Eso era todo lo que sabía. La ausencia, cada vez más continua, de mi tía me inquietaba y desconcertaba a partes iguales.

—Bueno, me parece que es suficiente por hoy —repuso el señor Fortescue, dando vuelta a las hojas de su sujetapapeles y dejando el mismo sobre su escritorio, mientras me sonreía afablemente—. Para la próxima sesión me gustaría trabajar en el hecho de que no te guste mirar a las personas a los ojos, pienso que es algo que necesitamos tratar. Te veré en una semana. Cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes llamarme.

Asentí otra vez y me levanté, frotándome los brazos para amainar cualquier temblor que todavía pudiese estar en ellos. Por lo menos había hecho un progreso: Las citas se reducían a una vez a la semana. Y eso era bueno, ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El primer Jinete del Apocalipsis llegó para mí con la forma de un lunes once de Febrero. No solo porque, finalmente, me tomé la tarea de ver el famoso cartel sobre los exámenes para cupos universitarios que había en el tablón de anuncios del instituto. Claro, debía admitir que no lo hubiese hecho si Kentin no lo hubiese mencionado (como una táctica algo boba para entablar conversación luego de besarnos varias veces el viernes anterior y salir al cine el sábado. Se comportaba como si fuésemos dos chiquillos que se besan por primera vez y no un par de amigos de toda la vida que se besan por primera vez. Aunque, ¿qué demonios? Sabía que era un tanto tonto, pero conocer todo lo que realmente sentía Kentin hacia mí, el tratarnos de otra forma mucho más cercana que antes; no lo sé, me hacía sentirme infinitamente feliz. Cosa de la que, obviamente, Joey hizo burla cuando íbamos de camino al apartamento de Eva); probablemente cuando el día de los exámenes me hubiese tomado por sorpresa.

Por otro lado, como decía, esa metáfora del primer Jinete del Apocalipsis no solo englobó al aviso sobre los exámenes, sino también a la nueva apariencia de Alexy. Fue imposible no dejar que mi mandíbula se abriera hasta casi su límite al verlo llegar a la universidad con el cabello pintado de color _negro_. En sintonía con sus ojos azules, las pulseras de púas que llevaba, los pantalones de imitación de cuero negro ajustado, los botines con cadenas y remaches, la camiseta de redecilla y dril. Y, para rematar, la sonrisa y los gestos _sospechosos_ que le había hecho a Kentin cuando lo vio en la entrada del instituto. Por lo menos la cara de susto de mi amigo fue lo suficientemente divertida como para aliviarme un poco la sorpresa (y el consecuente ataque de… no sé).

—¿Sabes qué diablos le sucede a Alexy? —inquirió él, depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Era una suerte que Peggy no tuviese clases ese día, porque no me imaginaba su reacción al enterarse de que Ken y yo volvíamos a estar como antes (no específicamente como antes. Pero los detalles bien podían omitirse, ¿verdad?). Yo me encogí de hombros y le devolví el beso a Kentin.

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Desde que discutimos hace un mes, ha estado vistiéndose como si ahora fuese gótico. Pero el que se apareciese con el cabello negro hoy es lo más extraño de todo.

—Aparte de eso, ¿te mencioné que ha estado comportándose _muy raro_ conmigo?

Aquello hizo que una extraña oleada de ira subiese desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza. ¿Qué demonios quería decir Ken con _"comportándose raro conmigo"_?

—¿Raro? —pregunté, ladeando la cabeza e intentando sonar desinteresada. No sabía por qué, pero mi cabeza había arrojado una idea de lo más _extraña_ y, francamente, no quería sopesarla. No sabía si me estaba volviendo paranoica o si, por el contrario, Alexy estaba haciendo lo que yo creía que estaba haciendo.

Kentin asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí —respondió—. Es decir, cuando, por alguna razón, me lo encuentro estando solo, gira sobre sí mismo para enseñarme su atuendo y me pregunta qué me parece. O pestañea de una forma que, diablos, parece Bugs Bunny cuando se disfrazaba de mujer, ¿recuerdas?

Aquello me obligó a abrir los ojos como dos platos gigantescos. ¿Alexy estaba haciendo _qué_? ¿Era en serio? De acuerdo, entendía que Alexy podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana pero, joder, ¿Kentin? ¿Desde cuándo él había decidido coquetearle de aquella forma _tan _descarada a Ken? Me dieron ganas de propinarle un coscorrón a él para que no fuese tan inocente.

—¿Ajá? —me limité a preguntar. _"Vas bien, Córax. Saca más información, que parezca natural"_, pensé, sonriendo cálidamente (o haciendo el intento, porque Kentin volvió a encogerse de hombros).

—Sí, no sé. Es raro. Aparte de eso, ¿viste mi cara cuando me saludó? Me hizo un cumplido mientras se mordía los labios —comentó él, frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de extrañeza mezclada con espanto. No era que Kentin fuese homofóbico (porque ninguno de nosotros lo éramos) pero, demonios, Alexy estaba pasándose de la raya.

—¿Lo hizo? —gruñí, apretando los dientes mientras sonreía. Pude sentir mis puños apretarse inconscientemente. En un instante me vi a mí misma yendo detrás de Alexy y arrojándole una de las pesadas botas de plataforma que llevaba puestas ese día. Suspiré.

Soñar no cuesta nada.

—Sí. Y luego pestañeó como te dije. Fue, de verdad, muy raro. Jamás había hecho algo así antes, no sé. Comienza a resultar incómodo.

Sonreí más ampliamente. Era oficial: En cuanto lo encontrase, lo mataría, sí.

-.-

—Espera, espera. Habla más despacio —inquirí, espantada de la velocidad con la que Córax entró a la clase del señor Farrés y casi se arrojó encima del pupitre. Por un momento pareció como si hubiese sido un tornado el que irrumpiese en la clase en lugar de una de mis mejores amigas. Era una suerte que el señor Farrés no hubiese llegado todavía, porque apostaba a que no le hubiese hecho gracia la forma en la que Córax entró (arrojando la puerta, casi sacándola de sus goznes, y con una expresión de furia demasiado intensa).

—¿Tengo que repetirlo? ¿En serio? —graznó ella, visiblemente alterada. Sus ojos azules chisporroteaban con un enojo que yo jamás había visto. Asentí y ella suspiró de irritación—. Bien, aquí está: El estúpido de Alexy está detrás de Kentin. Ya le hallé sentido a que ahora se vista como si se ahora, por obra de los hados malévolos, fuese gótico. ¿No viste cómo llegó hoy?

—¿Con el cabello de color negro? —pregunté, encogiéndome de hombros y parpadeando con desconcierto. Todavía no pillaba el punto al que Córax se refería, cosa que la desesperó más.

—¡Sí! Ya no usa lentes de contacto color violeta sino que anda con sus ojos azules al natural, se viste de gótico y se pintó el cabello de negro. ¿A qué te suena?

Yo la miré, sin entender. Todavía no pillaba su punto. O era una de las ideas terriblemente rebuscadas de Córax, o el haberme trasnochado la noche anterior hablando con Alexander (quien se había escapado de su casa durante la madrugada para poder hablar conmigo. Aunque solo existía una hora de diferencia entre el pueblo donde él vivía y la villa, era cómico escucharle decir a cada rato _"¡Maldita sea, yo sé que Londres es frío, pero esto es el colmo!"_), me tenía horriblemente lenta.

—No tengo idea —respondí finalmente. Córax me miró con una expresión que decía clara y silenciosamente _"No te golpeo o te mato porque somos amigas"_.

—Te daré una pista: ¿A quién más conoces que tenga todas éstas características?

Esa sí era una respuesta fácil, por lo que permití que una sonrisa acudiera a las comisuras de mis labios antes de responder.

—A ti —repliqué, sin cambiar mi expresión. Ella aplaudió, pero no lucía feliz sino irritada.

—¡Bingo! Entonces, ¿qué traduces con eso?

—Quiero pensar que la idea de que Alexy esté intentando lucir como tú es demasiado descabellada —repuse frunciendo el ceño, desconcertada. Córax me dedicó una expresión aburrida.

—Cariño mío, te recuerdo que existen miles de idiotas que creen que su vida es una película —replicó ella, dándome un suave pellizquito en la nariz, como si dijese algo completamente obvio.

—Me siento como si estuviésemos lidiando con una versión masculina de Regina George.

Córax se echó a reír ante mi comparación. Por un momento había pensado que mi amiga jamás había visto _"Mean Girls"_ y que no entendería el chiste, pero saberlo me reconfortó bastante.

—Buena comparación. Por suerte, sabemos qué hacer con personas así, ¿no? —repuso ella, guiñando un ojo y sonriendo con picardía.

Yo sonreí a mi vez, recordando la broma que le habíamos gastado a Ámber y que, a pesar de haber transcurrido un mes desde que la habíamos hecho, todavía seguía marcada en su psique después del episodio de aquel día. Era extraño ver a Ámber ir al instituto menos arreglada que antes y con una actitud sumisa y callada, y aunque una punzada de arrepentimiento cruzaba por mi cabeza cuando la veía sollozar luego de que alguien le mencionara aquel día, recordaba lo que había sucedido en la fiesta y las largas conversaciones con Córax sobre las penurias que le había hecho pasar al pobre de Kentin.

Sí, la abusadora se había convertido en la abusada, aunque sonase cruel el decirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Te dije que no se darían cuenta. Es hasta cómico.

Si hay una cosa que detesto profundamente, es que la gente se haga falsas expectativas sobre mí. No hay nada más irritante que las personas esperen que siempre seas de una determinada manera, que no tengas estallidos emocionales fuertes o que siempre seas madura y calmada. No sé, me molesta que crean que por lucir o estar tranquila la mayoría del tiempo, no voy a tener estallidos de alguna emoción si algo lo causa. No soy de piedra, pero, francamente, en _este_ momento desearía serlo.

Estiré mi cuello, girando la cabeza lentamente en círculos para aliviar un poco la presión en mis hombros. Escuché una risita a mis espaldas que hizo que relamiera mis labios con irritación, ¿cómo era posible que aun teniendo los auriculares puestos, escuchase su voz con tanta claridad? ¿Es que estaba condenada a no poder alejarme de ella jamás?

Recordé lo mucho que a ella le divertía que yo me enojara y decidí, a pies juntitos, que procuraría no irritarme y que continuaría con mi práctica de canto de aquel día. Ya había sido suficiente con tener que soportarla durante casi un mes y medio en Lyon.

Mi profesora me había asignado —un mes atrás— unas canciones de Florence Welch para practicar la vocalización. Movía mis dedos con fuerza contenida, procurando rozar apenas las teclas de mi —valga la redundancia— teclado, mis muñecas se giraban y movían con ademanes rápidos y cortos, como si fuese una especie de directora de orquesta. Aquellos movimientos le añadían un toque peculiar a la canción que estaba interpretando y el temblor iracundo y angustioso en mi voz incrementaba un eco en los auriculares que, a pesar de no ser planeado —y posiblemente no aceptado por mi estricta profesora de canto—, me resultaba interesante.

Era increíble, maravilloso, sublime; todo lo que la música podía hacerte sentir, la cantidad de sensaciones y sentimientos que lograba transmitirte. No entendía por qué, pero aquella canción en particular siempre me hacía imaginar que estaba en un extenso y frondoso bosque húmedo y frío del norte de Finlandia, corriendo descalza bajo la tenue luz del crepúsculo, adentrándome en la profundidad de la zona con unas ansias de libertad y un frenesí de adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, con mi cabello suelto y ondeando al viento. Sí, era simplemente maravilloso. En ese momento bien podíamos ser la música, la voz de Florence y yo…

—Es que si aquella vez le hubieses visto la cara a tu amigo, el albino. Me miraba con asco, ¡creyendo que eras tú! —graznó mi acompañante, logrando sacarme de quicio. Una oleada de ira corrió por cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer y provocando que golpeara súbitamente las teclas con las palmas de mis manos, interrumpiendo la música de cuajo, como si hubiese sido un niño al que abofetease justo cuando se disponía a darme un abrazo.

—Tienes permiso de callarte, Anthea. Yo no me quejo si lo haces —gruñí, girándome y mirándola con toda la furia que podía expresar con mis ojos. Como si obedeciera a la psicología inversa, ella se echó a reír. Fue extraño ver una perfecta copia de mí, sonreír con aquella malicia y aquella saña, producto de una mente retorcida que, francamente, yo temía tener en el fondo. Muy en el fondo.

—Uy, ¿mi hermanita perdió sus modales y su lenguaje rebuscado y educado? —bisbisó ella en tono burlón, cubriéndose los labios con uno de sus dedos en una pose que pretendía ser sensual, pero no dejaba de ser diabólica y maliciosa. Me giré de vuelta y apagué el teclado, a sabiendas de que no podría practicar con ella en mi apartamento.

—Francamente no me esperaba que me siguieras hasta acá y decidieses quedarte —solté, relamiéndome los labios y maldiciéndome internamente por no poder mantenerme fría y calmada.

—No seas mentirosa, claro que te lo esperabas. Que hicieras caso omiso a tu instinto y decidieses entrar a clases en lugar de desaparecerte del instituto ya es culpa tuya —replicó ella, haciendo una mueca de fastidio mientras entraba de puntillas a la cocina.

La vaporosa cola de su largo vestido de seda negra se mecía detrás de ella conforme mi hermana caminaba con movimientos de bailarina. Su largo cabello blanco (rubio platino en realidad, pero alabados sean los tintes) se movía en torno a su cuerpo mientras ella daba cortos y rápidos giros sobre el eje que creaban sus pies estando de puntillas, a la usanza de las bailarinas de ballet. Luego de regresar con un cuenco con varias frutas, se dejó caer sobre el sofá

—Además —continuó, tomando una manzana y dándole un sonoro mordisco mientras sonreía—, si no te lo hubieses esperado, hubieses adoptado otra postura. Casi pareciera que te gusta que yo esté aquí.

—Para serte franca, detesto que estés aquí. Lo aborrezco profundamente. De no ser porque el asesinato es ilegal, hace rato que estaría arrojando tu cadáver por un pozo —repuse, fingiendo una sonrisa terriblemente tétrica.

Parte de mí estaba iracunda ante el hecho de que estuviese perdiendo el control de mi vocabulario tan fácilmente, todo por culpa de ella. Por otro lado, otra parte de mí insistía en que, por primera vez en mucho —_mucho—_ tiempo, me dejase llevar por la furia ciega que sentía ante la presencia de mi hermana. Hacía demasiado que no me permitía a mí misma tener un estallido producto de una emoción fuerte.

Anthea se echó a reír.

—¿Serías capaz? Tú, mi hermana gemela, mi pequeña _doppelgänger_, ¿serías capaz de acabar con la vida de tu perfecta fotocopia, tu otra parte, tu otra yo?

Apreté mis dientes, sintiendo unas oleadas de ira metálica e hirviente subir y bajar por todo mi cuerpo. Necesitaba irme, o terminaría cayendo en las palabras de Anthea.

—Iré a dar un paseo. Sé que es muy difícil para un animal salvaje como tú pero, ¿podrías no destrozar mi apartamento durante la fracción de tiempo que estaré fuera de mi hogar?

—Volvemos a la frialdad característica y el lenguaje rebuscado —dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente y estirándose a todo lo largo del sofá. Ver una versión de mí misma, con aquella voluptuosa y maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios, era perturbador—. Como digas, hermana mía. Ve a darte un respiro de mi atosigante presencia, que todavía falta para mi regreso a Lyon.

No sonreí ante su respuesta, como normalmente solía hacer cuando éramos pequeñas y no existían tantos problemas entre nosotras, sino que simplemente me coloqué la capucha del suéter sobre mi cabeza y salí sin mirar atrás, procurando ostentar una actitud segura que, obviamente, no tenía.

-.-

Salir completamente sola fue una especie de respiro. Era simplemente maravilloso sentir mi mente más despejada, inclusive mi cuerpo se sentía más ligero, como si hubiese removido un peso de él. La voz de Mandi Perkins retumbando en mis oídos provocaba un efecto anestésico en mis sienes, aunado al olor de la lluvia y la frialdad de la brisa que azuzaba mi rostro, en comparación con la voz de Till Lindemann que me había acompañado durante todo el camino hacia la villa —todavía el coro de _Zerstören _resonaba en una ínfima parte de mi cabeza—. Caminaba con lentitud, disfrutando de la simpleza de colocar un pie delante del otro, conforme las gotas de lluvia caían sobre mi cabeza y chocaban contra la capucha de mi suéter. Era increíble la sensación de la tela mojada y fría contra la piel de mis brazos, acariciando las cicatrices que los surcaban.

Decidida a disfrutar del breve rato de libertad que tendría, decidí entrar al café del centro comercial, aprovechando el hecho de que había estacionado mi camioneta allí. Ignoré deliberadamente las miradas de extrañeza que me dirigieron varias personas al entrar. Comprendía que debía resultar el ver a una chica albina, empapada de pies a cabeza, sin una mirada de angustia que denote una prisa por refugiarse bajo un techo cálido y seco. El trayecto desde mi apartamento hasta la villa había sido rápido y satisfactorio, a pesar de que en las dos aduanas que estaban en la carretera me detuviesen con la simple excusa de saber por qué demonios iba con los vidrios abajo, especialmente con el temporal que estaba azotando a aquel rincón de Francia aquel día.

Mandi Perkins continuaba cantando _The White Apple_ conforme yo caminaba hacia el café. Ese día el centro comercial se hallaba vacío por ser un lunes en la tarde, las pocas personas que deambulaban por los pasillos eran chicos de instituto que habían ido a disfrutar de la arcada de videojuegos. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se asomara por las comisuras de mis labios al contemplar la alegría y la euforia en sus jóvenes rostros a través del vidrio transparente que separaba el local de los pasillos. Todos parecían especialmente felices, disfrutando de sus tiernos y tempranos años con simpleza. Era extraño, pero aquella visión me reconfortaba de alguna manera, a pesar de que mi adolescencia, fuera del instituto, no transcurriera de aquella forma. Las fiestas varias a las que había asistido recientemente habían sido algo totalmente inesperado, y una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, considerando la forma en la que transcurrían mis días cuando regresaba a casa.

Suspiré, intentando apartar de mi mente los recuerdos de aquella escabrosa Navidad que había pasado en Lyon. Lo que en un momento pensé que sería muy íntimo, una cena simple entre mis hermanas menores, mis hermanos mayores y yo, se había transformado de repente en una recepción bastante exagerada de toda la familia que había podido asistir. Y, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, el que mi hermana Anthea se hubiese decidido a seguirme hasta mi apartamento lejos de la villa había sido la cerecita del pastel. Su presencia era algo que me sacaba de los nervios y hacía que sintiese mis emociones a flor de piel, cosa que no solía sucederme. Si podía mantenerme siempre fría y calmada, procuraba hacerlo. Pero ella siempre lograba bajar mis defensas. No en balde, era mi hermana gemela, conocía cada secreto de mi mente, cada vivencia, cada recuerdo y cada detalle ínfimo que me perteneciese. O que creyera que me pertenecía, porque a pesar de vivir tan lejos, ella todavía seguía insistiendo en nosotras como un ente completo y no individuos separados, con mentes distintas.

A decir verdad, la idea de ser un ente en conjunto con ella me ocasionaba terror, toda suerte de pensamientos funestos que nunca tenían un buen desenlace (que hablen por ello mis brazos, mis piernas y mi abdomen). La idea de ser igual a ella me causaba escalofríos, un pánico que resultaba casi imposible de definir. El simple pensamiento de compartir la oscuridad que ostentaba su forma de ser me provocaba repugnancia. Yo tenía mi propia oscuridad con la cual lidiar, gracias.

—Alice —musitó una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Me sobresalté, hasta el punto en el que mis hombros comenzaron a temblar y mi ritmo cardíaco se disparó. Cuando me giré, me encontré con la alta figura de Lysandro, quien me contemplaba con una expresión de suave desconcierto. Quise abofetearme al percatarme de que me había quedado estática, observando tontamente mi propio reflejo en el cristal de la arcada de videojuegos. ¿En qué momento había perdido la noción del tiempo y mis líneas de pensamiento habían desembocado en los recuerdos de Navidad y en mis ideas sobre mi hermana y su modo de pensar? Suspiré e intenté sonreír.

—Hola Lysandro —respondí. Unos mechones de cabello cayeron sobre mis mejillas, soltando gotas de agua sobre mi piel, visión que hizo que Lysandro se quitara su abrigo e hiciera ademán de ofrecérmelo, gesto ante el cual negué la cabeza y me encogí de hombros—. Estoy bien así, gracias. Me gusta sentir el tacto de la tela mojada sobre mi piel.

—Podrías resfriarte. Y has faltado mucho a clases. No me gustaría que faltases más —replicó él, mirándome con una expresión consternada. Fue extraño sentir una nube de calor sobre mi rostro, como si repentinamente hubiesen colocado un pañuelo caliente sobre él. Al tocarme la piel de las mejillas, comprendí que había sucedido algo que no había sucedido en mucho, _mucho_, tiempo: Me había sonrojado. Y Lysandro se percató de ello, porque se sonrojó en igual medida y desvió la mirada, avergonzado—. Oh, l-lo lamento. Eso fue muy inapropiado

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo. Aquello era tan extraño, no porque fuese extraño en sí, sino porque yo tenía bastante tiempo sin sentirme así por causa de alguien. Todavía recordaba lo que él me había confesado en los primeros días de Diciembre, cuando recién había llegado a Lyon. Saber que a kilómetros de mí, estaba una persona que me quería _de aquella forma_, había sido suficiente para soportar las festividades en compañía de mi _especial_ familia. Era casi poética la forma en la que sentía a mi corazón acelerarse ante estos recuerdos.

—Y… —musitó Lysandro, luciendo especialmente tímido. Para ser honesta, se veía encantador de aquella forma—, ¿qué hacías deambulando por acá? Había escuchado en el instituto que estabas enferma y que por eso no habías asistido.

Fruncí el ceño, desconcertada. ¿Enferma? ¿Cuándo y cómo…? Y caí en cuenta de que Anthea, aun estando en mi hogar, casi encerrada entre cuatro paredes (metafóricamente hablando), estaba provocando caos en mi vida fuera de casa. Suspiré de frustración, apretando mis ojos y mordiéndome los labios para oprimir el sentimiento de triste enojo que amenazaba con hacerme perder la compostura. Y Lysandro por lo visto se dio cuenta de que había hecho un mal comentario, puesto que volvió a sonrojarse y a apartar la mirada.

—Lo siento por haber preguntado. Es que estaba preocupado por que no hubieses aparecido durante tantos días, y luego de que aparecieses con aquel atuendo, y aquella actitud… Yo realmente… — soltó él, atropelladamente. Quise sonreír, pero simplemente no podía. Recordaba lo que había dicho Anthea de lo que había sucedido con Lysandro cuando ella se hizo pasar por mí frente a Lysandro y Castiel.

—No te preocupes. Yo entiendo. Es decir, aparecerme con aquel atuendo no fue buena idea. No sé qué me ocurrió ese día. Lo sien-

—¿Eras tú? —inquirió Lysandro, interrumpiéndome. Sus ojos me miraban con una expresión de seriedad, tan intensa que por un momento sentí mi respiración cortarse. Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró de nuevo, haciendo que un nudo subiese hasta mi garganta. ¿Lysandro se había dado cuenta de que no era yo? Era increíble, pero no podía permitirme llorar. No delante de él—. Es decir, ella lucía como tú. Pero, no sentía que fueses tú. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Con eso, fue inevitable que sonriese. Estaba a punto de cruzar una línea peligrosa, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Si él había logrado ver que ella no era yo, merecía la pena hacer aquella confesión.

—Se llama Anthea —comencé, sintiendo un par de lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas y mis sienes pulsar con violencia. Sabía que me arrepentiría luego, pero la mirada de aquellos ojos era imposible de ignorar. El mero latido de mi corazón ante aquella mirada era imposible de ignorar—. Es mi hermana gemela.

Lysandro sonrió de alivio, deslizándose una mano por su nuca en un ademán rápido y elegante.

—Temía estar haciendo conjeturas equivocadas. O peor, estar haciendo suposiciones producto de una dañina curiosidad —musitó él, sin cambiar su expresión.

—Me alegra que las hayas hecho —repuse. _"No, no está bien que las hayas hecho. Debo huir, debo huir"_, pensé—. Pocos ven a través de ella. Normalmente las personas piensan que ella soy yo. He perdido amistades y he tenido problemas por lo mismo.

Hubo un instante de silencio entre nosotros. Sus ojos continuaban clavados fijamente en los míos, dedicándome una expresión cálida, digna de derretir al más frío iceberg. Un nuevo mechón de cabello cayó sobre mis mejillas y él lo apartó delicadamente con sus dedos. El roce de su piel contra la mía causó un curioso hormigueo sobre mi rostro.

—¿Quieres ir por un café? Yo invito —ofreció él, sonriendo con calidez. Mordiéndome los labios, y pensando en que me arrepentiría si mi hermana se enteraba, asentí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Es extraño estar así —inquirí, suspirando.

Era lunes por la noche. No hubo práctica de Baloncesto ese día, por lo que me hallaba en casa de Kentin, viendo _"La chica de la capa roja"_ con él. Sabía que estábamos completamente solos, ya que los padres de Kentin habían salido la noche anterior a Londres en una segunda luna de miel, dejándole la casa a sus anchas por una semana completa. Y, por suerte, Peggy le había avisado que se había ido de nuevo a París a un taller para futuros estudiantes de periodismo. Me sentía como si el universo estuviese haciendo todo lo posible por darnos oportunidades de estar juntos. Aunque fuese una escéptica total, aquella idea me gustaba si me mantenía cerca de Ken.

—¿Qué es extraño? —preguntó él, acariciando mis piernas con sus manos. Mi piel hormigueaba en todos los lugares en los que él me tocaba, y ni hablar de la maravillosa sensación que producía en mis labios cuando me besaba. Sus ojos me contemplaban con adoración, totalmente ajenos a la película y a la escena en donde Peter le pide a Valerie que escape con él. Pero yo había visto esa película miles de veces, soñando con algún día tener a alguien que me mirase con la misma intensidad con la que Peter miraba a Valerie.

Quién diría que _ese alguien_ sería Kentin.

—Estar así, aquí. Contigo —respondí, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se calentaban.

Él sonrió ampliamente mientras sus ojos brillaban. Aquella expresión que él me dedicaba me cortaba la respiración. Tenía que admitir que con Nathaniel no me había sentido así. Es decir, era extraño. No sabía cómo explicarlo en su totalidad. El juego de miradas, esa sensación de que te encuentras en una burbuja y solo existen esa persona especial y tú, ese sentimiento de que ambos son uno cuando se miran a los ojos… todo eso; era simplemente magnífico. Experimentar aquello, por primera vez, era sencillamente imposible de definir. Inexplicable.

—¿Te molesta?

Negué con la cabeza y me apreté más contra él. Moví los dedos de mis pies, sintiendo la frialdad del aire acondicionado a través de la gruesa cobija de lana de Kentin, y suspiré al sentir sus fuertes brazos envolviéndome con ternura. La holgada camiseta suya que llevaba puesta se deslizó, dejando al descubierto uno de mis hombros, cosa que Ken aprovechó para depositar un suave beso sobre él.

—Para nada. Es que, no sé. ¿Te puedo confesar algo?

Él asintió, sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

—Si ese algo va a hacer que siga sintiéndome el tipo más afortunado por tener entre mis brazos a la chica que siempre quise, suéltalo —replicó.

Reí, sintiendo nuevamente el hormigueo en mi piel.

—Jamás me había sentido así —repuse, mirándolo a los ojos, permitiendo que ellos dijesen todo lo que yo no podía decir. Me sentía tan abrumada que no podía hilar una sola frase coherente, por primera vez un nudo en mi garganta se sentía como algo increíble y no como algo doloroso. Tenía miedo de decirle la multitud de cosas que bullían en mi mente porque tenía miedo de meter la pata luego de, finalmente, estar haciendo las cosas bien.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó, acariciando mis piernas otra vez. Reí.

—No me hagas decir lo que realmente estoy pensando, Kentin —dije, atreviéndome a hablar, pinchándole la nariz con uno de mis dedos. Él se echó a reír y depositó un suave y rápido beso sobre mis labios.

—No hay necesidad. Sé que en el fondo eres la persona más cursi del mundo —aseveró él, haciéndome sonrojar violentamente. Agarré la almohada y le asesté un golpe en el pecho con ella.

—¡Muy gracioso! ¡A ver quién es cursi ahora, Kenny! —exclamé, asestándole otro almohadazo.

Él volvió a reír, agarrando una almohada para devolverme los golpes que yo le había propinado. Ambos nos levantamos y comenzamos a blandir las almohadas como una suerte de espadas y escudos simultáneos, descargando rápidos y suaves golpes sobre nuestros cuerpos con ellas. La película había quedado olvidada, a pesar de que una de las canciones que tanto le encantaban a Alice sonaba como música de fondo tanto en la película como en nuestra pelea de almohadas. _Crystal Visions _siguió sonando, inclusive cuando, ya cansados, ambos nos desplomamos sobre su cama, yo acostada encima de él, y nuestros labios se juntaron en medio de risas y jadeos de cansancio.

En un momento dado, ambos nos detuvimos, mirándonos el uno al otro fijamente como si quisiésemos grabar la imagen del otro en nuestra mente y nuestros recuerdos. Las manos de Kentin se desviaban una y otra vez por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, acariciando mi cabello, mi rostro, mis piernas y mi espalda de forma desordenada. Yo sonreí, observando detalladamente el precioso color verde de sus ojos y las diminutas pecas que salpicaban su nariz y sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, sin dejar de sonreír. Yo lo besé nuevamente y aparté un mechón rebelde que insistía en posarse sobre uno de sus preciosos ojos.

—Esto me gusta.

—Dijiste que se te hacía extraño —contraatacó él, riendo. Yo sonreí.

—Es extraño. Pero me gusta.

—¿Quieres decir que yo te gusto?

—Me gustaba el Kenny de anteojos gigantescos y suéter verde porque podía pellizcarle las mejillas y él no se quejaría, pero también me gusta esconderme en los brazos fuertes de mi Kentin salido de la academia militar —repliqué, acomodándome en su pecho y cerrando mis ojos, permitiendo que la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y el tenue olor a madera que despedía su piel funcionasen como una suerte de canción de cuna. Sentí una punzada de dicha anidarse en mi estómago al escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerarse—. Pero, te veas como te veas, siempre voy a quererte. Aunque ahora me sienta más celosa cuando una chica se te queda viendo con cara de cordero degollado por las calles.

Kentin me abrazó aún más. Oh dios, la sensación de que mi pecho iba a explotar era terrible y maravillosa al mismo tiempo. Qué increíble era sentirse así.

—¿Sabes que podría explotarme el pecho? Justo ahora, sí.

—Mientras no te explote por una mala razón, me alegra de que sea por mí.

—Modestia aparte.

Sonreí y me permití conciliar el sueño entre los fuertes brazos de Kentin. Estaba feliz, completamente feliz. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo me sentía _feliz_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Me intriga el hecho de que tu hermana gemela se hiciese pasar por ti. Es decir, Meg y Córax te vieron ese mismo día. Creo que si no hubiese visto la reacción de Córax cuando le dije que te habías retrasado en París, no hubiese pensado que sucedía algo extraño. ¿Era una clase de broma pesada de su parte? —inquirió Lysandro, dándole un largo sorbo a su _cappuccino._

Yo me encogí de hombros, intentando ignorar el temblor que acudió a mis hombros. Sabía que hacía mal al contarle aquello, pero me sentía tan frustrada ante el hecho de tener que lidiar con mi hermana, con los caprichos familiares, completamente sola. Eso era algo ante lo cual no podía pedirle ayuda a Córax. Suficiente tenía con el hecho de que mi hermana, prácticamente, la hubiese obligado a ella y a su hermanito Joey a irse de mi apartamento. Aunque no tuviese palabras para agradecerle a Eva que tomase este asunto con naturalidad y le hiciese una oferta a Córax de vivir en su apartamento con su hermanito, con todo el aire casual que ella podía adoptar; no podía seguir inmiscuyéndola más en eso. Lo que más le agradecía a Evangeline era el hecho de haberla orientado respecto a la escabrosa situación con Kentin. Si hubiese tenido una hermana mayor, me hubiese gustado que fuese como ella.

Oh, cierto. La tenía, pero estaba lejos de casa, lejos de la familia. Lejos de todo y de todos.

Suspiré.

—Es… complicado —repuse, desviando la mirada hacia el _cappuccino_ que tenía en mis manos. Todavía sentía el sabor dulzón del pastel de fresa que había pedido para acompañar y que había acabado hacía rato. Sabía que dentro de un rato me sentiría culpable por estar comiendo, así que sacudí mi cabeza e intenté obligar a mi mente a no divagar más—. Ella juraba que nadie se daría cuenta de que algo raro sucedía.

—Yo me di cuenta —respondió él con timidez.

Sonreí.

—Y eso es bueno. Aunque no lo creas o suene extraño, aprecio muchísimo que te hayas dado cuenta. A decir verdad, la idea de que las personas me confundan con ella me enferma muchísimo —comenté.

Un frío silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros. Todavía sentía el efluvio de la lluvia en mis fosas nasales —a pesar de que había dejado de llover hacía rato—, cosa que me hacía sentir calmada y anestesiada; una sensación que tenía meses pidiendo. Era relajante estar allí. Tomando café, caminando por el centro comercial con Lysandro. El mismo Lysandro que me había dicho _"Te quiero"_ dos meses atrás.

Me sonrojé al recordar esto. Y, como si me hubiese leído la mente, un abrigo cálido cayó sobre mis hombros. No tuve necesidad de mirarlo para saber que había sido él quien había depositado su elegante abrigo sobre mí, el cuello del abrigo despedía un suave y tenue olor a una colonia que yo no alcanzaba a identificar.

—Dijiste que te gustaba el tacto de la tela fría, pero estás temblando mucho —se excusó, mirándome con preocupación. No había notado el color distinto de sus ojos. Aquella heterocromía, lejos de resultar extraña, lo hacía lucir inusual. _Diferente_.

—No había notado tus ojos. ¿Es…? —comencé, sin saber cómo continuar. Estaba perdida, realmente perdida, en los dos colores, verde y miel, de los cálidos y tranquilos ojos de Lysandro—. ¿Son naturales?

Él asintió. Yo parpadeé lentamente, insultándome mentalmente por haberme perdido de los ojos de Lysandro por una brevísima fracción de segundo. ¿Tendría él consciencia del profundo grado de hipnosis que podía provocar su mirada?

—Sonará un poco tonto, pero me siento un poco más aliviada al haberte contado esto, Lysandro —repuse, desviando nuevamente mi mirada. Sentía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos cuando observaba los ojos de Lysandro, entre ellos una ansiedad por huir lo más lejos de allí antes de que él pudiese leer algo más sobre mí. Sobre mi verdadero yo, no el que los del instituto veían.

Él sonrió cálidamente.

—Me alegra que me confiaras tal secreto. Prometo guardarlo celosamente —musitó Lysandro, alentador.

Habíamos llegado al estacionamiento. Divisé a lo lejos mi camioneta, completamente cubierta de agua, por lo que decidí que debía despedirme. Me detuve en seco y alcé mi cabeza, mirándole fijamente otra vez, aprovechando la oportunidad de ver sus preciosos ojos de nuevo.

—Gracias por el café —bisbisé, intentando ocultar el embobamiento que me producía el verlo a los ojos. Él asintió sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

—Gracias a ti por la compañía. Fue agradable conversar contigo —respondió. Yo hice un ademán de quitarme el abrigo para devolvérselo, pero él negó con la cabeza—. Puedes quedártelo y me lo llevas mañana al instituto.

—Pero el frío-

—Vivo cerca de aquí. Además, imagino que la carretera hasta las cercanías de París está húmeda y fría —replicó, interrumpiéndome.

—Vale —repuse, sin salir de mi embobamiento, sin poder hilar alguna otra palabra coherente en mi cabeza. Era tan novedoso sentirse así luego de tanto tiempo.

Otro instante de silencio, pero no era igual de ansioso que los anteriores. Ambos continuábamos mirándonos a los ojos, como si pretendiésemos obligar a nuestro cerebro a grabar la imagen del otro con precisión matemática, como si pudiésemos abarcarlo todo con simplemente mirarnos. De repente, él suspiró y pude notar una chispa de ansiedad en su mirada.

—Alice, sé que esto es muy poco educado y algo apresurado. Pero en estos momentos me gustaría, _no —_se detuvo. Me mordí los labios, sintiendo cómo un nudo subía hasta mi garganta—, no me gustaría. _Quiero_, sí. Quiero besarte, Alice. Necesito besarte, porque siento que mi pecho explotará en cualquier momento si no lo hago. ¿Me permitirías besarte?

Aquello me desarmó completamente. Sentía mis piernas temblar como si estuviesen hechas de mantequilla o gelatina y el calor de mis jeans las estuviese derritiendo. Me mordí los labios, en un intento banal de pretender que estaba en un sueño y de que con el dolor en mi boca despertaría. Pero no fue así. Yo estaba allí, frente a un chico que había confesado que me quería y que ahora me pedía, con silenciosa ansiedad en sus ojos de colores diferentes, un beso, un acercamiento más directo entre nosotros con una franqueza que me había arrebatado el aliento. Tragué saliva y asentí.

Sus manos acunaron mi rostro con delicadeza, como si temiese tocarme o como si temiese romperme, como si yo fuese una suerte de muñeca de cristal, frágil y delicada, a la que debía tratarse con cuidado. Aunque, ¿a quién engañaba? No era una muñeca, pero sí era frágil como el cristal. Su rostro se acercó con lentitud al mío y sus labios me rozaron con una dulce timidez conforme ambos cerrábamos nuestros ojos. El olor a lluvia se filtraba por mis fosas nasales y una suave melodía sonaba a lo lejos, dándole un aire algo onírico al momento. Era indescriptible la sensación que me producía su suave y dulce beso, el tímido contacto de sus labios con los míos, el roce de su cabello contra la piel de mi rostro, el efluvio de su colonia, la calidez de sus manos acunando mi rostro con delicadeza. Incliné mi cuello hacia adelante, respondiendo a su beso, sintiendo como si mi estómago hubiese abandonado mi abdomen y ahora se encontrasen allí miles de mariposas revoloteando con locura adentro. Mi piel hormigueaba y mi corazón se batía, furioso, como las alas de un colibrí. Aquel momento era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

Pero, como todo momento hermoso, su final llegó cuando tanto Lysandro como yo nos separamos, aunque él todavía sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Te veo mañana —musitó él. Yo sonreí, sintiendo mis mejillas arder y unas pequeñas lágrimas acudir escurridizas a mis ojos mientras asentía. Él sonrió también y bajó sus manos, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por mis labios antes de apartarse por completo.

Ambos nos giramos y, luego de ver por el rabillo del ojo que Lysandro ya se había alejado bastante, corrí hacia mi camioneta, sintiendo un temor ante la idea de que mi corazón terminase por salirse de mi pecho. Latía con tanta violencia que sentía espasmos hasta en mis oídos. En cuanto llegué al vehículo, abrí la puerta y me dejé caer violentamente sobre el asiento del conductor, exhalando un largo suspiro, sintiendo una alegría indescriptible burbujear en mi estómago y mi pecho.

Había cometido un grandísimo error al haber permitido que aquello ocurriese. Pero, dios mío, estaba cansada de mantenerme alejada de las personas. Estaba cansada de prohibirme a mí misma demasiadas cosas solo por no meterme en problemas con otras personas. Aquel beso me había devuelto algo que yo pensaba no volver a sentir jamás, me había devuelto las esperanzas, me había traído recuerdos de viejos sucesos que todavía me provocaban un amargo sabor en mi boca. Antes de poder arrepentirme, busqué mi teléfono celular y escribí un mensaje lo más rápido que pude, procurando mantener bajo control el temblor de mis dedos.

_"Quiero hablar contigo mañana. Necesito contarte algunas cosas."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía frío cuando amaneció. Conducir de ida al instituto fue un tanto extraño en medio de toda la neblina que había en la carretera, sin embargo supe sobreponerme a ella con el cálido abrigo de lana que decidí llevar y con Pale VV sonando de música de fondo. A pesar de que sus canciones me acunaban cuando tenía alguna recaída, aquel día sonaban como si hubiesen sido ideadas durante un día de niebla, en el que el frío y la bruma se mezclan entre sí, trayendo a las personas recuerdos e historias de viejos y crudos inviernos. Extrañamente mi cabello se sentía frío contra la piel de mi rostro.

Ese día, todos en el Sweet Amoris llevaban pesados abrigos, bufandas y guantes. Era extraño ver aquello, considerando que la nieve se había ido semanas atrás. Era uno de esos pequeños momentos en los que te dabas cuenta del daño que le había hecho el ser humano a la naturaleza, al punto en que la brecha entre las estaciones comenzaba a hacerse más borrosa. Frío en pleno Febrero, cuando debería estar la primavera iniciando, en espera del día de San Valentín. Ver la fecha en el calendario fue, admito, nostálgico. Creí haber escuchado unas risas mientras observaba el manojo de papeles de colores con fechas que colgaba sobre la nevera, pero luego caí en cuenta de que estaba sola, porque ni siquiera Anthea se había despertado.

Sí, estaba sola.

—Alice, buenos días —musitó una voz masculina a mis espaldas. Quise suspirar al asociar aquella voz con su dueño.

Estaba sola. Pero él estaba allí, en el instituto. Conmigo.

Me giré, encarando a Lysandro, quien llevaba ese día un abrigo de satén color esmeralda. El cielo encapotado lucía precioso a sus espaldas y sus ojos brillaban de una forma similar a como lo habían hecho el día anterior. Sonreí.

—Buenos días, Lysandro. Me sorprende verte tan temprano —inquirí, mirándolo fijamente. No sabía cómo o por qué, pero la forma en que me miraba me desarmaba. Había un fuego brillando en aquellos dos colores tan diferentes, pero Lysandro parecía controlar bien sus emociones como para no dejarse llevar por el sentimiento que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Recibí tu mensaje ayer y decidí llegar un poco más temprano. ¿He hecho mal? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con un deje de preocupación. Qué maravilloso era su vocabulario en su fino acento francés. Negué con la cabeza.

—No en realidad. Me alegra que podamos hablar antes de las clases.

—¿Te invito a un café?

Asentí.

—Me gustaría ir a la terraza. Creo que hoy no olvidé mi copia de la llave de la puerta que da hacia ella —repuse, sonriendo. Él hizo lo mismo, dedicándome una mirada cálida, y haciéndome un ademán para permitirme la entrada al instituto.

-.-

Rato después, los dos nos encontrábamos sentados en la terraza con sendos vasos de café recién hecho, mirando el vacío y el cielo gris que nos cubría. La temperatura había bajado, por lo que ahora hacía más frío. Ambos estábamos sentados el uno al lado del otro, a una distancia tan mínima que podía olfatear perfectamente el suave perfume de Lysandro. Sentí la súbita tentación de sujetarle su mano enguantada, pero supe controlarme.

—He escuchado que te apasiona cantar —musité, intentando sacar un tema de conversación. Lo cierto era que moría por escuchar más de Lysandro, saber más de él. Quería compartir algo más que unas simples miradas y unos diminutos contactos físicos.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si mi pregunta lo ofendiese.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Rosalya me lo comentó hace un mes. Lo recordé gracias a que este clima me hizo recordar que traje mi cuaderno de las clases de canto, cosa que me hizo recordar que tú cantabas también —respondí, arrepintiéndome automáticamente por haber dado una respuesta tan estúpida como aquella. Me mordí los labios —. Lamento haberlo mencionado. No sabía que te ofendiese.

—No me ofende, solo me desconcierta que conocieses ese hecho —respondió.

Un silencio se hizo presente. Escuchaba los gritos y el bullicio de los alumnos que iban llegando al instituto. Miré el reloj de bolsillo que colgaba de mi abrigo, todavía nos quedaba una media hora antes de que las clases iniciaran.

—¿Tocas algún instrumento? —preguntó Lysandro repentinamente, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Negué con la cabeza.

—Canto —respondí—. Mis hermanos fueron bendecidos con la pericia en los instrumentos musicales, pero yo me manejo mejor con mi voz.

—¿Compones tú misma tus canciones?

Asentí.

—Me gusta cantar mi propio material. Si canto algo de otra persona sería únicamente bajo mi propio consentimiento o para practicar. No me gusta cantar algo creado por la mano de otras personas porque pienso que la musa por la cual desarrollaron sus piezas es exclusiva de ellos y solo de ellos. Tonta excusa, pero es la razón concreta —repliqué—. ¿Por qué?

Lysandro se sonrojó. Aquella visión me causó un vuelco en el estómago, la imagen de Lysandro con las mejillas coloreadas era algo imposible de definir. Se mordió los labios y desvió la mirada hacia su mochila.

—Yo también compongo. Quería… quería compartir algunas de mis canciones contigo —musitó.

Aquello me recordó a lo que Rosalya me había dicho sobre el hecho de que Lysandro jamás compartía el contenido de su libreta, ni siquiera sus canciones, con nadie. Si acaso con Castiel, y era porque ambos estaban en la misma banda. Me sentí dichosa de que él hubiese decidido a mostrarme una parte de él a la que solo pocos tenían acceso.

—¿Podría mostrarte yo también algunas de las que he escrito?

Él asintió, sonriendo ampliamente, demostrando que aquello le entusiasmaba de sobremanera. Fue vergonzoso percatarme de que mis manos temblaban mientras buscaba mi cuaderno. Me sentía como una niña pequeña que se disponía a leerle su diario íntimo a alguien. Aunque, claro, aquellas canciones bien podían considerarse una especie de diario, ya que cuando me sentía mal solía escribir canciones y tararearlas. No se me daba bien escribir diarios, por lo que recurría únicamente a aquel recurso.

—Las damas primero —indicó él, caballerosamente. Un sonrojo acudió a mis mejillas.

—¿Cuál debería cantar? —pregunté, sintiendo un nudo subir hasta mi garganta. En una fracción de segundo me sentí terriblemente estúpida, ya que ni en las audiciones me sentía así de nerviosa y llena de ansiedad. Lysandro se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—La que prefieras.

—¿No te importa que estén en inglés?

Lysandro negó con la cabeza, instándome a continuar. Suspiré, procurando mantener mi nerviosismo bajo control y abrí el cuaderno, buscando con rapidez la última canción que había escrito. Me había valido un regaño en las clases de canto por no poder hacer algo que le gustase a la profesora y a los jueces, pero a mí me gustaba su resultado. Después de todo, la había escrito durante mi estadía en Alemania y estaba impregnada de noches enteras sin poder dormir, de ratos con los ojos apretados y mis dientes mordiendo las mullidas almohadas. Esa canción tenía historia.

Y creo que era la indicada para compartir con Lysandro. Tomé una amplia bocanada de aire y comencé a cantar, olvidándome de mi francés y retomando mi amada lengua inglesa:

_Me gustaría dejar de esconderme detrás de una máscara de serenidad_

_Me gustaría poder volar, desplegar alas como las aves_

_Subir más allá del cielo_

_Pero he perdido la fe _

_Sé que existe algo más allá detrás de aquellos ojos tan claros_

_Existe algo más allá detrás de una sonrisa falsa y una actitud alegre,_

_se nota en sus gestos, se nota en sus ojos_

_Se nota en sus hombros temblorosos_

_Ella quiere aferrarse, pero no sabe a qué_

_Ella está cansada, es peligrosa,_

_y se pregunta si alguna vez podrá ser libre_

_¿Has visto alguna vez cómo se consume un ángel?_

_Ella camina sola, a través de la brisa fría_

_Huye de todo, de sus recuerdos_

_Escapa de sus vivencias_

_Es invisible_

_Quiere existir, pero no puede hacerlo_

_Creí poder salvarla, creí poder ayudarla_

_Pero sus ojos se rompían más con cada día que transcurría_

_Quería soñar, pero no podía dormir_

_Perdóname por haber creído alguna vez que podía salvarla_

_Reza por mí, porque he perdido mi fe y lo he intentado todo_

_¿Soy acaso un alma prescindible?_

_Yo sé que no falta un día más corto_

_para que una persona voluble se quiebre_

_Pero, mírame, estoy despierta y existo_

_Pero no estoy viviendo_

_Tú eres la prueba de que lo intenté_

_Lo intenté_

_Y me cansé_

_Perdóname por creer que podía lograrlo_

_He conocido mi lado más oscuro_

_Y ahora rezo por salvación_

_¿Podría acaso justificar el dolor que ella ha sentido?_

_¿Podría acaso aprender a salvarla?_

_¿Podría cerrar sus heridas?_

_¿Podría acaso liberarla?_

_¿Podríamos ir ambas al paraíso?_

_¿El cielo existirá de verdad?_

_Ella tiene miedo_

_Yo tengo miedo_

_Quiero ser invencible, quiero volar_

_Tengo miedo de alejarme, _

_pero tengo más miedo de acercarme_

_No quiero corromper tu pureza, _

_no quiero apagar la luz de tus ojos_

_No quiero crear lágrimas en unos ojos que no han conocido el dolor,_

_no quiero hacer caer a un ángel_

_Deja que mi existencia desaparezca en medio de la noche,_

_y que el tiempo me borre de tus ojos_

_Más allá del vacío,_

_encontraré un hogar lejos de este lugar_

En cuanto terminé de cantar, me maldije internamente por haber cantado aquella canción. La larga y terrible lucha para no deshacerme en lágrimas había sido una suerte de calvario. Había un pesado nudo apostado en mi garganta y mi respiración se había acelerado. Me sentía desnuda, desarmada como un militar sin un fusil en medio de la guerra. Sentí cómo mis hombros se derrumbaron y por un momento la brisa fría me adormeció. Quise levantarme y huir, pero mis piernas no respondían. Un sollozo acudió a mi garganta y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Dios, qué tonta había sido al creer que podría soportar el cantar aquella pieza sin derrumbarme.

Sin embargo, en cuanto finalmente pude sentir cómo mis piernas dejaban de ser duros y rígidos bloques de concreto, y me disponía a levantarme; unos fuertes brazos me acunaron, estrechándome con ternura. Me tomó un par de segundos caer en cuenta de que Lysandro estaba abrazándome y que me mantenía firmemente oculta entre su pecho y sus brazos. Podía escuchar el acelerado latido de su corazón y su calidez me envolvía, protegiéndome del frío.

—Por favor no te vayas. Permíteme quedarme así solo un momento. Necesito tenerte entre mis brazos porque siento que te perderé en cuanto te levantes y te vayas —musitó él de forma atropellada, aferrándome con fuerza. Sus hombros estaban temblando y su respiración se había entrecortado.

Yo correspondí su abrazo. Era inusual sentir como si un peso de mis hombros hubiese sido removido. Me sentía como una veleta que navega por aguas tranquilas luego de atravesar una tormenta. Qué curioso era sentir que estaba a salvo entre los brazos de Lysandro. Suspiré y me permití a mí misma aflojar mi cuerpo y aferrarme a él.

—¿Puedo mostrarte algo? —inquirí, separándome para mirarlo. Fue una sorpresa ver sus ojos brillantes y un muy tenue rastro húmedo surcando sus mejillas. Aquella visión provocó un vuelco en mi corazón: Lysandro había llorado. Había llorado por mí.

Él asintió, sonriendo, mientras acunaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me dedicaba una mirada de profunda adoración. Yo tomé una amplia bocanada de aire. Nuevamente estaba a punto de desarmarme frente a él, pero esto era algo más crucial. La piel de mis brazos hormigueó como si intuyese lo que estaba por venir. Suspiré audiblemente y me subí las mangas de mi abrigo hasta más arriba del codo.

La expresión de Lysandro se deformó en una mirada de horror mezclada con preocupación. Sus dedos se acercaron a mis brazos tímidamente, como si temiese reabrir las marcas de pinchazos y los largos surcos que cruzaban mis brazos verticalmente, y delinearon las cicatrices con lentitud mientras su semblante se teñía de dolor.

—Alice… —susurró, atónito.

Yo cerré mis ojos mientras me mordía los labios, solo para abrirlos desorbitadamente en cuanto sentí un tacto suave, completamente diferente, sobre las cicatrices. Mi respiración se aceleró al ver a Lysandro depositar suaves besos sobre mis heridas, con una ternura tangible en sus movimientos. Sus dedos sujetaban mis brazos con delicadeza y el mechón más largo de su cabello me producía cosquillas al rozar mi piel.

—¿Por qué intentaste acabar con tu vida? ¿Por qué sigues intentando acabar con tu vida? Los pinchazos están frescos —preguntó luego de depositar un último beso sobre mis cicatrices. Desvié mi mirada hacia el suelo, sintiendo la brisa fría azuzar mis labios.

—Estaba triste. Estoy triste —repliqué, sin querer dar detalles. No me sentía lista para dar más detalles. Ya me había desnudado dos veces aquel día y no creía poder aguantar una tercera vez.

Lysandro ladeó su cabeza, mirándome con tristeza.

—Prométeme que si te sigues sintiendo así, me lo dirás. No soportaría saber que te estás haciendo daño —dijo, mirándome con una intensa seriedad en sus claros ojos.

Suspiré. Repetiría lo mismo: ¿Sabría él los efectos que causaban sus miradas? Asentí, y él sonrió, a pesar de que la sonrisa no iluminó sus ojos. Mordí mis labios nuevamente al sentir la tentación de hacerle una petición algo estúpida, petición que mi cerebro exigía a gritos. Él pareció darse cuenta de que estaba debatiéndome internamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Creo que ahora soy yo la que hace la petición de ayer, Lysandro.

Sus ojos se abrieron al entender a qué me refería, solo para estrecharse con calidez luego de que en sus labios se hubiese dibujado una sonrisa.

—Petición concedida —replicó, inclinándose hacia mí y juntando sus labios con los míos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ver a Alice llegar a la clase de Psicología con una amplia sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas fue una imagen que no me esperaba luego de su prolongada ausencia y la última imagen con la que la había visto semanas atrás. Mis hombros se relajaron ante el alivio de verme a mí junto a mis dos amigas en clases otra vez, ya que Córax volvía a asistir a clases con normalidad. Había resuelto en no preguntar nada hasta que ellas decidiesen contarme qué sucedía.

—No pude ir a la terraza porque había un par de personitas teniendo un íntimo momento allí —comentó Córax, mirando de reojo a Alice, quien se sonrojó al escucharla. Un suave atisbo de sonrisa curveó las comisuras de sus labios. Córax, a su vez, se mordió los suyos y sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Piensas contarnos qué pasó allá arriba?

—Puede —replicó Alice, desviando la mirada. Yo sonreí.

—¿"_Puede_"? —repitió Córax, arqueando una ceja sin cambiar un ápice su sonrisa. Alice asintió.

—Puede, si prestas atención por primera vez en la clase de la señora Schäusser.

Córax ahogó un gemido de frustración conforme la mencionada profesora entraba al salón de clases. Nuevamente llegaba con el moño despeinado y las mejillas coloradas. Qué extraño.

Alice se echó a reír y comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila, intentando encontrar su cuaderno de Psicología. Sonreí de nueva cuenta al ver lo bien que comenzaban a ir las cosas.

O al menos eso creía.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Eh… Sí, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué decir, excepto que este posiblemente sea el capítulo más cursi que he escrito en toda mi vida. Dios, fue tan cursi y a la vez tan lindo. No sé, me gusta éste capítulo.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


	14. Retrospectiva

**Disclaimer: **No. Ni tú ni yo somos dueños de Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love o Amour Sucré, lo juegues en la versión que lo juegues. Yo solo hago esto por diversión (y porque me aburro mucho).

**Nota: **¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal, cómo están? Espero que bien.

Hoy comencé la universidad, finalmente, luego de tantos meses de paro. Recuerden el anuncio del capítulo anterior. Realmente quiero comenzar a entregarme más a mi carrera. Artes es una carrera que merece la dedicación de todo aquel que la estudia.

Por otro lado, debido a unos cuantos cambios que han estado ocurriendo con mi persona, debo confesar que esta historia comenzará a tomar un cariz distinto. Debo decirles que los personajes evolucionan conforme yo lo hago, así suene muy pretencioso decirlo. Pero es mi única forma de llevar una constancia de mi mejoría —o empeoramiento—. Espero sepan comprender.

¿Qué más? Oh sí:¡Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora! ¡Yay~! Así pues, para darle inicio al capítulo, quiero agradecerles a mis tres fieles lectores por esperar con tanta paciencia este capítulo. Gracias, profe, señorita universitaria-adicta-al-café y mi queridísima uke de cachetes rosados; por tenerme tanta paciencia. En serio, muchísimas gracias.

¡Ah! Y un agradecimiento especial a Dani, por ser tan paciente con mis necedades en la universidad. Eres lo máximo, señorita.

Por último, disculpen los posibles errores. Acabo de terminar de escribirlo y estoy mortalmente cansada, pero no espero para publicarlo porque mi tiempo comenzará a estar más apretado a partir de mañana. Cualquier cosa, saben por dónde señalarla.

**Advertencias y aclaraciones: **Futuras escenas subidas de tono, palabrotas, gente fumando, gente drogándose, gente bebiendo, gente… Dios mío, ¡es M! ¿Qué esperas? ¿Margaritas y unicornios?

**Música: **Eh… No sé qué decir respecto a éste apartado. Solo disfruten de la música:

_Luder – Hot, Girl__-__On__-__Girl, Vampire Action_

_Lita Ford – Mother_

_Thenewno2 – Holidays at Ravenwood_

_Thenewno2 – Ridley's Claiming_

_The XX – Infinity _(Sí, yo creo que esta canción estará al menos una vez por capítulo. No me juzguen)

_Christopher Young – Tale of two sisters_

_Thenewno2 – The Curse Reveals Itself (Tragic Love Theme)_

_Thenewno2 – The Spell that Left a Curse_

_The Killers – Shot At The Night_

_Ville Valo & Natalia Avelon – Summer Wine_

_David Bowie – Heroes_

_Florence and the Machine – Over the Love_

* * *

"_Es cierto que los demás pueden llevarnos a un infierno todavía más profundo, pero únicamente si nosotros se lo permitimos." _

_(Dr. Miguel Ruiz – Los Cuatro Acuerdos)_

* * *

**XIV**

**Retrospectiva (O **_**"La historia de una de tres muñecas rotas"**_**)**

No fue difícil imaginar mi reacción en cuanto crucé el umbral de mi apartamento. Debí haberme esperado con antelación la rápida mano de mi hermana rasgando el aire y asestándome una bofetada. Sin embargo, había tenido un deje de esperanza de que las cosas fuesen diferentes, por lo que me vi terriblemente decepcionada mientras caía al suelo y chocaba contra el duro suelo de cemento. Anthea siempre había sido fuerte, siempre era más fuerte. Después de todo, a pesar de ser hermanas gemelas, yo había nacido después de ella. Quizás me mereciese aquello por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como bebé para pugnar por ser la primera.

Cerré los ojos, intentando ignorar el pulsante ardor en mi piel. Un suave sabor metálico se deslizó con presteza por mi lengua, dándome a entender que el golpe había sido tan brusco que me había roto alguna encía. Mi piel ardía, mi boca ardía y un nudo subía diligentemente por mi garganta, pugnando por salir en forma de unos sollozos. El aire frío me azuzaba los oídos, provocándome una extraña sensación en ellos, como si se encontrasen taponeados; y adormecía el dolor que amenazaba con hacerse presente en mi espalda por la brusca caída.

Qué cruel era la realidad, empeñándose en mostrarme que las cosas entre nosotras no cambiarían, por más que viviésemos lejos, creciéramos o escapáramos la una de la otra. Siempre que yo cometiese la indiscreción de querer acercarme a alguien, esto pasaría. Sin embargo, aun con esta certeza flotando en mi mente, no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas.

—¿Qué hice ahora? —inquirí, deslizando una de mis manos por la mejilla golpeada, como si mi tacto pudiese aliviar el ardor, apretando los ojos con suavidad para no llorar. _"Autocontrol, Alice. Autocontrol. Tú tienes autocontrol"_, me repetí.

—Tú sabes lo que hiciste, no te hagas la idiota conmigo —graznó Anthea antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al apartamento.

En cuanto abrí los ojos, me encontré con la preocupada mirada de la señora Cantodea, quien contemplaba la escena con visible angustia desde su puerta a unos metros de la mía. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, gesto ante el cual ella simplemente frunció el ceño con tristeza y se deslizó en su apartamento de nuevo.

—Y bien, ¿vas a entrar o no? —gruñó mi hermana a lo lejos, provocándome un respingo. Me mordí los labios y deslicé con rapidez mis dedos por mis mejillas para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pudiese delatar aún más mi debilidad ante ella.

—Ya voy —musité, sintiendo cómo mi alma se iba a mis pies ante la certeza de que volvería a lo mismo de antes y que, para añadirle algo peor, no iba a hacer nada. Como siempre.

Maldije al destino por hacerme tan débil ante mi propia hermana, mi propio reflejo. Mi propio espejo y mi propia contraparte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Clic, clic, clic, clic. _¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que me había puesto a sonar el bolígrafo para calmar mi ansiedad? Podía ver al profesor de Matemáticas continuar con la clase de aquel día, pero yo simplemente me encontraba ausente a pesar de estar allí, a mitad del salón. Podía escuchar el rasgueo apresurado de las manos de Castiel, copiando con rapidez todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón. Esto hubiese resultado extraño para mí, de no ser porque me había enterado de que luego de que entregasen los boletines de notas del primer lapso de clases e hicieran el conteo de las notas que llevábamos hasta ahora durante los últimos días de Febrero, y le anunciasen a mi novio que si no se esforzaba más no se graduaría. Y no solo que no se graduaría, sino que ni siquiera podría reparar las materias que estaba reprobando, ya que sus notas eran tan malas que sencillamente tendría que repetir el año.

Me encontraba preocupada por él. Sin embargo, esa mañana había recibido una llamada que me había dejado fría. No era absolutamente nadie de mi familia, si lo hubiese sido tendría la fuerza para lidiar con ello. Me sentía mejor gracias a las terapias semanales en el psicólogo, a pesar de que la prolongada ausencia de mi tía Agatha no hacía más que recordarme mis días en Londres. Era extraño que, considerando que mi tía fue la que me llevó al psicólogo en primer lugar, ahora desconociese absolutamente TODO lo que había estado conversando y tratando con el señor Fortescue. Tenía que admitir que en su momento pensé que era muy egoísta de mi parte querer que mi tía estuviese pendiente de mí, considerando que hasta Agosto del año pasado ella ni siquiera había pensado en tener a una adolescente en su casa.

El problema de la famosa llamada radicaba en que, luego de un par de semanas de retomar lo mismo de antes (Alice había vuelto a su estado ausente y ahora se encontraba evitándonos a todos. Inclusive a Lysandro y a Córax, cosa que realmente agravaba el asunto ante los ojos de Rosalya. Y yo francamente no me sentía lo suficientemente cercana y en confianza como para acercarme a preguntarle qué sucedía. Ya Córax lo había hecho en plena cafetería, con resultados desastrosos, puesto que Alice había contestado sus increpaciones con respuestas muy frías, al punto en que Córax sencillamente había decidido dejarla en paz. Decía _"Cuando ella decida valerse por sí misma, nos buscará"_. Honestamente no entendía a qué se refería con esto, pero gracias a mi experiencia en Londres había aprendido a que era mejor no preguntar absolutamente nada al respecto, ya que las cosas saldrían a la luz tarde o temprano), en lugar de recibir la llamada de Alexander, había recibido una llamada de Aliz. Sabía que algo preocupante debía haber sucedido como para que Aliz, quien siempre evitaba usar el teléfono, decidiese llamarme en lugar de hacerlo Alexander.

-.-

—_Admito que es extraño escuchar tu voz después de tanto tiempo —musité al escuchar un suave "Hola" de parte de Aliz del otro lado del auricular._

_ Risas, Aliz aclarándose la garganta después._

_ —Sí, usar el teléfono realmente no es lo mío. Odio titubear cuando hablo por este aparato. Por eso prefiero usar el e-mail o similares, porque realmente hablar con mi voz es cansado._

_ Ésta vez fue mi turno de reír. Era increíble escuchar que, pese a que su voz se había vuelto más madura y más seria, Aliz no cambiase y todavía se pudiesen translucir aquellos aspectos que la hacían empequeñecerse y concordar con su aspecto de chica de dieciséis, aunque tuviese ya los dieciocho años. Ver su rostro era encarar la dulzura de una niña con los ojos de una mujer madura que ha vivido mucho y que ha pasado por mucho. Era fácil imaginar por qué ella y Alexander eran tan buenos amigos._

_ —Sí. Asumo que razones de tamaño considerable deben haber evitado que fuese Lex quien hiciese la llamada. A pesar de que comienzo a impacientarme ante el hecho de que hemos retomado el contacto, pero él sigue sin contarme por qué no debo confiar en Cassidy, a pesar de que hace semanas que no sé de ella —musité, recostándome de la ventana mientras veía el sol asomarse majestuosamente en el horizonte. Todavía hacía frío por la lluvia, por lo que la gruesa tela de lana de mi suéter acariciaba mis brazos y las cicatrices en ellos, cubriéndolas diligentemente._

_ Aliz dejó escapar un suspiro audible que resonó con marcado cansancio. Supuse que era por la hora, considerando lo temprano que debía haberse levantado para poder desconectar el teléfono fijo y llevarlo hasta su cuarto para conectarlo en el cable escondido en su armario de la línea independiente que ella tenía._

_ —Pues sí. Aparte de que es demasiado temprano como para apuntar una razón coherente a que Alexander viaje más de media hora y amanezca en mi casa, las cosas en su casa han estado algo caldeadas ya que a Jacob se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevar a su mejor amigo, Lucas. ¿Te acuerdas de él?_

_ Lucas Fanshaw. Era imposible olvidar la imponente figura que solía alinearse al lado del risueño hermano de Alexander, Jacob. Lucas era el tipo de chico que traía locas a la mayoría de chicas del instituto al que íbamos, con sus claros ojos azul cobalto y su sonrisa pícara, aun cuando no estudiase en él y fuese visto más como la estrella de rock local. Recordaba perfectamente cómo Alexander lo detestaba por la forma en la que él solía hacerle burlas con respecto a sus aficiones (escribir, tocar el piano y tocar la guitarra), recordándole que ninguno de los integrantes de la banda en la que estaban Jacob y el resto de sus amigos lo habían aceptado por ser menor de edad. Sí, Lucas podía ser antipático cuando quería, pero conmigo siempre había sido extrañamente amigable._

_ —Sí. Es difícil olvidar a alguien como Lucas._

_ —Sí, pues. El problema no fue Lucas —comentó Aliz, con cierto tinte sombrío en su tono de voz. Fruncí el ceño mientras encendía un cigarrillo de menta y le daba una larga calada._

_ —¿Quién fue entonces? —pregunté, recostándome de nueva cuenta en la ventana._

_ —Bueno, llevó a su hermana, Adelle —contestó, soltando otro audible suspiro, ésta vez de notable irritación—. ¿La recuerdas a ella?_

_ Adelle Noblin. Sí, por supuesto que la recordaba. Era la hermanastra menor de Lucas y la ex-novia de Alexander. Con unos ojos que iban desde el gris hasta el más claro azul, una piel clarísima (¡mucho más que la mía!) y un cabello teñido de color azul oscuro, era imposible olvidarse de ella. Habíamos sido más que simples conocidas, a pesar de que ambas éramos las mejores amigas de Cassidy, no solíamos entablar tantas conversaciones. _

_Siempre le había tenido cierto respeto a ella por su actitud distante y su mirada sombría. Parecía que su mente solo producía funestos pensamientos ante el mundo y los demás, aunque su semblante se iluminara cuando hablaba con alguien. A pesar de que cuando hablábamos siempre era simpática, no podía evitar recelar un poco de ella (en parte gracias a Aliz. Aunque nunca entendía por qué ambas se llevaban tan mal, debo admitir que Aliz me había contagiado su aire receloso ante la delicada y frágil figura de Adelle), especialmente por su lenguaje sutil y acertado. Ella parecía siempre saber qué decir en el momento indicado, y eso era una de las tantas cosas que me inspiraba respeto ante su persona. Además de que conmigo solía ser muy dulce._

—_Sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué sucedió con ella? —inquirí, sin entender a qué se refería. Sabía que ella y Alexander habían terminado… y ya. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar del tema y nadie preguntó nada. Aquella alusión de Aliz a ella me hizo pensar que, después de todo, había algo más allí._

—_No sé si sabes que a nadie de la familia le agradó la relación que mantuvieron Lex y Adelle. Francamente, ni siquiera Milla la soportaba. Y, pues, no fue buena su aparición por allí; por lo que a Alexander lo castigaron sin motivo, a pesar de que, en palabras descontentas de Jacob, ninguno de los dos entabló ni siquiera una diminuta conversación. Así que no puede salir, ni siquiera a hacer las compras al supermercado…_

—_Razón por la cual no puede escaparse —completé, asintiendo de entendimiento._

_Aliz rió, alegre de que yo hubiese entendido el punto._

—_Sí, ya ves. Así que decidí llamarte yo. Ya se lo diré después. El caso es que no te había llamado especialmente por eso —continuó ella, volviendo a su usual tono serio._

_Volví a fruncir el ceño, desconcertada. Si no me había llamado para eso, ¿entonces para qué?_

—_De acuerdo, ¿entonces para qué me llamaste? Porque, insisto, si tú decidiste hacer frente ante tu desagrado por el teléfono y decidiste llamarme, no fue simplemente para darme las noticias más recientes sobre Alexander, aunque suene muy cruel decirlo —repliqué, sintiendo un raro pinchazo de angustia en mi estómago._

_Aliz volvió a suspirar. Esta vez me preocupó escuchar un tinte de angustia en su suspiro._

—_Adelle y Lucas van a ir a Francia porque se le presentó una oportunidad a la banda de ir en gira con Winter Spirit, ya sabes, la famosa banda de rock alternativo. Admito que es raro que los invitasen a ser sus teloneros, considerando que el estilo de Twisted Red Velvet —ese era el nombre de la banda del hermano de Alexander— es más de hard rock. Y, pues, quería advertirte de que tal vez vayan a visitarte._

—_¿Cómo y por qué lo harían? —inquirí. No me parecía mala la idea de volverlos a ver, aunque no podía deshacerme de la sensación de angustia que estaba enganchada a mi estómago—. No es como si supiesen dónde vivo o que estoy aquí en Francia._

—_Recuerda que Adelle y Cassidy siguen siendo las mejores amigas, a pesar de que Cassidy terminara su relación con Lucas hace años —aclaró Aliz._

_Arqueé mis cejas de entendimiento._

—_Oh, cierto. Ya veo por dónde podrían enterarse._

—_No es que "podrían". Es que ya lo saben —puntualizó Aliz._

—_Cassidy fue rápida —comenté. El sol ya estaba en su punto más alto. En cualquier momento sonaría mi despertador, por lo que ya el tiempo de la llamada estaba agotándose._

—_La cosa es que quiero advertirte lo mismo que Alexander: No hagas caso de nada de lo que te digan. Sé que nunca te dije por qué detesto tanto a Adelle y que ustedes fueron algo cercano a amigas, pero necesito que me creas._

—_Qué creepy. Suenas como Alexander en el e-mail que me envió hace tiempo —reí. Sin embargo, a Aliz eso no pareció hacerle gracia._

—_Hazme caso, carajo —replicó, mostrando enojo en su suave voz, cosa que me provocó un tenue respingo. Si Aliz decía algo en ese tono de voz, sencillamente era cierto._

—_Tranquila, tranquila. Sabré ignorar todo lo que me digan —contesté, intentando sonar alentadora._

—_No lo digas, hazlo. En serio. Adelle habrá sido tu amiga y toda la cosa y Lucas un chico muy simpático contigo, pero esos dos son problemas._

_Me encogí de hombros, intimidada por su seguridad al decir aquello. ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura de aquello, si nunca la había visto entablando una conversación con Adelle? Sí, de acuerdo, Aliz era de las personas que tenían como una de sus virtudes el ser mortalmente honesta pero, ¿cómo podía decir algo así? Sí, yo le tenía cierto recelo a Adelle gracias a ella, pero ella parecía ser una buena chica como para que Aliz la calificase a ella (y no solamente a ella, sino a su hermano también), de "problemas"._

_Suspiré._

—_Vale, vale. Me andaré con cuidado, lo prometo —repliqué. Aliz suspiró, aliviada._

—_De acuerdo. Si te tengo alguna otra noticia, te la haré saber. Si sé algo más de Alexander, igualmente te lo haré saber._

_Y colgó._

-.-

Aquello comenzaba a enojarme. Es decir, ¿es que acaso mi pasado me perseguiría eternamente? ¿Por qué Aliz y Alexander insistían en no confiar en ninguno de ellos, y no decían las razones? Estaba cansada y harta de desconfiar de todo el mundo, harta de que cada vez que comenzaba a sentirme mejor, algo sucedía que me regresaba mentalmente a mis días en Londres; aquellos días en los que me sentía dudosa hasta de quién era y que no hacía más que hundirme en una espiral oscura vez tras vez. ¡Ya era el colmo, joder!

Estaba tan ansiosa que no dejaba de darle al botoncito del bolígrafo que metía y sacaba la punta del mismo, al punto en el que inclusive desconcentré a Castiel, puesto que segundos después, luego de haber perdido la cuenta de los _clics_, me arrebató el bolígrafo, visiblemente irritado.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? —masculló, sin apartar su vista del pizarrón. Suspiré, sintiendo cómo mis manos comenzaban a temblar después de que antes estuviesen tensas en torno al bolígrafo.

—Alguien más de Londres va a echarse un paseo por aquí y estoy algo nerviosa —repliqué, arrebatándole de nueva cuenta el bolígrafo. Castiel me miró de reojo, por una brevísima fracción de segundo, con una expresión alarmada.

—¿Alguien más? Joder, hablas de tus anteriores amigos como si fuesen monstruos, Meg —comentó él.

—Yo no creo que lo sean, pero alguien sigue empeñándose en decirme que sí lo son, aun cuando no muestran pruebas para ello.

Castiel frunció el ceño, sin dejar de escribir.

—¿No sabes cuándo vendrán?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Podría ser hoy, podría ser mañana. Una de las cosas que a veces detesto de Aliz y Alexander, es que se pasan de _"misteriosos" _y nunca te aclaran nada de lo que te están diciendo. A pesar de que Aliz es más clara cuando habla y no deja espacio para malinterpretaciones, tanto misterio alrededor de Cassidy y los otros me irrita. Hablan como si los conocieran mejor que yo —solté, apretando los puños. Aquello era algo que no había querido exteriorizar por miedo, aunque no supiese a qué.

—Tal vez sí los conozcan mejor que tú, Meg —replicó él, anotando los últimos ejercicios del pizarrón—. Pienso que estás sobre-analizando todo, no entiendo por qué.

"_Sobre-analizando todo"_. Dios, aquello hizo que unas diminutas y pequeñas venas se hinchasen de enojo en mis sienes. Sonaba igual a lo que solía decirme mi madre en tono de reproche y Aria, mi hermana mayor, en burla.

—No lo creo —respondí, airada—. A pesar de que éramos y somos amigos, Aliz y Alexander siempre procuraban no mantener mucho contacto con los demás_._ Ellos siempre eran Hannah, la prima de Alexander; Aliz, Miranda, la hermana menor de Aliz; y Alexander. El hermano de Alexander y yo éramos el punto en común entre todos, ya que Aliz no siente particular aprecio por los amigos de este.

—Quizás les diese asco la idea de dejarse absorber por un grupo —comentó. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré, sintiendo el enojo subir hasta mi cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres con _"dejarse absorber por un grupo"_? —inquirí. Él continuó escribiendo como si nada.

—Pues que hablas de tu viejo grupo de amigos como si hubiese sido un grupo muy compacto, al punto de estar en plan _"Nadie entra, nadie sale"_. Ese tipo de gente así no inspira ganas de acercamientos.

Aquello me irritó aún más. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a hablar de esa forma de personas que no conocía? Y me acordé de Aliz y su férrea seguridad ante la idea de que Adelle y Lucas fuesen _"problemas"_.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso? No los conoces —contesté, pero él ni se inmutó.

—Ciertamente. Pero el hecho de que la tal Cassidy te hiciera escaparte de clases no la deja en muy buen plan, ¿no te parece? No seas tan dramática.

Apreté los puños, furiosa. ¿Ahora le decía _"la tal Cassidy"_? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Qué moral. ¿Debo recordarte por qué estás copiando como todo un nerd empollón lo que está en el pizarrón? No es a mí a quien amenazaron de que no podrá graduarse por saltarse tanto las clases —mascullé.

Y, por primera vez en largos minutos, Castiel me miró con las mejillas rojas de enojo. Había conseguido irritarlo. Y francamente no me importaba, ya que yo estaba en las mismas.

—¿A ti qué te importa eso? Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Meg —gruñó él.

—Gran respuesta, Sherlock —repliqué, cruzándome de brazos. Por un momento sentí la intensa mirada de alguien a mis espaldas, pero decidí ignorarlo—. ¿Por qué mejor no continúas copiando? A fin de cuentas, a pesar de que me escapé una sola vez, yo no estoy en peligro de repetir el año escolar.

—Cállate, Meg —graznó él. Me percaté de que algunos alumnos comenzaban a cuchichear a nuestras espaldas—. No hace falta que hagas una escenita por una tontería.

—¿Una tontería? ¡¿Una tontería?! —repetí, levantándome.

—¡Señorita Snyder, haga silencio por favor! —exclamó el profesor, dándose la vuelta y mirándome con expresión irritada. Bufé y me senté, escuchando todavía los cuchicheos a mis espaldas.

—Sigue armando una montaña de un grano de arena. De verdad que a veces te pasas de dramá-

Sin embargo, no dejé a Castiel terminar. En cuanto escuché su tono burlón ante la reprimenda del profesor, no intenté calmarme, sino que simplemente le asesté una sonora bofetada que hizo que todos a nuestro alrededor contuviesen el aliento.

—¡Señorita Snyder, a la oficina de la directora inmediatamente! —bramó el profesor, propinándole un sonoro golpe a la mesa de su escritorio.

Yo lo miré, procurando que mis ojos destilaran toda la rabia y el enojo que mis labios no podían poner en palabras, y alcé mi mochila con rapidez, empujando mi pupitre lejos de Castiel para poder salir del rincón en el que ambos nos habíamos colocado al principio de clases.

Sin embargo, en cuanto llegué al escritorio del profesor, mientras esperaba que escribiese una nota para llevarla conmigo a la oficina de la directora, escuché murmullos a mis espaldas. No les hubiese dado más importancia, hasta que escuché a Ámber soltar en su antiguo tono presumido y burlón:

—Bien que se lo merece por haber golpeado al pobre de Castiel. Ojalá y no regrese.

Me giré, mirándola con expresión sombría. Podía golpearla, ya que no se encontraba muy lejos de mí. Unas cuantas zancadas y podría responderle de la misma forma que le había respondido a Castiel. Pero eso me acarrearía más problemas, y francamente no quería meterme en más proble-

—Si es que es hasta bueno, Ámber, porque seguro que así Castiel se cansa de ella y la manda a volar. No pillo por qué no lo ha hecho, considerando lo escuálida y cadavérica que se ve. ¿Has visto las cicatrices en su brazo? Seguramente el pobre no sabe con qué clase de chica se ha junta-

Sin embargo, no las dejé terminar. En cuanto escuché a Karla contestarle a Ámber, alargué mi mano hasta el pupitre de Iris, que se encontraba frente al escritorio del profesor, agarré su borrador y su pesado sacapuntas y, sin pensar en mis acciones, se las arrojé a ambas, estampándole el borrador en un ojo a Karla y el sacapuntas en toda la nariz a Ámber. En cuanto el profesor escuchó los gritos de las dos, alzó la cabeza y me pilló con las manos en la masa.

—¡Suficiente, señorita Snyder! Acompáñeme a la oficina de la directora. ¡Si antes iba usted sola con una nota, ahora está en graves problemas por agredir a tres alumnos! —exclamó el profesor.

—¡Bien hecho, zorra! —bramó Li burlonamente.

—¡Tú cállate! —grité, señalándola con mi dedo índice.

—¡No, señorita Snyder! ¡Usted cállese! —tajó el profesor, sujetándome de un brazo para impedir que hiciera algo más.

En ese momento no pensaba, por lo que al ver la mueca burlona de Charlotte ante mi empeorado castigo, me solté del agarre del profesor y me escabullí hacia el pasillo, procurando apresurarme en mi huida. Mi respiración parecía ser una perfecta copia de la de un toro rabioso antes de una corrida.

—¡Vuelva aquí! —atronó el profesor a mis espaldas, caminando con rapidez detrás de mí mientras yo apresuraba el paso hacia la salida.

Yo me limité a ignorar al profesor, haciendo oídos sordos a las repetidas veces que pronunció la orden. Sin embargo, cuando notó que finalmente yo no me iba a dar la vuelta, se regresó al salón. Sentía como si mi estómago se hubiese desvanecido, y los latidos de mi corazón se habían vuelto tan acelerados que hasta sentía mis orejas temblar conforme mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Inclusive mi respiración se había entrecortado. ¿Había peleado con Castiel? ¿Habíamos terminado? Sentí ganas de encogerme en un rincón, como si eso me fuese a proteger de todo, pero me limité a seguir avanzando.

Sencillamente tomaría el autobús y regresaría a casa. Total, la tía Agatha no estaría allí. Posiblemente mañana todo sería igual…

Igual a como cuando vivía en Londres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yo: ¿Sucedió algo? Has estado muy distante desde hace unos días._

_ Alice: No es nada._

_ Yo: ¿Segura? Has faltado a clases. Temo que te digan lo mismo que a Castiel._

_ Alice: Sí. Todo está bien. Yo regreso en unos días. Estoy enferma._

_Alice: No te preocupes. No hace falta._

_Yo: Recuerda que si te pasa algo, puedes decírmelo. :)_

_Alice: No me pasa nada._

_Yo: Bueno. Cualquier cosa, sabes que aquí estoy._

_Alice: Ajá._

_Alice: Adiós._

-.-

Parecía que el instituto volvía a ser jaula de escándalos, considerando lo que Castiel me contó (visiblemente airado) durante la hora del almuerzo. Sin embargo, mi mente se encontraba lejos de la cafetería, mientras que Rosalya, Córax y Kentin intentaban calmar a mi amigo, quien estaba visiblemente alterado. Podía notar las trémulas miradas de reojo de parte de Córax, a sabiendas de que ella conocía lo que había sucedido en la terraza una semana atrás. Entendí con eso que se encontraba preocupada, inclusive lo estaba ante lo que Meg había mencionado sobre lo mucho que se entristecía al ver cómo el grupo se estaba disolviendo.

No recuerdo en qué momento todos terminamos de comer y decidimos, sin entablar una sola palabra, ir a nuestro rincón usual en el patio; mucho menos cuándo sonó la campana. Era tan inusual sentirse así después de un fugaz momento de felicidad en el que creí que, luego de tanta espera, finalmente podría estar con Alice. Me entristecía su silencio, su distancia me oprimía dolorosamente el pecho. Pero sabía que, luego de lo que me había contado aquella vez en el centro comercial y aquel inolvidable día en la terraza del instituto; debía ser paciente, aunque su ausencia provocase en mí sentimientos de desasosiego tan intensos que me fuese casi imposible respirar.

Por supuesto, no medité el momento en el que finalmente la campana sonó y yo resolví no entrar a clases, soltando la patética excusa de que debía ir al baño y que ya los encontraría en clases. No medité la cantidad de problemas en los que me metería por no entrar a clases. Peor, porque había decidido irme del instituto. No fue hasta que caí en cuenta de que estaba saliendo de la villa en el autobús hacia París, que me percaté de que, efectivamente, me había saltado las clases y, no solo eso, había huido del instituto.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento de culpabilidad se esfumó en cuanto el autobús se detuvo frente a la parada que quedaba a un par de calles del edificio donde Alice vivía. ¿Cómo definir con exactitud el sentimiento que me embargó en cuanto vi caminar a su hermana por la acera, saliendo del edificio con paso rápido y diligente en dirección a la parada donde yo me encontraba?

No era difícil adivinar que era Anthea: Su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta de caballo alta. Su ceño estaba fruncido en una mueca de irritación y su frente estaba altiva, así como lo estaba el resto de su figura. Anthea parecía ser una especie de tornado dentro del cuerpo delicado de una mujer.

Aquello me dio a entender que Alice, mi Alice, estaba completamente sola en el apartamento. Resolví esperar a que Anthea hubiese tomado el autobús, escondido entre los matorrales detrás de la estructura, antes de subir hasta el piso de Alice. Sentía los violentos latidos de mi corazón contra mi pecho, estaba nervioso ante la idea de que Anthea pudiese descubrirme. Llevé mis manos a los holgados bolsillos de mi abrigo, percatándome extrañamente de algo duro y frío en el fondo de ellos.

Fruncí el ceño, desconcertado, olvidando mi nerviosismo por una vez. Alcé el curioso objeto para detallarlo mejor, y caí en cuenta de que era una llave con un pequeñísimo papel anudado en él. Desdoblé la pequeña nota, encontrándome con la caligrafía apresurada y escueta de Córax.

_"Dale un buen uso. Mientras Anthea esté con Alice, yo no podré aparecerme por allá. Pero tú sí."_

Ahí finalizaba el mensaje de la nota. Comprendí qué era entonces el objeto en sí y la razón por la que estaba en mi abrigo. Me pregunté en qué momento Córax habría dejado caer la llave ahí, pero finalmente resolví en que no tenía importancia.

Cuando Anthea finalmente subió al autobús y el mismo se perdió de vista, salí de mi escondite y caminé presuroso hasta el edificio, con el temor de que ella fuese a regresar repentinamente. Me apremiaba la terrible necesidad de ver a Alice. Quería, necesitaba verla. Necesitaba escucharla decir que de verdad todo estaba bien.

El viaje en el ascensor fue lo más largo de todo, puesto que mi mente se había decidido a torturarme de diferentes maneras, imaginando diversas formas en las que podía ser pillado por la hermana de Alice en el edificio, imaginando inclusive que esta tomaba el otro ascensor y llegaba, misteriosamente, al mismo tiempo que yo. O que coincidíamos en las escaleras, puesto que para llegar al piso de Alice había que bajar del décimo segundo piso, considerando que su apartamento quedaba en el décimo primer piso y las puertas (o paradas) del ascensor solo estaban en los pisos de números pares.

Había un silencio inquietante en el estrecho y corto pasillo de amarillentas paredes que separaba el apartamento de Alice del de su vecina, la famosa señora Cantodea de quien Córax me había hablado ya. No fue sencillo insertar la llave en la cerradura y girarla, mi corazón martilleaba con fuerza y mis ansias de ver a Alice me carcomían los nervios. En cuanto abrí la puerta, me encontré con que no había nadie en la sala ni en la cocina. sin embargo, unos sollozos amortiguados parecían provenir del apartado baño al final del pasillo, frente a su habitación.

¿Debo explicar la multitud de sentimientos que me embargó cuando caminé hacia el final del pasillo, abrí la puerta, y me encontré con mi amada encogida sobre sí misma en la esquina de la ducha, apretada contra los azulejos? Había trozos de cristal roto a su lado y no necesité ver a mi alrededor para entender qué había pasado. El agua rojiza que bañaba sus piernas desnudas lo decían todo.

—Por favor vete —masculló ella, sin dejar de sollozar.

—¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy? —inquirí, inseguro de qué decir ante aquella escena. Tenía unas terribles ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella, abrazarla y cubrirla de besos, llorar junto a ella y compartir su dolor.

—Anthea tiene una forma muy particular de abrir la puerta. Córax también. No me imagino a los demás viniendo hasta acá solo porque sí —repuso ella, alzando su rostro para mirarme. Sus ojos lucían una mirada triste y enrojecida. Tenía un cardenal de gran tamaño en uno de sus pómulos y era imposible no ver las cortadas que había en sus mejillas—. Vete, por favor. No quiero que sigas viéndome así.

Y volvió a encogerse sobre sí misma. Incapaz de contenerme más, agarré una de las toallas y me deshice de mi abrigo, cerrando la llave de la regadera antes de depositar mi abrigo sobre su espalda y envolverle los brazos con las toallas. No necesitaba de palabras para saber qué había hecho. Los trozos de vidrio roto a su lado, la forma en la que sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos de sangre lo decía todo. Resolví cubrirla con la toalla y mi abrigo y envolverla entre mis brazos, pero en cuanto Alice se vio en ellos rompió a llorar con una intensidad que yo jamás, jamás había imaginado.

—Por favor, Lysandro, no me dejes —masculló, mordiendo la tela de mi camisa, que ahora estaba mojándose al estar en contacto con su piel.

—No lo haré —respondí, afirmando mi agarre y reposando mi barbilla sobre su cabeza.

Sentía su menudo cuerpo temblar entre mis brazos y me pregunté cuánto tiempo duraría esto. El ver a Alice de esa forma me destrozaba de una forma para la cual yo no hallaba explicación o definición posible.

Sus llantos continuaron por un rato más, hasta que finalmente aceptó dejarme llevarla hasta su habitación para limpiarle y vendarle las heridas. La tristeza en su mirada era infinita y la palidez de su piel le otorgaba un aire más frágil del usual.

-.-

—Siento intriga hacia ti, Alice —musité, temeroso de estar incursionando en terrenos peligrosos.

Hacía rato que había vendado las heridas de sus muñecas y sus piernas, por suerte no habían sido lo suficientemente profundas como para ameritar una ida al hospital; por lo que luego de que ella se colocase un tenue y muy suave vestido de seda blanca que, aunado a su largo cabello suelto, le daba un aire fantasmal y etéreo, como si fuese una dama salida de otro mundo, otra época; ambos nos encontrábamos tendidos a lo largo de su cama. Ella yacía entre mis brazos, escondida en mi pecho y con su largo y húmedo cabello desparramado a lo largo de la almohada. El aire en la habitación se encontraba fresco y el tenue aroma a manzanilla que despedían sus cabellos anestesiaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

—¿Puedo contarte una historia? —musitó ella, encogiéndose aún más.

—Lo que tú desees, Alice —respondí, procurando no sonar ansioso. Lo menos que quería era incomodarla, mucho menos si ella estaba dispuesta a contarme algo más sobre ella. Sentía su tembloroso cuerpo removerse, y tuve miedo de que se desvaneciera de un momento a otro.

Ella suspiró y se apretó más contra mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Hay una extraña deficiencia en mi línea familiar que impide que nazcan bebés varones. Las mujeres portamos nuestro apellido como un estandarte de algo que debería ser respetado, aunque no sepamos por qué. Ergo, a cada hombre que se incorpora a la familia se le exige que abandone su apellido y adopte nuestro apellido. Es una costumbre algo extraña, pero a través de los años mi familia ha adquirido el suficiente dinero para mantener sus extrañas costumbres y silenciar a aquellos que hagan críticas al respecto._

_ No sé si sea una cualidad genética o una maldición. Así como desconozco la extraña cuestión que aqueja a los genes de mi familia que, cada cierto tiempo, produce el nacimiento de gemelas. Generalmente, por mis escasos conocimientos en Biología, cualquiera esperaría que las recién nacidas nazcan diferentes, pero eso es algo casi imposible. Las únicas condiciones para que nazca un individuo único, es que uno de los gemelos muera al nacer o muera dentro del útero durante el parto. Nadie sabe por qué, y en mi familia son demasiado supersticiosos para buscar una explicación al respecto. Tampoco es que yo desee saber demasiado sobre eso. No quiero saber la serie de circunstancias o alteraciones que hacen que el linaje de mi familia se extienda de esa forma tan peculiar._

_ Mi madre tuvo la mala suerte de nacer con su gemela, la tía Avaline, quien es mayor por tan solo unos escasos minutos. Cuando era pequeña, y mi tía hacía alarde de esto, solía imaginar a una versión más pequeña de mi tía, empujando con todas sus ganas a mi madre para poder salir primero y reclamar su lugar como "gemela mayor" ante ella; como si fuese una clase de título que te otorga más poder que cualquier profesión en todo el mundo. Es una línea de pensamiento que se ha heredado a lo largo de los años y, siendo franca, no me creo en una posición privilegiada como para objetar algo al respecto. Después de todo, yo también soy la hermana menor en mi generación y esta fantasía se desarrolló gracias a mi propia imaginación aludiendo a mi hermana y a mí._

_ Mi madre, una mujer de soñadores ojos grises y una dulzura incomparable de nombre Anneliese, y mi tía Avaline nacieron un veintiuno de Diciembre, durante el famoso solsticio de invierno. Ese día llovía y hacía frío, aunque si vamos al caso el clima fresco es algo muy común de Londres, pero ese día parecía que el clima no auguraba nada bueno. Era como si el destino se hubiese decidido a enviar señales de lo que sucedería a lo largo de la vida de aquellas gemelas que se disponían a nacer. El parto fue tan complicado y delicado que nuestra abuela, la menor de su generación, murió durante el mismo. Mi hermano suele decir que la tía abuela Agnes no extraña para nada a su hermana, la abuela Artemis, y es algo que puedo notar de primera mano por su actitud hacia el resto de los miembros de la familia. La tía abuela suele mantener una eterna mirada sombría hacia las personas y hacia el mundo, como si aborreciera incluso el aire que ingresa a su cuerpo; y eso es algo por lo cual mis hermanos y yo no le profesamos mucho afecto a ella._

_ Al igual que muchas gemelas de la familia, mi madre y la tía Avaline nacieron siendo gemelas especulares, con la particularidad de que mi madre al ser la parte opuesta, por decirlo de alguna manera, de la tía, resultó ser más enfermiza que esta última. Por otro lado, también resultó ser la más débil a nivel emocional y, por supuesto, la tía Avaline siempre se aprovechaba de esto._

_ Mi madre era alguien que solía tener recaídas muy seguido, pero en quien se mantenía una estricta vigilancia para que no fuese a terminar suicidándose. Nunca supe explícitamente cómo fue su vida de niña y adolescente, ya que ella evitaba hablar al respecto, siempre adoptando un aire lleno de tristeza en su mirada eternamente melancólica. Solo sé que siempre estuvo encerrada porque ni la tía abuela, quien estaba a cargo de las dos, ni la tía Avaline; le permitían salir. Así pues, ella era prisionera en su propio hogar. En consecuencia de esto, mi madre desarrolló una tremenda fobia social. Si por algún milagro lograba salir, los ataques de pánico acudían a ella como moscas a la miel y siempre terminaba regresando a casa. Cuando dije que era prisionera, no me refería únicamente a su envoltura física. Mi madre, de alguna forma, estaba atada a la casa Maxwell. Su infancia y adolescencia estuvieron marcadas por el encierro, el miedo al mundo y los lazos enfermizos que tenía con su hermana gemela, la tía Avaline._

_ Gracias a los ataques de pánico, cuando llegó la hora de buscar un esposo por orden de la tía abuela, a sus tiernos diecinueve años, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Mi madre no soportaba el acercarse un solo milímetro a los salones repletos de personas, aun si esas personas eran miembros de su propia familia. Ciertamente, ella quería tener descendencia, pero aquello le resultaba terrible; por lo que mi tía abuela consintió que fuese con un psiquiatra._

_ Fue aquí cuando conoció a Adrien Blake, mi padre._

_ Él era un psiquiatra joven que había terminado sus estudios en Oxford y que estaba completamente ansioso por comenzar su carrera de psiquiatra. Amaba su carrera, le apasionaba lo que hacía y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera de sus pacientes. No necesito contarte que para cuando el año finalizó, mi madre había encontrado un amigo, un confidente y alguien a quien querer sanamente en la figura de aquel joven psiquiatra de ojos color miel y oscurísimo cabello negro. Y él, mi padre, había encontrado a la persona a quien quería dedicar su carrera, su vida y su corazón. Es algo cursi en una extraña manera, pero fue así como se dieron las cosas entre mis padres. Sobra decir que mi madre logró superar en parte su miedo hacia el mundo. Cuando él finalmente se le declaró, a la vieja usanza debo destacar, ella fue muy feliz. Por ese breve instante, todo fue perfecto para ella._

_ Por supuesto, la idea no cuajó en la mente de la tía abuela. Cuando enviaron a mi madre al consultorio de mi padre, no se esperaban que estos trazasen un lazo entre ellos fuera del psiquiatra-paciente; y toda la simpatía que una vez le profesaron a él se transformó de súbito en desprecio, puro y crudo. La ira brillaba metálica en los ojos grises de la tía abuela cuando lo veía en las reuniones familiares y enfocaba su ojo sano en el brillante anillo de compromiso que al cabo de dos años, adornó el dedo anular de mi madre._

_ Del otro lado de la marea, se encontraba la tía Avaline. Si mi tía abuela despreciaba a mi padre, la tía Avaline lo odiaba a muerte. No solo veía en su figura al ladrón del corazón de su hermana, sino que sentía como si le arrebatasen algo que era suyo por derecho. Adrien Blake había llegado como un joven psiquiatra y ahora estaba a punto de entrar a la familia. Como habrás de imaginar, las cosas fueron de mal en peor cuando mi madre rechazó el que mi padre portara su apellido y prefirió, en cambio, adoptar el apellido de soltero de él. ¿Puedes imaginarte toda la ira de una familia que siempre estuvo acostumbrada a portar su apellido con venenoso orgullo y que pretendía ser dueña de un mundo donde, de hecho, ellos quedaban muy pequeños y poco importantes? Sí, tenían dinero, pero no eran la última gota de agua en el desierto. No eran indispensables, pero eso ellos no lo entendían. Y, por supuesto, no es algo que hoy en día entiendan._

_ Mi madre no quiso vivir en una gran casa cerca de la mansión principal, ella quiso una pequeñísima casita de campo, lejos de toda la locura familiar. Sin embargo, inocente, permitió que solo la tía Avaline fuese a visitarla. Craso error, por supuesto._

_-.-.-.-_

_ Conforme los años transcurrían y el matrimonio de mis padres iba viento en popa. Mi madre estaba embarazada, y fue una notable sorpresa escuchar que serían gemelos. Varones. ¡Iban a ser los primeros varones en nacer dentro de la familia! Por supuesto, eso ameritó una gran celebración, y justo el día anterior al que se suponía que sería el día del parto, mi tía abuela olvidó (o eso pretendió) todo desprecio contra ellos y organizó un festejo para conmemorar el nacimiento de los primeros varones en la estirpe Maxwell. Serían los primeros en legar su apellido sin tener que pagar por ello._

_ Sin embargo, nadie sabe cómo o por qué, pero durante aquella fiesta mi madre apareció en el último piso de la mansión, profiriendo unos alaridos tan terribles que hacían que la sangre de mi padre se enfriase en sus venas. Él estaba angustiado, a diferencia del resto de los miembros de la familia que habían asistido al festejo. Especialmente, la tía Avaline, quien permanecía con un semblante sombrío durante el suceso, al fondo de la blanca habitación que sirvió como recinto para que mi madre diese a luz, o al menos eso es lo que dice en los diarios de mi padre. Al final de la noche, mi madre dio a luz a un único varón; el otro se asfixió adentro de su útero y murió durante el parto._

_ A pesar de haber nacido sano y salvo, mi hermano Alexey no trajo suficiente alegría para la casa de mis padres. Mi madre lo quería muchísimo, sí, pero se culpaba intensamente por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para poder dar a luz a otro bebé. Se culpaba por la muerte del gemelo de Alexey y lloraba durante largos días a causa de esto. A sus veintiún años había conocido el dolor de la muerte de un hijo y se sentía completamente destrozada. Mi padre dejó de trabajar como psiquiatra durante un tiempo y se llevó a mi madre y a su primogénito a una casa más apartada de la mansión familiar. Incapaz de separarse de su hermana, la tía Avaline se mudó a unos metros de la casa y visitaba constantemente el nuevo hogar de mis padres._

_-.-.-.-_

_ Al cabo de unos meses, mis padres decidieron emprender un viaje. Mi madre necesitaba un descanso, estar lejos de Inglaterra, y mi padre siempre complaciente concedió sus deseos. Su travesía los llevó a Rumania por deseos de mi madre, quien había sido devota de la obra maestra de Bram Stoker y ansiaba conocer aquellos parajes. Fue cosa de la casualidad, o del destino, o de los hados (como decía mi hermana de crianza, Alexandra. Ella es hija de una de las hijas mayores de la tía abuela y es la única de la familia, dejando a mis hermanos aparte, que emprendió varios procesos legales para deshacerse de su apellido y adoptar el apellido de la familia de su padre), que mis padres encontrasen a un chiquillo, un bebé tiritando de frío, en su largo viaje en carruaje por los Cárpatos, entre montones de mantas viejas y heladas. El cochero recorrió el campamento gitano abandonado en el que se habían detenido y encontró al bebé. No hubo que decir más para que mi madre decidiese adoptarlo. Aquel chiquillo guardaba un increíble parecido con mi padre y, en un acto de curiosa lealtad hacia el país donde había nacido el pequeño, lo llamó Mircea. Debo decir que mi hermano Alexey fue muy unido a su hermanito adoptivo en cuanto lo vio, incluso siendo apenas un bebé._

_ Los años pasaron, y al cabo de siete amaneceres para mis pequeños hermanos, mi madre ansió dar a luz a un nuevo bebé que llevase más alegría a la casa. Ambos eran felices, sí, pero mi madre ansiaba más pequeños a quienes criar y brindar cariño, por lo que al cabo de unos meses, mi madre volvía a estar embarazada. Un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos al saber que daría a luz a dos bebés gemelos. Te imaginas quiénes eran, ¿verdad?_

_ Nuevamente las cosas se repetían y el nacimiento fue algo plenamente aceptado por la familia, especialmente al vernos a mi hermana y a mí ser dos perfectas copias de la tía Avaline y de mi madre. Anthea y yo nacimos, al igual que mi madre y mi tía, durante un solsticio de invierno. Fue curioso ver cómo las cosas sucedieron al igual que décadas atrás: La tormenta, el frío, la actitud de la tía abuela y de la tía Avaline. Sin embargo, como una pequeña e ínfima luz, mi madre no murió durante el parto, sino que a pesar de ser tan enfermiza, resistió. Aquello fue como una especie de señal para los miembros de la familia Maxwell._

_ Mi hermana y yo, como podrás imaginar, somos gemelas especulares también. Somos casi simétricas, al punto en el que bien podríamos ser un espejo, partes de un mismo conjunto. Si te preguntas en qué se diferencian los gemelos especulares de los gemelos normales, es simple: Nuestras características están invertidas. Así, mis órganos están al revés de los de mi hermana, ella es zurda, yo soy diestra. Es algo que iba más allá de las curiosas características que presentaron mi madre y mi tía al nacer. A decir verdad, siempre inspirábamos algo de miedo a las personas desde el mismo día en que nacimos. A Anthea esto le divertía, a mí no. Honestamente, nunca me ha divertido la idea de ser un fenómeno a los ojos de otras personas._

_ A diferencia de mi madre y mi tía, ninguna de las dos creció encerrada, pese a que Anthea me trataba con notable posesividad frente a hermanos. Para ella, ambas éramos partes de un mismo cuerpo, un mismo ente, al punto en que ambas nos vestíamos igual. Inclusive nuestros tonos de voces eran los mismos, a pesar de que en la voz de Anthea se notase un repiqueteo de malicia y en la mía se vislumbrase un atisbo de timidez. Sin embargo, aunque Anthea intentase imponerme sus gustos y llevase la voz cantante en nuestras acciones, ambas éramos diferentes en cierto punto. A pesar de esto, yo había crecido con un extraño paradigma que me imponía a pensar en mi hermana y yo como partes de un mismo ser, un ser que pensaba dividido en dos. No quería, no me gustaba, pero no podía evitarlo._

_ Conforme transcurrían los años, la relación que tenía con Anthea se volvió bastante enfermiza. Ninguna de las dos teníamos amigos, puesto que ella pensaba que con solo tenernos a nosotras mismas bastaba y sobraba. Hubiese lamentado no ser más cercana a mis primos, pero al estar en contacto directo con la tía abuela, se habían vuelto una suerte de extensiones de menor tamaño de ella, cosa que realmente no me gustaba._

-.-

En este momento Alice dejó escapar un largo y audible suspiro que me hizo estremecer. Parecía estar a punto de confesar algún suceso terrible, inclusive sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas; por lo que se había visto en la obligación de cerrarlos con fuerza y acurrucarse más contra mi pecho para no comenzar a llorar. Quise consolarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Por primera vez, me sentía terriblemente impotente con mis propias palabras y mis actos, porque no sabía la forma de poder consolar el triste corazón de mi amada y hacer iluminar su melancólico semblante.

-.-

—_Cuando fuimos lo suficientemente mayores para ir a la primaria, mis padres decidieron mudarse a Francia, un país en el que suponían que estarían lo suficientemente alejados de la familia. Con el paso del tiempo, mi padre había notado que mi madre siempre empeoraba en sus crisis depresivas cuando la tía Avaline estaba cerca o la visitaba; así que ésta fue la razón primordial de su mudanza. Luego de un curso de francés, Anthea y yo comenzamos a asistir a la escuela. Fue una sorpresa, agradable para mí y desagradable para ella, que nos enviasen a salones diferentes. Al estar mi madre y mi padre en desacuerdo con su forma de ser, ninguno de ellos escuchó sus súplicas y sus llantos para que obligasen a los profesores a cambiarla de salón para estar cerca de mí._

_ Debo admitir que fue un increíble respiro el estar sola en aquel salón. Aunque ciertamente me sentía intimidada y algo insegura sin la imponente figura de mi hermana a mi lado, era la primera vez que me apreciaba a mí misma como un ser individual, no como una parte de una conciencia colectiva. Yo era yo, Alice Wilhelmina Blake Maxwell, y por primera vez y en un pequeño instante, yo fui feliz. ¡Yo era yo! ¡No era parte de alguien más!_

_ Por supuesto, ese mismo año fue cuando conocí a Córax. Debo decir que al principio ella no me cayó bien inicialmente porque me parecía que ella era alguien demasiado alegre y vivaz, creía que todas las personas que mostraban alegría en el fondo eran seres crueles y manipuladores como Anthea. Era triste pensar de esa forma a los tiernos siete años, pero era mi paradigma personal, y me sería muy difícil deshacerme de él, al menos durante aquel entonces._

_ Sin embargo, pese a que sentí desagrado por Córax, un sentimiento completamente nuevo se apoderó de mí cuando conocí, gracias a una mochila rota y desgastada, al hermano mayor de Córax, Abélard._

-.-

Fue casi imposible no sentir una punzada de celos. A pesar de que eso había sido durante su infancia, me resultó muy difícil de manejar la agridulce sensación de que Alice había conocido el amor durante sus tiernos años de infancia. Sin embargo, al darme cuenta de que estaba siendo terriblemente egoísta, sentí asco por mí mismo y me limité a abrazarla más fuerte.

-.-

—_Ah, ¿cómo definir la forma en que mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan desesperadamente cuando mis ojos se juntaron con aquellos ojos color café, que tenían una preciosa expresión cálida en ellos? ¿Cómo definir la sorpresa al ver a su hermana arrojarle los brazos al cuello y exclamar "¡Abe, vamos a casa!"? No, no había forma. Pero de todas formas, ¿cómo define un niño la primera vez que se queda prendado de alguien? ¿Logra armar frases coherentes, palabras coherentes? La sensación es tan pura a esa edad, libre de todo prejuicio. Inclusive yo con mis raros paradigmas, me sentí dichosa al conocer a aquel muchacho de ojos oscuros y mirada cándida que era el hermano de Córax._

_ Pese a haber sido muy cortante todas las veces que Córax intentaba acercarse a mí, ella no desistía en sus intentos de acercamiento. Cuando apareció, acompañada de un chiquillo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unos anteojos gigantescos (quien, como ya te imaginarás, era Kentin en su tierna infancia, a los once años de edad); supe que sería imposible mantenerme aislada al fondo del salón. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo de mi mente me sentía feliz. Era feliz, a pesar de que continuaba sentándome en los recesos con mi hermana y estaba a su lado el resto del día en casa. Tenía ya once años, pero el paradigma de ser únicamente parte de una línea de pensamiento en el que si Anthea no estaba a mi lado, yo no existía como individuo único; había comenzado a desvanecerse gradualmente._

_ Paralelamente a esto, mis hermanos ya estaban a punto de graduarse de la secundaria, por lo que mis padres comenzaron a hacer planes para traer un nuevo individuo a la familia. Vivíamos cómodamente, por lo que nunca nos faltaba nada a mis hermanos o a mí. A pesar de las pequeñas complicaciones y mi relación enfermiza con Anthea, yo era feliz. Estaba tranquila, y la idea de una nueva hermanita o hermanito me alegraba muchísimo._

_ Sin embargo, por aquel entonces, toda mi familia restante en Inglaterra se mudó a Lyon, aquí en Francia, a pocos kilómetros de nuestro hogar. Mi madre comenzó a sentirse perseguida de nuevo desde el mismo día en que la tía Avaline se apareció en el umbral de nuestra bonita casa. Sus manos volvieron a temblar y comenzó a tartamudear y a titubear otra vez. Nuevamente era la hermana pequeña, indefensa y desprotegida ante la figura de su imponente hermana mayor. Por aquel entonces, la nana comenzó a pasar más tiempo con nosotros y mis hermanos se dedicaron a cuidarnos durante el tiempo que estarían libres de clases mientras se acercaba la fecha para comenzar la universidad._

_-.-.-.-_

_ Al poco tiempo, vislumbré el vientre de mamá abultado. Jamás olvidaré la expresión de dolor mezclada con angustia en los rostros de mis padres. Ambos habían comenzado a sentir cierto terror hacia la existencia de gemelos, y dicho terror fue transferido de alguna forma hacia nosotras. Todavía guardo en mi memoria las noches donde Anthea me acariciaba el cabello antes de dormir y me pedía que no le hiciera caso a ninguno de los dos. _

_Creo que debo aclarar un punto: Anthea odiaba a nuestros padres por insistir en la idea de que las dos mantuviésemos nuestra individualidad en lugar de tratarnos como una sola persona. A veces tenía pesadillas en las que me miraba al espejo y veía un solo cuerpo, pero con dos cabezas; las cabezas de mi hermana y yo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero, por supuesto, no confesaba nada de esto a nadie. Aunque intuyo que mis hermanos de alguna forma lo sabían, yo me sentía demasiado insegura como para hacer un comentario al respecto de estas pesadillas tan funestas._

-.-

Alice suspiró en este momento y dejó que su mirada vagara en el horizonte, como si la puesta del sol evocase sus días felices. Tuve un mal presentimiento y quise decírselo, pero preferí callar. Tenía miedo de que ella terminase rompiéndose en mis brazos. Qué doloroso era sentirse así al conocer la historia de alguien a quien yo había observado durante todos mis años de secundaria, atraído por su eterna mirada cándida y su ternura hacia las personas con quienes se llevaba bien.

Era increíble y atemorizante al mismo tiempo comprobar que ella no era tan idílica como yo creía. Era un ser humano que lloraba y sufría en silencio. En un momento me sentí la persona más horrible del mundo al fijarme en su imagen exterior y no querer ir más allá. Alice merecía algo más que mi devoción hacia su mirada ausente. Quise decirle algo, pero mi mente no lograba armar palabras coherentes para poder decírselas. Me sentía indigno de inclusive hacerle una simple promesa.

-.-

_ —La semana anterior al parto, todos en mi hogar estaban ansiosos. Inclusive la nana, la señora Collins; todos estaban angustiados, ansiosos y temerosos. Mi hermano Alexey me confesó en aquel entonces que temía por mamá. Yo escuchaba sus llantos a medianoche y había visto cómo innumerables veces ella había salido durante la noche a caminar cerca del río. Sabía que mamá estaba enfermándose progresivamente. Y mi padre también lo sabía, porque comenzó a salir con ella, así estuviese cansado y ojeroso por la mañana. Era obvio, inclusive para una niña, que papá sentía que la perdería. Amaba mucho a mi madre, ¿sabes?_

_ El día previo a la fecha del parto, mi tía Avaline había visitado a mi madre. Hay un punto que he olvidado aclararte: Mi hermana Anthea siempre se sintió afín con la tía Avaline, mucho más que con mi madre; por lo que era la única que realmente se alegraba cuando ella aparecía. Aquella noche temí por todos nosotros, pero en especial por mi madre, quien luego de que la tía se hubo marchado, estalló en una crisis de llanto y se quedó inconsolable hasta el día siguiente._

_ Cuando el sol despuntó en el alba, los dolores de parto comenzaron a aquejar a mi madre, por lo que sin perder tiempo y con miedo a que se repitiese lo que había sucedido durante el parto de Alexey y su difunto gemelo, mi padre no tardó en llevarla al hospital, dejándonos a los demás en la pequeña casita que era nuestro hogar._

-.-

En este momento, Alice volvió a suspirar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y con esa simple acción, yo comprendí que aquello no había terminado bien. Que no solamente _"aquello"_ no había terminado bien, sino que aquella noche, años atrás, la vida de Alice había cambiado por completo. Había algo en su mirada que lo dejaba entrever, que lo decía en silencio.

-.-

_ —Algunos dicen que fue asesinato-suicidio. Pero yo sé que no fue así. Mi padre amaba demasiado a mi madre, jamás le habría hecho daño. Fue desconcertante el momento en el que el cochero de nuestra pequeña familia, el señor Miklós, apareció con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, profiriendo en alaridos que nuestro padre había asesinado a mi madre, para luego suicidarse, y que las niñas recién nacidas habían desaparecido. Escuchar, una y otra vez: "¡La señora ha muerto, dios mío! ¡El señor la ha matado! ¡Dios mío, dios mío!"; era como escuchar una declaración del fin del mundo, de una guerra. Fue como si nos anunciasen que el mundo se había acabado. Aunque así era como yo me sentía, como si me hubiesen anunciado que el mundo, mi mundo, se había acabado. Jamás me había sentido tan desolada._

_ Al menos, claro, hasta ese entonces._

_Cuando finalmente pudo calmarse, nos relató que luego de dar a luz, los doctores que la habían atendido habían colocado a las niñas en una habitación aparte y que habían dejado completamente solos a mis padres. Sin embargo, poco rato después de que a las recién nacidas las limpiasen y las dejasen en sus pequeñas cunitas, escucharon varios disparos que provenían de la habitación de mi madre. Habían corrido a revisar qué sucedía, solo para encontrarse con ambos. No hubo una posibilidad de salvarlos, ya que según lo que contaba el señor Miklós, las balas habían sido disparadas en lugares certeros y mi madre se encontraba muy débil después de dar a luz, por lo que no resistió ni siquiera una pequeña fracción de tiempo. Jamás borraré la imagen mental del cuerpo rígido de mi madre, tendido a lo largo de la camilla de parto y a mi padre desplomado a su lado; mucho menos después de escuchar que a ambos los habían encontrado con expresiones muy peculiares en sus rostros: La pálida y angulosa cara de mi madre estaba cubierta de lágrimas que se mezclaban con la sangre que caía desde el orificio en su frente, y mi padre lucía una expresión de absoluto shock mezclado con tristeza. Yo, que antes presumía de tener una imaginación muy activa, maldije aquel día a mi propia cabeza por tejer toda la serie de sucesos en mi mente, gracias a los detalles que nos proporcionó el señor Miklós._

-.-

—Lo siento muchísimo, Alice —logré musitar, captando cada hilo de lágrimas que bajaba por mis ojos hasta la almohada. Sus mejillas ostentaban un suave rastro de lágrimas que se hizo más visible conforme ella negaba con la cabeza y se acurrucaba aún más.

—Jamás creeré que mi padre hizo algo así —repuso, mordiéndose los labios. Su voz sonaba suavemente quebrada—. Insisto, ellos se amaban muchísimo. Es imposible que algo así pasase, no me imagino a mi padre volándole la cabeza a mi madre solo porque sí.

Quise decirle que no siempre conocíamos a las personas y que nadie es jamás como uno normalmente lo ve. Pero al notar y entender lo convencida que ella estaba de la relación entre sus padres, no me sentí capaz de refutárselo. Después de todo, yo no era nadie como para juzgar los tristes y trágicos sucesos de su pasado; mucho menos para opinar sobre sus creencias al respecto.

-.-

—_Nadie sabe cómo o por qué, pero al día siguiente, la casa principal de nuestra familia, los Maxwell, se incendió. Solo sobrevivieron la tía abuela Agnes y unos pocos primos. Ninguna de las tías o los tíos se salvó._

_ Por supuesto, nadie notó la ausencia de mis dos hermanos mayores aquella noche, luego de la muerte de mis padres. Ni siquiera notaron la ausencia de Anthea. Solo Alexandra y yo nos encontrábamos en la funeraria, esperando mientras los encargados del lugar acomodaban los cadáveres de mis padres. Con todo el alboroto y el aire triste que oprimía el ambiente, nadie notó que ellos no se encontraban. No me vi en la necesidad de averiguar qué había sucedido después de recibir la llamada de la tía Avaline, escuchando de su angustiada voz que la mansión se había quemado y que no todos habían podido salir._

_ En aquel momento sentí odio, Lysandro. Odié a la tía Avaline, a la tía abuela, a todos en general. Sabía que, de alguna forma, ellos habían sido los responsables de la muerte de mis padres. Directa o indirectamente, ellos habían sido quienes los habían asesinado. Me sentía iracunda, con el odio bullendo como fuego líquido en mis venas. Y en un solo momento me alegré de que, finalmente, la mayoría de esa infernal familia estuviese lejos de mí._

_ Nunca supe cómo tomar aquello. En aquel momento no respondí nada, sino que le respondí, lacónicamente, que le pasaría a Alexandra para que hablara con ella. No me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para no estallar en risas y agradecerle al destino en voz alta que mis infernales parientes finalmente estuviesen en el otro mundo. Claro, todavía quedaba la tía abuela, los primos y la tía Avaline; pero sin la marea de integrantes de la estirpe Maxwell, los sobrevivientes no se sentirían tan importantes._

_ Como supondrás, o no sé si lo hagas, me equivoqué en esto último. Mi familia, ni viéndose considerablemente mermada, recapacitaría. Siempre serían los mismos cabrones que se creían dueños del mundo y lo suficientemente poderosos como para manejar la vida de todos a nuestro alrededor. Me odié, ¿sabes?, por pertenecer a ese maldito linaje._

_-.-.-.-_

_Luego de eso, mi hermana esperaba vivir, finalmente, en la mansión principal con el resto de la familia. La habían reconstruido tiempo después cerca de las cenizas de la anterior, incluyéndole un balcón desde donde se podía observar los restos de la otra mansión, como una especie de observatorio del pasado, de una casa que había sido considerada por parte de la tía abuela y el resto de la familia, un monumento a la opulencia y a la belleza del puro linaje de nuestro apellido. ¿Sabes? Jamás supe qué era exactamente lo "importante" o "imponente" de nuestro apellido. Para mí era una simple palabra, un conjunto de letras que carecía de sentido. Nunca me importó mantener las tradiciones familiares, y aún hoy en día no me importa. Por supuesto, como te podrás imaginar, fue la primera vez que ambas tuvimos una disputa en público, puesto que yo me negué a vivir allí. Mi hogar siempre sería la casita de mis padres, en compañía de la señora Collins y el señor Miklós, y por supuesto mis hermanos. En consecuencia, ella comenzó a odiarme más por apartarla de mi familia. Era la primera vez que yo llevaba la voz cantante en nuestra relación, pero no puedo decir que eso me alegrase, siquiera emocionase. Yo seguía estando atada a ella, a mi familia; aun cuando usase el apellido de mi padre, seguía estando emparentada con ellos._

_-.-.-.-_

_ Luego de dos largos años, finalmente entré a la secundaria. Encontrarme nuevamente con Abélard fue algo mucho más maravilloso y que provocó más latidos en mi corazón que la primera vez que nos vimos. Mi desagrado hacia Córax había disminuido bastante con el curso de los años, creo que luego de sentirme desamparada había decidido a mantener más contactos con otras personas, por lo que ahora también trataba a Kentin._

_ Nuestra secundaria era un sitio francamente horrible. Los profesores no estaban pendientes de los alumnos, al punto en el que Córax y yo podíamos fumar en clases sin que importase realmente lo que sucedía, y las chicas no podían ir solas al baño por temor a que les sucediese algo malo. No, error, no era por miedo a que les pasase algo malo, sino sencillamente porque sabían que algo malo les pasaría si iban solas. Ya había un grupo de chicas que habían abandonado la secundaria por esa misma razón._

_ Posiblemente te preguntes por qué, siendo una familia adinerada aún luego de haberse incendiado la mansión principal, asistía a un instituto tan descuidado como aquel. Sé que suena algo tonto, pero no quería verme completamente sola, en un nuevo lugar, con Anthea. La idea de comenzar de cero, con ella, no me agradaba. De hecho, me aterrorizaba a un punto meramente enfermizo, inclusive provocándome pesadillas durante las noches._

_ El último día que Córax asistió a esa secundaria fue un día que, como si hubiese sido predestinado, yo no pude ir. Había unas festividades familiares (incluyendo el cumpleaños de la tía abuela). Consciente de que no podía contarle este tipo de cosas a Córax, resolví decirle que tenía una crisis y que iría al día siguiente. Hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de no haber ido a clases ese día. Aunado a esto, Kentin había enfermado, por lo que tampoco pudo ir a clases._

_ Los de último año aprovecharon nuestra ausencia y el espíritu comprensivo de Córax, quien no quiso molestar a su hermano en medio de un examen. Decidió ir al baño sola y los chicos la acorralaron allí. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, ella llamó a su hermano. Y él acudió. Los asesinó por haber intentado hacerle daño a su preciada hermanita menor. No tuvo piedad con ellos, así como ellos no la iban a tener con su hermanita, su querida hermana menor._

_ Siempre quise a Abélard, Lysandro. Aunque supiese que las cosas en su casa les habían dejado graves secuelas a los dos, entre ellos un profundo odio hacia el mundo adulto y una relación fraternal hermética, yo lo quería. Sé que es algo estúpido de mi parte, pero todavía recuerdo la triste mirada que le dirigió a Córax cuando, en lugar de llevárselo a la cárcel, lo enviaron a un hospital psiquiátrico. Esos ojos tristes, castaños que tanto me gustaban, mirándola, mirándome, mirándonos; con aprensión, con tristeza, con culpa y con dolor. Incluso hoy me siento culpable por no haber ido._

-.-

—No fue tu culpa —inquirí, abrazándola más fuerte. Ella parpadeó con tristeza y se acurrucó.

—Ya lo sé —replicó—. Pero no puedo evitar culparme. A veces pienso que si hubiese decidido no ir a la casa familiar, posiblemente hoy no tendría a mi hermana siguiéndome a todas partes. Habría cortado mis lazos con aquella familia que nunca consideré como mía, y Abélard estaría ya en la universidad, enorgulleciendo a su hermana menor; en lugar de sufrir, encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico.

—Ciertamente. Pero Abélard algún día deberá salir, y no querrá encontrarlas a ustedes culpándose por ello. Mucho menos a ti.

Decir aquello me producía una punzada de celos mezclada con arrepentimiento por los sentimientos anteriormente mencionados. Jamás había conocido la historia que las había traído al Sweet Amoris, y saberla después de tantos años, cuando nuestro grupo se deshacía progresivamente, daba como resultado un paraje desolador. Quise pensar qué haría Alice luego del instituto, si tendría la fuerza y la voluntad para continuar con su vida, si Córax abandonaría Francia o por el contrario se quedaría a esperar que su hermano finalmente saliese del hospital. Por primera vez en tantos años, vi el futuro con ojos funestos.

-.-

_ —En el cumpleaños de la tía abuela no solo se trataron cosas como qué sucedería con nosotras, las gemelas, y mis hermanos. En cuanto ambos entraron en los veintiuno, decidieron liberarnos de la tutela de mi tía Avaline y hacerse cargo ellos mismos de nosotras. Por supuesto, Anthea no aceptó. Ella, al igual que con mi madre y mi padre, los odiaba; por lo que decidió ir a casa de la tía Avaline. No creo que necesites saber el berrinche mayúsculo en el que se sumió al enterarse de que ambas seríamos separadas. Cabe destacar que desde ese día juró hacerme la vida imposible y odiarme hasta el día de su muerte. Era triste ver a mi hermana así, pero yo no quería ir con la tía Avaline. Insisto, yo sabía, en el fondo, que principalmente ella había sido la responsable de la muerte de mis padres. Pero, ¿cómo decírselo a alguien? Nadie me escucharía. Nadie nunca lo hacía. A menos que Anthea hablase por ambas, nadie me tomaba en cuenta como un ser pensante, individual, que no dependía de Anthea para poder pensar, sentir y hablar. Recalco e insisto, para el resto éramos partes de un mismo ente, de un mismo ser, un cuerpo con dos cabezas, cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas. Éramos una, quisiera yo eso o no._

_ Todos piensan que estoy emancipada, pero lo cierto es que eso es falso. Mis hermanos consideraron prudente enviarme lejos de casa para que nadie pudiese acceder a mí, e inclusive me cambiaron el apellido. Ya no era Blake, sino que era Blaze. Figuro en los registros así y me ayuda a mantenerme escondida, apartada de mi familia hasta que las "festividades familiares" me obliguen a reunirme con ellos otra vez. Es nostálgico ver mi apellido impreso en algunos lugares o escucharlo en boca de otras personas, sabiendo que no es real, que solo es una alteración del precioso apellido de mi padre, el apellido que hizo tan feliz a mi madre. Eso no puede considerarse como otra cosa más allá de un exilio voluntario._

-.-

—Por eso cuando fuiste a Lyon te desapareciste por completo del mapa —repuse, entendiendo finalmente los motivos de su largo silencio durante todo el mes de Diciembre. Ella asintió.

—En parte. Tampoco quería que Anthea supiese de ti.

—¿De mí? ¿Por qué?

Ella suspiró audiblemente. Pero esta vez, su suspiro estaba teñido de mucha más tristeza que antes.

—La historia no acaba aquí —musitó, dedicándome una mirada trémula. Yo asentí.

—Continúa entonces. Hay tiempo —respondí, viendo de reojo la suave luz que bañaba su habitación. No sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado, pero sí recordaba que Anthea regresaría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, yo me sentía incapaz de abandonar a Alice, incapaz de irme. No quería regresar a casa, sabiendo que la había dejado completamente sola, a merced de su infernal hermana gemela.

-.-

_—Así pues, mi vida transcurrió medianamente normal durante un tiempo. Córax, Kentin y yo ingresamos al Sweet Amoris, mis hermanos se volvieron dirigentes de una galería de arte y mi hermana Alexandra decidió irse del país. Cambió su nombre, de hecho, y no ha querido retomar el contacto con nadie más que Alexey y Mircea. Me duele mucho su silencio, pero sé que lo hace por su propio bien. Peco de dejar que mi lengua se alborote cuando Anthea está a mi alrededor y siempre temo por las cosas que pueda confesar._

_ Cuando, por una curiosa novedad, Córax y yo ganamos aquel concurso (tú dirás feria artística, pero nosotras siempre preferimos llamarlo "concurso") que organizó la directora, cuyo premio era un viaje de intercambio a Alemania, debo confesar que me sentí terriblemente feliz. Jamás había visitado Alemania, pero sabía que mi padre tenía amigos allí. La idea de ir a un país con una cultura completamente diferente resultaba maravillosa y atractiva, y cuando mi hermano Mircea se ofreció a acompañarnos, las cosas para mí no pudieron ponerse mejor. El saber que estaría presentando mis diseños a un público más exigente en Alemania, acompañada de mi mejor amiga y uno de mis hermanos como modelos, era algo que me parecía increíble._

_ Hay un pequeño detalle que debo confesarte, aunque anteriormente haya dicho lo contrario. Córax no ganó como tal el concurso que organizó la directora. Ella era mi modelo en la presentación del último día, y por un error de los jueces, nos asignaron el premio a las dos. Pero solo yo era la que estaba participando. Hubiese podido ir a Alemania y presentar mis diseños, pidiendo la colaboración de las modelos que trabajaban para la escuela de Bellas Artes de Berlín; pero sencillamente no me veía trabajando sin mi modelo predilecta. Por lo que Córax, luego de darme un suave coscorrón, consintió ir conmigo, solo si mi hermano sacaba un permiso para llevarla a ella y a su hermanito. A estas alturas me sorprende que a su madre no le importe nada de esto, ni siquiera para aparentar. Córax bien puede llevarse a su hermanito al último rincón de la tierra, y esa mujer no se opondrá._

_ Así pues, como te decía, Córax no ganó el concurso conmigo, pero consintió ir. Buena parte de la historia que decidimos contar en el instituto es falsa, ya que no fue ella quien se gastó el dinero que nos otorgaron para viajar y cubrir nuestros gastos. Fui yo quien lo hizo. Pero ya entenderás por qué Córax se adjudicó la culpa de eso. Ella suele decir que yo hago demasiado por ella, pero nunca suele ver lo mucho que significa para mí que ella sea mi amiga._

_ Por supuesto, la que ingresó durante esos meses a la escuela de Bellas Artes fui yo. Córax asistía como oyente, y mi hermano se ofreció a cuidar de Joey el tiempo que eso durase. Alexey nos visitaba esporádicamente. Por un tiempo, el resto de mi familia no metió su cuchara en nuestras vidas. Yo realmente estaba dichosa por todo eso._

-.-

En este momento, Alice suspiró. Y sus ojos adoptaron un aire más triste que antes, mostrando una infinita melancolía en ellos. Recordé lo taciturna que ella había estado después de regresar de Berlín, y comprendí que estaba a punto de saber por qué.

-.-

_—__Él tenía los ojos azules y el cabello de un intenso y profundo color azabache. Verlo era perderse en la inmensidad de un alma de poeta que no había conocido la cumbre de la miel de la vida ni la bajeza del dolor latente dentro de la esencia humana. Era un muchacho que no pasaba desapercibido en el amplio salón de la cátedra de Pintura de la escuela. Era bastante sociable y tenía un carisma que enganchaba a la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor. Debo admitir que, al igual que Córax, al principio me resultó una persona desagradable. Y, al igual que con Córax, yo le caí bien por alguna extraña razón, por lo que casi siempre estaba cerca de mí los primeros días. Se llamaba Nicolás Schäffer y era el alumno más brillante de todo el grupo, la antítesis de alegría y carisma, lejos del estereotipo clásico alemán._

_ La casa donde mi hermano, Córax, Joey y yo nos estábamos hospedando, quedaba en un pueblo un poco alejado de Berlín. Nos habíamos asentado allí para no llamar la atención, ya que mi hermano y yo todavía sentíamos paranoia ante la sola mención de nuestra familia. Así pues, yo tenía que conducir un auto alquilado desde la casa hasta la escuela, y viceversa. Sin embargo, como suele ocurrir con los autos alquilados, a veces ocurren accidentes._

_ Uno de esos días en los que conducía de regreso, estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial y yo estaba cruzando el puente que separaba el camino hacia la ciudad del camino de tierra que llevaba hacia el pueblo. ¿Por qué suponer, entonces, que el que repentinamente el auto se apagara no fue un evento fortuito? Estuve mucho tiempo intentando llamar a mi hermano para que me auxiliase. Pero no fue el auto que mi hermano había alquilado el que llegó al cabo de media hora, por supuesto._

_-.-.-.-_

_ —¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —inquirí, mirando al blanco de todo mi desagrado actual. Nicolás sonrió ampliamente y abrió un gigantesco paraguas para cubrirnos a ambos._

_ —¿Así me agradeces que haya venido por ti? Qué tierna —replicó él. Yo fruncí el ceño, sin darle crédito a lo que decía._

_ —¿Cómo supiste que estaba en problemas?_

_ —Hum, ¿cómo decírtelo con suavidad? Vivimos en el mismo pueblo, corazón._

_ —Bromeas, ¿verdad?_

_ Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo._

_ —Me encontré a tu hermano en el taller de mi padre. Es mecánico, ¿sabes?_

_ —No me interesa —repliqué, siendo más odiosa de lo que hubiera querido. Sin embargo, Nicolás solo se echó a reír. La lluvia había empeorado, y yo, en un arrebato de absoluta malcriadez, decidí que no iría con él, así tuviese que esperar horas allí en medio de aquel diluvio digno del evento bíblico del mismo nombre._

_ —Es curioso que tu hermano insistiese en que eres una chica encantadora —repuso, arqueando una ceja sin dejar de sonreír._

—_¿Ésta fascinante —inquirí, haciendo énfasis irónico en "fascinante" y rodando mis ojos para demostrar cuan irritada estaba— conversación continuará en el auto? Porque si es así, opto por continuar ahogándome aquí._

_Y nuevamente él se echó a reír, sacándome de mis casillas._

—_Vamos, no seas tan clasista. Al menos mi auto está seco y yo prometo no decir estupideces durante todo el viaje. ¿Qué dices? —preguntó, tendiéndome la mano y abriendo la puerta del copiloto de su auto, un Impala caoba que lucía majestuoso a su lado._

_Por supuesto, no me quedó de otra._

_-.-.-.-_

_ No entendía por qué me desagradaba tanto, a pesar de luego de aquel día ambos conversábamos más todos los días durante las clases. A veces él se ofrecía a darme un aventón hasta mi casa, considerando que había estado yendo en autobús a la escuela luego de que mi auto se estropeara y nos anunciaran que no estaría listo sino hasta dentro de una semana. El padre de Nicolás era una perfecta copia de él, pero más adulto, y era considerado el mejor mecánico en todo el pueblo, por lo que mi hermano le dejó mi auto sin rechistar ni hacer caso a mis infantiles protestas. No comprendí por qué él me desagradaba tanto, simplemente me caía mal._

_ Sin embargo, a pesar de profesarle mi desagrado, ambos comenzamos a hacernos más cercanos, y al cabo de un mes, cuando se realizó la fiesta de aniversario de la escuela y un baile conmemorativo, él fue quien me llevó a dicho baile y me robó un beso en medio del salón. Era mi primer beso y no había ocurrido como yo quería que sucediese. Por supuesto, al día siguiente él se apareció en mi casa y me pidió que le concediese "el honor de llevarme hasta la escuela". ¿Por qué ocultar que la reacción de mi hermano y de mi amiga fue todo un poema? No solo fueron preguntas incómodas para alguien que, hasta el día anterior, me había caído mal; sino burlas hacia ambos respectivamente. Mircea siempre se llevó muy bien con Córax, cosa que a veces me irritaba de sobremanera._

_-.-.-.-_

_ Así pues, yo comencé una relación de lo más disparatada con Nicolás. Tenía que admitir que su extraño sentido del humor solía hacerme reír hasta reventar, y ambos podíamos pasarnos toda la noche escuchando música. Había madrugadas en las que él se escapaba solo porque quería saber lo que se sentía arrojar piedrecillas a la ventana de una chica para despertarla. Yo lo golpeaba en la cabeza y él se reía. ¿Sabes? Era irónico que yo lo detestase tanto durante las cuatro semanas pasadas, y que ahora fuese feliz gracias a él. Por primera vez reía a carcajadas, hacía planes para el futuro, solo para reír junto a él al darnos cuenta de lo cursis e idiotas que estábamos siendo al hacer planes sin contar mi inminente regreso a Francia, conducíamos a altas horas de la noche, sin preocuparnos por si un policía nos atrapaba colándonos en casas abandonadas solo para contemplar las estrellas a mitad de la noche, tomados de la mano y con varias cajetillas de cigarrillos desparramadas a nuestro lado. Fue gracias a él que yo me hice adicta al tabaco._

_ Durante tres meses y medio yo fui feliz, muy feliz. Ambos profundizábamos más en nuestras propuestas artísticas, él en sus pinturas, yo en mis diseños. A pesar de que compartíamos metas diferentes, buscábamos una unión entre sus trabajos y los míos. Yo llegué a usar sus pinturas como estampados para mis prendas, y él se divertía pintando solo para ver sus obras plasmadas en tela y puestas sobre el cuerpo de Córax. Aquellos meses fueron muy divertidos para ella, puesto que aparte de asistir como oyente, salía a pasear con mi hermano y su hermanito, vestida con nuestras creaciones._

_ Sin embargo, conforme el tiempo pasaba, yo me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, Nicolás no estaba en la escuela de buena gana, en el sentido de que su pasión más grande solo le acarreaba problemas en casa. Era el mejor promedio porque así se lo exigían sus padres, quienes usaban parte de su sueldo para que él pudiese ir a tan prestigiosa escuela. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, nunca era suficiente. Debo destacar el hecho de que a su padre no le gustaba que ambos mezclásemos nuestras propuestas, ya que veía en el talento de su hijo una salida al precario estado en el que vivían. No eran terminantemente pobres, pero no podían darse lujos ni viajar con el resto de sus hijos, tres chicuelos simpáticos igualitos a la madre de Nicolás y totalmente diferentes a él._

_ Por supuesto, al enterarme de esto de primera mano (cometí la terrible estupidez de intercambiar papeles con él una madrugada, y terminé escuchando una acalorada discusión que ambos mantenían sobre estos temas). Al día siguiente de saber esto, decidí permitirle a él mantener su individualidad en sus propuestas, con tal de que no se metiese en líos en casa. Al principio él se opuso a la idea, pero al cabo de unos días las cosas en su casa empeoraron a tal grado que no tuvo más opción que separar sus propuestas de las mías._

_ Estuvimos así durante varios meses, pero una noche, cuando me quedaba tan solo un mes para regresar a Francia y unas semanas para presentar el proyecto final que presentaríamos el último día de clases, Nicolás súbitamente se apareció durante la madrugada bajo el alféizar de mi ventana, rogándome que huyese con él._

_ Ya te he dicho que no fue Córax quien se gastó el dinero de la beca. Fui yo. Me lo gasté en viajar durante días con Nicolás. Sí, había aceptado huir con él, a pesar de que era simplemente una adolescente y él un adulto con los dieciocho años recién cumplidos. Era la tontería más grande que yo había cometido, pero me sentía feliz. Apagamos nuestros celulares durante días y viajamos como si el mundo fuese a acabarse al día siguiente. Tengo que confesar que era divertido colarnos en lugares abandonados y dormir en hoteles baratos, aunque suene muy extraño._

_ Por supuesto, mi hermano esperaba que yo regresara, por lo que no se preocupó en demasía por mí. Mircea siempre fue la parte emocional del dúo de él y mi hermano Alexey, por lo que fue quien se encargó de calmarlo cuando este lo llamó, aterrorizado porque había recibido una llamada desde la escuela, relatándole el hecho de que Nicolás y yo habíamos desaparecido. Es divertido ver cómo alguien que no nació de la carne y sangre de mi familia me conoce mejor que mi propia carne y sangre, pero así era Mircea._

_ Por otro lado, en casa de Nicolás las cosas no estaban muy bien. Su madre estaba angustiada a tal punto que ya no había vuelto a dormir, esperando todos los días por alguna llamada de Nicolás. Está de más decir que su familia me odiaba por haber hecho que su obediente —hasta cierto punto— hijo hubiese decidido abandonarlos solo por "perseguir su arte a mi lado". ¿Sabes? Era muy egoísta, lo sabía. Pero yo me sentía eterna con Nicolás a mi lado. Eterna, invencible._

_ Ambos escuchábamos mucho, mientras viajábamos de noche, "Heroes" de David Bowie. Él se asomaba por la ventana y gritaba a todo pulmón, y yo hacía lo propio, sin preocuparnos por despertar a los lugareños que nos escuchasen. Todavía conservo recuerdos de las veces que nos internábamos en bosques, riendo desenfrenados, tarareando esa canción. Una vez hasta alquilamos una camioneta como la mía y la conducimos por los caminos cercanos a una granja. Era divertido ir en la parte de atrás, de pie con los brazos extendidos, riendo mientras los animales nos observaban con desconcierto._

_ Sin embargo, el dinero se nos acababa. Ambos éramos solamente un par de chiquillos, especialmente yo, que todavía era menor de edad estudiando en un instituto y que, encima, debía regresar a Francia para que Córax no se metiese en problemas. Es terrible confesar esto, pero yo consideré dejarlo todo, solo por él. Estaba enamorada a tal punto, que no me importaba tirarlo todo por la borda con tal de quedarme con él. Estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero yo me sentía feliz con ello y era todo lo que me importaba._

_-.-.-.-_

_ Por supuesto, los días felices no duran mucho, y mientras más alto subes, más dura es la caída. En uno de los tantos hoteles a los que llegamos, fuimos interceptados por sus padres. Contemplar cómo su padre le propinaba una golpiza imposible de describir, fue la parte más difícil de todo. Ver la mirada de decepción de Alexey, quien había viajado solo para hacerme entrar en razón, y la mirada de tristeza de Mircea y de Córax, quienes esperaban una mejor actitud de mi parte; fue la cereza del pastel. A ambos nos obligaron a regresar a la escuela, luego de disculparnos públicamente con los profesores por haberlos hecho preocuparse. Días después entendí que habíamos sido vistos por uno de los profesores, y que había sido él quien había avisado a sus padres y a mis hermanos._

_ Luego de ese día, decidí que no quería darle más decepciones a nadie por el resto de mi vida. Sin embargo, aunque esperaba que las cosas entre Nicolás y yo no cambiasen, su personalidad dio un giro completo. Ya no nos veíamos, ya no hablábamos como antes. Él solía estar concentrado en mejorar en sus pinturas para sacar a su familia adelante. Yo lo entendía, pero su silencio me dolía._

_ Cuando, a pocos días para presentar el proyecto final, finalmente él fue a mi casa, lo hizo solamente para charlar conmigo un rato. Esperaba que ambos arreglásemos todo, o si no al menos terminásemos como buenos amigos; pero él había cambiado. Inclusive su sonrisa se había desvanecido para dar paso a unas profundas ojeras. Ese día me confesó que había estado inyectándose varias sustancias para poder mantenerse en pie, porque tenía días, semanas sin dormir como dios manda. Me sentí culpable, por supuesto que sí, de que por mí, él hubiese terminado de aquella forma._

_ No entiendo cómo, no lo recuerdo, pero ambos terminamos discutiendo; y a mitad de la madrugada, él se marchó en su Impala sin mirar atrás. Aquella noche yo lloré muchísimo. Por él, por mí, por sus padres y por haber decepcionado a mis hermanos, quienes ahora me vigilaban como si yo fuera una peligrosa criminal. Lloré por todo, sintiéndome la persona más egoísta por llorar por mi situación y porque Nicolás se hubiese ido sin despedirse._

-.-

—Asumo que fue muy incómodo para ti el verlo en clases después de eso —musité, sintiendo el ardor de la ira y los celos quemarme en mi interior.

Sin embargo, contra toda reacción que me esperaba de parte de Alice, ella simplemente se mordió los labios y escondió su rostro entre mi pecho y su cabello.

—Eso no llegó a pasar —repuso.

Y comprendí todo en ese instante.

-.-

—_Nadie sabe cómo pasó. Algunos piensan que fue por obra de unas piedras en el camino y que él se encontraba demasiado despistado como para poder verlas. El caso es que cuando él regresaba hacia el apartamento cerca de la escuela, sitio en el cual se había asentado para no cruzarse conmigo ni por casualidad; de alguna manera perdió el control de su auto. La carretera hacia Berlín es algo pedregosa y accidentada, hay varios peñascos. Su auto viró bruscamente y derrapó hasta que cayó por uno de los tantos peñascos, girando sobre sí mismo hasta quedar completamente destrozado._

_ No puedo explicarte cómo fue su funeral, porque yo no me encontré lidiando con aquello de buena manera. Ver a su madre agazapada a un lado del ataúd, llorando y con la voz desgarrada, a su padre hundido en lágrimas y a sus pequeños hermanos en el mismo estado; me había dejado en un estado de lividez considerable. El ataúd se había cerrado gracias a que el cuerpo estaba tan destrozado que sencillamente ni el rostro podía ser dejado a la vista._

_ Curiosamente, sus padres no me culparon por su muerte, o eso asumí, ya que al cabo de unos días, cuando faltaba un solo día para la presentación, a mi casa provisional llegaron miles de pinturas en las que aparecía yo en distintas posturas para las cuales yo no recordaba haber posado. Perdona que llore por esto, pero cada vez que voy a Lyon y contemplo esas pinturas, se siente como si hubiese perdido una parte de mí aquel día. Aunque lo cierto es que fue así. Yo no perdí a un compañero de clases y a mi primer novio. Yo perdí a una persona que me había hecho sentir viva durante cinco preciosos meses. Era como yo había dicho, mientras más alto subes, más dura es la caída. Y hoy en día todavía me duele._

_ No necesito narrarte más después de aquí, ya que luego de esto Córax decidió arrastrarme al Wave Gotik Treffen, en un intento por animarme, aunque solo consiguiese desolarme más ya que Leipzig era el lugar donde él había nacido, donde él había crecido. El pueblo donde nos habíamos conocido, que había sido testigo de risas, besos y muchos planes para un futuro que ya no existía; era solo un espacio transitorio entre su lugar natal y Berlín._

_ Debes perdonarme pues, ya que una de las razones de mi silencio en Diciembre fue mi viaje a Berlín para conmemorar su cumpleaños. Sé que para muchas personas es estúpido permanecer en ese estado de añoro por una persona que ya no está, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando tú me dijiste que me querías, entendí que ya era hora de dejarlo ir, entendí que ya era hora de dejar de añorar su presencia, de buscarlo a diario, sabiendo que él ya no estaba más en éste mundo._

_-.-.-.-_

_El viaje a Berlín durante los primeros días de Enero resultó más fluido de lo que yo esperaba. Cuando finalmente arribé a Berlín, en menos de media hora había conseguido un taxi e iba de camino al precipicio donde el Impala caoba que él tenía había hecho su fatal derrape y había girado hacia el vacío. La tenue luz del sol poniente acariciaba las montañas a lo lejos, el crepúsculo no hacía más que aumentar la melancolía que embargaba a mi mente desde el momento en el que pise el suelo de Alemania. Era tres de Enero y en aquel desolado paraje se respiraba un aire húmedo y triste._

_ Bajé del auto con la calma y el silencio de quien busca permanecer displicente ante una desgracia reciente. Pero mi desgracia había ocurrido meses atrás, no unos días atrás. No había manera humana de definir un dolor que se queda adherido a tu alma como una suerte de parásito invisible que te impide respirar y pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Cada pensamiento que mi mente producía estaba ligado en alguna forma a él._

_ Mis manos temblaban y el crujido de las botas de excursión que yo había usado el día que acompañé su féretro hasta el cementerio de su ciudad natal, Leipzig, me embargaba y aturdía el sentido del oído. Me topé con el barandal que habían colocado en la vía como una suerte de restricción para que los viajeros no cometiesen el mismo error que él. Pero esa baranda no significaba "seguridad", ni mucho menos una alerta ante el vacío fatal que solo auguraba la muerte. Esa baranda me impedía cruzar más allá del precipicio, ir en busca de algo que había perdido tiempo atrás. Busqué su pálido rostro en la luz del crepúsculo y no vi más que la muerte del día que acontecía. Él había sido alguien en cuya alma bullía el fuego de la vida, las ansias de libertad y la locura con los pies puestos sobre la tierra. Ni siquiera en las mutiladas notas de "Heroes" que sonaban por los audífonos que colgaban de mi cuello había un atisbo de su esencia. Nicolás, el artista que me había enamorado en tan solo cinco meses, había desaparecido más allá del precipicio, más allá del verdor infinito que se extendía hasta el horizonte._

_ Nicolás no había desaparecido en el momento en el que su féretro bajó hasta la fosa prolijamente cavada del cementerio de Leipzig. No, mi Nicolás había desaparecido en el mismo momento en el que su Impala caoba había surcado los cielos y había aterrizado en medio de aquel caótico mar verde; en el momento en el que su padre le hizo entrar en razón a base de golpes. Quise regresar el tiempo a aquellas madrugadas de Junio, cuando el verano atenazaba nuestras pieles y ambos hacíamos planes para el futuro como si tuviéramos una leve idea de qué sucedería mañana. Todo el dinero de la herencia de mis padres, el dinero de mis hermanos, el dinero que yo recibía por ser emancipada; no serviría jamás para traerlo de vuelta._

_ La verdad es que, en tan solo cinco meses, jamás había sido tan feliz. Jamás me había sentido tan plena. Con solo verlo en la esquina de su habitación, aquel rincón tan suyo que tenía un aire que solo podía decir "Aquí vive Nicolás __Schäffer_", pintando con dedicación una canción de Johnny Cash, yo era feliz. Con sentarme en el techo del edificio a fumar un cigarrillo junto a él, yo era feliz.

_ El dinero jamás lo traería de vuelta. Y el que yo después de casi un año todavía mantuviese su recuerdo latente en mi piel, tampoco lo traería de vuelta. Nicolás se había ido y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Atrás habían quedado los días en los que ambos reíamos bajo el influjo de algún alucinógeno mientras cantábamos "Heroes" y jurábamos que conoceríamos la libertad así fuese durante una mínima brevedad de tiempo, tal y como había sido. Quise brincar la baranda e ir en su busca, pero ni siquiera yo sabía qué me esperaba del otro lado. Quizás Nicolás hubiese desaparecido del tiempo y el espacio y ni siquiera el más allá tuviese un lugar para él. ¿De qué me servía?_

_ Además, estabas tú. Del otro lado, más allá de Alemania, había un chico que me quería y que me esperaba con ansias. Cada día recibía llamadas de Córax, quien me decía que diese señales de vida. No, tacha eso, no me lo decía, me lo ordenaba. Me lo rogaba. Pero yo me sentía demasiado confundida como para saber qué hacer. Yo no quería estar contigo mientras pensaba en alguien que ya no estaba aquí, mucho menos buscarlo a él en tu persona. No, yo quería, quiero, quererte por ser tú, Lysandro Ainsworth. No porque seas el chico más sensible, con alma de artista y poeta, que expresa su mundo interior a través de sus maravillosas canciones y que dice mil cosas con el brillo de sus ojos de extraordinarios colores. Quiero quererte porque seas tú._

_ Pero, permite que me remita a aquel día. Las últimas notas de "Heroes" morían conforme el sol se terminaba de ocultar. Cerré los ojos mientras los últimos acordes de guitarra retumbaban en mis oídos. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas y, por una brevísima fracción de segundos, creí sentir que una manos frías acariciaban la piel de las mías. Una tenue sonrisa acudió a las comisuras de mis labios y un alivio embargó mi ser en cuanto la oscuridad se tragó el precipicio y "Heroes" finalizó._

_ Aquella canción, aquella melodía, aquella sonata que era su voz no volvería a sonar en mis oídos en busca de una eternidad a la que él ya no pertenecía. Inhalé profundamente y me aparté de la baranda, alejándome del precipicio y encaminándome de vuelta al taxi._

_ "Te amo, Nicolás. Siempre, siempre, siempre te amaré; pero ya es hora de dejarte ir", fue lo primero y lo último que dije, aquel día en el que si él hubiese estado vivo, hubiese cumplido diecinueve años._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo explicar mi aspecto cuando la narración de Alice finalmente acabó? Sentía mis ojos anegados en lágrimas y mis mejillas completamente húmedas por las mismas. No estaba llorando a secas, porque escuchaba mis propios sollozos mezclados con los de Alice, quien ahora me miraba con un silencioso anhelo en sus ojos grises. Quise abrazarla hasta que mis brazos se durmieran, hasta que ella me dijese que le estaba haciendo daño. Quise borrar todo ese dolor de su ser, porque a pesar de que hubiese liberado el recuerdo de Nicolás, su verdadero primer amor, de su ser, ella todavía mantenía el dolor de su pérdida encadenada a su alma. Era una sensación completamente nueva, experimentar un dolor que no es tuyo, compartir en silencio el dolor de una existencia que no ha conocido muchas alegrías y que, en cambio, solo ha conocido desgracias.

Así que lo hice: La abracé. Pero ella no se quejó, sino que lloró entre mis brazos y me permitió aferrarla con fuerza. Pero ella no se quejó, sino que me rogó que no la dejase. Las últimas luces del día se habían desvanecido con las últimas líneas de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, y ahora solo éramos bañados por la blanca luz de una luna llena.

En aquel momento me prometí a mí mismo, le prometí igualmente a aquel muchacho carismático que había logrado ganarse su corazón, que la cuidaría. Que estaría a su lado, que velaría por su felicidad, así no fuese conmigo. Fue una experiencia nueva el comprender, finalmente, lo egoísta y soñador que había sido durante todos los años de observarla y dedicarle poemas y canciones, en silencio, sin confesarle que ella era mi musa, mi objeto y ser de inspiración. No podía poseerla, porque ella merecía ser libre. Merecía ser feliz.

Y yo me encargaría de eso, fuese o no yo, quien la hiciese feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Eso que suena de música de fondo es _"Awake and Alive"_?

La otra persona del otro lado del auricular se echó a reír. Pude imaginar cómo se apartaba el largo cabello negro de la nuca mientras sonreía. Adivinar cada uno de sus gestos hacía del factor _"distancia"_ algo menos abrumante.

—Sabes lo que me gusta, princesa. Aunque no sea cristiano, Skillet siempre será mi banda favorita. No sabes la cantidad de burlas que suele hacer Adelle al respecto.

Estaba hablando por teléfono con Lucas, y a ratos con Adelle. Estaban en camino a la villa y llegarían al otro día, si no había contratiempos.

Era hora de enfrentar el pasado.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Eh… Sí, no sé qué más decir. Todo lo dije al principio y creo que decir algo más sería innecesario. Espero que este capítulo especialmente largo y dramático les haya gustado y haya llenado las expectativas para el mismo.

En fin, esto es todo. Ya saben, comentarios, tomatazos, SweetArts, palomitas, ponquecitos, ¡todo en los reviews! ¡El botón azul es atractivo, dale uso! ;)

¡See ya!

* * *

_**Mag C.**_


End file.
